True Colors
by js1280
Summary: A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.
1. Beginning to Question

True Colors Summary:

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please let me know what you think. No beta so all mistakes are entirely my own.

A/N: Revised version posted 10/12/11.

**Chapter** **1: Beginning to question**

Wrapped in one of Godric's shirts to help cover her torn dress, Sookie looked up at Eric, worried over the Viking's troubled expression. They were back in the safety of the nest and Godric was away from the Fellowship of the Sun, but something still wasn't right. A few days ago, she would have cared less if the vampire weren't happy. He'd always driven her crazy. Seeing the way he acted with the ancient vampire they'd just saved, it was like seeing an entirely different person.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. "He's your maker isn't he?" she asked quietly. That explained why he cared so much about finding the missing vampire and how the vampire she was sent to rescue seemed to feel his presence in the building.

Giving a half-hearted glare he replied, "Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him." The petite, blonde woman stared up at him.

"Don't use words I don't understand." Eric retorted. The girl was far too perceptive. Seeing her roll her eyes, he couldn't help but smile down at the telepath.

Noticing Bill entering the room, the sheriff went to corner him before the other vampire could reach Sookie. His suspicion about Compton's sudden appearance Louisiana and obsession with the girl continued to grow. Although he couldn't place what, he knew something stunk about the entire situation.

Watching, somewhat puzzled as the two vampires disappeared into a different room, Sookie wondered what their problem was. She knew two didn't get along well, but the tension seemed to be increasing.

Something wasn't right. Bill would have felt her terror at the FOTS church, especially when Gabe attacked. Yet, the two sheriffs came to her rescue, not her boyfriend. Now, when he should have been grateful they didn't leave her to the FOTS he was being a jerk to them both. For that matter, he wasn't exactly acting the part of the caring boyfriend either.

Starting to feel that something wasn't right about their relationship, she couldn't place what. Maybe it was just the new surroundings and the stress of recent days.

Staring blankly into the room, her eyes caught a flash of red. Forcing herself to focus, she realized a vampire in a long red dress was sauntering toward her.

"Hello there, I'm Lorena." The woman circled her, as if she were going to attack.

Not sure who the vampire was, she tried to be polite. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie." She struggled to keep her voice calm though the woman scared her.

"Mm, yes. So you're what all the fuss is about." The vampire leered at Sookie.

"Excuse me?" The young blonde didn't like where this was heading. Looking around the room, she hoped to find a familiar face as the vampire continued to circle her.

Leaning closer, the Lorena sniffed at Sookie. Eyes lighting as she spoke, "Aren't you a morsel?"

Spine stiffening, Sookie squared her shoulders, refusing to be cowed. She was quickly tiring of the mystery woman as she snapped, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Well, we have a mutual friend." Raising an eyebrow the dark haired vampire silently dared her to guess who.

"Bill?" Sookie guessed, hoping she was wrong about who the vampire woman was. If this was his maker, she had an eerie suspicion why he hadn't come to her rescue.

"That's right," she laughed. "It's funny he hasn't mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." The meaning of her words was clear.

Before Sookie could respond, the man in question and his sheriff came back into the room. The look on Bill's face told her he was not pleased to see the two women standing together. Whether it was because of what his maker would do to her or what she might learn, she was unsure.

"Lorena!" snapping at the woman he moved to get between the two. Facing the other vampire, he reached back to keep Sookie behind him.

"Oh, hello darling," she placed her hand suggestively on his chest. "I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent." She leered suggestively over his shoulder toward the telepath.

"Bill, is this your maker?" Sookie asked from behind him, wanting him to admit the truth.

Sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as her, he replied. "She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Lorena kissed him before turning back to the human, a triumphant glint in her cold eyes. "We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room, or did he forget to mention that."

"What?" Sookie grabbed Bill's arm to turn him towards her, surprised by her anger at hearing it confirmed. Her voice was low and full of fury. "Is that why you weren't there to save me? I was almost raped while you shacked up with her!" The realization of what'd he'd been going almost made her ill.

"My, we're feisty too." Lorena laughed. Fangs elongating, she moved menacingly towards the blonde. "You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this." Inches from the telepath's face, the vampire hissed the words.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess. But he doesn't love you." Meeting the woman's glare she continued. "He never has. And that we both know." She may be questioning her relationship with Bill, but she wasn't going to let the haughty vampire trample her.

"Sookie, stop!" yelled Bill, gripping her arm violently. Struggling to break free from his vice like hold, pain shot up her arm.

"Take those words back or they shall be your last!" Lorena shrieked as she launched herself at the blonde knocking her free of Bill and onto a nearby table.

Almost as soon as she felt Lorena's weight above her, it was gone. A calm voice ordered, "Retract. Your. Fangs. Now." Hearing Lorena's fangs retract Sookie opened her eyes. Standing beside the table, she saw the vampire she'd come to Dallas to rescue holding the bitch by her throat.

"I neither know nor care who you are. But, in this area, and certainly in this nest - I am the authority. Do you understand?" Slowly releasing his hold on her neck, he stepped back careful to stay between the vampire and the blonde as an inexplicable desire to protect the young human surged through him.

"Yes sheriff," she said haughtily. Looking to Bill, she expected her childe to defend her, but he made no move.

Disgust clear in his voice, the Sheriff of Area Nine tried to remain calm. "This human has proven herself to be courageous, a loyal friend to our kind and you treat her like a child does a dragon fly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

Listening to Godric speak, Sookie backed away from Bill, her arm still throbbing as bruises formed.

"She provoked me," the female vampire complained petulantly pointing to where Sookie stood, still visibly shaken.

"And you provoke me," the ancient vampire barked. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig yet I haven't. Now, why is that?" Staying between the two women, Godric felt his childe approaching.

"It's your choice," she whispered. Shame at being lectured in front of a room full of vampires and bloodbags grated at the arrogant female.

Shaking his head sadly, the sheriff continued. "Indeed it is. You are an old vampire - I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage." Looking at the gathered crowd, he continued. "And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires if this behavior persists."

Realizing Sookie was distancing herself from him, Bill started to grab for her. The other vampire's interest in his human angered him. Before he reached her, Godric's attention suddenly turned to him.

Not sure why, the sheriff wanted the other vampire away from the human. "You, you seem to know her." He pointed to Lorena. "Escort her from my nest." That would get rid of both problems, if only long enough to let the girl recover her bearings.

Looking towards Sookie, Bill debated disobeying the command as he noticed his sheriff close behind her. One look at the face of the taller vampire and he decided it was better to escort his maker out than risk crossing both sheriffs and getting sent back to Bon Temps.

Glaring in his human's direction his voice raised in frustration. "Remember, you are mine! We will discuss this when I return." Turning towards Lorena he ushered her to the door, his mind already busy. Something needed to be done to regain control; the young telepath was not usually so bold.

Still reeling from the quick turn of events and what she'd learned, Sookie watched them leave. Breathing a sigh of relief when they were out the door, she jumped as a kinder voice interrupted her thoughts this time. "Are you okay, little one?"

Looking up, she met Godric's eyes. "I don't know," she whispered.

Before she could continue, a human's voice silenced the room. Reaching out to his mind, she saw flashes of the FOTS and the stranger's intent.

"Everyone down!" Her scream permeated the room as the man unzipped his jacket. Sometimes telepathy had its uses. She only hoped they all listened.

Moments later she lay stunned on the floor struggling to breath under a heavy weight. Hearing screams and groans all around as the smoke cleared, she said a small prayer of thanks to be alive after the bomb.

Looking down at her, Godric wanted to make sure she was okay. His arms were still wrapped protectively around her from his attempt to shield her from the explosion. Starting to move he realized they were pinned underneath another body. Carefully shifting his body, he recognized his childe. Eric had sought to shield them both.

Gingerly sliding out from under the Viking, the stillness of the Viking body worried the ancient vampire. Silver penetrated his childe's chest in several places, entirely to near his heart for comfort. Realizing the amount of silver would prevent his body from ejecting it before it caused serious damage; he fell to his knees beside him.

Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, the telepath's words jarred Godric into thinking clearly. "What's wrong with him? What can we do?"

Never removing his eyes from his childe, he answered. "The silver must be removed quickly and he needs blood. Can you find someone to help and a knife? I don't want to leave him like this and I can't suck it out myself."

Glancing frantically around the room, Sookie realized it would take precious time to find a knife and willing donor in the chaos. Understanding he'd been injured to protect her, her voice was full of determination as she said, "No!" Quickly she moved to the other side of Eric's body, before the kneeling vampire questioned her reply. Leaning over the large vampire's chest she began to suck the silver out before she could second-guess her decision. Godric watched, amazed as this human removed all the shards of silver.

As the tall, blond vampire began to stir, Sookie shoved her wrist to his mouth. "Bite!" she ordered. It took several seconds before he opened his mouth; fangs extended he latched on to her arm. The other vampire remained stunned, never in his 2,000 years had he seen a human show such compassion and caring for a vampire.

Bill's furious voice interrupted them as Eric licked the punctures on her wrist to heal them. "What have you done? She is mine!" His rage was evident as he jerked Sookie violently away from the sheriffs. Nearly breaking the telepath's arm, the foolish vampire ignored the deep rumble that emanated from Godric as the ancient vampire crouched to attack. The stupid girl was going to ruin everything.

"He did nothing but save me for the second time in one day while you were off with that woman!" Sookie shouted back, jerking her arm free. "I just returned the favor." Glaring icily at the man who claimed to love her, she realized how dangerous he could be. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the other two anxiously watching and clearly poised to step in if needed. Without hesitation, she closed the gap positioning herself between the two.

Wanting the telepath back in his possession, Bill tried to edge closer. Before he made it, Godric called for everyone's attention, making him freeze before he reached her He listened as the smaller vampire instructed them all to head to the Hotel Carmilla where they would be safe for the day.

Before Compton could make another move, Godric turned to Sookie and reached out a hand to her. "Little one, would you care to ride to the hotel with Eric and me? I would like to know you made it safely." The idea of the other vampire being near her repulsed him.

Hesitating for only the briefest second, she clasped his hand, allowing him to pull her close. Godric noticed his childe visibly relax some at her decision. Her realized it was not only his desire to protect her, but Eric's as well.

Looking at Bill she said, "We will discuss this later, when you've decided to be more reasonable." With that she followed the sheriffs out the door.


	2. Uncertainty

Summary:

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Chapter revised 10/23/11

Chapter 2: Uncertainty

Eric led the way to the garage as his maker continued to help the telepath protectively close. Entering the large garage he hesitated for a moment.

"_The Bentley. It will be most comfortable." _Godric's voice in his head made the decision for him.

Speaking quietly, the ancient vampire explained the plan to Sookie. "I'm going to drive to the hotel. My childe will sit with you to make sure you are safe." It would be unlikely for an attack to be made on the car, but he was inclined to be cautious.

Slipping into position beside her, the Viking's strong arm replaced his maker's as he pulled her close. Opening the rear door he assisted her in before sliding in next to her and pulling her close. After everything that happened so far in Dallas, the woman had good reason to fall apart and he was quite impressed that she hadn't.

"Sookie, you can stay in our room for the day if you are not comfortable returning to Bill." He offered as Godric pulled onto the street. Knowing how crowded the hotel would be he assumed Godric would join him in one of the largest suites in the hotel.

"Thanks Eric, but I have a feeling the longer I put him off the angrier he's going to get." She unconsciously rubbed her arm where bruises had formed for Bill's rough handling. Seeing the concern in Eric's eyes she continued, "I'm confused, I thought he loved me, but I'm starting to feel like something isn't right." Her body tensed involuntarily as they spoke of the first vampire she'd even known.

Eric looked as surprised as she felt realizing she'd just spoken her silent concern aloud, to him of all people. Looking up to the rear view mirror she could see the concern in the other vampire's eyes. Holding his gaze, she felt her muscles being to relax slightly as if her body knew he would protect her.

After a few moments of silence Godric spoke up, "Little one, know that you are welcome to come to us or our room at any time. We will get an extra key from the desk so you can access our room even if we are dead for the day."

"Thanks, both of you, for everything." Leaning into Eric's side, she marveled at the position she was in. How strange to feel safer with two men she barely knew than the one that professed to love her.

The remainder of the drive past in apparent silence as Sookie stared out the window oblivious to the silent exchange between Godric and Eric.

"_Godric, she is right. Something is going on with Bill Compton. I haven't trusted him since his sudden move to BonTemps and my instincts tell me he's about to become a major thrown in my side as well as hers."_

"_I believe so my childe. You must get to the bottom of it and find out what his purpose is. Something tells me he's working for someone else. In the meantime, look out for her as I'm sure she will do for you."_

"_But what of you?"_ Eric asked silently, something about the way Godric's words came across made it feel like he wouldn't be there.

"_Later my childe, we are here and it will be dawn soon. There will be time to talk later. For now we need to make sure Sookie is taken care of."_ With that Godric pulled the car to stop in front of the hotel and stepped out as the valet opened the door.

Godric's avoidance of the question made Eric tense. The uneasy feeling from the nest returning, something was going on with his maker. He spoke as if he would be gone.

Leaving the car with the valet the three quickly made their way into the lobby. Approaching the desk, the hotel manager stepped in front of the receptionist before the girl could speak.

"Mr. Northman, how can we be of assistance? I trust everything is to your liking in your suite." Seeing Godric step out from behind the taller vampire, the woman jumped slightly. "Sir, I am so sorry to hear about the damage to your home. We are, of course, making every accommodation possible available to your staff. Will you be needing room? Mr. Northman has the best suite, but I am sure I can arrange something.

Smiling at the women, he spoke to cease her rambling. "There is no need. I will share his suite. We just need to two additional keys." Pulling Sookie close to him, he indicated the second key was for her.

Eyeing the human woman, the manager silently wished she knew how to be so lucky. She knew nothing of vampire politics, but these two were clearly powerful. Picking up the other woman's thoughts, Sookie did her best to keep a straight face as Godric made the manager more jealous.

"Should Ms. Stackhouse need anything, I trust she will have no difficulty getting assistance." Vampire hotels were notoriously less welcoming to human guests than their vampire clientele.

"Of course, sir. I will personally see to it." With that the three turned to the elevators.

Once on the elevator, Eric took the opportunity to speak. "You can come to our room at any time and if you need food or anything else just have them charge it to my room."

When the doors opened, they all stepped out. Facing the vampires, she spoke quietly. "Thanks Eric, I'll see you two tomorrow." Quickly hugging them both, she turned straightening her back, steeling herself for the coming confrontation, silently hoping that Bill had calmed down.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Quietly slipping the key into the door and opening it, Sookie breathed a sigh of relief as she realized Bill had not yet returned. She could sense the void of Jessica's head in the adjoining room, but decided to take care of her human needs before checking on the young vampire.

Grabbing a change of clothes she headed into the bathroom. Keeping her shields down, she was unwilling to be caught off guard by Bill's return as she rushed through her shower and dressing.

Just as she stepped out of the bathroom Bill entered the room, flinging the door roughly open. It was apparent he hadn't really calmed down, especially when he started in on her immediately.

"Nice to see you where you belong," he growled. "I feared they would force you to stay with them for the day."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she replied sarcastically. It hurt more than she cared to admit that his first statement was one of possession and a jab at the two that saved her rather than any concern for her well-being. Moving away from the bathroom door, she didn't want to end up trapped with no exit.

Seeming to ignore her comment, instead he continued on more calmly. "What were you thinking letting him trick you into feeding him? You know Eric is just trying to come between us." Approaching slowly he reached out a hand to her. Starting to realize that yelling at her wouldn't help his cause, he still believed she was naïve enough to be easily convinced he only acted as he did out of love and concern. If he could get her to calm down, he was confident he could distract her until the other vampires were forgotten.

At this moment, Sookie wished that she was able to read his mind. She knew the two vampires were always at odds with each other and that it would drive him crazy that it was Eric that fed from her. Was that all this was? His calm tone was so much at odds with his entrance and everything from the last day that she wasn't sure what to think.

"Sookie, I love you and you are mine. I don't want you to spend time with the two of them without me there. I'm afraid they will try to take you." Pulling her into an embrace, he waited for her to melt into him as she always did.

She rolled her eyes. Again with the possession? Did he really think she was some toy to argue over or a pet to be locked away? Pushing against his chest, she managed to free herself in his surprise.

"You know, I don't think you've listened to a thing I've said today. It's almost dawn and we obviously don't have time to finish this tonight. I'm going to sleep in Jessica's room for the day." Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she turned to grab a few things and head toward Jessica's room. Part of her wanted to escape to the sheriffs, but running to them seemed wrong. After all, this was her messed up situation, not theirs.

Frozen where he stood at the shock of her behavior, Bill started to argue with her, but realized that he would be dead for the day soon thought better of it. At least this way she was still in their suite and with his childe instead of with the insipid males that were trying to ruin everything.

Sookie barely grazed the connecting door with her hand when it opened. Slightly startled, she realized Jessica's vampire hearing Jessica meant she likely heard the entire exchange. Stepping through the door, she felt Jessica's arm slip around her as the door was shut firmly behind them.

"Are you okay? What happened today that set him off?" Jessica looked genuinely concerned for the woman that had become her friend since she was turned. Lord knows she was a better friend that Bill was a maker. Leading the telepath toward the bed, she turned them to sit on the edge.

Knowing she only had a few minutes before Jessica died for the day and that Bill would likely hear anything she said, the blonde kept her reply short. "It's a long story and I'm pretty sure I'm in no shape to tell it all now. Let's just leave it at Mr. High and Mighty seems to be under the impression that I'm just a possession with no right or ability to make my own decisions."

Jessica laughed sympathetically as her maker had a tendency to treat her the same way. "Planning to prove him wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but while I figure it out can I borrow your key to run down and grab something to eat before I turn in? I don't want to have to go back through his room." She knew she could have ordered room service, but she really wanted a few minutes alone to think.

"Sure thing." Grabbing the key, she handed it to Sookie. "Don't worry about disturbing me when you come back in, I'll be dead to the world." Happy to see the small smile spread across her friend's face, Jessica moved to get ready for dawn.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight." With that Sookie ducked out of the room and headed to the elevator.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Eric knew he shouldn't interfere, but after feeling Sookie's spike of anger he just couldn't settle in for the day until he made sure she was okay. Telling himself he was just going to stop by quickly under the pretense of letting Bill know that the American Vampire League rep would be here and required all of them to be in attendance just after sunset, he left his quite as Godric watched. Approaching Bill's room he heard a phone ringing, but no sign of Sookie.

"Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" The Viking heard Compton's voice as he answered the phone.

Standing frozen outside the door he realized he may learn something about what Compton was up to. Instinctively leaning closer, he could make out the voice on the other side of the phone.

"I need you to deliver the telepath earlier than planned. I need her within 72 hours. Do you understand?" Eric's eyes widened as he recognized the grating voice of their queen, Sophie-Ann.

With vaguely maksed annoyance, Bill answered. "Yes, I understand. I've run into some slight interference while in Dallas, but I'll get her back to Louisiana within 48 hours and deliver her to you in New Orleans as promised."

A low hiss preceded the Queen's response. Clearly, she noticed his tone. "You better. I do not like to be disappointed. I've given you more than enough time to convince her to come willingly. I'm beginning to think I was wrong to trust you with such a critical task."

"No need to be concerned. She will be delivered within 72 hours." His altered tone gave away the fear he felt at her thinly veiled threat.

The Viking turned to leave as the call ended, knowing that if he knocked now Bill would be aware his secret was compromised and might act rashly. Radiating anger Eric strode toward his room as he considered the idea that Compton was sent to his area by their Queen to abduct Sookie without his knowledge. The anger was not just from the deception, but knowing what this would do to Sookie. Pausing in the middle of the hall, the thought caught him off guard. When had he started caring about the feelings of a human? His reaction to recent events and information certainly gave him much to consider.

On the other side of the wall, Jessica sat shocked at what she'd just learned. They'd never seen eye to eye, but she still couldn't believe her maker could be so cruel. To pretend everything with Sookie just to turn her over to the Queen, it wasn't right. Sitting down at the desk in the room, she jotted a quick note for her friend before dying for the day.

_Sookie,_

_Please be here at sunset. We need to talk before you see Bill._

_Jessica_


	3. Realizations

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: For anyone interested, the idea for this story actually hit me while driving to work listening to Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts"

Revised chapter posted 10/24/11.

**Chapter 3: Realizations**

Staring at the door, Godric waited impatiently for his childe's return. He should have gone with him, but hadn't wanted to escalate the situation with Bill. However, feeling the fury and turmoil from Eric, only the ability to sense him coming closer kept the ancient vampire from rushing to his side.

"What is it my childe?" The words rushed out as soon as the door opened.

Slamming the door, Eric's voice shook with anger as he replied. "Compton is working for Sophie Ann. He promised to deliver Sookie to her within 72 hours."

"Where is she now? Was she hurt?" Godric questioned. He couldn't stand the idea of Sookie being hurt while he remained, however long that may be. Assuming the pain losing her would cause Eric was what made him care so deeply, he wasn't prepared to examine his reaction any more closely. In all his years, he never truly cared for a human, but she was different.

The pair were visibly keyed up, ready to attack their unseen foe with the slightest provocation. "I didn't feel any pain from her, just anger. She wasn't in his suite, but he didn't seem concerned so hopefully she's down getting something to eat. If they fought again perhaps she'll return to us when she is done." Eric was willing her to come to their room and stay safe.

Starting to feel the effects of the quickly approaching dawn, the older vampire tried to reassure his childe. "We can only hope, but right now it is time for us to rest."

Godric tossed a pair of sweats at Eric similar to the ones he wore. "We don't want to embarrass her if she does come," he explained at Eric's bemused look. They didn't usually bother with clothes during the day.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sitting quietly at a corner table in the hotel bar, Sookie sipped her tea and nibbled distractedly on the fruit in front of her. Her body desperately needed sleep, but her mind needed to sort out the confusion first. Closing her eyes, she struggled with where to start.

Until recently, things had seemed to clear, she loved Bill, Bill loved her, and Eric was a complete asshole. Was she wrong to see things in such clear black and white?

Deciding to start with her feelings for her first and only lover, she took a deep breath. Plenty of little things annoyed her about Bill, but he always passed them off as his vampire nature and beyond his control. Up to now she'd blindly accepted his explanation, but now she was questioning the excuse. Godric, Eric, Isabelle, and even Jessica appeared to show more restraint. Remember Lorena's behavior, she quietly laughed at the idea his impetuousness ran in the family.

The small smile faded as she considered other, bigger things. He always insisted on punctuality, yet he showed up late the night the Rattray's beat her. If he'd been on time, she wouldn't have been beaten within an inch of his life and she wouldn't have needed his blood.

Sookie almost choked on her tea. Could he have planned it? What effect did vampire's blood have on a human? She knew what people said about increased sex drive and such, but were there effects that weren't public knowledge?

Looking back, she considered how she felt about Bill before that night. She'd been excited to meet her first vampire and intrigued that she couldn't hear him. After that night, she was almost obsessed with him, convinced she was in love with a man she barely knew.

Had Bill duped her when he presented himself as the kind, goodhearted, southern gentleman? Since arriving in Dallas he'd lashed out at her repeatedly, constantly trying to control her. Even this morning, she could tell his calm demeanor thinly veiled a violence he was trying to contain. She was constantly on edge in his presence, but always passed it off as the excitement of love and desire. Could it really be something else?

Shifting focus, she considered his almost paranoid hatred of Eric. Bill built the Viking up as evil and untrustworthy before she'd even met him. He'd then used her fear to coerce her into taking his blood a second time. Yet, Eric had never tried to force his blood into her. He made no effort to hide his desire for her, but his brazen attempts were at least honest.

Sighing quietly into her teacup, she realized the last time she felt truly safe was in the car alone with Godric and Eric. Despite the freedom to drop her shields around Bill, she hadn't been able to fully relax with him.

Looking up the clock on the wall, Sookie decided she had done enough thinking for the day. No doubt the coming night would be a long one and she needed some rest.

Getting off the elevator, she reached into her pocket for the key to Jessica's room and pulled out two keys. She planned to stay with Jessica for the day, but the desire for the safety she felt Godric and Eric made her stop to think.

Quickly letting herself into Jessica's room, she spotted the note sitting on her pillow. Reaching down to read it, she wondered what Jessica needed to tell her. Grabbing a pen, she added her own quick note underneath Jessica's original one. Placing the paper and room key next to the young vampire, Sookie quickly grabbed the few items she brought with her and retreated out the door.

Stopping down the hall, she used the remaining key to let herself into the room and made her way past the sitting area into the bedroom. Pausing just inside the door, she noticed the lamp next to the bed was on providing her with an inviting view. The two ancient vampires were lying facing each other on the huge king-sized bed. A space just large enough for her to fit was left between them with covers pulled only to their waists. She needed no further encouragement.

Quickly retreating into the bathroom to take care of her human needs, she changed into her pajamas. Once back in the bedroom she wasted no time climbing up the middle of the bed. Reaching carefully over Godric to turn off the light, she snuggled under the covers between the two vampires. Giggling softly as she closed her eyes, it seemed so strange to feel so safe between two ancient vampires that she barely knew, but something told her this would not be a repeat of Bill.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sookie started to wake shortly before sunset, unable to remember the last time she had slept so long. Recalling everything from the day before, she realized the hands on her waist must belong to her vampires. Instinctively starting to reach down and move their hands, she paused when she realized she'd just thought of them as her vampires. Remembering the conclusions she came to the night before, the telepath decided to enjoy the comfort a while longer.

Still trapped beneath the weight of their arms, Sookie turned her head to look more closely at Godric. She'd had little opportunity to really observe him. Seeing his eyes open and focused on her startled her at first.

"Good evening little one. Did you sleep well?" The tentative smile playing across his lips made him look very human. It would almost be easy to forget he was a two thousand year old vampire.

Once he removed his arm and lifted Eric's, she turned on her side to face him. She replied thoughtfully. "Yes, actually I did."

Hearing Eric move behind her, she wasn't surprised to feel him move closer to spoon himself around her from behind. She was surprised to find the sensation of his body pressed so intimately to hers a welcome one.

Settling in to his new position, the Viking's tone was serious when he spoke. "You had us very worried. I felt your anger, but when I went to make sure you were okay you weren't there." Deciding it was best to be completely honest with her, he braced himself for her reaction. Depending on her frame of mind the idea of him checking up on her could piss her off.

"I'm sorry I worried you. We argued and I decided to sleep in Jessica's room. Since I needed food and wanted a few moments to myself I went downstairs for a while. I should probably let you know what I came up with, since I'm sure he'll decide everything is your fault when I refuse to go back to him." Slightly nervous about sharing the theories she'd come up with, she took a deep breath. Would they think she was crazy or just tell her it was vampire stuff and she'd never understand?

Seeing Godric's grin and feeling Eric's silent laughter behind her, she started to feel embarrassed until the Viking spoke. "Of course he will, but do tell. What am I going to be blamed for? Plus, if you were sleeping in Jessica's room how did you end up here?"

The telepath giggled at his response before sobering up to give them the short version of her realizations from the night before including how she ended up in their bed. With their questioning, she had to elaborate on what happened with the Rattray's. The two sheriffs were obviously displeased over the story. Apparently, Bill should have immediately notified Eric, as sheriff of area five, about the drainers. If he had, official action would have ensured they were dealt with before they could lay a hand on her.

Unsure if it made her feel better or worse that both agreed Bill wasn't what he seemed, it was nice to know they didn't think she was just being stupid. Still, the reality of his deception hurt.

Eric looked questioningly at Godric over Sookie's head silently asking, "_Should I tell her now?" _She wasn't likely to enjoy what he had to say, but he couldn't let her fall into Bill's trap.

"_Yes my childe, the truth may hurt for a while, but it will help you protect her."_ Eric's eyes narrowed, he was almost sure Godric was planning something. He didn't want to consider that Godric might have hoped to meet the sun when he went to the FotS. His maker was lonely, never having any real companion except for Eric and more recently his Dallas nest mates, but why would he chose final death over coming to stay with his childe.

His maker's voice interrupted the Viking's brooding. "Sookie, we need to tell you something. Eric already told you he went to make sure you were okay before dawn." Her sudden movement made him pause.

Sitting up and scooting back against the headboard, she looked at both vampires. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No little one, I'm afraid you won't, but you need to know." She felt Godric take her hand providing some measure of support and reassurance.

Gently squeezing his hand, she nodded at Godric before turning to look Eric straight in the eye, "Okay, spill it." The suspense was getting her no where.

Eric reached for her other hand. "Bill received a call just as I reached your door. It was the Queen of Louisiana demanding delivery of something he promised her."

"Oh shit. I'm the something, right?" He smiled; he liked this quick, observant version of Sookie. Her eyes sparked as she met his gaze. This woman deserved better than becoming the Queen's latest pet.

"Yes, we believe so. She said he needed to deliver the telepath within 72 hours and you are the only telepath we know of." Both vampires waited, absolutely still, to see how she would react.

Sookie squeezed both their hands. She was fighting back tears, but they could see her resolve. "Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to let him gift wrap and deliver me to some vampire bitch as an early Christmas present."

Both vampires let out an unnecessary breath, proud of the spirit they saw in her. Clearly the telepath wasn't prepared to surrender to Bill's wishes. Unfortunately, their conversation was stopped short by a knock at the door. Isabelle's voice permeated the room from the other side. Eric slipped out of bed and made his way out to Godric's most trusted aide into their suite.

A moment later, the brunette vampire that Sookie recognized as Godric's right hand entered followed followed the Viking back into the bedroom.

"Sheriffs, the AVL rep is here and expects us all in half an hour." She smiled kindly when she saw the human sitting in the bed with her sheriff.

Taking in Isabelle's simple, but clearly put together look, Sookie groaned to herself. She knew she would be expected to attend, but she had forgotten a change of clothes in her haste to get out of Bill's room the night before.

"What's wrong?" all three vampires questioned at once, not missing the sound or the disgusted look on her face.

"Well, either I'm showing up in the jeans I wore last night or my pajamas. I can't deal with Bill right now to get my clothes." Blushing as she spoke, she looked down at her hands doubting they cared about such details given the bigger issues at hand.

Isabelle spoke up, "No need for that Sookie. My room is just downstairs, why don't you come with me and we'll get you something to wear." The female's expression told her she was sympathetic. She liked the vampire, but barely knowing the woman she looked to Godric for assurance it was safe.

Understanding the unspoken question, he reassured her. "It's okay little one, Isabelle will make sure you are taken care of."

Isabelle nodded, unsure of exactly what was going on. She would do anything for Godric and Bill's behavior yesterday had not escaped her. If her sheriff wished the woman to be well cared for she would gladly do anything she could.

With that, Sookie climbed out of bed, "Can I have two minutes before we leave?" Her human needs refused to be ignored any longer.

"Of course," Isabelle consented. The telepath wasted no time ducking into the bathroom to take care of business and brush her teeth. Once finished, she gave the sheriffs each a quick hug and chaste kiss before following Isabelle out the door.

The two vampires both grinned at the sight of the young blonde as she left before busying themselves getting ready to meet Nan Flanagan, the rather self-righteous AVL rep. The evening promised to be arduous and running late would only make it worse.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Jessica woke and quickly realized that Sookie was not in the room with her. She started to panic, worried that her friend was in trouble then she spotted the note and key.

_Jessica,_

_Don't worry when I'm not here in the morning. I'll be in Eric and Godric's room. Come there and we can talk._

_Sookie_

The young vampire was relieved her maker hadn't managed to get her friend yet. Quickly changing, she ran a brush through her hair. She still wasn't sure what had actually happened yesterday or what was going to happen today but she might as well be ready for it. Just as she started to pick up the phone to order a True Blood from room service, the door that joined to Bill's room flung open, slamming heavily against the wall.

"Where is she? She said she was going to spend the day with you?" he demanded. His vampire hearing had told him his human wasn't with his childe when he rose.

"I don't know." Jessica lied, not wanting Bill to find the telepath. "She said she was going to go down and get a bite to eat before she turned in for the day." Focusing on keeping her face straight, she was surprised how easily it was to lie to him.

Suddenly Bill was in front of her grabbing her by the shoulders and violently shaking her. "What were you thinking letting her go alone?" The idiot girl was going to cost him dearly. He'd never wanted her and this failure to assist him made him see red.

"What, afraid you've lost the Queen's present?" Jessica glared at him. Tired of him pretending he truly cared about Sookie, she no longer cared if he knew she was aware of his deception.

"That is none of your business." Bill roared sending Jessica flying across the room until she collided brutally with the wall. The force would have killed any human.

Regaining her feet, Jessica's voice was ice cold. "She is the only friend I have, so I'm making it my business. She's done more to help me than you ever have. You made me then left me to figure out everything on my own. I hate you!"

Shock showed on the older vampire's face before being replaced with anger. "If that's how you feel then you can truly figure it out alone. I release you, now get out and hope that I find her before something happens!"

Jessica stood quickly, grabbing her things and bolting out the door before he changed his mind. She hadn't meant to let Bill know she knew what he was doing, but he made her so mad. Standing in the middle of the hallway, her meager bag and purse in hand, the red head wasn't sure where to go now. She had very little money, no friends aside from Sookie, and no idea what to do.

"Jessica?" The Viking's questioning voice made her turn. "What are you doing in the hallway with all your bag? Bill can't be planning to return to Bon Temp before the meeting with the AVL." A hint of suspicion colored his voice.

"No. I mean, I don't know what he's doing." A red tear trailed down her cheek, the impact of being alone in a world she didn't fully understand and in a strange place hitting her. "We argued about Sookie and what a horrible maker he is. He threw me across the room, released me, and kicked me out. I don't even know what that meant." She looked up at the Viking vampire.

Eric shook his head. "I should have known he would make a pathetic maker." The idiot really did make a pathetic vampire. "Godric and I have to go to the meeting. Why don't you put your things in our room and wait there? Sookie is with Isabelle getting ready and we will all return here after the meeting. Then we can try to explain a few things to you. If you need anything just call and have it delivered to the room." Taking the bag from her hand, he reopened door to their suite.

Still slightly dazed, Jessica let Eric lead her into the room. "Thanks. Eric. Please don't let him near her." Her voice trembled with fear for what her maker would do to Sookie if he got his hands on her.

The Viking grew concerned with how upset she sounded. Looking to Godric, he could see his maker shared the feeling. "We'll keep her safe." He only hoped the meeting ended quickly and he could keep that promise.


	4. The End

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please let me know what you think. No beta so all mistakes are entirely my own.

Revised chapter posted 10/25/11.

**Chapter 4: The End**

Sookie entered the room between Godric and Eric with Isabelle immediately behind her. Their presence was a relief when the first face she saw belonged to Bill. She flinched when he started to approach.

Nan's voice provided a welcome interruption. "Sit all of you. The sooner we get this started the sooner I can leave." The vampire seated at the head of the gathering was clearly image conscious, but radiated bitchiness.

Approaching the oversized couch, Godric took the seat closest to Nan as his childe silently guided the telepath to sit between himself and Isabelle. They wanted her separated from the AVL rep, but guarded on both sides. Eric reached over to take her hand as the female vampire to her right slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Nan was clearly out for blood as the meeting convened. Fortunately, the next two hours passed relatively calmly. The only outbursts were from Eric and Isabelle when Godric volunteered to step down as sheriff. The ancient vampire calmed them both, giving Nan a change to grant his request to let Isabelle take over. His protege was known and respected already. Her experience as Godric's second in command meant she required less time to ramp up and take over. The change in leadership would be effective immediately, must to Nan's satisfaction.

Growing tired of dealing with the group of vampires, Nan rose. Pointing to Godric and Isabelle, she barked. "The two of you stay here to sign the necessary forms. Everyone else out. Now."

The now former sheriff stood, turning to Eric. "Go back to our room. Isabelle and I will join you there when we are done." He silently added, _"Keep her safe."_ Seeing the nearly imperceptible nod, he turned to the two females.

Exiting the room, Sookie found her path suddenly blocked. "Sookie, we need to speak." Clearly he'd been waiting for her.

Feeling Eric's hand resting on her side, the blonde snapped at her ex. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sookie refused to let him intimidate her, a task made easier when backed by the Viking vampire that was considerably older and stronger than the traitor in front of her.

"You are mine." Bill started, but Sookie's fist slamming into his nose stopped his rant. She knew it wouldn't do any lasting damage, but it still felt good to do it.

"This is neither the time, nor the place Compton. I suggest you leave her alone until she asks to speak to you." Eric's menacing tone as he towered over the younger vampire made the warning clear. "Consider that an order."

Without waiting for Bill to acknowledge his words, the tall sheriff lifted Sookie into his arms. They were back to their room in seconds. Setting her gently back on her feet, he started to apologize realizing he had given her no warning, "Sookie, I'm sor…" Her finger pressing gently against his mouth stopped his apology.

"Don't make a habit of whisking me off without asking, but don't you dare apologize for getting me away from him. You're right. I'm not ready for that conversation with him yet. I can't believe I hit him." She shook her head, wondering what Gran would have said if she knew. Flexing her hand, she had a feeling it was going to hurt for a while.

Eric smiled down at her as he opened the door to the room. "I must say you have an impressive right hook for a human. Remind me not to make you mad." He laughed as he stepped into the room. "I'll get you some ice for that."

"Sookie, are you okay?" Jessica met them at the door. Having overhead Eric's words, she was concerned about why her friend was throwing punches.

Caught off guard for a moment, the human quickly smiled at the young vampire. "Yes, but how did you get in here while we were all in the meeting?"

Realizing the woman didn't know what happened; Jessica looked to Eric. "Guess you haven't had a chance to tell her yet."

He shrugged. "No, we were otherwise engaged. Why don't you explain what happened so I can hear the full story as well?" He headed to the mini bar to find ice as he spoke.

Already tired from the meeting, Sookie looked at the two vampires. "If this is going to take a while why don't we sit down? If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd love to make a quick call to room service before I starve." Her stomach growled loudly, backing up her request.

"Of course, order anything you like." Before she could move, Eric grabbed the menu from the desk and brought it to her. Watching the young blonde, he went quietly to sit in one of the large chairs in the room as Jessica moved to the couch.

Looking briefly at the menu, Sookie picked up the phone to call in her order. Hesitating before dialing, she turned to her companions. "Do you want me to order some True Blood? AB for both of you?" She asked as they both nodded. At their confirmation, she dialed the phone and quickly placed their order.

Hanging up the phone, Sookie took a seat next to Jessica. Grabbing the vampires hand she wasted no time prompting her to explain. "What happened? How did you end up in Eric's room? Did it have anything to do with the note you left me?"

The young vampire looked at her friend, bloody tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she nodded her head. To explain what happened meant telling Sookie about Bill's betrayal. Although she knew it needed to be said, she didn't want to hurt the woman beside her. Bracing herself, she looked to the Viking as if he'd have a less painful solution.

The older vampire guessed the reason for her hesitation and spoke up. "Did the note have anything to do with the phone call Bill received just before dawn?"

Seeing her silent confirmation, he continued. "Then you don't have to worry about upsetting her. I was in the hall and I heard the conversation as well. We told her before the AVL meeting."

Comprehension dawned on the telepath's face and she threw her arms around the young vampire. Sookie understood why the newborn vampire was upset. Her maker put her in a horrible position with his deception and carelessness.

"Well that certainly explains the note, but not how you ended up here." Sookie whispered as she relaxed her hold.

Jessica quickly recounted her fight with Bill and how Eric found her in the hall. "I don't know what he meant saying he released me or what to do now. I have nothing but the clothes in my bag and my purse. I don't have the money to get back to home. Shit, for that matter I don't even have a home." Finally being able to talk to someone all Jessica's worries came spilling out at once.

Looking across the sitting area, Sookie eyed the Viking. A few days ago, she would have expected him to throw Jessica out the door without as much as a wish for good luck. Now she realized she expected more of him. Although willing to bet he was as devious as ever, she knew there was more to him than the heartless façade he generally maintained.

Holding up his hands in an effort to stall the younger vampire's panic, the sheriff spoke. "Jessica, calm down. I can explain what his releasing you means and likely answer any of your other questions." With a devilish grin, he continued. "Remember, I've been doing this longer than he has and have already raised one childe." Thinking about Pam's early years as a vampire made him laugh. That woman had taken to it like a pro.

Realizing both females were staring at him expectantly, he suppressed his laughter and began to explain. "To start with, the relationship between a maker and childe can be complicated. No two are the same but certain things apply to all. Makers are supposed to keep their children with them until they are fully capable of surviving on their own, but most stay together much longer. They are supposed to teach them everything they need to know to thrive as a vampire. In most cases, the bond between the two is a close one. Regardless of the relationship, when a maker commands their childe, the childe is compelled to obey."

He paused looking at them with one eyebrow raised. Sookie nodded, thinking that explained how he made Pam listen. Jessica replied to the unspoken question. "Okay, I think I get it so far. He's supposed to teach me and I'm supposed to follow orders" It seemed straightforward enough.

"Good. Now when a maker releases their childe, it means they are no longer compelled to obey their maker. It also means the maker will no longer assume any responsibility for the welfare of the childe." Seeing her startled expression now that she understood, he paused. He felt bad that the girl was turned against her will only to be abandoned. The magister may not have thought through the potential consequences of that particular punishment.

"A maker would usually be punished by the magister for releasing a childe before they were ready for life on their own and potentially forced to continue caring for them. We have the option of pressing charges against Bill. I have a feeling in this case it would have been a punishment for you to stay with him, but the magister would likely penalize him without making you go back."

"You can say that again." Jessica laughed at the idea of having to stay with him. "Just my luck, my human father is a control freak that never let me do anything and my vampire maker is too caught up with himself to give me a second thought." Glancing over at the telepath, she couldn't help but smile. "Men suck. No offense Eric."

The Viking laughed at her comment. "None taken; it seems you have good reason for your assessment. Though I assure you, not all men are like that." He hoped both women were willing to believe that after their experiences with William Compton.

Smiling at the exchange between the two vampires, the sound of a knock on the door followed by, "Room service," made her jump. She quickly rose to get the door, checking that it was room service before opening it. "You can just leave it over there." She pointed to the table in front of the couch. The three watched silently as the waiter quickly settled the trays and left with a quick bow.

Sitting back down Sookie uncovered her meal while the two vampires each grabbed a True Blood. Before sinking her teeth into her meal, the telepath voiced an idea. "Well, I can't teach you how to be a good vampire, but I do have a light tight space in my house that you are welcome to use as long as you want. It's not very fancy, but at least you'd have a safe place and a room to consider home. I'm sure we could fix it up some." However meager her available funds, she'd gladly use them to help the girl.

"Thanks Sookie." It was at least a temporary solution to finding a home and having one less immediate worry helped.

"Actually, it might be best if Jessica were to come to Shreveport for the time being." Pam might have some fun with the newborn now that she had settled down some. Having Jessica in Shreveport would also make it easier to convince Sookie to stay with them for a while when they returned. The woman tended to be stubbornly independent, but she needed some protection until the Queen's plot was stopped.

Not giving them a chance to argue, he continued building his case, fully aware that giving orders would get him nowhere. If Pam taught him anything over the years, it was orders were a last resort if you didn't want the women in question to make you regret something.

"Once Godric's business affairs are settled I am hoping he will return with me as well. I'll take care of all the flight arrangements, so there is no need to worry about travel plans and costs. There is still much you need to learn about life as a vampire and it will be easier for Pam and me to teach you if you are with us. Not to mention I have the extra fully furnished, light tight rooms at my house."

If nothing else, he expected his final statement to seal the deal. Sookie wouldn't want Jessica to be uncomfortable in Bill's old hidey hole when better accommodations were readily available.

The telepath sighed quietly. Eric's suggestion made the most sense. "What about Hoyt, are you still seeing him?" Sookie asked. With so much changing for her friend, she didn't want to her to be forced to give up one of the few things she had enjoyed since being turned.

"Kind of. He keeps trying to see me but Bill madkes it difficult." The red head hoped it wasn't too late to make things work, or at least give things a chance.

"Since I gather this Hoyt is a friend of yours and Sookie's, he is welcome to visit Shreveport as much as wishes. I'm not nearly the prude Compton is." The look that Eric gave Sookie made a shiver run down her spine. She was positive he would gladly spend hours proving that statement true. Before she could redirect her thoughts, she felt her face flush.

Eric suddenly shifted his gaze, smiling as ge went to the door to open it. Godric and Isabelle were standing at the other side.

"Thank you my childe, it appears I left my key this morning." Nodding at this childe, he made his way quickly to the human. "Eric is taking good care of you?" Standing close to her, he felt himself relax slightly with her proximity.

"Yes, we're just figuring out Jessica's situation and having some refreshments." Unable to resist, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his strong shoulder. Although lacking Eric's intimidating size, his quiet strength was reassuring. She had missed Godric.

"I am glad. Isabelle and I would be glad to join you, but I'm afraid we must spend the next few hours going over the transfer of area nine." Godric looked a bit disappointed not to be able to join them, but he pointed Isabelle to the remaining two chairs. The sooner things were complete the better, he didn't want to leave any messy loose ends.

Watching his maker with the new sheriff made Eric uneasy. Unable to shake the feeling that something was off, he suggested that Sookie and Jessica might like to watch a movie in the bedroom. They'd had little time to relax and both looked exhausted. They both agreed, a chance to enjoy a distraction would be welcome.

The telepath seemed to understand the Viking's need to stay close to his maker. She walked over and embraced him briefly. Unable to resist, he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before she pulled away to follow Jessica.

TRUE BLOOD / TRUE BLOOD / TRUE BLOOD

Several hours later the new sheriff had all the information Godric would provide about managing the vampires in the area.

Setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he spoke sincerely. "I'm sure you will be a wonderful sheriff, Isabelle. Feel free to use the properties I own on the outskirts of Dallas as your own. You already know where they are and I've already signed the necessary paperwork to transfer them to you."

"Will you be returning to Shreveport with Eric then?" Isabelle asked nervously. She'd gotten the feeling since his return from the Fellowship of the Sun that Godric didn't plan to be here much longer and the fact he'd started the transfer of assets before the meeting with Nan did not bode well. Although she feared otherwise, she hoped he was only planning to relocate, not something more drastic. While not his childe, she had been with him for a long time and had more love and respect for him than any other vampire she knew.

Looking wistfully toward his childe, the ancient vampire spoke so low she barely heard him. "No, I believe he is well on his way to winning Sookie over. They will have no need of me in Shreveport when they have each other."

Rising from his chair, he started toward the door. As his hand gripped the handle, he felt Eric's hand large grasp his shoulder. "Not here my childe. The roof."

Still seated in her chair, Isabelle watched the two men walk out the door. The Viking always looked so powerful and in control, but in that moment he looked like a lost child. Red tears streamed down her face as she realized what the vampire must know.

Moments later Sookie hurried into the room. "Isabelle? I thought I heard the door." The telepath's face fell as she saw trails of blood streaking down the woman's face. Eyes wide with panic, she couldn't find the words to ask the question her mind was screaming.

Understanding the blonde's look, Isabelle chocked out a single phrase. "The roof." Without another word, Sookie ran out the door and down the hall. Unsure of what to do, she knew she had to do something. Losing them wasn't an option she could accept.

Several strides down the hall, cold arms popped out from an open door, jerking her off her feet. Clamping a hand over her mouth, the irate vampire kicked the door shut. "Just where do you think you're going?"

TRUE BLOOD / TRUE BLOOD / TRUE BLOOD

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric looked out over the city as he spoke. The wasn't up yet, but the dark of night was slowly giving way to lighter shades of grey.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity." The Viking argued, his voice thick with the anguish he felt.

"Our existence is insanity." Godric turned to face his childe, "We don't belong here." He didn't want to hurt him, but he no longer saw a choice. He couldn't exist like this.

"But we are here!" Eric yelled, desperate for his maker to listen. His normal ice cold façade was gone; dignity had no place in the struggle to keep the man that made him what he was a thousand years before.

"It's not right." Godric shook his head. "We're not right." The sadness in his voice mirrored the emotion in his eyes as his shoulders slumped.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death." Panic was setting in as he could see his maker's resolve was not wavering.

"I told a lie, as it turns out." The choked whisper was nearly lost in the faint breeze. It pained him to see the normally proud Viking like this, but he would not stay only to become a burden to him. There was no doubt Eric would insist on taking him back to Shreveport and making him a part of his life there.

If Godric thought it would restore his faith in their kind, he would gladly go, but his beloved childe did not need the pressure of such expectation. His sins were too great, his existence worth to little. Eric would be better off once he was gone. It would take time, but he would recover, especially with Sookie's help. He hoped they found their way together so his childe would not reach the same point he had.

Desperation drove the taller vampire to abandon reason. Closing the distance he growled loudly. "I will keep you alive by force!" Towering over his maker, his menacing appearance would have made anyone else cave to his demand.

Instead, the ancient vampire placed his hand gently on his childe's chest. "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Placing his hand over the smaller one, his voice cracked, his composure completely lost. "Godric, don't do this."

Staring into the soulful eyes of the vampire he created, he tried to help him accept his decision as dawn quickly approached. "There are centuries of faith and love between us."

"Please. Please. Please. Godric," Taking a staggering step, the Viking's chest heaved with a violent sob as his knees gave way under the weight of his coming loss.

"Father. Brother. Son.Let me go." Running a hand through the blonde locks, Godric wiped at the crimson tears.

The grey sky grew increasingly lighter as Eric made his decision. "I won't let you die alone." If his maker was determined to meet his true death, he would go with him.

"Yes, you will." He held Eric's head between his hands, forcing him to meet his gaze. "As your maker, I command you. One of us must stay to keep her safe."

Physically unable to ignore the command, Eric stood against his will and began backing away from his beloved maker and companion of the last thousand years.

Before reaching the stairs to reenter the building, he froze. The surge of panic and pain coming through his blood in Sookie rendered him temporarily immobile.

"What was that?" Godric was immediately at Eric's side. The feelings from Sookie were so intense he could feel them clearly through his bond with Eric. Other than Pam, his grandchilde, he had never felt another in such a way, particularly since neither allowed humans to ingest their blood routinely.

Looking briefly into Godric's eyes, a final silent goodbye passed between them, before he disappeared off the roof. Within seconds, he stood in the hall where he could hear Sookie's screams, a mix of pain and anger, from behind the door. Tearing the door from its hinges, he cared little for the damage and knew Bill wouldn't open it for him. The sight that greeted his eyes pushed him beyond reason. The normally vibrant telepath's crumpled form lay on the floor as Compton stood over her yelling. "You are MINE! We are returning to Louisiana tonight. I've had enough of your pity for the Viking and his idiot, child of a maker." The younger vampire was clearly berserk.

"What have you done!" The sound of Eric's rage filled scream was enough to make Bill turn to face him. Before the lesser vampire could brace himself, the Viking warrior flew at him. Bill slammed into the wall behind them as a menacing growl escaped Eric's throat. If she was dead, if he lost them both, nothing would stop him from ripping the pathetic excuse for a vampire to pieces.

The loud noise appeared to rouse Sookie. "Eric?" The pained whisper barely made it past her lips as she choked on her own blood. "Can't let Godric burn. Must stop him." Barely conscious, she still tried to lift herself enough to crawl towards the door determined to save the ancient vampire.

Relief coursed through him as he realized she was alive; however precarious her injuries were. Rushing to her side, Compton's stunned form would have to wait.

The sheriff silently vowed he would make good on his last promise to his cherished maker. Cradling her to him, the powerful Viking tried to ignore the tears in his eyes.

"It's too late…" The sob ripping through him stopped him from saying more. Holding her battered body, he smelled fresh tears mixing with the blood on her face as she cried out.


	5. A New Beginning

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Chapter updated and reposted 10/27/2011

**Chapter 5: A New Beginning**

A gentle voice interrupted the scene in Bill's room. "Little one, it seems you will get your chance. I could not meet the sun without knowing that you were safe." Tear stained eyes looked up at the figure in the door. The Viking shook with relief at seeing Godric's form approach them.

Kneeling beside them, he quickly kissed his childe's head before reaching to take the barely breathing body of the telepath into his arms. "Stay here and watch him until Isabelle arrives. I'm taking her to our room." The instructions jarred Eric into action. Nodding as he turned back to Bill, he intended to make good use of his time.

Stalking toward Bill where he remained in the corner of the room, the Viking contemplated the best method of revenge. In a rare display of intelligence, Compton hadn't tried to interfere when Godric left with Sookie. A loud growl emanated from Eric as he slammed his fists into the smaller vampire's stomach. The sound of breaking ribs urged him on.

The younger vampire tried to fight back, but Eric was too strong. Letting his rage take over, he beat Bill into a crumpled heap on the floor. He would heal, but it would take a while without blood and the sheriff was sure Isabelle would prevent that for a while.

Sending a violet kick into the traitors back, he issued a promise. "If you ever hurt her again it will be the last act of your miserable existence." Eric towered over Bill's body. "She knows what you were sent to do. We all know and you will not succeed. I suggest you leave Dallas, but know you are no longer welcome in my area." He would be sure those loyal to him knew to watch for any attempted reappearance.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

As soon as he was in the hall, Godric called out frantically hoping one of the women remained in the suite. "Isabelle, Jessica, open the door now!"

Reaching the door just as it opened, he quickly noticed the startled young vampire gaping at the body in his arms and Isabelle still frozen where he left her.

Jessica stepped back to let him in the room, unable to pry her eyes from the figure that almost looked like Sookie held carefully against his chest. How had this happened so quickly? The woman had only left the room a few moments before while Jessica was on the phone with Hoyt. She'd come out of the bedroom to find a distraught Isabelle only seconds before hearing Godric's cry for help.

"Isabelle go to Bill's room. Eric is making sure he stays there until you arrive." The female was still recovering from the dual shock of seeing Godric still with them and the human woman she found herself strangely drawn to nearly dead, but years of following his orders without questions served her well. She quickly nodded and left the room. If Bill was the one that did this to the girl, she would gladly risk the bleeds from being up past dawn to see him pay.

With the newborn vampire following closely, Godric set the woman's battered body gently on the bed. The blandly colored comforter was quickly colored crimson by her blood.

"Sookie, can you open your eyes and look at me?" He leaned in close speaking quietly in her ear. He heard a small groan as one eye barely opened. It was enough to confirm she was still with them.

There was only one way to guarantee her survive and he did not hesitate to offer. "Little one, I need you to listen to me. We can call an ambulance or you can take some of my blood? The blood will be more effective, but the choice is yours. I will not force you."

He tried to brush the blood-matted hair from her face as he waited for a response. He wanted his blood to save her. The hospital could not ensure that outcome. No matter the cost, after everything she had been through, he would not take away her choice as his offered gift would have a lasting impact on her.

"Blood," the quiet croak slipped from her lips. She appreciated the choice, but didn't think she would live until an ambulance arrived.

Wasting no time, Godric bit his wrist and brought it to her mouth. After the first few drops found their way down her throat, she was able to latch on. The vampire's eyes widened at the unfamiliar feeling washing over him as she drank his blood. He had shared his blood only rarely before, but this was a completely different. He felt a sense of warmth surround him as if after 2,000 years he was finally home.

He allowed her to continue drinking until the openings healed shut. She hadn't consumed a great deal, but he knew it would be enough. At his age, his blood was very strong and potent. He watched as her head sank wearily back into the pillow. It would take time for the blood to heal her completely, given the extent of her injuries, but he could already see it working.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

The first thing Isabelle noticed was the door to the room lying on the floor. Clearly no one wasted time on pleasantries. The second blood soaked carpet where Sookie had lain. The third was the loud thud followed by a pained grunt coming from the other side of the room as Eric landed his final, furious kick.

The Viking had clearly been pushed past his normal cold, calculated restraint. As he turned toward her, she was impressed he'd managed not to send the scum to his final death.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she let the fury in her eyes speak volumes before opening her mouth. "I'll take over here. You should go to them."

The Viking stared down at her for a moment before disappearing out the broken doorframe. His blood told him they both lived, but as he looked at Isabelle something had shifted. Whatever it was, the sensation was completely foreign to him.

Sauntering over to Bill, Isabelle's calm stride belied the rage he felt after seeing the fear in Godric's eyes and the normally vibrant telepath crumpled in his arms. The vampire's eyes fluttered open as she approached and he tried to sit up.

The heel of her boot stabbed his shoulder when he'd only made it a few inches of the ground, violently pinning him back against the floor. "It looks like you will be our guest for a while. Let me assure you, we are well prepared to handle the needs the likes of you."

Her voice was a low hiss. "How did it feel to beat a defenseless, human woman within inches of her life?" Squatting with her stiletto still embedded in his skin, she leaned closer. "How long do you suppose you'll be our guest?" His injuries would heal in minutes with blood, but without it could take days.

"You've chosen your allies poorly. Sophie Ann is a merely a spoiled child compared to Godric and Eric. You would do well to remember that."

The former sheriff had enlightened Isabelle to Bill's scheming as part of the transfer of duties. Although it was an issue with Lousiana vampires, Sookie had endeared herself to the vampires of area nine and they would go out of their way to protect her.

Turning, she pulled out her phone, dialing quickly. "Stan, I need a guard for Mr. Compton's room. It appears he will be staying with us for a bit and we want to make sure he is properly cared for. Have someone get a new door as well." Bill had irritated Stan from the day he showed up in Dallas, so she had no doubt the Texan would make sure the vermin's recovery was handled properly.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Letting himself back into his suite, the Viking braced himself for what he might find as he approached the bedroom. Looking at the bed, he saw Sookie, still covered in blood, but breathing steadily as Jessica and Godric each held a hand.

As Eric approached Jessica quietly slipped out of the bedroom, she was intuitive enough to know he would need a few moments alone with the other two. Still young, she found it nearly impossible to resist the pull of dawn and curled up on the couch, content in the knowledge that her friend would be okay.

Godric looked up as his childe approached. "It is okay. She lives." And so you do, Eric thought. He could see something had changed in Godric's eyes and it gave him a small measure of hope.

Knowing Eric could sense a change the smaller vampire explained. "I gave her the choice. She took my blood willingly." The Viking knelt next to the bed, one hand covering Godric and Sookie's joined hands, as he brought his head to rest on his maker's knee. Not entirely sure what was happening, the normally stoic vampire realized the only human he cared for and the vampire he would do anything for had saved each other. If Godric choose to claim the telepath, he would willingly step aside and offer no interference. If it meant they both remained in the world with him that was enough, he would make it be.

Placing his free hand gently on Eric's head, the ancient vampire felt oddly at peace with the three of them connected. The Viking's head snapped up and Godric turned as they felt the woman being to stir.

Opening her eyes slowly, a confused smile spread across her face as she saw them both. "Am I in heaven?" She remembered being beaten and Eric saying Godric was gone, so heaven seemed the only viable option where the three of them would be together.

Panic and regret gripped the ancient vampire. She didn't remember choosing his blood. Would she hate him? "No little one, I am so sorry.."

"You saved me, but how? I was trying to save you and I failed." She suddenly remembered the choice he gave her and the taste of his blood, but was still struggling to piece everything together.

Godric let a small smile show the relief that washed over him. "I felt you through Eric when Bill attacked. He came to save you and I was only seconds behind. I realized I couldn't let you die and couldn't let him lose us both.

"Are you still going to meet the sun?" Hoping the answer was no, she realized since she was safe he may still consider Eric losing only one of them acceptable. Though why he thought she was so important in the equation she didn't understand.

"I don't believe so. It seems I have more to live for than I thought." The Viking released an unnecessary breath at his words and a huge smile lit the telepath's face. She wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but she'd question him later.

Finally looking down at her body and arms she realized she was still covered in her own blood. The sight was quite gruesome Starting to move slightly, shed expected some pain or soreness, but was surprised that she felt better than she had in ages.

The infusion of Godric's blood was truly amazing. Given the amount of blood covering the bed, both vampires, and her; she safely assumed she should be dead.

Looking back at her vampires, and somehow she knew they were hers, she saw them staring back at her. They looked happy that she was moving, but she also recognized the faint look they were both trying to hide.

Giggle at their expressions, she shook her head. It was clear they'd noticed just how much blood was covering her skin. "Oh, stop looking so pitiful and just lick it off. You both deserve some." She knew vampires hated to see blood go to waste and was pleased with the restraint they'd shown, but there was no point in being mean. It wasn't like she could use it.

They both looked as if they thought she was kidding or crazy. "Really, it's okay. Whatever you don't take is going down the shower drain."

Without further delay, Eric stood and moved to the other side of the bed. They each picked up one of her hands, leaned down and began to clean her off.

Sookie shuddered. She'd always been slightly grossed out when Bill licked blood from her, but with them she was aroused by it. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips as Eric gently sucked one of her fingers and Godric licked at the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist.

Two sets of eyes were suddenly staring intently at her face. She could see her desire mirrored in their faces, but could also see the exhaustion caused by still being awake after sunrise.

"Perhaps we should let you take a shower and get changed. It is passed time for us to die for the day" Godric spoke. He wanted her and could tell Eric did too, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake and after everything with Bill he knew they needed to talk before this went too far.

Sookie frowned slightly, but a shower truly sounded amazing and she didn't want them to get the bleeds. "I don't have anything clean to wear." This was becoming a rather annoying trend.

Godric rose and went to one of his bags. Pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt he handed them to her.

"Mine will likely fit better than Eric's. The pants are made for normal sized people, not giants and they have a drawstring to help hold them in place." He smiled the idea of Sookie in his clothes and the glare the Viking shot him. "You can join us in the bed when you are done."

Taking the clothes, Sookie laughed as she headed to the bathroom. A shower would definitely make her feel as good as new.

Godric sat down on the bed across from Eric. He knew they needed to discuss what he was about to suggest and hoped the other vampire would listen.

"My childe, I know you can feel a change through our bond. As soon as she took my blood, I could feel a bond with her. It appears she is my mate. I'm surprised I didn't feel it before, as blood is usually not required to recognize it; however, it may have been masked by Compton's blood." Godric watched, waiting for the other vampire to speak.

"I will not interfere. If she is what keeps you here with me I will step aside and be happy for you both."

Godric could tell it was difficult for his childe to speak those words, though he meant them and would do his best to honor them. He could feel that Eric cared more for Sookie than any other being aside from him and Pam.

"Eric, I will not push you away from her. With you I can share, but the choice is hers. If we truly care of for her, she must be able to choose whether it is one, both or neither of us."

Eric raised an eyebrow, an unspoken question. "I have a plan," replied Godric. He quickly explained his idea as they removed the blood stained cover from the bed and found a new one in the closet. Once he convinced Eric it was the right path to take, they changed into their sleep pants and died for the day, carefully leaving room for the telepath between them.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A/N: Again, I don't write with a playlist, but occasionally there is a song that fits a scene perfectly. The Kin "Nowhere to Now Here" is that song when Sookie takes Godric's blood. Thanks for sticking with the story, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Moving Forward

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Revised chapter posted 10/30/11

**Chapter 6: Moving Forward**

Struggling to wake up, Sookie slowly came to, not wanting to abandon the dream she was having. Eyes still closed, she started to stretch, but realized she was pinned to the bed. Grinning as she opened her eyes, she inhaled the two very masculine scents surrounding her.

Waking up pinned to the bed by a single vampire had always made her feel trapped and slightly afraid. Waking up pinned to the bed by two vampires made her feel safe. Although, if she was being honest with herself, safe definitely wasn't the only thing she felt.

Lifting her head to check the clock, it was a good hour before sunset. She wasn't sure if they would wake on time given how late they were up the morning before. Slowly working to extricate herself from the arms and legs draped over her, she didn't want to get up, but her bladder had other ideas.

Finally free, Sookie dashed into the bathroom. Soon she reappeared; teeth brushed and ready to enjoy the rest of the day. She paused at the end of the bed, taking in the scene of the two half-naked vampires. It was definitely a view worth savoring. Watching them, she randomly wondered if they always slept in pants or if they'd donned them for her benefit. Had she ever considered it, she would have pegged Eric as a sleeping in the buff kind of guy. Sighing, she was glad they hadn't bothered with shirts.

Part of her wondered how much of what she felt was because of their blood. Her experience with Bill made her more cautious. She knew what she felt wasn't entirely the blood; she'd felt a pull toward Godric from the start and had started to warm up to Eric before ingesting their blood.

She supposed at this point she would never know, but knew this was different from what she had felt for Bill. Whatever it was, after the last couple of days, she was not going to let this chance go to waste. Whatever the night brought, she was going to enjoy the next hour.

The idea of being caught by Godric was less intimidating, so she opted to start with Eric. The telepath had never really taken time to appreciate the true magnificence of his body. Climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind his back, she imagined how he would have looked wielding a sword. What she could see of his body clearly belonged to a Viking warrior.

Running her fingers through his hair, she continued tracing a slow trail down his neck, shoulder and side. Stopping at the waist of his pants her eyes continued lower and realized that even dead for the day, something had certainly risen to the occasion. She couldn't stop the blush that rose in her cheeks.

Forcing her eyes back up, she traced her finger up along his abs and chest, leaning slightly forward so she could see what she was touching. The small hairs on his body rose, leaving evidence of where she'd touch him. Shivering slightly, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Unable to resist, she nipped at his ear before moving down and leaving a trail of kisses along his upper body. Flicking his nipple gently with her tongue elicited a slight moan.

The sound made her jerk up, checking to see if he had woken. She took a deep breath when she realized he was still dead for the day. Glancing at the clock she realized she better move on before she lost her chance. She slid off the bed and made her way to the other side.

Standing next to the bed, she reached out to touch the sea serpent that stretched across his spine. As her hand traced the animal on his back, she climbed onto the bed behind him. He was several inches shorter than Eric, only a few inches taller than her. He was clearly young when he was made vampire, but it was evident in his him time he was a warrior. She could picture him as a leader even then, although she guessed he acquired his calmness over the years.

Looking over him, she had a hard time deciding what to touch first. She started at the top with Eric, maybe she would reverse the process on Godric. She laid her hand flat against the cool skin of his side, as her hand moved slowly up his body she could feel the heat spread in her own body. His pants sat low across his hips and she couldn't resist placing a kiss on his skin just above his hip. As she was about to move further up he shifted onto his back. She looked up, but he didn't appear to be awake.

Sitting back, her legs tucked under her, she took in the view afforded by his new position. What she wanted to do seemed more intimate now that she would be over his body, instead of hidden behind him. She started to lose her courage, but couldn't resist the chance to touch him. Taking a deep breath, she moved so she was straddling his hips.

With a hand on either side of his body she leaned down and began leaving a trail of kisses from just above his pants up to his chest. As she got close to one of his nipples she noticed something pressing between her legs. She guessed part of her vampire was waking up. The sign of his arousal encouraged her and she nipped lightly as his nipple. A small squeal escaped her lips as she suddenly felt hands pulling her up and Godric's lips against her own. She kissed him back, not wanting him to stop.

As his hands reach downed, cupping her backside and pulling her harder against his arousal she moaned against his mouth. Even with clothes between them, she could feel the heat spreading through her. Needing air, she broke free of his kiss. Leaning back she could see the passion on his face. All the kindness she was used seeing in him remained, but he looked more alive than she had ever seen him.

It took her a second to realize Eric had risen and was straddling Godric's knees, kneeling behind her. As he kissed her neck, she felt Godric's hands slip to her waist. It felt strange to be touched so intimately by both of them and she was surprised that it didn't bother her. The three of them like this just seemed right.

Godric held very still, he wanted her and could sense that she was aroused. "Little one, are you sure this is what you want?" his voice was husky, his desire evident, but he wanted to make sure she wanted this.

"Yes, whatever happens later, this is what I want now." Godric sat up, his faces inches from hers. She closed the distance between them kissing him deeply.

Eric kissed Sookie's back and began to slide off the bed. Godric may be willing to share, but Sookie seemed completely absorbed in Godric. It took all his self-control, but he would not ruin this for Godric.

Eric's foot didn't even reach the floor before he felt a hand grab his wrist, "Where do you think you're going?" He froze at Sookie's question.

"I was going to give you two some privacy." His explanation was quiet as he moved to stand beside the bed. Both Godric and Sookie turned to look at him, but she was first to speak.

"Is that really what you want Eric?" He was surprised to see rejection flash across her face.

"No. I want you, but I don't want to mess this up." He gestured at the two of them. He didn't want to walk away. He wanted to give Godric's plan a chance, but he would not ruin Godric's chance at happiness.

"Eric, that's really sweet and all, but right now, this, "she gestured at the three of them, "is what feels right. If you're telling me I have to choose that may take some time, because I want you both. I know we need to talk about everything that's happening, but can't that wait just a bit?" Sookie turned almost scarlet as she spoke. She meant every word she said, but part of her couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth.

Before she could open her mouth to speak again, Eric's mouth was on hers and she was being lifted off Godric. As she wrapped her legs around him, she realized his pants were gone. She felt Godric's hands tugging at her pants and let her legs fall from Eric's side so they could be pulled off. With them out of the way, Eric set her back on the bed, turning her to kneel facing Godric.

Godric claimed her mouth, she sighed against his lips. He'd obviously had time to perfect his skills. She felt a hand edging underneath her shirt, caressing her as the shirt was pushed up. Reluctantly, she broke free from Godric's kiss as Eric pulled the shirt over her head.

She saw Godric's gaze lowering and fought the urge to cover herself with her hands. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he lowered his head to her breast. She gasped as his fangs grazed over her flesh. Eric reached around and gently pulled her chin up so he could reach her lips. Sookie could barely think, but realized that though their styles were different Eric could kiss every bit as well as Godric.

Sometime later Sookie lay thoroughly exhausted and content on the bed. Her vampires gently licked the bite marks on her neck and inner thigh so they would heal. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined what just happened. She obviously needed better dreams.

A loud rumbling interrupted the scene. Godric grinned. "It appears we need to feed you." Sookie thought she could die of embarrassment as Eric reached over to the table and grabbed the room service menu.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Isabelle rose for the day and immediately sought to confirm Bill was still captive. There was little doubt as he was still incredibly weak and she knew Stan had called for daytime security to guard the door just to be safe. She went to the door and motioned for one of the two guards to come in, wanting to give them instructions for the next day.

"Ma'am," James nodded as he entered the door. The local were pack wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the vampires, but as the packleader James had agreed to provide security when needed since the vampire paid well. "What can we do for you?"

"We have a guest," she gestured to Bill, "that will be staying with us for a few days. Stan and I are taking him to the Grapevine estate tonight and will require full daytime security as well as a lighter night detail."

"What time do you plan to leave?" James questioned.

"Within two hours," Isabelle replied. The best part of working with the pack was their willingness to handle virtually any request without asking questions.

"Yes ma'am, we'll be ready in one." James headed back out the door. Before it could close, Stan pushed through looking from Isabelle to Bill. A smirk crossed his face as he saw Bill's condition.

"What did he do to finally get that?" Isabelle quickly recounted what she knew. Stan glared in Bill's direction; he was a bigger idiot than the Texan originally thought.

"James is preparing security so we can move him to the estate in Grapevine tonight. I'm going to check on Sookie and get final directions before we leave. I'm sure you can entertain yourself until I get back." Isabelle gave Stan a mischievous smile as she left the room.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Jessica tried not to fidget sitting in a chair across from Eric and Godric. The two older vampires were staring at the door to the bedroom. She jumped up as soon as she heard the knock and voice announcing the room service was there, glad to have something to do. Checking to make sure it was actually hotel staff at the door, Jessica smiled when she noticed Isabelle standing behind the young man. She quickly opened the door and motioned them in.

Sookie came out of the bedroom as the waiter was setting the trays on the table. Jessica smiled at her friend, noticing she looked happy dressed in Godric's clothes, her hair still damp from the shower. Jessica went quickly to her, "You really are okay?" She hugged Sookie.

"Yeah, I feel great. Much better than last time you saw me," Sookie hugged Jessica back before moving to sit between her vampires. She noticed Isabelle and smiled at the vampire before grabbing at a piece of toast from the tray.

"Isabelle, have a seat. We ordered an extra for you," Godric motioned to the tray of True Bloods. Isabelle slid into one of the chairs and grabbed a bottle as the waiter closed the door on his way out.

"I've arranged to move to Grapevine tonight, but thought we should discuss your intentions first." As Isabelle spoke, Jessica quietly took one of the bottles and started towards the door to the bedroom. She wasn't sure where else to go but was used to being told to leave when anything serious or interesting was discussed. Bill never wanted her in the room.

"Jessica," she paused at her sheriff's voice, "you should stay. You have a claim against him as well." Surprised at his invitation to stay, Jessica nodded and turned to sit in the chair next to Isabelle.

The five of them took a few minute to enjoy their refreshments before the Viking finally spoke. "We should have at least another day or two before Bill is in any shape to leave."

Isabelle nodded, understanding that she needed to wait at least two days before releasing Bill. That would be simple enough.

Eric continued, "That gives the four of us time to return to Louisiana without further interference; however, Sophie Ann will be furious with him so I fully expect another attempt to take Sookie."

Sookie leaned further into Godric's side at his childe's words. She felt safer the closer she was to him and would have considered crawling into his lap if she didn't think it would draw too much attention. Sensing her tension, he slipped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as Eric put a hand on her leg. She relaxed slightly at their reassurance.

"Unfortunately, you are right." Isabelle started. "Given the risk, should we consider going to the magister? The case would be stronger if she were bonded or married to at least one of you, but we still have a claim. Eric ordered him to leave her alone after the meeting with Nan, so her attempted abduction and beating were in direct conflict with an order from his sheriff."

"What would the magister do to him?" Sookie was curious; the vampire legal system was still a mystery to her.

"It depends on his mood. The punishment could be confinement in silver, removal of his fangs, or any number of options. The magister is prone to taking into account his history with the vampire being judged when deciding the outcome of the current claim. Jessica, this is where you could play a role." Eric looked to the young vampire.

"What can I do?" she asked quickly, excited to not only be allowed to stay for the discussion but actually have an opening to participate.

"We all know you are actually better off having been released from Bill, but it is a punishable offense to abandon a childe of your making before they are equipped to survive on their own. Judging by your questions earlier, you were certainly not ready to be released." Eric paused, raising an eyebrow at her in silent question. She nodded her agreement.

He continued. "Considering the magister was the one that originally ordered Bill to make you after he staked Longshadow, I doubt he will take kindly to your abandonment. It may also make him lean more heavily in our favor that I've offered you assistance."

"How do I press charges? Is that even the right term?" Jessica was anxious to do what she could to help. She liked Sookie and was grateful that Eric had decided to help her. Not to mention, her maker deserved every bit of punishment the magister could dish out.

"We can help you submit your claim to the magister. It would make sense for our claims to be submitted together, both because I am your sheriff and because I've become your guardian of sorts."

"Let's do it." Jessica smiled at Sookie. For the first time, she really felt like more than just a helpless victim.

Godric finally spoke. "I do have one other concern, what of his maker? Eric has informed me that the vampire I had removed from the nest was Compton's maker. Although he apparently claimed to be free of her, she did not seem to agree with that assessment. Eric, do you believe she will try to aide him?"

Considering the question for a moment, he responded gravely. "I wouldn't rule it out. He may not like her, but I doubt he'll be picky when his options for aide are likely limited."

"We have the extra security in place to prevent her interference while he is still our guest," Isabelle reassured. "She will pose a bigger threat once he leaves. Will you have enough support in your area if it gets out that he was acting on Sophie Ann's behalf?"

It was a genuine concern, but the Viking did not hesitate with his answer. "I believe so. Most of the vampires in my area consider her a spoiled brat and wouldn't hesitate to ally themselves with us." He silently considered that many were already on the verge of revolt without knowledge of the Queen's latest trickery.

"Good; however, if you find you need additional numbers I would be glad to send reinforcements." Dallas was home to a healthy vampire population.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will be speaking regularly over the coming nights while this is resolved, so I'll let you know." Eric would usually be offended by the idea that he would need help, but after having almost lost both Godric and Sookie in such a short period, he would take no chances.

"Excellent. I should make sure everything is ready for our departure. We plan to leave within the hour." Isabelle rose and approached Godric, kneeling in front of him she spoke quietly. "I will do my best to keep your area in order while you are gone."

"It is no longer my area. I left it in very capable hands." Godric rose, pulling Isabelle to her feet and into a quick embrace. He was made vampire much younger than she, but had been a mentor for her in the many years they had known each other. He knew she would thrive as sheriff.

Isabelle stopped in front of Jessica. "Why don't you take my room since I am leaving? I'm sure it would be more comfortable than the couch and would give you a bit of privacy."

"Thank you, but I can't pay," Jessica was cut off by Eric.

"Money is no issue; while you are under my care I will ensure you have plenty to cover your expenses."

"I'll settle the bill before I leave and let them know the room will remain occupied until tomorrow. Why don't you come with me? We can settle your things and I can give you the key when I collect mine." Isabelle took Jessica's hand and led her to the door pausing so she could grab her things.

She had a feeling Godric and Eric needed to discuss more with Sookie before they returned to Louisiana and having Jessica in the room might make it more difficult. Not to mention, she liked the young vampire and felt badly for the way Bill had treated her.

"We'll call your room once the travel plans are arranged. If you need anything just call downstairs and have it charged to our room or come back here." Eric was thankful that Isabelle was giving them a chance to speak to Sookie alone, but he didn't want Jessica to feel as if she was being isolated. He had a feeling Bill didn't realize what he had thrown away by releasing her. She was young and unsure, but he could see great potential in her.

As the door closed behind the two vampires, Godric turned to face Sookie and Eric. "We should discuss a few things before we return to Louisiana."

Both vampires felt a sudden rush of nervousness in Sookie as she rose quickly from the couch. "I just need a minute first." She rushed into the bathroom and shut the door before they could answer.

The vampires exchanged a puzzled look, unsure of what had happened to suddenly shake her.

"She's been through a lot the last few days, let her come to us when she is ready." Godric spoke, he could tell Eric wanted to go after her.


	7. Freedom to Choose

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review. No beta so all mistakes are entirely my own.

**Chapter 7: Freedom to Choose**

Sookie came back into the sitting room trying to look calm. When Godric said they needed to talk she'd panicked. Despite what had happened this evening she was still worried that they would regret getting so involved with the mess that was her life. She also realized she wasn't sure what she really felt and what was the blood talking. In the few moments she'd taken to collect herself she realized that right now, whatever the cause, she both wanted and needed to stay close to them for her own safety. She could figure out the rest later.

Approaching the sitting area, she debated sitting in one of the chairs across from the couch where they sat, but as she approached they both reached a hand out for her and she couldn't say no.

"Sookie, we can feel how nervous you are. Have we done something to upset you?" Eric spoke first. They'd both felt her whirlwind of emotions while she was in the bathroom and weren't sure what had caused it. Of course, they also knew that understanding human emotions was impossible.

"Little one, you can tell us what is bothering you? We both realize you've been through a great deal in the last few days and we want you to feel safe with us." Godric turned her face to look at him as he spoke. He wanted to look her to look in his eyes, to see that he genuinely cared.

Sookie took a deep breath, trying to steady herself as she rose and sat on the table facing them. This way she could both see their faces and touch them. "I'm fine," she lied and knew they didn't believe it from the looks on their faces. "I really appreciate everything you guys are doing for me, but after what happened with Bill I don't know what to think. I don't know if what I feel for you both is because of the blood or if I really feel it. And I'm afraid that you two will realize I'm not anything that special and get tired of wasting time protecting me."

Eric's growl made her pause. "Sookie, despite what stupid humans have spent your entire life telling you, you are very special." His serious, almost angry tone made her jump a little. Godric closed his eyes and shook his head; some things about Eric hadn't changed. He could be cold and calculating but he was also prone to almost violent emotional reactions when he cared about something. Godric was sure having such reactions to this human had probably been driving him mad, usually they were reserved for only him and Pam.

Godric squeezed Sookie's hand to draw her attention from Eric, "I think the point he is trying to make is that we are not wasting our time. Don't think that our blood in you will make us do something we would regret. It allows us to feel your emotions and sense where you are, but it does not have the same impact on our feelings as it can on the human that drinks it."

Sookie looked at him for a moment, her eyes full of questions. He continued slowly, "I expected you to have questions about everything you are feeling and what is between us. Hopefully we can answer some of them and I believe I have an idea that may help answer more and help you decide what you really want."

"What's your idea?" she asked.

"We want to remove the influence of the blood," Godric started. The look of rejection on Sookie's face as she dropped her head to look at the ground told him she didn't understand. "Little one, we are not trying to get rid of the tie between us, but hoping to make it stronger." He slid on to the floor in front of her so she couldn't hide from him.

"This isn't the response I expected from you," Godric wiped a tear from her cheek. "Will you tell me why it upset you before I explain more fully?"

Sookie nodded and looked up at Eric. Godric slipped back onto the couch beside him so she could address them both.

"Whether it's true or not, everything I've been told is that vampires are very possessive. You know that whole 'Sookie is mine' line that Bill always spouted off and all. Going from you saying you think I'm special to saying you want to get rid of whatever tie we have is just a lot to take."

Eric spoke up, "Sookie, we don't want to get rid of you. I've waited so long for you to be mine that I was completely against the idea when Godric first told me, but he convinced me it is the best thing."

"You are right that vampires are usually possessive. But, little one, I'm afraid I often don't think like a vampire anymore. I find myself wanting to share my existence with one that chooses me of their own free will rather than being coerced into it."

"Okay, will you explain what exactly you want to do and why?" Sookie believed them and was determined to be reasonable and listen before she jumped to any more conclusions.

"Do you want me to start with what would be done or why first?" Godric asked.

"Let's start with the why, somehow the how doesn't seem as scary," Sookie wasn't sure why but she felt like he wouldn't suggest something that would actually hurt her.

"There are a few pieces to it. Most importantly, after what you went through with Bill we want you to be sure that what you feel for us is real and not a product of the blood. With blood from three of us in your system your emotions will be confused, removing that confusion will let you decide for yourself. We genuinely hope you will choose to be with us, whether that means one or both of us, but little one, know that whatever you decide, our feelings for you will remain the same." Godric paused giving her a chance to absorb what he'd said. She smiled, encouraging him to continue.

"The second reason is if you decide to stay with us, we want the tie to be pure and not adulterated by Compton's blood. We've said our feelings for you will remain regardless of the blood, which means that they will exist even when our blood is no longer part of you, but in the rare cases where an emotional bond exists between a vampire and a human the exchange of blood makes it even stronger. When another vampire's blood is already in the human, it can make it more difficult for us to recognize the pull. That is likely why Eric hadn't realized what he felt was something more than just curiosity or lust before you had ingested his blood. It would also explain why I felt a certain attraction and a desire to protect you from the start, which increased when you took his blood, and multiplied when you took mine." Godric stop seeing a questioning look on her face. "What is it?"

"If Bill's blood interfered why would Eric's blood make it clearer," Sookie asked hoping she didn't sound stupid.

"Because Eric is my childe and we have always been closely bonded our blood would essentially work in harmony rather than creating the conflict that Bill's does." She nodded so he continued, "If you had only our blood it would actually make our respective ties to you stronger."

"I think I get it. So if I've got this straight you want to do something that will remove all the effects of the vampire blood from me so that I can decide who I actually want to be with and if I pick one or both of you and take your blood the tie between us would be stronger because Bill's blood wouldn't be causing interference."

"You've got it, although ideally we would exchange blood instead of you just taking ours" Godric smiled at her. "There are other reasons for the removal as well, you know that we are able to feel your emotions through the blood and are able to sense where you are."

"Oh shit, he can still sense me can't he?" they both felt the fear course through her.

"It's okay, Bill's ability to sense you was hampered by Eric's blood, even more so when you took mine as well. But, yes, he will still have some sense of you." Godric tried to reassure her while making sure she understood the threat was still there.

"Well, all the reasons make sense. So if I want to go through with it what do we do?" Sookie asked. She was still shocked that they were willing to give her a choice. She wasn't sure if they would ever realize how much that really meant to her.

"How is relatively simple, although not entirely pleasant. I happen to know a witch in New Orleans that has been keeping a closely guarded secret regarding a spell to remove the blood."

Sookie interrupted, "That doesn't seem like something vampires would want getting out."

"It's not and only a select few know that it even exists. It has been needed occasionally when things go wrong and the ability to sense a human begins to drive a vampire insane. However, I believe Amelia will be willing to assist us given the circumstances. Something tells me she will like you." Godric smiled, the witch had quite a bit of talent but many thought she was rather inept because of a few mistakes she had made along the way. She was young, but he believed she would do well for this.

"You said it wouldn't be entirely pleasant, is it going to hurt?" Sookie was a bit nervous, after everything Godric had explained she believed this was the best idea, but volunteering for something unpleasant didn't exactly have her jumping for joy.

"It won't hurt, but the concoction you have to drink tastes rather vile and it will make you feel sick for a few hours. I've been told it's rather like the flu."

"So I'm going to be throwing up and sweating like crazy?" Sookie wrinkled her nose, but nodded. The flu was nothing new.

"Yes, but it should only last for about four hours or so before it is complete and we will stay with you to make sure you are okay." Godric reassured.

Sookie looked to Eric, "You've been awfully quiet. Are you having second thoughts about Godric's plan?" She could tell he was thinking seriously so she sat quietly giving him time to decide what to say.

"No, I want you to have the choice. I'm just concerned about what happens after when we can no longer sense you. We want you to have time to decide what you want, but during that time we will have no way of knowing if you are okay if you are not with us." Eric had been tempted to demand that she be guarded at all times, but knew that barking orders at her would likely backfire. "Given the threats we're facing from Bill, potentially Lorena, and almost assuredly the Fellowship I would feel better if we knew you were protected."

"What are you thinking?" Sookie asked.

"We'd like it if you would stay at my house with us and Jessica as much as possible. I have a large property on the outskirts of Shreveport that will give you plenty of space, but already has security in place. It would also give us the chance to help convince you that you still want us," Eric gave her a mischievous grin before continuing. "Since I know you're not likely to want to sit around the house all day, although I do have a pool, I would feel better if you would let me call an associate of mine that could escort you during the day. Alcide wouldn't interfere with what you want to do, but would make it very difficult for anyone to get to you."

"I'll agree to stay at the house as long as I have access to a room of my own. I'd feel better if I was around for Jessica for a while anyway." She saw Eric and Godric both relax a bit as she conceded to the first request. "As for the bodyguard, I really hate the idea of some stranger lurking around all the time during the day; couldn't Jason stay with me instead?"

"Sookie, Jason may be able to help with the Fellowship threat since he is more familiar with them, but if Bill, Lorena, or Sophie Ann sends someone to get you during the day they won't be human and Jason would just end up getting hurt." From the look in her eyes Eric knew she wouldn't want to endanger her brother.

"Okay, but only when I'm going to leave the house during the day. You said there was already security at the house so I should be safe there." She hated to admit it, but Eric was right. She didn't want to get Jason hurt to protect her and she didn't want to end up being toted off to Sophie Ann.

Eric looked at Godric and they both nodded, "We can agree to that." The vampires were relieved there hadn't been more of a fight over her protection.

"My childe, why don't you call and make our travel arrangements? Hopefully they can pick us up this evening so we can arrive in Louisiana just after sunset. I'm going to call Amelia and see if she can meet us in Shreveport tomorrow night." Godric leaned in and gave Sookie a quick kiss, "The sooner we get it done the sooner you can make your choice." As he leaned back again she could see the desire in his eyes.

"Why don't you call down and get something more to eat? You'll wilt away to nothing living on a diet of toast and fruit. This shouldn't take us long and then we can try to enjoy the rest of our evening."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Jessica looked quietly around the room as Isabelle gathered her few belongings. She realized it would be nice to have a little time to herself to process everything that had changed. Plus, she'd only had one quick conversation with Hoyt, at Sookie's prompting, and she wanted to let him know what was going on. Jessica sat down on the couch not wanting to disturb Isabelle.

Once Isabelle set her bags next to the door she joined Jessica on the couch. The young vampire didn't look as scared as she had, but Isabelle knew she had quite a bit to process. Reaching for her hand she spoke gently, "Jessica, they will take good care of you. It is unfortunate that your maker gave you such a pathetic start, but you will see, things will get better from here. You can learn much from Godric and Eric, at their ages they have seen much and if you are able to learn from them both it will help you find a balance."

"Thanks Isabelle, I know you're right. Everything is changing so quickly, but I think things are going to get better."Jessica smiled at the older vampire. It was nice to have another woman to talk to that understood some of what she was going through.

As if she knew what Jessica was thinking Isabelle spoke, "You know you will have Pam to help you with the adjustment when you return home, but if you ever need to talk or have questions you don't want to ask the three of them, you only need to call." Isabelle reached for the paper sitting on the table in front of them and jotted down her cell number. Handing it to Jessica she smiled, "When you are ready you should come visit Dallas again. I would love to have you any time you wish to have a break. Would you mind if I had your phone number so I could check in from time to time? I find myself anxious to see how things go for both you and Sookie."

Isabelle was happy to see that Jessica immediately reached for the same pen and paper and wrote her number for Isabelle. Handing it to her Jessica noted, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep the phone since Bill was paying for it, but if I get a new one I'll let you know."

Isabelle gave her a quick hug and started towards the door, "I should get going so we can get resettled before sunrise."

"Thanks Isabelle, I really appreciate everything." Jessica watched as she went out the door. She started to call Hoyt, but decided she would wait until she knew when exactly they were arriving home. She wasn't entirely sure he would want to see her, but their last conversation had gone well so she hoped he would.

Deciding she had some free time she decided to take a shower and change. She was still in yesterday's clothes. Grabbing her clothes she headed into the bathroom feeling more optimistic than she had in a long time.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Isabelle opened the door to Bill's room and nodded to Stan and James.

"Ma'am," the were spoke, "security is set for the estate. The pack has their orders and will be there in shifts. I'll follow behind you on the way there to make sure everything is to your satisfaction when we arrive."

"Thank you James. I'm sure it will all be as it should. Stan, are you ready? I see Mr. Compton has made no improvement while I was gone." She smirked, noticing that if anything he looked worse.

"Yes, we are ready. We've been discussing the proper way to treat a lady and showing respect for your elders. Mr. Compton must have missed those days in school." Stan smiled widely, knowing Isabelle didn't mind his rough treatment. It had felt good to let loose a bit after the last few days.

Isabelle glanced around the room to make sure nothing was forgotten. She realized that Sookie's belongings were still out. "Give me just a minute to gather Sookie's things, she will want them and I don't want her to need to come back in this room." Moving quickly Isabelle had everything together in a minute. "I'll just drop these by their room on the way out. You two should head out first so she doesn't have to see him." She motioned to the door.

As they headed down the hall, Isabelle paused in front of the door to Eric's room, waiting until Stan and James had Bill on the elevator before she knocked. A few seconds passed before she heard the door opening.

The knock at the door startled Sookie; she hadn't called for room service yet. She checked to see who it was and was surprised to see Isabelle again, but opened the door quickly for her. When she looked down and realized the vampire had her bags with her she smiled brightly.

"Thank you, I wasn't looking forward to having to collect those, but it will be nice to have my clothes and shampoo." She took the bags from Isabelle and set them next to the door to the bedroom. She jumped slightly as the door opened and Godric appeared.

"Isabelle is everything okay?" he asked somewhat surprised to see her again.

"Yes Godric, I just wanted to drop Sookie's bags off on the way out the door. Stan and James are already headed to the cars with Mr. Compton."

"Excellent, let us know once you are settled at the house. Eric is finalizing our travel now so I can let you know that information when you call."

"I'll call as soon as we are situated and will be sure to keep you apprised over the next few days. Please, let us know if we can do anything to help in the mean time." Isabelle bowed slightly to Godric as she backed out of the door, he may not be her sheriff anymore, but she would always defer to him.

As the door closed Sookie stood next to Godric, slipping an arm around his waist as she leaned into his chest. "Will you miss her a lot?" Sookie barely new Isabelle, but she would miss her when they left.

Godric kissed the top of Sookie's head and pulled her closer. "Yes, she and I have been together in Dallas for a long time, but she is ready to take charge and it will be more difficult if I am here. Don't worry, we will see her again. Next to Eric, Isabelle is the closest thing I have to family."

They stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the nearness to each other. Sookie hoped that when the blood was gone she still found herself wanting to be with Godric and smiled to herself as she realized the same held true for Eric. He would always be a handful, but the two vampires complimented each other and she found it difficult to imagine having one around without the other. She sighed quietly against Godric's chest, only time would tell.

Godric started to ask what she was thinking about, but was stopped as Eric came back from the bedroom.

"Everything is arranged. The driver will be here to pick us up at 6:30 this evening. Godric, can you have someone deliver your travel coffin to the hotel before sunrise? It will be easiest if we are in them when we die for the day. I've asked the front desk to have mine and Jessica's delivered back to our rooms tonight as well." Godric nodded his agreement and Eric continued, "The flight is short so we should arrive in Shreveport just after sunset. Pam will meet us at the airport. I already called Jessica to let her know. She's going to call Hoyt then head back here."

Sookie looked surprised that he had thought to invite her back to the room. Eric grinned at her, "As much as we'd like to keep you to ourselves I think we've all earned the chance to relax. Not to mention we should feed you since it appears you haven't managed to get any food yet." Eric couldn't help laughing as Sookie's stomach growled in agreement.

"Why don't you pick out a real meal from room service and when Jessica gets here we can pick out a movie and relax for a bit. Eric's right, we've earned it and there will be plenty of time to deal with everything else when we get back to Louisiana." Godric quickly retrieved the menu and handed it to her. "Something more than fruit and toast time," he winked at her.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you think of where things are headed.


	8. Heading Home

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review. No beta so all mistakes are entirely my own.

**Chapter 8: Heading Home**

Sookie watched out the window of the airplane as they neared Shreveport. The sun was just beginning to set, and she wondered if the three vampires would wake up before they landed.

Staring out the window, her mind drifted to the night before. She'd been nervous when she found out she would be the only one awake to make sure everyone and everything made it safely on the plane. Isabelle's offer, when she spoke to Godric, to send James to make sure things went smoothly went a long way to calm her nerves about her second flight.

Once that was settled, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. Godric and Eric had bravely let her and Jessica pick the movie and hadn't even complained much when they landed on a romantic comedy. Sookie had eaten more than she had in weeks after Eric had ordered what seemed like half the room service menu because she couldn't make up her mind. They had settled in to watch the movie with Sookie between Jessica and Godric on the couch and Eric sitting in front leaning his head back on her lap.

Lost in thought and staring out the window, Sookie didn't notice Godric come to the front of the plane. He hung back just watching her and thinking about the silent conversation he and Eric had during the movie the night before. They agreed that they wanted to do their best to convince Sookie to stay with at least one, and hopefully both of them. Both saying they would willingly step aside if she chose only one and Godric knew they would, but it would be very difficult.

They also agreed that to have any chance of long-term success they needed to be honest and let her see the real them. They had both been genuine over the last few days but knew they needed to resist the temptation to suppress behavior and reactions she wouldn't like moving forward. He knew it would be interesting the first time Eric turned indignant or acted first without talking to her, but she needed to know what she was getting. They wouldn't be able to keep up a charade forever, and since she knew there was a way to break the blood tie it would do them little good in the end.

Still staring out the window, Sookie jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Godric, looking slightly abashed at having startled her. "I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized as he sat next to her. Reaching for her hand, he pulled it to his lips and kissed it. She couldn't stop the shiver his kiss caused.

"That's okay, I was just thinking about last night." Godric's face asked the question before he could speak. "Don't worry, it was good thinking, I really had fun with the three of you. It's been a long time since I've gotten to kick back and watch a movie with friends."

Godric was glad to hear she hadn't been worrying over the upcoming meeting with Amelia. The witch would meet them at Eric's house later that night. "I believe Eric has a nice theater set up in his house, so I'm sure we can enjoy many more."

"You remember correctly, Godric. I don't use it as often as I should, but it is state of the art." Eric's voice coming from behind them made Sookie turn. "Pam has already managed to influence my movie collection, but you are welcome to add any new ones you want. We can go get them, or you can give a list to Bobby to find."

Sookie laughed, "I doubt Bobby would appreciate that." She'd only met Bobby once and he was a complete jerk to her. Sookie had expected Eric to laugh. Surely, he knew what a condescending ass he had for a day man, but the look on her face told her he might not.

"What do you mean, Sookie," Eric moved to sit in the seat across from them.

"It's nothing, Eric, really, it's fine." Sookie didn't want to stir up any trouble for Bobby and make things worse.

"Sookie, did Bobby do something last time you saw him?"

She could tell Eric wasn't going to drop it. "Eric, he doesn't have to like me. As long as he does his job for you, his personal opinion of me shouldn't matter. Please, just drop it."

"Fine." His petulant tone told her that he may not continue the conversation with her but he would be continuing it with Bobby.

"I'm going to go check on Jessica, wouldn't want her trying to get out of her coffin while we're landing." Godric stood to head to the back. He wanted to give Eric and Sookie a few minutes alone before landing.

"_Try not to make her mad, my childe._" Eric looked at him and nodded slightly, acknowledging his advice. As Godric walked to the holding area, Eric slipped into the seat next to Sookie.

"Sookie, I didn't mean to upset you over Bobby, but as part of my staff his job is to carry out my orders without inserting his personal opinions. I won't have you upset by anyone that works for me." Eric gently cupped her chin so he could place a kiss on her lips. He wanted more but knew they didn't have much time and he needed to say something.

Eric whispered in her ear, "Know that whatever happens over the next few days, I will always want you and care for you more than any other human I've known." Unable to resist he dipped down to kiss her neck and felt her pulse quicken. Eric took her hand as he leaned back into his seat.

Jessica and Godric returned from the back and took the seats across from Eric and Sookie just as the pilot announced they were heading in for landing. Jessica and Sookie both looked out the window. This was only the second flight for each of them, and Jessica was in the coffin for the entire first one.

"Wow, the view from up here is so neat. I wish I had an excuse to fly more often." Jessica couldn't hide her excitement.

Eric and Godric both laughed. "The novelty does wear off eventually." Both women looked at Eric with eyebrows raised.

"I guess you've flown a lot since you were around when planes were first invented," Sookie commented. Both Godric and Eric laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Little one, Eric and I are both able to fly without the aid of an airplane." Godric decided it was best to explain since it would be time to get off the plane soon, and Eric could drag out the teasing forever.

"Seriously," Sookie exclaimed. "That's crazy. Can all vampires fly?"

"No, not all vampires can fly. Some develop other gifts, but not all. The gifts tend to be a combination of latent abilities from their human life and others passed from their maker." Godric answered.

Eric saw Jessica's face fall, "Don't worry, I don't know what your gifts are, but I have a feeling you will be talented." He was considering having Dr. Ludwig meet with Jessica. She wasn't Eric's biggest fan, but as one of the best supernatural doctors in the world, he thought she might be able to get a better read on what Eric sensed in Jessica. Even Godric had agreed she had great potential.

Eric and Godric continued to answer questions about their ability to fly until the plane had landed and come to a stop. Eric led the way to the exit; instinctively wanting to make sure the area was safe before letting the two women and his maker off the plane. As he cleared the door, he saw Pam waiting next to the car.

Pam quickly approached the plane. She was happy to see Eric back and much happier than he had been after finding out Godric was missing. He'd called to give her a quick rundown of the events in Dallas, and she was relieved things turned out the way they did. She gave Eric a quick hug before moving to Sookie. She could feel Sookie tense as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you for bringing him back," she whispered in her ear. Sookie's relaxed and returned her embrace realizing where the sudden display of affection stemmed from.

As she released Sookie, Pam's focus turned to Godric as she smirked, "Grandfather, it's so nice to see you again."

Godric rolled his eyes and laughed, "Pamela, I see you have not changed." He embraced her quickly; things were always lively with Pam around.

Pam caught Jessica's eye as the young vampire tried to hide in the background. Although she knew Pam, she still felt like an outsider in the little reunion. "Jessica, I hear we get to be sisters, at least for a while. Maybe we can give Dad a few grey hairs." Pamela elbowed Eric as she reached for Jessica with her other hand.

Sookie couldn't help laughing at Pam. She knew she had a sense of humor, but this was more than she would have expected. She supposed she hadn't had a chance to get to know the vampire without Bill around and wondered how Pam would react to her potential relationship with Godric and Eric.

Eric stood looking at all of them shaking his head at the picture they made. It was an assorted group to say the least. The only two beings Eric had ever admitted he cared for standing and laughing with the woman he was realizing he could no longer deny his feelings for and the young vampire that he found himself responsible for and not really minding.

"Shall we head home, or would you all prefer to stand around the airport all night?" Eric gestured towards the black SUV Pam brought. All four looked at him as they plastered innocent smiles on their faces and headed to the vehicle doors. Eric was starting to question if his house could survive them all. He hadn't seen Pam enjoy herself this much without bloodshed in a long time.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Isabelle reached for her phone as soon it started to ring, "Godric? Did you arrive safely?" she asked immediately. It had been a long time since Godric had traveled without her and although James had returned and let her know the plane took off safely as soon as she was awake, she was glad to hear Godric confirm that they were safely in Louisiana.

"Mr. Compton is enjoying his stay. He's in our most secure guest room to ensure he isn't unnecessarily disturbed. Stan and I are personally seeing to him." Indeed, they were personally making sure that a new injury or two offset every bit he healed. Godric and Eric needed at least a couple of days and they were going to be certain they had a bit of extra time.

"Let me know how things go there, especially with Sookie. I'll be sure to let you know before Bill leaves the house." Isabelle was surprised with the decision they'd made to give Sookie complete freedom to choose, but she found herself very glad the girl wasn't being forced into something she didn't want.

Isabelle returned her phone to her jacket pocket and headed to check on their guest. She'd been up for just over an hour and suspected he might wake soon.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sookie found herself between Godric and Jessica in the SUV. Eric had taken the front seat in order to discuss business at Fangtasia with Pam during the drive. The look on his face as he helped her into the back told her where he would rather be.

To pass the time she started asking Godric about Amelia. "How did you meet a witch from New Orleans?"

"It was actually somewhat out of luck. Her father is a prominent businessman in the south who I was introduced to while looking into some new investments. He invited me to attend a party he was hosting about a year after we announced what we really were. I'm not sure he really likes vampires, but he certainly likes our money." Seeing the impatience on Sookie's face he continued, "Amelia was attending the party; apparently her father is trying to groom her for the family business."

"Does he realize she's a witch?" Sookie couldn't resist asking. It didn't seem like being a witch and being in the family business would necessarily go well together.

"No, or at least he tries to ignore it. I could tell she possessed some power as soon as I met her, and as the evening progressed was able to talk to her a few times, but I hadn't spoken to her since until a few months ago. I had a young vampire show up in my area driven mad by all the people that he had let have his blood. He'd had a rough human life and in an effort to keep his human friends, had offered them his blood. Unfortunately, he was too young to handle the consequences, and feeling the humans constantly was driving him insane."

"The poor thing," Sookie said quietly. Godric smiled gently at the compassion he heard in her voice. So many humans feared vampires, yet this human who had so many reason to fear them didn't.

Placing a quick kiss on her forehead he continued, "Hoping to help the young vampire, I called a witch I knew from my days in Europe. His great, great grandfather had helped save me in his day, and I'd managed to keep in touch with them over the years. I knew they were aware of how to break the blood tie and hoped they could help. I was surprised to find out the young European witch had met Amelia about a year before. Apparently, she had proven herself a good friend and they had shared the knowledge with her. As the vampire population is growing in the Americas, they thought it would be good to have someone here that knew the spell."

"I guess that makes sense. I wonder what she did to impress them so much."

"I don't know, but she earned my respect when she agreed to come to Dallas the day after I spoke with her. We were able to round up the humans and break the ties. It made for an unpleasant period with a dozen humans reacting to the spell, but it was worth it. The young vampire chose to stay as part of area nine instead of moving on with his maker. He's actually been quite helpful. Anyway, Amelia was well compensated for her time and effort, so I was not surprised when she readily agreed to come help us. I do think she will enjoy this more as you are a willing participant and will likely cooperate better."

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to drinking the stuff since you already warned me it was bad, but I won't throw a fit about it." Sookie was determined to get through this with as much dignity as she could. Since she knew throwing up wouldn't be very dignified she would offset it by remaining poised during the rest.

They sat quiet for a few minutes before Sookie had a sudden thought, "I don't suppose there's time to stop at a store on the way to the house is there?"

Eric turned to face her, "What do you need, Sookie?"

"I just realized that Bill demolished my cell phone. Jason's probably freaking out that he hasn't been able to reach me." She hoped he had made it safely back to Bon Temps. He hadn't planned on sticking around Dallas after everything with the FOTS.

"No need to stop. I'll have Bobby pick up a replacement and deliver it to the house for you." Eric pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby before she could argue. "Bobby, I need you to get a new cell phone using an existing number." Eric rattled off the number and a few other details before ending the call. Sookie realized she should have paid attention, but was distracted by Godric nuzzling at her ear.

When she finally noticed Eric was off the phone she said, "Thanks, Eric." Sookie realized it was useless to argue with him over getting the phone, and she was pretty sure the phone she would get would be nicer than anything she could have afforded on her own.

He turned around to face her again and, seeing Godric at her neck, couldn't stop his fangs from extending. Sookie didn't miss the desire on his face and wished he hadn't felt the need to sit up front to talk business. She blushed slightly at that thought, so much for being a proper southern lady. Seeming to sense her sudden embarrassment, Godric stopped and simply held her comfortably against his side.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

As they pulled up to a large, and very secure looking gate, Sookie started to question what exactly Eric's house outside Shreveport was going to look like. Pam lowered her window so the camera could see who was driving, and the gate started to open. As they rounded the bend of the long drive, surrounded by well-manicured lawn and trees, Sookie and Jessica caught their first glimpse of the "house" and let out almost identical gasps.

"Eric, you said we were staying at your house, not your mansion," Sookie accused playfully. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this wasn't it.

"As I said, the security here is already set, and I wanted us to all have enough room not to feel like we're tripping over each other."

"I'm gonna need a map to find my way around." Sookie couldn't suppress a giggle as she looked to Jessica. The young vampire was still staring at the huge mansion. At the sound of Godric clearing his throat, the two women looked toward the door and realized he was waiting to assist them out of the vehicle.

Sookie took Godric's hand as Jessica opted to open her door and slip out. Two men, dressed in sharp looking uniforms, approached the vehicle and addressed Eric. "Mr. Northman, everything is set as you requested, and the staff is waiting inside to meet your guests. We'll make sure the bags are delivered to the appropriate rooms."

Eric nodded at the man. "Thank you Thomas, why don't you join us inside for a moment so we can introduce everyone?"

"Of course, sir," Thomas quickly agreed and proceeded up the stairs to open the door for the group. Eric turned and reached for Sookie's hand as he motioned for everyone to head inside. Godric clasped her other hand as they walked through the large double doors.

Sookie looked around as they entered the large foyer. The staff stood quietly, lined up with military precision. It was obvious by their expressions that they took their positions seriously, but reaching out to their minds, she could see they also enjoyed their work and respected Eric. She guessed Eric could be a hard employer, but would also make sure they were taken care of.

Thomas moved to the head of the line and began presenting the staff to them. Each stepped quickly forward with a bow or curtsy as they were introduced. Sookie smiled warmly, trying not to giggle as she felt like she was in a scene from some Jane Austen novel.

She knew she couldn't keep them all straight but tried to remember Elizabeth, the head housekeeper; Jamie, the head chef; and Malcolm, the head of security. She was initially surprised that a vampire would employ a chef, much less more than one, but she supposed he had to keep the staff fed.

After all the staff had been presented, Eric spoke. "You all know my maker, Godric, and my childe, Pam, and are accustomed to following their orders when they visit. I expect the same courtesy to be extended to Ms. Stackhouse and Ms. Hamby as long as they remain with us. Everything within your power should be done to ensure their stay is enjoyable."

The staff all acknowledged his orders, and he dismissed them. Sookie could tell they were not used to guests being given such freedom, but she sensed none of the arrogance she'd felt from Bobby when she met him. She was relieved that her presence wasn't going to cause problems here.

"Ma'am," Sookie turned to face Elizabeth and Jamie. Both women were petite, but she guessed they could hold their own. "Ms. Jamie has prepared a snack for you in case you were hungry after your trip. If it suits you, I'll have it brought to the sitting room," Elizabeth spoke kindly.

Sookie glanced up at Eric, unsure of what the plan was. When he nodded at her she turned back to the women, "That would be great. I didn't get a chance to have much for dinner." The women smiled brightly at her as they hurried off to get the refreshments.

As Eric led them into the sitting room Sookie tugged gently on his hand to get his attention, "Eric, I'm used to doing things for myself. Your staff doesn't need to waste their time catering to me."

"Sookie, please let them do their jobs. They are all here willingly, are well compensated, and seem to enjoy their positions. Not to mention, if you decide to remain with me when all is said and done you will be their mistress. Rest assured, you are the first human they have ever been told to obey, and that will not be lost on them."

Sookie looked a bit startled at that revelation, but conceded defeat with a nod to Eric. He released her hand as he could see her eyes wandering around the room and feel her curiosity. "You can look around, I'll give you and Jessica the grand tour later," Eric gestured to the room. Pam and Godric had each taken a seat already and Jessica was looking around the room.

As the two women moved slowly around the room, Eric heard the front door open and heard Thomas greet Bobby. Entering the sitting room, he quickly approached Eric. "Here is the cell phone you requested. Everything is set up, and the old number was transferred." Bobby looked a bit confused, he knew the number wasn't Eric's and wasn't sure why he needed another phone.

He held the package out to Eric and looked surprised when Eric didn't immediately reach for it.

"The phone is for Ms. Stackhouse," he pointed Bobby to where Sookie stood looking at one of the paintings on the wall. Bobby raised an eyebrow, but at Eric's glare quickly turned and took the phone to her.

"Ms. Stackhouse, here's your new phone," Bobby said as he handed the phone to her. Sookie had her shields down and heard the part he didn't speak aloud. "_Wonder what the stupid slut did to be getting this kind of attention. He never brings humans here. Bet he'll toss her like the trash she is in no time."_

Sookie took the package from him, plastering the artificial smile she was so practiced at using when she heard things she didn't like. "Thank you. Now maybe you'd like to see if Eric has any other trash for you to deal with."

Bobby looked scared, and she realized he should be as she saw Eric appear immediately behind him. Based on what Sookie had said earlier, Eric had been paying close attention to Bobby's behavior and was not pleased. Her words set him off since it was obvious she'd picked something up in his thoughts.

Eric gripped the back of Bobby's neck, picking him up slightly to make sure he had the man's full attention. "Is there something you care to say?"

"No, no, Mr. Northman," he choked out.

"Then I suggest you remember your place. When I give you an order, you are to carry it out without any interjection of your personal opinions. You would also do well to consider a request from any of the other four in this room as an order from me, do you understand? If you have an issue I suggest you find alternative employment."

"Yes, Mr. Northman." Bobby was dropped back to his feet in front of Sookie.

Realizing he would do well to get back on Eric's good side he bowed to Sookie, "I apologize for my rudeness, Ms. Stackhouse. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thank you, Bobby." Sookie nodded her acceptance and watched Bobby bolt for the door. She'd be curious how long the new attitude stuck around when Eric wasn't standing behind him. She hated to cause problems, but was a bit relieved to have Bobby put in his place.

Before Eric could begin to question her, Elizabeth swept into the room, one of the younger maids on her heels, with a tray full of refreshments for Sookie. "Ms. Jamie wasn't sure what you liked and wanted to make sure you had plenty to chose from," the woman tried to explain the amount of food being presented.

Sookie eyed the food. It was the most delicious selection of fresh fruits and baked goods she'd ever seen. "Tell her it all looks delicious." Sookie hated to see all this delicious food go to waste.

Eric smiled, pretty sure he could guess what the look on her face was about, "Sookie, don't worry. Amelia will be here soon and will likely be hungry. Whatever the two of you don't eat will be enjoyed by the staff." He was rewarded with a smile on her face as she reached for a plate and began to pick out a few things to eat.

Sookie had barely taken a seat to eat when they all heard a knock at the door. Soon Thomas appeared at the door to the room, "Mr. Northman, Ms. Amelia Broadway is here." Sookie looked at the woman standing just behind the butler. She looked to be close to Sookie's age and although she looked a bit nervous, Sookie instantly liked the friendly looking witch.

Godric rose to greet Amelia since he was the only one she knew, "Ms. Broadway, do come in and join us." He quickly introduced her to the other four in the room and invited her to help herself to the food.

"Thank you, Godric, I think I will." Sookie smiled as the woman moved towards her. She couldn't help dipping into Amelia's mind and was pleasantly surprised at what she found. The young witch thought she would really like Sookie and was glad to be able to help.

"We'll let you ladies enjoy your refreshments and show everyone their rooms before we get to the business at hand," Eric spoke. They needed to work on the claims for the magister, and he was anxious to get through the spell so he and Godric could start convincing Sookie she wanted to stay.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't exactly action packed, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. There's much more to come. Please take a second to review.


	9. Righting a Wrong

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review. A huge thanks to my new beta, but all mistakes are still my own.

**Chapter 9: Righting a Wrong**

By eleven, everyone regrouped to begin the spell, having already settled things into their rooms. Despite their differences, the two women became fast friends as they ate, finding they had much in common. Something about them spooked people, even being unaware of what they truly were. Difficulty finding acceptance in the world bonded them.

Amelia grabbed Sookie's hand and gave a slight squeeze, "Don't worry, if you've ever had the flu this isn't too much worse. It'll be worth it in the long run."

"What are we waiting for, let's get this started." Sookie tried to smile reassuringly at the group assembled in her room.

They'd decided to do it in the room Eric had given Sookie. It was light tight in case the vampires needed to be there as the sun rose, but would let her rest undisturbed. The room happened to have the nicest bathroom in the house, a necessity when they expected Sookie to spend most of the night there.

Everyone else remained in the clothes they arrived in, but Sookie had changed into her vampires' clothes, another pair of drawstring pants and a black tank top. They'd brought a couple extra sets in case she needed to change through the night.

Sookie sat at the end of the bed, Godric seated to her right and Amelia on her left, both gripping her hands. Eric loomed behind his maker, his tension almost visible. The older vampire had seen this before. Eric had no such reassurance.

"Are you sure you can do this? That it won't hurt her," the Viking demanded.

"Relax, I've done this before. It will work just fine, unless she turns into a cat," Amelia laughed referring to one of her earlier mistakes. Seeing Sookie's questioning look she continued, "Don't worry, it only happened once. I'll tell you all about it later."

Amelia rose to get the cup she'd left on a table near the door. Passing Pam and Jessica where they stood, slightly out of the way but focused on Sookie, she tried to look calm and confident. Nerves rattled the which, though having done this before she knew it would work. Of course, breaking blood ties for an unimportant vampire before he went mad seemed trivial compared to freeing the potential mate to two of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world.

Back at the bed, she handed Sookie the cup and watched as the woman sniffed the contents cautiously, wrinkling her nose. "Watch closely as I recite the spell, when I nod you need to drink as quickly as you can. You should start feeling sick in about a half hour."

Nodding in understanding, she looked around at the vampires in the room, "I'm warning you now, once I hit that point I'm not going to want a big audience. Amelia and Jessica can stay, but the rest of you have to leave."

Pam nodded, she was curious to see what would happen, but wasn't attached enough to want to stick around if it got messy. The two men however, looked down right offended.

"Why are we being kicked out," Eric demanded.

"Eric, there are just some things that don't require an audience and this is one of them." Wanting to retain her dignity, throwing up in front of two beings that hadn't had a human illness in a thousand years or more wasn't going to happen.

"Then why do they get to stay?" Eric wasn't backing down, wanting to see that she was okay throughout the process and hating being left out.

"Because one of them is still human and the other was human until very recently, either way they're both going to be more help than someone that hasn't thrown up in this millennium."

Eric opened his mouth to argue but was silence by the shorter vampire's hand on his chest. He looked down at his maker, now standing in front of him. "My childe, we must do as she wishes. If our presence will make this more difficult for her then we will leave when asked."

"Fine," Eric quickly moved to stand in front of Sookie, taking the cup from her hands and giving it to Amelia, he pulled Sookie into his arms. Embracing her tightly he found her lips, kissing her with every bit of passion he could muster. After the initial shock, she returned the kiss until she finally had to break free, gasping for air. Placing one last gentle kiss on her forehead, he set her back on the bed.

"Remember that when this is over," Eric spoke quietly, not releasing her gaze until she nodded. She'd been completely surprised at the sudden display of passion and possession from her, especially in front of the others. Was he really worried that she would walk away when the blood tie was gone?

As Eric stepped back Sookie's attention was capture by Godric kneeling in front of her. Reaching up to cup her face in his hands he spoke quietly, determination edging his voice. "Little one, remember, whatever your choice we will always want you. I will always want you."

"I know," she whispered trying to choke back the tears that threatened at the unexpected gestures of her vampires. She felt Godric's thumb brush a tear away as his lips met hers. His kiss was so different from Eric's, but no less consuming. It didn't have the desperate passion, but she felt the mark of possession and overwhelming desire just the same.

Slowly releasing her he reached for her hand, placing one last kiss across her fingers as he stood and resumed his seat beside her.

"Okay, if we're done with that part of the evening perhaps we can move on to the main event." Amelia handed the cup back to Sookie as she looked at the two vampires. They nodded at her before staring down at the petite blonde on the bed, not needing to speak to know what they each felt. If all went well in the coming days they would right the wrong caused by Bill's trickery and reclaim Sookie as their own. If it went badly they risked losing the one creature they were realizing they loved.

"Let's do it," Sookie straightened her back and looked directly at Amelia. She was going to reclaim her freedom to choose whom she wanted. She just hoped this didn't ruin the happiness she felt over the last day or two.

Amelia began speaking in a language none but Godric recognized. After a few minutes of chanting she nodded to Sookie as she continued repeating the words. Sookie tilted the cup to her lips, drinking the entire contents quickly and trying not to gag at the taste. She felt a cool hand take the empty cup but kept her eyes closed trying to keep the liquid from coming back up. She noticed the chanting had stopped and attempted to open her eyes.

She slammed them shut as she realized the world was spinning. Trying to stand she stumbled and felt one cool and one warm arm catch her on either side.

"Let's get her to the bathroom." She heard Jessica's voice as they began to move.

They barely made it before she became violently ill. Keeping her eyes closed she could feel Jessica's cool hands smoothing her hair and holding her head as Amelia wet a washcloth.

When the initial spasms stopped she looked up, accepting the water Amelia handed her to rinse her mouth.

"Make them go away," she mumbled to Amelia before turning back to be sick again.

Amelia hurried back to the bedroom, "You three need to leave now."

Panic shone in Godric's eyes. "Is she alright? The reaction was much faster than expected."

"I don't know. This is nothing like how the other humans reacted." Her shoulders slumped, worry for her new friend plastered across her face.

Anxiously, Eric queried Godric, "Should we call Dr. Ludwig?" With a nearly imperceptible response, the phone was instantly at his ear.

"You three wait out there until she arrives. I'm going to stay with Sookie and Jessica." Amelia gestured to the door turning back to the bathroom before they could argue.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Bill lay in bed, still weak but stronger than he had been as Isabelle watched from across the room. When she received the call from Godric that they would be performing the spell soon, she made her way back to Bill's room curious to see what reaction he would have to the tie being broken. They had decided that if he assumed she had died they wouldn't correct him in hopes it might buy them more time before he tried to take her again.

Bill suddenly tried to lunge out of the bed. Unfortunately he wasn't quite strong enough and fell beside it. Looking up at Isabelle he yelled, "What have they done? Those idiots have killed her."

"What do you mean Mr. Compton?" Isabelle strode towards him, smiling as he reflexively leaned away from her.

"She's gone." His eyes filled with disbelief. "I haven't felt her as clearly since she took their blood, but I felt fear then she disappeared. Those sons of bitches killed her just so I couldn't have her," Bill fumed. How was he going to explain to Sophie Ann that not only was he late delivering her telepath, but also she was now completely unavailable?

"Looks like she's no longer your concern, perhaps you should focus on healing so you can go back to New Orleans." Isabelle planted her boot on his chest pressing him to the floor as she spoke. Despite her suggestion, she knew he would head to Shreveport seeking vengeance.

"Yes, perhaps I should." Bill wasn't looking forward to returning to Sophie Ann but knew he would need to get free of Dallas to find support to get revenge. He was smart enough to realize going up against the two much older vampires alone was a suicide attempt.

"I'm glad you think so." Isabelle sneered at him before raising her leg only to slam it against his ribs with a loud crack. She did not intend to let him get to them too soon.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Still surprised by the conversation, Eric slipped the phone into his pocket. The words, 'it's Sookie' barely left his mouth when the doctor asked where, announcing she would leave immediately without their usual argument.

"She's on her way." He eyed his maker. The concern on the ancient vampire's face scared him; something wasn't right about Sookie's reaction to the spell.

His maker and childe stood quietly against the opposite wall as Eric paced in front of the bedroom door. He needed something to do, or waiting was going to drive him mad. A half hour passed before Pam broke the silence. "The doctor should be here any minute."

Starting to respond, Godric collapsed to his knees as Eric gasped turning to face the door. She was gone. "Sookie," Eric screamed. This was too soon; Godric expected it to take close to four hours for the tie to disappear completely. Something had gone terribly wrong.

The door to the bedroom flung open, "She's still alive, but this isn't good." Amelia heard Eric's scream and rightly guessed they thought Sookie had died. "She lost consciousness. Jessica is getting her cleaned up and will move her to the bed. Will the doctor be here soon?"

Before the vampires could reply, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Thomas rounded the corner with Dr. Ludwig and a peculiar man none of them recognized immediately behind him. Eric started to approach the doctor, but she waved him out of the way looking straight to Amelia, "Take us to her. You three," she motioned to the vampires, "stay here until told otherwise."

The three nodded as she and the strange man disappeared shutting the door behind them.

"Who was that?" Pam asked looking at the two obviously panicked vampires, hoping to distract them.

"I don't know, he didn't seem human but I couldn't smell him to determine what he is." Eric spoke. "He has to be a supe of some kind though for her to bring him."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Bloody tears streaming down her face, Jessica laid Sookie's freshly washed body carefully on the bed. She hadn't known exactly what to expect, but Amelia's reactions were enough to tell her that whatever was happening with Sookie was not normal.

Brushing the hair from the woman's face, she looked up as the door opened and Amelia reentered with who she guessed was Dr. Ludwig. Accompanying the doctored entered a man dressed in a finely tailored suit, white hair neatly trimmed, wearing a look of deep concern. Jessica watched him suspiciously, instinctively leaning protectively over Sookie.

Dr. Ludwig spoke, "Dear, it will be okay. Mr. Niall Brigant is here to help. You need to let us take care of her."

Sensing the young vampire's hesitance to let him near the young woman Niall spoke cautiously, "Jessica, you need to let us help her. I promise you, I only want to help my great-granddaughter."

"She doesn't have any family but Jason." The accusation was clear in her voice.

"Jason is her only remaining human family, but my granddaughter is not entirely human. I promise I will explain it all once she is well." Drawing nearer to the young vampire and the still form a startled look crossed his face. "It appears we may have more to discuss as well."

Relaxing her position, Jessica scooted to allow the doctor room to examine her friend.

"Niall, why didn't you warn me before so I could stop them? I knew she was more than human, but I hadn't determined what her other nature was."

"I knew she would survive and it is important that she accept her destiny. She would never fully embrace it with the blood clouding her feelings." Niall stretched out next to Sookie's body pulling the girl close to him. Dr. Ludwig stepped back, pulling Jessica with her until they stood next to Amelia at the foot of the bed.

The young vampire and the witch both jumped back as the figures on the bed started to glow. "What the hell," Amelia exclaimed.

"He is healing her as only one of their kind can. The only alternative would be blood, but then this would all be for naught." Dr. Ludwig patted the two on their backs, reassuring them as the glow began to fade.

Niall slowly released Sookie, her color returned and breathing normal, and slipped off the bed. "She will sleep for several hours, but should wake feeling quite well. Let them come in and see her so they will calm down and listen to what I have to say." He nodded towards the door.

Amelia moved to the door, opening it to three anxious faces she motioned for them to come in. The two males moved so quickly they were on either side of the bed before she could blink. Pam followed more slowly to stand at the foot of the bed.

"She smells like a faerie." Godric looked to Dr. Ludwig and Niall. "What is going on?"

"Now that you've seen she is okay, why don't we retire to another room to continue this conversation? She needs to rest," Niall suggested. This was likely to be a relatively long conversation. He was pleased to see the two vampires kiss her gently on her forehead before slipping off the bed to follow him.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Concern etched itself on Elizabeth's face as she brought a tray with blood and glasses into the room. The girl behind her carried one with tea and a variety of cookies.

The staff knew something important was going on; although they didn't know the details. The tension radiating from Eric worried them. Word spread quickly about Bobby's reprimand, which confirmed their suspicions that the girl was important to their employer..

Setting the tray carefully on the table in the center of the library she turned to leave. Pausing next to Eric's chair, she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Is Ms. Sookie okay?" Most people wouldn't dare touch the vampire in such a manner, but to the housekeeper he was family. Having inherited her position when her mother retired twenty years before she knew he wouldn't hurt her. At over a thousand years old, he looked young enough to be her son and she often treated him as such.

"She lives and they assure us she just needs several hours of rest," Eric attempted a smile for the motherly housekeeper. Just like her mother, the woman reminded him of his own mother.

"I'll make sure Jamie has something ready for her to eat whenever she wakes, and I'll personally see that her room set to rights." She hadn't been inside the door, but judging from the sounds, the bathroom could use a good cleaning and airing.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Eric nodded as the woman made her way out of the door.

Niall cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Amelia, usually I would not permit a human to hear what I am about to say. However, I can sense your loyalty to my great granddaughter and based on your discretion with the blood spell I believe I can trust you. What I am about to explain is a closely guarded secret. If this information gets into the wrong hands it will endanger her."

Looking at each of the individuals gathered he confirmed their willingness to keep the secret. "You must understand, much of what I tell you cannot be revealed to Sookie yet. I will return and explain it to her when the time is right, but for now she must only know what she is and nothing else."

Two hours later, the explanations completed Niall rose. "I must return home. Dr. Ludwig knows how to reach me if needed before my next visit. Claudine should make herself known to Sookie soon, but will have to limit her exposure to you as she is unable to mask her scent as I do."

He stood and walked to Jessica. "When I return to speak to Sookie we will talk more. In the mean time, know that you have many undiscovered gifts. Listen to the north man and his maker, they will help you."

Thanking him, she jumped slightly as he disappeared before their eyes. "Well, that was weird." She sat back in her seat trying to absorb what they'd learned.

The evening had certainly not gone as they expected. The five sat quietly, united by a single goal, protecting Sookie until she accepted her destiny.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sookie finally woke in the middle of the afternoon, slowly sitting up and stretching. Expecting to be sore, she was surprised how wonderful she felt. Most of the details of the night before were fuzzy.

Hearing a beep, she looked around the room discovering her new phone plugged in to charge on the nightstand. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculously expensive smart phone from Eric, she laughed. That was the last time she didn't pay close attention when we was on the phone doing her a favor.

Looking at the phone she gasped as it registered 19 missed calls. She'd only been without the phone for about 48 hours so the number of calls surprised her. At most, she'd expected a call or two from Jason and Sam and maybe one from Tara. At least there were only five messages.

Only making it through the first before panic coursed through her, she jumped out of bed running for the bedroom door.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A/N: Thank you to everyone that continues to read. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated.


	10. Returning, Discovering, Reclaiming

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review. Many thanks to my beta, but all mistakes are still my own. Please take a moment to review.

**Chapter 10: Returning, Discovering, Reclaiming**

"Well, shit," Sookie yelled in frustration, standing in the hallway unsure of which direction to go. She knew they'd done the spell last night, but the majority of the events, including the brief tour were fuzzy.

Hearing several sets of footsteps running down the hall, she started towards them. Rounding the corner, she almost collided with Amelia, Elizabeth, Thomas, and a very tan, tall, muscular man she didn't know.

"Ms. Sookie, are you okay," the staff asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine. I need to get to Bon Temps, now." She hoped they didn't argue. Looking past Amelia she asked, "Who are you?"

"Alcide Herveaux, ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." With a step forward, he extended a hand in greeting. Accepting the polite gesture, it gave her a moment to dip into his thoughts. The fuzzy quality were those of a shifter, leaving to assume he was the daytime guard.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Are you okay? We heard you yell." Amelia rushed through her questions. Still recovering from almost killing her new friend the night before and everything she'd learned after, the witch was clearly rattled.

"Really, I'm fine, but I really need to get home. I'll explain on the way." Expecting an argument, she turned to Alcide. "I don't have my car with me, and Eric said you were supposed to stay with me if I left the house. Will you drive, please?"

The blonde started past him, as he nodded, but was stopped by Amelia's hand. "Maybe you want to change first?"

Sookie blushed realizing she was still in her vampire's clothes. "Give me two minutes, and I'll meet you at the front door."

"I'll wait here so you don't get lost," the witch offered with a smile. Whether they liked it or not, she was going to Bon Temps with them. After accepting the Viking's offer to remain in Shreveport based on what they'd learned, she wasn't about to let Sookie run off and get herself in trouble.

"Thanks." Sookie smiled, ducking back in the room to change. Realizing, as the door shut, she'd thought of the two as her vampires again. Shaking her head as she moved quickly, she felt different, but wasn't sure if the tie was completely broken. She'd have to ask Amelia.

A few minutes later, she was back in the hall. "I'm ready," she said, starting down the hallway. Approaching the door, she noticed Jamie waiting with the others.

"Ms. Sookie, I put together some food for you." The chef handed her a basket loaded with food and drinks. "I made sure there was plenty for you all."

After a quick thank you, Sookie looked at the witch standing beside her. "What?"

Amelia shrugged. "I'm not going to sit around the house while you run off in a panic. I don't know what's going on, but it never hurts to have a witch around." Amelia winked, trying to lighten Sookie's mood.

Shrugging her answer, the telepath headed toward the door, the were, and witch on her heels. Quickly loading into Alcide's huge, blue pickup truck, they headed toward Bon Temps.

"Mind if I ask, why the rush?" Alcide's orders were to take Ms. Stackhouse wherever she wanted and keep her safe not to ask questions, but he wanted to be prepared. Watching her from the corner of his eyes, he decided this job might be more fun than he expected.

"A two day old voicemail from my boss," Sookie started.

"What's he going to do, fire you for not calling him back? Just explain what happened, I'm sure he'll chill…" her look cut him off before he finished.

"Sam's not like that. He was being cryptic, but the gist is that some crazy woman is wrecking my house, and the entire town has gone nuts. Guess I should listen to the other messages now that we're on the way."

Ignoring the stunned looks on her companion's faces, she pulled her phone to check the voicemails. They were starting to wish they'd gotten more information before they agreed to go as the expression on her face became more and more concerning.

Turning to face them, Sookie wore a look mixed with fury and sadness. "I need to call Sam before I explain." Lifting the phone back to her ear she spoke a second later, "Sam, what's going on? No. I'm fine, it's a long story but I'll explain later. I'm on my way home now."

Watching Alcide as he drove, she listened to Sam's explanation. "Okay, we'll meet you there. See you soon." Hanging up she announced, "We need to go to Merlotte's. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I've been there. What the hell is going on? Eric'll have my hide if I let you walk into a mess and get hurt."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, but I'm not about to let some maenad trash my family's home and destroy Bon Temps."

"Did you say maenad," Amelia choked.

"Yeah, isn't that some Greek myth," Sookie questioned, hoping Amelia could provide details Sam hadn't gotten to.

"Yep, I don't know much, but I believe they worship Dionysus and are usually bad news. Maybe Godric or Eric would know more," she offered hopefully. After all, what good was a pair of ancient vampires if they didn't know their mythology?

"Why do all the myths have to show up at my house?" She was starting to wonder if she was a telepathic magnet to all things supernatural. "What the heck is going to show up next, a fairy?"

Eyes widening, Amelia quickly changed the subject, "Why don't you see what Jamie packed for you? You must be completely starving, and it doesn't sound like you'll be eating when we get there."

Stomach rumbling, Sookie couldn't argue. They'd have enough time to figure everything out when they saw Sam. Reaching for the basket on the floorboard, she found a variety of options and offered some to the others.

They ate quietly for a few miles before Sookie worked up the courage to ask, "Amelia, did it work?" She looked the young witch in the eyes, listening to her thoughts as she spoke.

Amelia knew Sookie wanted to know more than they were comfortable sharing with Alcide. "Yes, much faster than we expected it to." Sookie cringed at the images of Eric and Godric thinking she had died, Jessica's tears, and Dr. Ludwig with the strange man. Amelia saw the question at the image of Niall, and shook her head no, thinking quickly, "_He was there to help Dr. Ludwig,_" to avoid further questions.

Getting the feeling there was more to the story; she frowned realizing the witch wasn't going to elaborate. At least the spell had worked, making everything the night before worth it.

Realizing that Alcide was starting to shift uncomfortably in his seat, the women guessed their exchange had become noticeable. Just as they were wondering if Eric had told him about Sookie, he spoke. "Northman wasn't kidding about you, was he?"

"If you mean me being telepathic, he wasn't." Eyeing him cautiously before continuing, "I'll understand if you'd rather Eric can find someone else for babysitting duty."

"No," he quickly insisted. "I'll just have to watch what I think about around you." She caught a flash of something in his head before he cleared his thoughts. Guard duty was clearing a debt of some kind, and he wanted it done.

"Well, I'll try to stay out of your head." She didn't want to make things more uncomfortable than they already were. He smiled back at her, seeming to accept her words.

The rest of the drive filled with questions about where he grew up and of the construction business he ran with his father. The women exchanged knowing looks, the mix of were genetics and construction work explained the hard muscles and tan they were both appreciating.

The conversation came to a halt as they pulled up next to Sam's truck in the abandoned Merlotte's parking lot. The lack of vehicles provided further evidence that something was wrong. They saw Sam carefully peering out the window before rushing out the bar door to the passenger door.

Pulling Sookie out of the truck and into his arms, it took a moment for Alcide's presence to register. "What's she doing with you?" Sam tried to move Sookie protectively behind him.

Unsure of what the shifter knew, Alcide chose his words carefully, "Ms. Stackhouse made a few enemies while in Dallas. I'm just here to ensure her safety." Taking a deep breath, he resisted the urge to rip the shifter's hand off where he gripped Sookie's arm.

Slipping from the back of the truck Amelia interrupted. "Boys, let's take the testosterone down a notch. Pretty sure we're all on the same side here." Assuming a haughty air, she pulled Sookie toward the door leaving the two men little option except to follow. Leaning close to her friend's ears she whispered "Was starting to think they were gonna fight like a couple of dogs over a bitch in heat."

The loud laugh that escaped Sookie made Amelia jump. "My money's on the wolf, not sure the collie could keep up." The woman laughed harder at the look on the witch's face.

"Seriously," Amelia gasped, laughing almost as hard as Sookie.

The two shifters herded the women into the bar not sure they wanted to know what the fuss was about. Sam slid behind the bar as the other three climbed onto stools. He slid sodas in front of them and looked expectantly at Sookie.

Quickly sobering up she offered, "Suppose you want to know where I've been." Her boss nodded so she provided a brief and largely incomplete history of the events that transpired in Dallas. Most of what happened with the two vampires was none of his business, but he needed to know about Bill and the FOTS since it put the bar in their crosshairs.

"You're not telling me everything, are you, cher?" Sam prodded.

"No, just what you need to know. So, what's the story on the Greek myth taking up residence in my house?"

"Have you ever heard of a maenad," he started. Seeing their nodding heads, he continued. "Maryann is convinced Dionysus will come to Bon Temps if she creates the right atmosphere."

Looking confused the were questioned, "The right atmosphere?"

"Are you familiar with the term bacchanalia?" At his negative response Sam continued, "Think wild, drunken orgy. He was known as Bacchus by the Romans."

"Got it," the dark haired were grinned until he felt the telepath's elbow slam into his ribs. "Oh sorry," he apologized realizing the thoughts she'd picked up.

Anxious to find out more, Amelia motioned for Sam to continue. "Anyway, she seems to have everyone in town, except Jason and me, under her spell. Unfortunately, Tara invited Maryann to your house, which is now orgy central." He gave an apologetic smile. "Apparently, the next step is to offer a sacrifice, and she's decided I'm it."

"How do we stop her?" the waitress demanded. The idea sacrificing both her home and boss for a maenad to bring back an ancient Greek god infuriated her.

The response wasn't what she hoped for, as Sam shrugged, "Not really sure."

Glancing out the windows, the blonde noticed the sun was setting and a thought struck. "Maybe Amelia's right and the guys will know." As her thoughts ventured to the vampires, she failed to notice the harsh look on the shifter's face.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A loud knock at the door roused the two ancient vampires from the final minutes of their daytime rest. The Viking was at the door instantly as his maker watched cautiously. Early interruptions were unusual at his home.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but I thought you would want to know…" The housekeeper paused as the door opened to reveal her employer glowering over her.

"What is it," he asked sharply. Immediately regretting his tone as her lips quivered and Godric silently chided him. Softening his stance, he motioned for Elizabeth to enter the room. He guessed the woman was trying to help.

Quietly looking to the apparently calmer vampire, the woman straightened her shoulders before continuing. "Ms. Sookie left around four this afternoon with the guard you hired and Ms. Amelia. She was upset about something when she came out of her room and insisted on going home." Having rushed through her explanation to avoid interruption, she took a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming as soon as we woke," the smaller vampire moved towards his childe, seeing he immediately assumed she'd fled them. "We should call her. We have no other way to know, and if it isn't want you think, she may need our assistance."

The tall vampire grabbed his phone, dialing quickly, hoping he was wrong. A hint of relief surged through him when he heard her voice. "Eric, I'm so glad you called. We need your help." Tension bit at him as her final words hit. She was in trouble.

"Where are you?" He paused for the answer, seeing his maker was already dressed. "We're on our way." Tossing the phone to Godric, he hastily dressed. Without further discussion, the vampires sped out of the house, taking flight as soon as they were out the door. Moments later, they landed in Merlotte's parking lot, rushing to the door, only stopping when they reached Sookie's side.

Ignoring the low growl emanating from the shifter behind the bar, they each embraced their precious telepath. "Little one, what has happened? Elizabeth told us you fled as soon as you woke." He glanced at his childe before continuing. "We thought you were trying to escape from us." Releasing her slightly to see her face, he waited for her reply.

"No, I honestly haven't had time to think about us yet." Shifting to address her boss, "Sam, can you grab a couple bloods while I get them up to speed." Glaring at the vampires, the bar owner went to retrieve the bloods while she told them what was happening.

"It's been ages since I've encountered a maenad." The older vampire spoke thoughtfully. "They aren't easy to destroy as they become essentially immortal; however, with our abilities it is possible."

All eyes focused on the youngest looking being in the room, his youthful appearance belying his vast experience, most with expectation, one with thinly veiled anger. The shifter tried to quash his desire to tear off the pale hands that rested on his waitress, knowing it would only make her mad.

Ignoring the threatening look from Sam, Godric offered a brief explanation of how maenads try to bring back Dionysus so they could marry the bullheaded god, fulfilling their destiny, and becoming mortal again. Then he recommended a plan.

"Sam, the biggest risk will be yours to bear. If it goes wrong and Eric doesn't get to you in time you may not make it." Pulling Sookie closer to him, he wiped the ears from her eyes as she watched the shifter.

"Cher, don't cry. I'll be just fine, you'll see." Even knowing the risks, he couldn't stand by doing nothing. Reaching across the bar to squeeze the woman's shoulder, he attempted another smile.

The large were stood, looking at the others. This wasn't his town and these weren't his people, but he couldn't convince himself to walk away. "How about the shifter and I go do some recon? Shouldn't take long, but would help to know how things are staged at the house."

The two headed out the door, pausing briefly to strip and shift, providing the occupants of the bar with a clear view of their backsides before taking to the woods.

"Guess there's a full moon tonight." The witch laughed from her stool. "I'm just gonna refill my drink and have a seat over there." She gestured towards the far, inside corner of the bar.

The vampires nodded, appreciating the opportunity to speak to their telepath alone for a few moments. She spoke before they had a chance. "Who was the man with Dr. Ludwig last night?"

Exchanging a quick glance with his childe, Godric answered. "A friend of the doctor's that had specialized knowledge of what you were going through. He was unable to stay after he assisted, but promised he would return soon so you could meet him." They'd hoped to have a bit more time to explain things.

"There's something you aren't telling me. I could tell he wasn't human, why would a supe care about saving a human, even a telepathic one?"

"Little one, I've heard you talk about never fitting in with your human peers, have you ever considered that part of the reason is that you are more than they are?" Unsure of how she would react to her other nature he wanted to break it gently.

"No, until recently being a telepath meant I was enough of a freak." Comprehension starting to dawn on her face, as low growls rumbled from the two vampires, she began backing away.

Seeing the concern on her face as she stepped back from them, the Viking slowly reached out a hand for her. "Lover, why do you back away? Our anger is not directed at you, but the insipid humans that fail to appreciate you." Trying to be patient, he waited for her to accept his words. The inability to sense her emotions posed a challenge, but he gleaned much from her expressions and body language.

With a look of relief, she accepted his hand, allowing him to draw her into their embrace. Though it was evident the blood tie was gone, their presence and touch did much to calm her.

Taking a deep breath, a barely audibly whisper left her lips. "What am I?"

Hearing her clearly, Godric spoke softly into her ear. "You are part fae." Her giggle surprised the pair.

Turning in the direction of the witch, she erupted into full laughter. "Is that why you changed the subject in the truck?" Glad that Sookie didn't appear to be mad, she nodded guiltily before laughter shook her as well. Having missed the earlier conversation, the vampires appeared completely puzzled.

"I must say, little one, you are taking the news better than I expected."

"After the last few days, no actually, after the last few months, I've resigned myself to the idea that every single myth and fairy tale is at least partially true. At least with the supes I've met so far, they don't seem to consider me a freak."

"Very true, although there are risks for you in the supernatural world. Little one, some will seek to exploit your gifts." She cringed, remembering Bill's deception and Sophie Ann's desire to possess her. "Knowing this, it is more imperative than ever that we protect you."

"I can't hide with you forever; I have to live my life." Godric could see her resolve forming as she straightened her back and squared her shoulders. Hearing footsteps approach, he was glad for an interruption. They needed more time to convince her there was a way to balance her desire for freedom with her safety.

Everyone's attention shifted as Alcide pushed through the door, looking a bit worse for his recon trip. Pulling free of the vampires, Sookie rushed to him. "What happened? Where's Sam?"

"He tried to get to close. The crowd grabbed him." Looking back to older vampire, he continued. "If this plan is going to work, we need to go now. They looked pretty ready for a wedding."

Wasting no time, they headed toward the door as he outlined what they would see when they arrived. They could approach safely through the woods out back of the house; the altar was in the front yard along with most of the town preparing for the ceremony.

As they exited the building, Sookie wrapped her arms around Godric's neck so he could hold her closely as he lifted into the air. Amelia did the same with Eric as Alcide removed the pants he had thrown on to shift again.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Driving through the cemetery to reach Compton's house seemed fitting given the threat the vampire was here to deliver. The options were simple, hand over the girl or final death.

His maker, the Queen of Louisiana, was ill pleased when Bill failed to show with the telepath as promised. Convinced that his unusual attraction to her caused him to decide to keep the girl the queen sent her beloved progeny, Andre, to clean up the mess.

Pulling up to the old house, the vampire shuddered to think Sophie Ann would ever send him to such a dreary place as she did Bill. Stepping out he paused, catching the scent of a vampire he didn't recognize, but no recent scent of the one he came for.

Traveling on behalf of the queen, Andre did not fear the unknown vampire, so he knocked on the door. Seconds later, he heard the lock turning, before the door opened to reveal a neatly dressed female eyeing him suspiciously.

"Is Bill at home," Andre asked, stepping through the door before she could argue. Pausing inside, he was unimpressed with what he saw.

"No, I was looking for him myself," the female responded as she watched him. "Who might you be?"

"I am deputy to the Queen of Louisiana," he replied smugly.

"You're welcome to have a seat and wait. Although I've been here one night already." The female casually motioned to the sitting room, her lack of deference annoying him.

"When did you last hear from Mr. Compton?"

"A few days ago in Dallas, I had a bit of a disagreement with the sheriff of Area Nine, and Bill was kind enough to escort me out. Do you mind if I ask why you are looking for my progeny?"

Andre's brow rose at her question, so this was Bill's maker. "He missed an appointment with the queen and has since failed to respond to any communications."

This alarmed Lorena, after his release, they had done nothing to maintain their bond, so she was unable to feel her childe. Could something have happened to him in Dallas after she left?

"Perhaps if he doesn't arrive tonight I'll return to Dallas tomorrow. There are sufficient daytime spaces for us both if you wish to remain."

"I believe I shall." The accommodations weren't up to par, but Andre wasn't willing to return to Sophie Ann with no telepath and no explanation.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sneaking quietly around the back of the house, Sookie was furious at the mess the maenad made of her family home. She said a silent prayer that their plan would work and pressed on to keep up with the vampire in front of her.

Reaching out with her mind, she found Amelia on the opposite side of the house. The witch's thoughts confirmed they arrived safely and were in position. As they approached the crowd, they remained unnoticed, all eyes were on the altar and the raving woman in her grandmother's wedding dress.

"That bitch," Sookie gasped under her breath causing Godric to turn so quickly she slammed into him. "Oh sorry, she's ruining Gran's dress." Squeezing her hand reassuringly, the primeval vampire was more determined than ever to see the maenad killed. It was obvious she'd hoped to marry in the dress some day.

Now on the edge of the crowd, they moved carefully to get in position. "_My childe, we are ready._"

"_So are we, the wolf is just on the other side of the altar. Be careful, I caught the scent of at least one vampire on the way here._" Looking forward they saw a massive structure, made largely of branches and vines, topped with a large metal bull's head.

The maenad began to speak

"Now the sacrificial egg," she paused as Tara placed an ostrich egg in an opening near the top of the altar. Turning to face the crowd, she lifted her arms to the sky and began summoning the god, "Hail Dionysus, Bacchus, Bromios, Eleutherios, Dendrites. All these names are yours our bull horned god." Watching the ritual nervously, Sookie reached for Godric's hand to steady herself.

Oblivious to the newcomers in the crowd Maryann continued her speech. "On this occasion of our marriage, our offering symbolizes the rebirth of our god. When he was a child, the jealous titans ripped him to shreds, eating all but his heart. This last piece was saved by his sister, Pallas Athena, who placed it into the womb of his mother so he could be reborn."

Approaching the altar Maryann's voice filled with her passionate plea. "Oh great mother, soon you shall have the heart that will make your egg grow fertile and your son, our bull horned god, will come and stand in your place."

The crowd parted as several men carried Sam, bound and gagged, toward the altar. The telepath reached out to him with her mind, "_Sookie, whatever happens, remember I love you, cher._" Trying to stay focused, she braced herself for action, knowing there would be no time to waste.

As they tied the shifter in place the maenad continued, her voice frenzied. "Oh at last, at long, long last, he is yours my lord." Inches from the shifter, she spoke low, "You're lucky Sam, it's everyone's wish to have their life mean something, so few ever get to realize it."

Maryann nodded to the man standing beside her, holding a large dagger, as she stepped back. Sookie saw the panic in Sam's eyes as the man turned, raising his arm and plunging the dagger into his chest. Screaming her boss' name, she buried her head in Godric's chest sobbing.

"_Be ready, my childe, it is almost time."_

"Bring me the blood." Maryann reached towards the dagger. Running her finger along the blood she tasted it, moaning "Oh yes, yes, he is the vessel. My lord this is the vessel that shall unite us."

The ancient vampire squeezed Sookie before releasing her and shooting over the crowd, reaching the altar to cut the shifter free before taking back to the air. As soon as they cleared it, a huge wolf crashed through the altar sending pieces flying.

"How dare you spoil my offering," the maenad screeched. "Lord Dionysus, forgive me. Allow me to sacrifice all of them for you." As her form began to shimmer, cries of pain rose up from the townspeople.

Seeing everyone she knew writhing in pain, Sookie ran toward the maenad, fury ripping through her. Grabbing Maryann's arm, the fae was shocked as white light flowed through her hands sending the maenad flying into the rubble.

Rising from the broken branches, she laughed. "What are you?"

Realizing the crazy woman was now focusing on her, claws starting to form where her hands had been, Sookie turned. _"Not again"_, she thought.

Twisting her ankle in a dip in the driveway, Sookie slammed into the ground. Bracing herself for the slicing pain of the maenad's claws, the sound of heavy hoof beats approaching from the opposite direction made her look up.

Maryann stood frozen, "My lord, my husband." She opened her arms, stepping around the woman's body to approach the large white bull. "Oh, you've come. I'm here, my love. We're together at last. Come to me."

Closing the distance between them, the bull lowered its head placing the tip of its horn against her before gouging her open.

"My god, I am the one to be sacrificed. I am the vessel." She fell heavily against the bull, "I am happy to die. I am yours."

Still on the ground, Sookie felt cool hands grip her shoulders, pulling her up. Leaning against the small vampire, she noticed the Viking, witch, and were cautiously approaching from the other side. All eyes focused on the bull as its form began to quiver, shifting to reveal Sam, his arm deep inside Maryann.

"Was there no god?" she cried as he pulled her heart from her chest letting her crumple to the ground. The shifter collapsed next to her exhausted.

Leaning against the vampire for support, Sookie limped towards her boss. "Sam, are you okay."

"Yeah, cher, I'm fine. Can't say I care for the taste of blood, but Eric kept to his end of the plan." He sat up so she could see his chest where the gaping dagger wound had been not long ago. "See, completely healed, just tired."

Her eyes finding the Vikings, she smiled at him. "Thank you for saving him. Really, thank you all for getting rid of that thing."

Stepping forward, the were shook his head. "We weren't the only ones. What happened when you grabbed her?"

Shifting her gaze to the ground, she braced herself as both vampires shouted, "You what?"

Before she could respond, an ethereally beautiful woman appeared next to her. Taking in the chaos around her and noting her charge was safe she exclaimed, "I see I missed the party."

Gaping at the being, Sookie could only mutter, "Not another one," before collapsing, cool arms catching her before she hit the ground.


	11. Confronting Reality

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Many thanks to my beta, but all mistakes are still my own. Please take a moment to review, they're always appreciated.

**Chapter 11: Confronting Reality**

"Did I do something wrong," Claudine asked. Seeing the woman she was supposed to protect collapse at the sight of her wasn't a promising beginning.

Scooping Sookie gently into his arms, Godric chuckled. "No, I believe the cumulative effect of everything just caught up with her." Looking around for a suitable place to lay her down, he noticed the crowd still milling, dazed on the lawn.

"Perhaps you should find him something to wear." He nodded toward the naked were. "Get them cleared out and back home. They won't remember what actually happened, but Eric may need to glamour them." His childe looked as if he might argue, wanting to stay near the two of them and slightly enamored at the scent of pure faerie, but he finally turned to join the others.

Godric lowered himself carefully to the ground, leaning back against a tree with her still form curled against him. Only Claudine remained at his side. "Does she know she is fae?"

"Yes, although I don't think she understands yet." The ancient vampire quickly recounted the conversation in the bar and the events leading up to her arrival.

"Some faerie protector I make, that maenad could have killed her." Burying her head in her hands she muttered, "Perhaps Niall should send someone else to guard her."

"Claudine, there is no need for you to be so upset. You're not alone in this mission; you have a witch, four vampires, and very likely a shifter and were to assist."

"Niall did mention an eclectic group," she admitted. Smiling slightly, the faerie commented, "You appear to have great self control for a vampire. Tall, blond, and dangerous over there looked like he was ready to pounce. I'm impressed he left when you sent him."

"Eric has wonderful self control, when he decides to exercise it. You would do well to avoid the Shreveport house at night though, as Pam and the newborn, Jessica, likely will not show the same restraint. As for me, I've had over 2,000 years to master it and you're actually not the first faerie to cross my path."

"You might be surprised at Jessica's control. Niall was quite enthralled with her."

The figure in the vampire's arms started to shift. Concerned about alarming her charge, Claudine backed away, staying close enough to keep an eye on the young fae.

"Little one," he murmured, smoothing her hair back. "You are safe. You can wake up." Placing a gentle kiss on her brow, he waited for her to rouse.

Snuggling closer into the now familiar scent of her vampire's chest, the small blonde sighed quietly just before her eyes snapped open, and she scrambled to sit up, grimacing as the pain shot through her ankle.

"Little one, it's okay. The maenad is gone." Trying to keep his tone soothing, he continued. "Take your time. You've a great deal to process from the last day." Feeling her relax against him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Godric," she whispered against his neck.

"Yes, little one?" recognizing the questioning tone.

"What was that woman? She was beautiful." Her voice held a sense of awe.

Catching Claudine's eye, he knew convincing the telepath to accept her was crucial. "She is your faerie guardian. Niall sent her to help you adjust to your new found nature since he is unable to stay for more than short visits." Leaving off the part about her protection seemed wisest.

"Oh, I should find her and apologize for reacting so badly." Starting to pull away, she was surprised when he didn't let her go until she saw the beautiful figure approaching.

"There is no need, dear. Your vampire explained everything. I'm afraid I should be the one apologizing for scaring you." The woman blushed at the faerie's reference to her vampire.

Kneeling in front of them, she reached for Sookie's hand, squeezing it reassuringly when her charge didn't pull away.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

As the last group of townspeople left, Eric noticed Sam staring at his maker, Sookie still leaning into his chest as they spoke to Claudine.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The Viking eyed the shifter reproachfully.

"What are you talking about," he growled defensively.

"You forget. I can sense your emotional state now that you've had my blood." Sam rolled his eyes at the reminder. "Not to mention, the look on your face says you're about to do something stupid."

"She deserves better." Ignoring the vampire's warning, he stalked towards his waitress. The tall, blond stayed back, shaking his head.

Reaching the small group, he grabbed his waitress's arm, attempting to pull her up and away from Godric.

"What are you doing," she gasped at him, shock written clearly on her face at his sudden action. Pain quickly replaced the emotion as she landed on her bad ankle. Seeing her pain, a loud rumbled erupted from Godric's chest. The faerie placed a hand on his shoulder before he launched at the shifter.

"Getting you away from these stupid vampires, cher, you need to be around humans." Keeping his eyes trained on the woman, he tried to ignore the sound coming from the vampire beside her. "These guys have caused you nothing but problems."

Seeing Eric and Amelia starting to approach, Claudine tried to intercede before the situation escalated further. "Excuse me."

Sam cut her off, "No, she needs to hear this." Returning his focus to the waitress, he continued his rant. "You need to get free now. Look at what's happened to you since you started hooking up with the damned bloodsuckers."

"No, Sam, you listen to me!" The telepath roared at him. "They had nothing to do with this." She pointed towards the destruction around them. "They are the ones that came here to help clean up the mess. Bill may have been a self-righteous asshole, but that does not mean they are."

The vampires, faerie, were, and witch watched in awe of the rage that she was unleashing on her boss, amazed when he actually continued his rant. Claudine's restraining hand on Godric and his on Eric were the only things stopping bloodshed.

"You know better than that. That's just their blood talking," he shouted back at her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" He couldn't know about the spell, but she knew what he said wasn't true.

"Sookie, you're human. You don't need this."

"Were you even listening at the bar? I'm not just human." Adjusting to her new reality would take time, but while talking to the other faerie she'd realized Godric was right. She'd always known she didn't fit in.

Refusing to back down, he kept pushing. "But you're still alive; you should at least be with someone with a heartbeat."

"Like you?" she retorted. "Sam, you're my boss and my friend, but I don't see you like that." The pain in his eyes hurt her, but she couldn't lie to him.

"If not me, then someone else, but if you insist on staying with them," he jabbed his finger towards the vampires, "I'm done. You can find a job somewhere else."

"Did you just give me an ultimatum? You really want to go there?" The small blonde was furious that he would force the issue.

"No I don't, but yes, you have to make a choice." Silently praying she'd choose him, he tried to reach for her hand.

Jerking away from his reach, she stepped back towards the group behind her. "Find yourself a new waitress." She turned, finding herself embraced by the two females.

Starting to reach for her again, Sam stopped as he realized the other three men were stepping menacingly towards him.

"I told you it was a bad idea." The voice dripped with deadly warning. "I suggest you stay away unless she requests otherwise." The shifter would regret it if he tried anything. It would thrill the Viking if she never spoke to her former boss again, but he knew she would eventually forgive him.

Shooting an angry glare at the three, the shifter turned towards the woods to return home, shoulders sagging in defeat.

Hating to see her cry, but knowing he could do nothing, Eric silently slipped behind her, planting a quick kiss on the back of her head before turning away. Motioning for the were to follow, he headed towards the house.

"Let's see how bad the damage is." Walking through the mangled yard, it was clear restoring her home would take time and money. "Can you get a crew to start the repairs immediately?"

Alcide nodded. "I'll make the calls first thing in the morning." Debating whether he should question Eric's assumption of taking care of things, he decided to let the vampire face their charge's wrath instead if she didn't like it.

Continuing into the house the Viking was astonished at the extent of the damage. They'd only been away for about a week, it should have taken years to ruin the house so thoroughly.

Hearing a board creak on the porch, he turned to see Sookie approaching the house carefully supported by Claudine. A low growl escaped before he could stop it at the sight of her tear-stained face and badly swollen ankle. He'd kill the shifter if he ever hurt her again.

Looking at the source of the rumbling noise, the petite woman attempted an exhausted smile. The cumulative weight of the last day was crashing down on her, but she needed to see how bad her home was before she let them take her back to Shreveport.

Surveying the damage from the entry, she didn't need to go further to know it would take more money than she had to restore the house. How was she going to afford the repairs with no job? Silently she reached for the hand nearest her, glad to feel the cool of Godric's and his steadying presence.

As she turned toward the other room, Eric spoke, hoping to make her feel better. "Alcide's going to call a crew tomorrow to get started on the repairs. They'll be done before you know it."

Whirling around to face him, she snapped. "What right do you have, this is my house!" Her anger surprised him as she continued. "I just lost my job, what makes you think I can afford to get this fixed?" She burst into tears, the fight rushing out of her as fast as it had hit. Recognizing he was only trying to help it still stung her pride that he hadn't checked with her first.

Slipping an arm around the woman's waist, her guardian whispered, "It will be okay, dear. It will all be okay." Turning to Godric, she spoke slightly louder. "Perhaps you should take her back to Shreveport, and let her rest. She's beyond exhausted. I will come tomorrow while you are dead for the day." Seeing his agreement, she disappeared.

Returning to the house seemed like a good idea to Sookie; the idea of a shower and bed even more so. Thinking of Shreveport reminded her of Jessica. "We should run over to Bill's and grab some things for Jessica. She's not going to want to go back there, and I know where he keeps the key hidden."

Tensing at the idea of her going near the house, both vampires remembered the scent Eric caught earlier. "Why don't Eric and Amelia go get her things while you gather anything you need from here? Perhaps the were can bring them back to Shreveport in his truck. I'd prefer to fly you there myself so you can get some sleep and ice your ankle."

"Sure can," Alcide quickly agreed. That would give him a little extra time to evaluate the needed repairs to the house. The telepath may not have appreciated Eric's method, but he was relatively certain the repairs would be happening as planned.

Nodding her acceptance of the suggestion, Sookie quickly told them where the key was. As they headed out, she limped towards the steps. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for what she would find upstairs.

"Little one, would you like me to accompany you to get your things?" Instinct told him not to let her go alone, but knowing she was already beyond her limit, he didn't want to be her next target.

Pausing to think for a second, she extended her hand to him and they continued up the stairs together. Godric carefully supported her weight to avoid further injury to the ankle.

Stopping just inside the bedroom door she felt a mix of anger and sadness inside her, nothing was as she left it. The room was been ransacked, her clothing strewn across the floor, mostly ripped or filthy.

After a few minutes, she had a small bag packed with the few salvageable items and a broken picture of her family, the frame was shattered, but the picture remained intact.

Seeing the vampire sitting quietly on her bed she shrugged, "It's not much, but at least I could save a few things."

Standing to pull her into his arms he sighed, "Little one, I know you hate feeling indebted, but I want to help. I've more money than I can spend, please let me help you replace what you've lost."

Feeling her nod against his chest, he smiled. Unable to resist, he gently pulled her chin up and kissed her lips.

Surprised at first when his lips touched hers, she quickly melted into him. The blood tie was gone, but she knew she still felt something for the ancient vampire and right now that was enough to let him make her forget the rest for a few minutes.

When he abruptly broke the kiss, she jumped seeing the alarm in his eyes. Lifting her quickly into his arms, he was down the stairs before she knew what was happening.

Throwing the small bag she had packed to the waiting were he called, "Meet the others at Merlotte's. We must leave now." Jumping off the porch, Godric was airborne with Sookie clinging to his neck before Alcide could speak.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Approaching Compton's house through the graveyard with the witch, Eric put a hand out to stop her. Catching a whiff of the scent from before, recognition lit his eyes.

"_Stay here,_" he silently mouthed to her. Seeing her nod, he launched himself into the air, taking cover in a tree near the house. Instantly recognizing the two figures seated in the sitting room through the window, he silently cursed.

"_Godric, get her out of there now! Sophie Ann's progeny and Lorena are in the house. Tell the were to meet us at his truck._" Watching carefully, he saw no signs the two were even speaking to each other.

"_Have they seen you_?"

Feeling the rush of concern from his maker, he answered quickly. "_No, thought I'm amazed they hadn't come around with the ruckus from the maenad."_

"_As am I. We're on the way home._" Eric relaxed slightly at this news. Waiting several moments to see if the two would say anything, he finally gave up and returned to the witch.

Not wanting to provide any more opportunity for the enemy to notice them, he silently scooped her into his arms and took flight.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

The massive black wolf quickly halted at the edge of the woods near the bar. Looking around as he sniffed the air to check for signs of anyone else, relieved to be alone.

Slinking silently toward the small pile of clothes next to the bar's entrance, the air shimmered slightly as he returned to his human form.

Tugging the jeans over his narrow hips, he was glad to be in his own clothes. Eric had glamoured one of the men into donating his shorts, but they'd barely fit.

Landing silently beside the large truck, Eric set the witch back on her feet. Expecting an earful about grabbing her with no warning, he was surprised by her silence until he realized where her eyes were focused.

Amelia was trying to get her mouth to shut and her eyes to move. She'd planned on asking the big vampire what the deal was, but the site of the were's broad chest and chiseled torso as he pulled the shirt over his head distracted her. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd appreciated the view, but it was the first time she had a moment to gawk.

Feeling the vampire move behind her, she jumped before turning to hit him in the arm at the sound of his laughter.

"Don't let me interrupt," Eric laughed at the flustered witch.

Realizing he was no longer alone, Alcide quickly arranged his shirt, fastened his jeans, and approached. "What happened? Godric took off with Sookie like a bat out of hell."

"Complications. There were two vampires waiting in Compton's house. I don't believe they are working together, but couldn't risk sticking around to make sure. Getting safely away, so they can't use us to track her, was the priority."

The witch let out a quick gasp, realizing how close they'd been to danger for the last couple of hours.

The Viking looked down at her. "Do you want to fly back with me or would you prefer riding with the were?"

"I've had enough flying for the time being." Looking to Alcide, "If it's okay I'd rather catch a ride back with you."

"Sure thing." Eyeing the witch, he guessed she would be asleep before they hit the highway. Opening the passenger door, he helped her climb in before turning to the vampire. "I'll have a crew come take a look at the property tomorrow. Given the new development, I'm guessing you want me to keep her away from Bon Temps for now."

"That would be correct." With a final smirk at the witch, he took off toward Shreveport. "_I'm on my way._"

"_That is good, my childe. She is with the women. Jessica and the staff started fussing over her the moment we landed. By the way, your progeny appears a bit incensed that we left without her. _"

Sensing the amusement in his maker's thoughts, he sighed. "_Great, I'll have hell to pay for that._"

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Pacing outside the door to Sookie's room, the vampire was nervous. Two millennia of living hadn't prepared him for the feelings she'd awakened in him. After centuries of killing, he wanted to be the one taking care of the woman, but the other women chased him off as soon as they saw her, injured and exhausted.

He needed to talk to her, to find out what her feelings were since the blood tie was gone. Convinced more than ever that she was his mate, he wanted to know if she still considered the possibility. The way she clung to him in Bon Temps pleased him, but he realized the circumstances likely made her reach for something steady regardless of her feelings.

Hearing a groan behind the door, the vampire grimaced. Instinct screamed at him to heal his mate, but he couldn't, not before she had a chance to evaluate her feelings without the blood. Continuing to pace, he hoped Eric arrived soon. His childe was nearly as frantic as he was with the desire to protect her. The idea that she could be the Viking's mate as well seemed a real possibility. They swore that they would accept her decision, but leaving would be difficult for either of them.

"_I'm here my childe, at her door."_ He felt the presence of the other vampire nearby. Seconds later, he was at his side, the worry in his eyes evident.

"Why are you in the hall?" Eric was confused why his maker wasn't in the room with their telepath.

"She's exhausted and injured. The women were quite insistent about taking care of everything. It appears your staff absolutely adores her." Seeing the pleased look on the blond's face he smiled back.

Hearing footsteps approaching the door from within the room both vampires turned expectantly. The two vampire women, the chef, and housekeeper emerged from the room.

"What the hell were you thinking running off without even telling me?" Pamela was in her maker's face. "You could have at least answered your phone." With a final glare, she stormed off down the hall.

Staring after her, the large vampire knew he needed to make it up to her. Reaching into his pocket, he discovered a dozen missed calls, all from her. The phone had been on silent since they arrived at Merlotte's.

Turning toward the door again, he saw the remaining faces watching him expectantly. "I'll deal with her later. How is Sookie?"

The youngest vampire spoke up. "Feeling better now that she's clean and fed. We gave her some ibuprofen and wrapped her ankle in ice. Ms. Elizabeth is sure it'll be fine in no time. Try not to upset her again, she needs her rest." The look on her face made it clear the women knew he'd already upset her.

Looking to his two employees, he received similar looks. It appeared his maker was right; his staff was staking their claim, and there would be trouble if he blew it.

Watching the women disappear down the hall, the two vampires looked at each other. Now was the moment of truth. With the blood tie gone and the events of the night behind them, would she give them a chance?


	12. Apologizing

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review.

A/N: Updated 6/30 post-beta.

**Chapter 12: Apologizing**

Feeling much better than she had in hours, aside from the throbbing ankle, Sookie managed a real smile when she saw her vampires come through the door. It faded quickly when she saw their faces.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever it was only opening them when she felt the bed shift under their weight.

"Little one, we know you need to get some sleep, but would you mind talking first?" Clasping her hand, he waited for her to answer.

"We probably should." Looking to the other vampire, the woman reached for his hand so she had a hold on both.

Wanting to get past the truly unpleasant parts, the Viking looked seriously at her, explaining what he found at Bill's house.

A spike of panic shot through her causing her to shift closer to Godric before she'd even realized what she was doing. Noticing a change in Eric's expression, she arched her brow, assuming there was more to say.

Trying to hide the jealousy he felt when Sookie turned to his maker for comfort, the Viking quickly continued talking. "With the two of them in Bon Temps we need to be extremely cautious."

Seeing the tears starting to form as she realized she wouldn't be safe returning to work on her house, he continued. "I know I was wrong to discuss the work with Alcide before speaking to you." He paused, having little practice with them; apologies were not easy to deliver.

Sookie struggled to keep the astonished look off her face, guessing this was not a comfortable position for the vampire.

"I'm used to taking charge and getting things done, not waiting to ask permission first." Seeing the barely suppressed laughter on his maker's face, he shot him a silent glare.

Deciding he'd struggled enough, the telepath spoke up. "I get that you were trying to help, and I appreciated the attempt, but you've gotta learn to ask first. I was barely making ends meet before, and with no job I'm not sure how I can pay the bills, much less pay someone else to do the work on my house."

"Actually, I owe you payment for your trip to Dallas." Seeing the questioning look, he explained. "I know the original agreement was I would pay Compton, and he would compensate you. Given the circumstances, I believe cutting out the middle man is appropriate."

Unable to argue with his logic, she agreed. "Fine, but I'm going to have to be careful with that money until I can find a new job."

"Little one, you agreed earlier to let me help you replace what you'd lost." Eric's eyes shot up at Godric's words. Why did she accept help from him? "I believe my childe is trying to offer the same assistance for restoring your home. You mean a great deal to both of us, we have the resources, and want to help."

"Well, when you put it that way it's hard to refuse. I just don't want a debt that I can't repay. I'm just a waitress, or at least I was, it would take me years to pay you back."

"Sookie, neither of us consider this a debt. It is a gift, freely given. For my part, the money means very little. I'd rather see it put to good use to make you happy than sit idly as it is now."

"Lover, the same is true for me. Aside from Fangtasia, my biggest expense is keeping Pam in her precious designer shoes, and I can easily afford those along with the repairs to your house." Seeing her resolve was wavering, he quickly pushed. "Alcide will be here in the morning, will you let him start working on the plans for the repairs?"

"Yes, I will," she conceded, realizing she was never going to convince them to give up, and really, what other choice did she have?

"And lover, I'll see the plans, so please don't try to sneak by with the bare minimum. You'd be hard pressed to exceed my resources, so enjoy the chance to remodel."

Rolling her eyes at the vampire, she laughed. "So, now that I've agreed to stay away from my home, let Alcide handle the work, and let you pay for it all, what's left to talk about?"

"You forgot the shopping," Godric offered. "I'll leave my Amex for you before I die for the day. Get Claudine and Amelia to help you spend some of my money as well tomorrow to start replacing your wardrobe and anything else you want."

"Not afraid I'll max the card out," she asked slightly astonished that he was letting her loose with a credit card.

"Little one, you'd have to buy the whole of Shreveport, possibly more, to do that." He smiled at the stunned look on her face.

Tired of avoiding the one subject they need to discuss, the telepath decided it was time. "Think it's time to discuss the effects of the spell?"

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Driving along the highway, Alcide was surprised his passenger was still awake. Watching her stare out the window, he realized she was actually quite pretty.

Frowning slightly, he noticed she had her knees pulled tightly to her chest. Glancing at the thermometer on the dash he was surprised to see the temperature had dropped several degrees since they'd left Shreveport. No wonder she looked cold.

Clearing his throat in an effort not to scare her, he broke the silence. "You know, it's plenty warm over here." As she turned to look, he raised the arm nearest her, creating a space for her to fit.

Seeing the startled look on her face, he laughed, "Promise, I won't bite until I know you better."

Relaxing at this teasing tone, Amelia scooted across the seat, curling up against his side. "You weren't kidding, guess were's are hotter than normal."

Barely suppressing a sigh as his heat warmed her, she rested her head against his strong shoulder and inhaled his decidedly masculine scent before deciding to close her eyes for a minute.

As she drifted off, Alcide gave into the urge to lean down and smell her hair. Enjoying her citrusy scented shampoo, he smiled, holding her close as he drove.

Some time later, feeling the truck come to a stop the witch started to open her eyes, slowly remembering where she was and surprised they were already back at Eric's mansion.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Smiling as he slipped his arm from around her and slid out of the truck, reaching a hand back to help her out.

As her feet hit the ground, her legs gave way, showing how tired she truly was. Expecting to hit the ground, she was surprised to find herself in his arms, tucked safely against his chest.

The door to the mansion opened as they reached the top step, Thomas stepping aside to let them enter. Amelia giggled slightly as she heard Elizabeth's hurried steps rushing towards them. "Oh my, what happened to the poor dear?"

"She's fine, just exhausted and probably hungry. Could you point me to her room and see about getting some food?" The housekeeper quickly gave him the needed directions and scurried off to find a suitable meal for them both, delighted to have people around to take care of.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Staring at the two vampires on the bed with her, Sookie waited for someone to speak. Tired of waiting she pushed on. "Amelia told me that the spell worked. Guess it's a good thing I didn't almost die for nothing." Weakly laughing she was surprised by the vehemence of Godric's reply.

"Little one, it wasn't funny. The tie broke so quickly we thought you had died." The pain in his eyes made her regret bringing that part up.

"I'm sorry," she started.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. I suppose it's good that we didn't know what would happen, I never would have suggested it if I'd known."

Needing to know the answer before she examined her feelings too closely, she asked, "So, do you guys feel differently with the blood gone?"

"Yes, little one, at least for me the spell changed things." Brushing his hand against her cheek, he pulled her chin back up. "I was drawn to you from the beginning, our blood made the pull stronger, but it wasn't until the tie was gone and I thought you died that I realized what you'd become to me." The young telepath was his reason to exist.

Leaning closer he kissed her, gently at first, but as she responded he couldn't resist deepening the kiss, his fangs extending with his arousal. Knowing they needed to finish the conversation, he forced himself to break their kiss. Letting his fangs graze the skin of her neck, he felt her shudder against him.

Leaning back before he lost the resolve to continue the discussion, he kept a hold on her hand. "I won't rush you into a decision, but I very much hope you will eventually agree to bond with me."

"I, uh, I don't know what to say." Not sure if she was blushing more from the kiss or his words, she tried to get her thoughts straight. "I still feel drawn to you, safest when I'm with you, but I'm not ready to make any big decisions yet."

Judging from his smile, it was clear Godric was willing to be patient. One down, one to go, shifting her attention to the other vampire, she was trying to decide where to start.

"Eric, I don't know what to think with you." Before she could finish, she heard the door close and realized he was gone.

"What the hell?" She turned to Godric for some explanation. "Why did he leave?"

"Little one, don't be mad. You must consider that since becoming a vampire he has only cared out three beings Pam, himself, and me. He doesn't know how to express what he feels for you, but I know it is there, I can feel it through our bond."

"Yeah, I get its not easy for him, but why did he leave like that? What did I do wrong?" Fighting not to cry, she stared at the ancient vampire. She wouldn't have expected his departure to upset her so much.

"You did nothing wrong. I think your uncertainty made him think you were going to reject him. He tends to over react where emotions are involved, so he chose leave before you could tell him to go."

"Stupid Viking," she muttered under her breath. "Can you make him come back? He needs to listen."

Wanting them to have a chance to work through their feelings, he nodded. "_My childe, return to the room._" The tone communicated the order, leaving Eric no choice but to obey.

As the tall figure reemerged from the door, his posture gave evidence to the rejection he felt. Sliding to the edge of the bed, Sookie stood carefully and limped towards him.

Even expecting her to destroy any chance of happiness for him, he couldn't stand to watch her in pain. Quickly coming to her side and guiding her back to the bed, he sat beside her still unable to look her in the eyes.

It scared Sookie to realize how easily she could hurt the vampire that until a week ago she would have sworn had no feelings. She knew she had to be honest.

"Eric, you need to listen." She slipped a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. Brushing her lips gently against his she whispered, "I didn't say I don't have feelings for you. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance to sort out what they are. First, I need to know how you feel." She started to lean back.

"Lover, I will always want you. When I thought you'd died, it was as if I'd lost everything." Unsure of how to explain exactly what she meant to him he stopped.

Frustrated at being unable to find the right words, he pulled her to him, his lips claiming hers. There was nothing gentle in his kiss. She could feel his desperation as she wrapped her arms around him. Moaning against his mouth, she began to feel light headed.

Breaking free to catch her breath, she grinned at him. "Does that mean you're willing," she asked hopefully.

"Yes, lover, it does." The Viking winked at her. Given a chance, he was confident he could show her how much she meant to him, even if his mouth got in the way sometimes.

Pleased to see her favorite devilish grin return, she felt a little bolder. "It's going to take a little time to sort this out. I need to figure out if I can handle committing to you both if that's what I decide."

"As Godric said, we'll be patient. I promise to try not to overreact again." Eric smiled.

"It probably sounds stupid, but I'd like to actually have time alone with each of you. Although, I want some time with all three of us as well, might as well see if we can play well together."

"Like dating," Eric asked, less sarcastically than she expected.

"Yes, like dating." Bracing herself for their responses, she waited.

"We can handle that, as long as we are allowed to plan the dates."

"I agree." Eric smirked at his maker's stipulation. Standing up from the bed, he looked down at the pair. "As much as I would like to stay in bed all night, I need to take care of a few things and meet with the lawyer regarding our claims before dawn. Sleep well, my lover. Tomorrow will be your first big date."

Kissing her thoroughly, he had to make himself let go and head to the door.

Seeing her yawn, the older vampire spoke quietly, "Little one, you should get some sleep. You have much to do tomorrow." Before he could move away, her hand tightened on his arm.

"Please, stay with me for a while. I think I'll sleep better if you're with me."

Unable to resist her plea, he kicked his shoes off and picked her up, careful not to jar her ankle. Pulling the covers up, he slipped them gently underneath, arranging her carefully against his body.

"Goodnight, little one. Sleep well, my love." Holding her close he listened as her breathing slowed and she feel asleep. Amazed at how quickly his existence had changed, he was determined to do everything he could to keep her.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

"It appears unlikely your progeny will return tonight." Andre glared across the room at the red headed vampire.

"I'll call the airline and arrange a flight to Dallas for tomorrow night. If you'd care to leave your number, I'll be glad to call you when I know what's happened." Lorena sneered at him.

Suspecting her childe had done something stupid; she hoped to go to Dallas without the strange vampire. Bill might as well have made a deal with the devil if he was working with Sophie Ann.

"Why don't you just have them arrange travel for two? I believe I'd rather get the explanation from his mouth."

Frustrated that she had no excuse to deny him, Lorena flounced out of the room to make the call. Staring after the haughty vampire, Andre was not looking forward to the trip, but he didn't trust her not to interfere with the Queen's business.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Taking a deep, but unnecessary breath, Eric knocked on the door to Pam's room. Hearing the two vampire women inside he almost hoped she ignored him.

Looking over at the red headed vampire beside her, Eric's childe rolled her eyes and smirked wickedly. Holding her finger to her lips, she encouraged Jessica to remain quiet. Guessing what Sookie meant to him and glad to see him have a chance at happiness she'd decided she wasn't mad, but he didn't need to know that yet.

Going to the door, she opened it, fixing an ice-cold glare on her maker. Moving to the side, she gestured for him to enter, staring intently at the box he tried to hide.

"Pamela," he turned to face her again. "I'm sorry I didn't make you aware of what was happening and didn't answer your calls. We didn't mean to alarm you." Looking genuinely apologetic, he waited for her response.

"I usually wouldn't be so concerned, but after you ran off half-cocked to Dallas I get a bit worried when you disappear like that. Given the circumstances, I'll consider forgiving you, but you owe me."

Trying not to roll his eyes at her predictability, the Viking produced the box from behind his back, extending it to her. Eyes flickering with excitement, she nonchalantly accepted the box. Wanting to drag the moment out, she returned to the bed, sitting next to Jessica before opening the gift.

The young vampire's mouth dropped as her companion lifted the lid, revealing a pair of stunning, red peep-toe pumps, with what had to be at least five-inch heels.

Far more familiar with designer shoes, Pam immediately recognized the Alexander McQueen pumps she'd been lusting after for months. With the little skull on the toe, they would be perfect for her nights at the bar.

Outside of work, she dressed more conservatively, but she'd long ago decided that if she had to dress the part of the stereotypical vamp at the bar she might as well enjoy it.

"Why Eric, you shouldn't have," she grinned at him. Kicking off the tamer three-inch pumps she was wearing, she slipped the new heels onto her feet. Spinning in a quick circle she asked the red headed vampire, "What do you think?"

"I love them, but they must have cost a fortune." Given her lack of resources, she couldn't imagine spending that much on shoes.

The Viking laughed at her observation. Little did the women know the nearly $1,200 shoes were just a drop in the bucket. The small room off his closet held at least fifty pairs of ridiculously expensive designer shoes to appease his childe and make his existence more pleasant.

Speaking of a fortune, Eric pulled out his wallet. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to do some shopping tomorrow." Handing his black Amex over to the young vampire, he explained their inability to get her things from Compton's house. "I doubt he let you buy anything good anyway."

Seeing the daunted look on the red heads face, Pam volunteered, "Don't worry, Jessica, we'll make a girl's night of it. I know all the best places to shop."

Staring at the card in her hand, the girl wasn't sure what to say. Used to shopping at Wal-Mart, occasionally splurging at Sears, she guessed the next night would be quite an experience.

A knock at the door interrupted her before she could argue with the two vampires about the shopping trip. "Mr. Northman," they heard the butler call, "Mr. Cataliades is waiting for you in the study."

Opening the door, Eric turned to Jessica, "Come on, he'll need your signature as well to file the claims."

Having nothing else to amuse her, Pam followed them out the door and down the hall.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Waiting for Stan to return from his latest visit to Mr. Compton's room, Isabelle was surprised when her phone rang.

"Godric," she was relieved to hear from him. "How are things in Shreveport?"

As he provided a quick rundown of the spell, Niall, and dealing with the maenad, the woman tried to remain calm, feeling as if she should be there to help.

Hearing the telepath was seriously considering staying with them, she was relieved. Caring deeply for the ancient vampire, she wanted him to be happy. The idea of his happiness blending so well with the young telepath's pleased her greatly.

"I'm glad to hear things are moving along. Bill is still here with us, but will probably be well enough to travel tomorrow unless we delay him further. He believes she is dead."

Listening carefully to his input, she replied, "In that case, I'll arrange a flight to New Orleans for tomorrow night." Releasing him before the magister received the claims was wise.

No witness would corroborate Bill's claims against them. Everyone involved would gladly say the FOTS caused the injuries and the Dallas vampires were merely aiding his recovery. The magister was unlikely to heed his story.

"Please give the girls my best wishes and if it isn't too much trouble, ask Jessica to call." Receiving assurances and one final request from Godric, they quickly ended the call.

Placing a quick call to the airline, she arranged Bill's travel for the next night. Hoping her former sheriff was right, she headed off to find Stan and arrange for the Ducati's delivery to Shreveport.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Entering the sitting room Godric watched as his childe and the younger vampire listened to the lawyer, evidently wrapping the business up.

Looking up from the forms he held, Eric asked, "She sleeps?" Receiving a nod from his maker, he returned his attention to Mr. Cataliades.

Always busy, the demon lawyer was eager to wrap up his business and be on his way. "I'll deliver these tomorrow. Given the nature, you will likely hear directly from the magister." Rising from his seat, he shook the Viking's hand and took Jessica's hand to place a kiss on her fingers before seeing himself out.

"Grandpa," Pam rose from her seat, prancing to his side. "Did you see the new shoes Daddy bought me?" Normally reserved she could never resist a little fun when both vampires were around.

Unable to control his laugher as his childe's face, he choked out, "Why yes, they are magnificent. Did they buy him out of the doghouse?"

"Don't encourage her." Eric rolled his eyes. He never understood why his maker's presence always brought out this side of his childe.

Ignoring the two men, Pam went to Jessica's side. "Where do you want to start our expedition tomorrow?" She hadn't been shopping with Eric's Amex in a while and intended to make good use of it.

As the two women planned their activities, the men discussed what should happen next.

"Isabelle is putting Compton on a plane to New Orleans tomorrow night, believing she is dead he has no reason to return to your area yet."

"We should set someone to keep an eye on his house just in case. Felicia can take nights; she's the best tracker in the area. The were can likely recommend someone for the day shift if we offer to pay." The Viking didn't want to risk any new surprises from Compton's house.

Nodding his head at Eric's plan, Godric smiled. "My childe, why don't you arrange something for tomorrow night with our precious fae? From the sounds of it, those two will be shopping, so I may tag along to pick up a few things."

Surprised that his maker planned to go shopping, the tall vampire asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you've barely had time with her since we returned. You both need the time together." Grinning he continued, "I plan on stealing her the next night, my surprise takes some planning."

"I don't even want to know." his long frame shook with laughter imagining all the things the other vampire could be up to. "I think I know just the thing. I'll give Bobby a call before I die to set it up."

Looking out the window and realizing the time Godric began ushering them all towards their rooms.

Seeing Jessica pull out of her phone, Eric paused. "Pam, while you're out tomorrow stop and have her number transferred to my account." Smiling at the red head, he pointed to her cheap phone and said, "Pick out a better one while you're there."

"Thanks, Eric." After planning their shopping trip, she wasn't going to argue about the phone. From Pam's recommendations it was clear money wasn't an issue.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Alcide looked back at the sleeping form as he quietly opened the door. He'd actually enjoyed spending time with the witch. Having always dated weres, it was strange to feel attracted to someone that wasn't, but he was starting to consider that it could be simpler.

They'd enjoyed their dinner together and he quickly relented when she asked him to stay for a bit until she fell asleep. After everything that happened in Bon Temps, he couldn't fault her for wanting company.

Only a few steps outside her room, he almost ran into the two male vampires. "Sorry, didn't expect anyone else in the hall."

"No need to apologize, we actually need to speak with you and wanted to check on Sookie before we died for the day."

Groaning, Alcide hadn't realized it was so close to dawn already. At least he was used to operating on a couple hours of sleep. "What can I do for you?"

The Viking spoke, "Three things. First, we need to know if you can supply daytime surveillance for the Compton house. It would be best if there were no more surprises there."

Quickly inventorying the available weres, he nodded. "Easy enough, I'll make a quick call and have someone there today."

"Second, Sookie needs to go shopping tomorrow. Claudine should be here and I suspect Amelia will go along, but I'd prefer it if you escorted them."

"Of course, our agreement was that I would be with her anytime she left the house without one of you." Shopping wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but he could think of worse things than a day with those three.

"Third, she consented to our arrangement for the work on her property. I suspect she's given little thought to upgrades, so do your best to give her good options. Whatever she wants, make sure you get the best available. Budget is no issue, but if you screw me you will regret it."

"I value my life more than that. We'll swing by the office and pick up a few things for her to look at after the shopping trip. Anything else?"

Watching the were struggle not to yawn the vampires shook their heads and continued down the hall. Reaching their telepath's door, they quietly entered the room. Sleeping soundly, she didn't rouse.

Going to the antique writing desk, Eric grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down a quick note. Glancing toward the bed, he watched his maker running his hand through Sookie's hair, watching her with a look of pure adoration.

Standing from the desk, he moved to place the paper on her nightstand as Godric stood. Seeing his maker head for the desk, he sat quietly on the edge of the bed.

Leaning over her sleeping form, he whispered quietly, "My lover, tomorrow night will be ours." Kissing her exposed shoulder, he pulled the covers up and stepped away.

Once the older vampire left his note and Amex with Eric's note, they quickly left the room, their eyes full of hope.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A/N: For anyone interested – the shoes that Eric gave Pam are the Alexander McQueen Red Punk Skull Peep-Toe Pump. 


	13. Death By Jimmy Choo

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review.

**Chapter 13: Death By Jimmy Choo**

Slowly rousing, Sookie rolled to her side missing the cool arms from the night before. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of two folded pieces of paper on the desk.

Picking up the first one, she barely caught the piece of shiny black plastic that fell out. Examining it, she realized it was Godric's Amex. Setting the card back on the table, she unfolded the note.

_Little one,_

_Enjoy your shopping trip. Get whatever you need and want, just don't look at the price tags. Tell Amelia to pick up a few things as well since her trip has extended._

_Love eternally,_

_Godric_

Laughing, she supposed that ruled out shopping at Wal-Mart. It pleased her to see he'd thought of Amelia as well, her new friend had only packed for a short trip, but was showing no signs of leaving soon.

Guessing the second note was from Eric she opened it.

_Lover,_

_Find a dress for a formal affair. We have a date when I rise._

_By the way, tell Alcide to drive the Escalade for your shopping trip._

_Yours always,_

_Eric _

Now she definitely needed the faerie's assistance with shopping. Looking at the clock, she was surprised to see it was only ten. Still, having lots to do before the vampires rose, she hurried herself out of bed and into the shower.

Half an hour later, she headed towards the kitchen hoping she could find something for breakfast. As she approached, she heard voices and laughter.

Opening the door, she smiled at the sight, seated at the table were Alcide, Amelia, Claudine, Jamie, and Elizabeth. Drinks in hand, platters of fruit and muffins in front of them, they looked like old friends.

Seeing her approach, Elizabeth quickly hopped out of her chair, pulling a seat out for Sookie. "Have a seat, my dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well," she climbed happily into the offered chair. Her stomach rumbled before the housekeeper had a chance to ask if she was hungry.

Hearing the sound, the chef asked, "Would you like me to fix you something? You're welcome to what's here, but you probably need some protein. Why don't I fix you some eggs, pretty sure he didn't eat them all," she nodded toward the were.

Laughing, as Alcide looked slightly embarrassed, she smiled brightly at Jamie. "That sounds delicious."

Accepting a glass of orange juice from Elizabeth, Sookie grabbed a strawberry.

"So, I hear we get to go shopping?" Amelia sounded excited. Seeing the question on her friend's face she continued, "The guys mentioned it to Alcide last night. Claudine already offered to show us the best places in town."

"Good, I have written instructions to have fun and ignore the price tags. I don't have the first idea where to start."

"Well, what kinds of things do you need," the taller faerie asked.

"Mostly just everyday stuff, you know clothes, makeup, lotions, and the like. Apparently I also need a formal outfit for whatever Eric has planned tonight." She blushed at the excited looks on the women's faces. "Guess I should pick up a few nicer things since I don't know what all they have planned."

Glancing at the were, she couldn't help but apologize, "Sorry, I know this probably sounds like a really boring day to you."

"No worries, I can think of worse things than a day watching three beautiful ladies modeling clothes." Only the witch seemed oblivious that he was staring at her when he spoke. The other women exchanged knowing looks.

"We do need to swing by my office on the way back though. I promised Eric I'd pick up some stuff for you to look at for the work on your house."

After everyone finished eating, Jamie started shooing them out of the kitchen, telling them they better get started on their big day and leave her alone to start on dinner. Promising they would make it back for the meal, they headed off.

Looking at the housekeeper, Jamie sighed. "You know, it sure is fun having them around."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Loading back into the Escalade, Sookie was amazed at how many bags and boxes they'd fit into the vehicle. Admittedly, she'd never had so much fun shopping in her life. As soon as they walked into any of the shops with her faerie guardian, staff swarmed, and they were treated like royalty. Obviously, Claudine did a fair amount of shopping.

"Where to now?" The were had been amazing. Never complaining, he actually provided a good male opinion as they modeled what felt like hundreds of choices. The two faeries were convinced he was interested in Amelia and couldn't have been happier with the match.

"Last stop, I know the perfect place to find an ensemble for tonight." Rattling off directions, Claudine smiled back at Sookie. She had a feeling it was going to take some work to get the woman to agree to the outfit she envisioned for her.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of yet another designer boutique, this one specializing in formal attire. Wrapping her arm around her charge, the pure fae led the way into the store, allowing Alcide and Amelia to fall back a bit.

Reaching for the witch's hand to stop her before she went through the door, the were hoped she didn't freak out.

Turning towards him she asked, "Everything okay?"

"Um, yeah, listen. I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go to out tonight. She'll be out with Eric, so they wouldn't miss us."

Surprised by his question, the witch blushed before she responded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Slipping his hand to her waist, he guided them into the store, grinning like an idiot. Catching up to the other two, he glared at them when they exchanged a glance and immediately started laughing.

"Come on." Sookie grabbed the witch's hand. "If she's going to make me play dress up, you're going to try some on as well."

Unable to resist, Amelia followed her new friend. The idea of trying on the ridiculously expensive dresses and shoes was actually rather fun.

One of the shop assistants guided Alcide to a seat where he could see the women as they came out to model their outfits. Another woman showed the two women towards the dressing rooms where Claudine was huddled conspiratorially with the shop owner.

Sookie watched in amazement at the flurry of activity that ensued once the faerie stopped talking. Next thing she knew she was being ushered into a dressing room to try on a floor length red gown with a pair of black heels. Slipping the dress on she realized the bottom layer slit to her thigh, so only the sheer outer layer covered her leg.

Stepping shyly out of the room, the owner ushered her onto a platform with mirrors curved along half of it, the were and Claudine sitting on the other side. Slowly turning in a circle, she caught her reflection and had to admit the dress was beautiful.

"Absolutely beautiful dear, but I'm not sure it's quite right for you." The owner grabbed another set off the rack and pointed to the dressing room. "Try this one next."

Several dresses later, the telepath had to admit she felt a bit like a princess. Everything was so beautiful and the materials felt so nice against her skin. She was afraid to ask how much any of the pieces cost.

Getting ready to return to try on the latest dress handed to her, she paused as Amelia emerged from her dressing room. "Wow, you look amazing."

Stepping onto the platform in a midnight colored Notte by Marchesa strapless gown and gold Jimmy Choo sandals, the witch spun carefully watching her reflection. Facing the mirrors, she could see Alcide's reflection behind her in the mirror, the appreciation written clearly on his face.

"Darling, that is sheer perfection on you," the delighted owner cooed.

Before she could convince herself to take the gown off, Sookie reemerged looking slightly petrified as she held the shop assistants hand to step onto the platform.

Exclamations resounded from everyone that this was the outfit. Staring at her reflection, the young fae barely recognized herself. The sleeveless black Michael Kors gown clung to all her curves. The slit rose so high she was certain anything other than walking would be indecent.

"I'm not even sure I can walk in these shoes without help," she squeaked. She could picture it now, death by Jimmy Choos.

"Dearest, I assure you, dressed like that your vampire isn't going to let you go. He'll make sure you don't fall. Plus, every girl needs at least one pair of 'fuck me' heels, preferably more." The faerie erupted into laughter at the astonished look on her charge's face.

Still staring at the mirror, she had to admit this was likely to keep the Viking's attention. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but okay, I'll take it."

Grabbing Amelia's hand, she held onto the witch as they walked back to the dressing rooms.

As the women disappeared, Alcide motioned for the owner. Handing her his credit card he spoke quietly so his voice wouldn't carry. Nodding at his instructions, she hurried off to take care of his request.

An hour later the women from the shop helped the were load several boxes into the back of the SUV as the other women climbed into the front. Climbing into the driver's seat, Alcide headed to their next destination as the women chatted happily.

When he stopped several minutes later, the women looked confused.

"I thought we were going to your office?" the telepath asked, "Unless you work in a beauty shop I think you've got the wrong place."

"Actually, I called and asked my assistant to deliver what I needed to my sister's salon." Motioning towards the building he laughed, "This is my sister's."

"Okay, I'm confused, why didn't we just go get them there?" She could have listened to his thoughts to get the reason, but having promised him she wouldn't, it felt wrong.

Looking slightly flustered, he admitted, "Because, she's been worried about me since the mess with my ex. Bringing you three here, especially when Amelia and I have a date tonight, will make her insanely happy."

Smiling at his honesty, the three women piled out of the vehicle.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well have some fun." Claudine grabbed the other two women's hands and headed for the door. Moving quickly in front of them, the were opened the door to the shop.

A tall, very pretty, brunette bounded towards the door at the sight of him. "What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" The woman threw her arms around him.

"Janice, I'd like you to meet Amelia, Sookie, and Claudine." He gestured to each of the women. "Ladies, this is my sister, Janice."

Clapping her hands in delight at the idea of her brother finally getting over his bitch of an ex, she motioned them all to come further into the salon. It was a slow afternoon; they were finishing up with their only other customer.

"What can we do for you ladies?" she asked excitedly.

Not letting the others answer, Claudine offered, "Well, Sookie has a big date tonight. Not sure where, but it's formal." Quickly describing the telepath's intended ensemble to the stylists, she was pleased when one of them stepped forward to grab the young fae's hand.

"I know just what to do for you." Hauling her to one of the chairs, the girl made sure she was comfortable before getting started.

"And what about you," Janice asked Amelia.

Unsure of what to say, the witch turned to Alcide. Understanding her concern he answered, "Amelia and I are headed off on a date of our own this evening, so she'll need the works as well."

In her excitement, Janice threw herself at her brother, giving him another big hug. Whispering quickly he gave her the details of what Amelia would be wearing. Letting go of her brother, the stylist grabbed the witch's hand. "I'll take care of you myself."

Looking at the remaining stylist, Claudine smiled sweetly. "No date for me tonight, but we might as well have some fun since I'm here."

Over an hour later, the four emerged from the salon hair, makeup, and nails all carefully done. Janice walked them out the Escalade, beaming as she said goodbye to her brother.

"You three come back any time you can. It's been a pleasure." Rolling his eyes at his sister, Alcide backed away from the shop.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Carrying one of several trays into the dining room, Jamie smiled at the waiting group, "Dinner is served. I hope you like it. I modified the recipe a bit since Mr. Northman mentioned an allergy to lemons."

Seeing everything settled on the table, the chef ushered the staff back into the kitchen. Before she could follow, Sookie's voice stopped her.

"Remember, tomorrow we want you guys to join us for dinner." Not used to people waiting on her, the young fae had a fit when she found out Thomas, Elizabeth, and Jamie had eaten with the other staff instead of joining them for dinner.

Bowing slightly, the chef backed out of the room. Joining the group for dinner would be a delight, but she wanted to check with her employer before making any promises. After all, she was here to work, not socialize. Breakfast was one thing, always being an informal affair served as people rose for the day, but dinner was more formal.

Shaking her head at the chef's reaction to her comment, Sookie looked to her friends. "Well, we better dig in, or I'll never have time to get ready before they wake up."

"It's so sweet that he's surprising you." Amelia couldn't wait to find out where Eric was taking her friend. For that matter, she was anxious to see what she and Aclide were going to do.

Sitting quietly for a minute, the fae finally spoke. "I still can't believe I agreed to date both of them," she confided in her new friends. "I've only been with one guy, ever, and now I'm actually considering staying with two at the same time."

Seeing the woman's uneasiness, the were spoke up. "Mind you, I'm no expert on matters of the heart, but things aren't the same for supes as they are for humans. If being with the pair of them is what feels right and makes you happy, I say go for it."

The three women stared at Alcide, shocked at his serious response.

"I'm with the big bad wolf," laughed Claudine. "The two of them are very different; they seem to balance each other. If it takes them both for you to be truly happy then I'm all for it."

"Me too," the witch chimed in. "You know we'll support you know matter what you decide."

"Thanks," Sookie said quietly. "It means a lot to know you guys don't think I'm making a huge mistake."

Returning their focus to the delicious meal in front of them, the conversation remained more casual for the rest of the meal. Taking the last bite of food on her plate, the telepath jumped when she realized the time.

"I better go get ready." Wiping her mouth on the napkin, she rose from the table.

"That's my cue to leave for the night." Claudine smiled at them. "I'll come by tomorrow. I want to see what you cook up for your house." Giving the two women a quick hug, the faerie hurried out the door.

"How 'bout I come help you get the dress on?" Amelia offered. Seeing the fae's grateful smile, she turned to Alcide. "We'll meet you in the sitting room after they wake for the night."

Seeing his nod, the two women headed out the door as the were began gathering dishes to take back to the kitchen.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Not bothering to knock, Isabelle opened the door to Compton's room.

"Rise and shine, asshole." She jerked him from the bed. "It's time for you to return to Louisiana."

Looking at the woman, Bill thought she was kidding. "I haven't had an opportunity to arrange for my return."

"No need," she glared at him. "The car for the airport will be here any moment. You have a flight to New Orleans. Seeing how you were so grievously injured while visiting my area it seemed the least I could do."

Not thrilled at the prospect of facing the queen, Bill wasn't looking forward to the trip. Of course, he couldn't avoid her forever, so perhaps it was better to get it over with before she came looking for him.

At least the Dallas vamps were finally letting him leave. Not completely healed, he wasn't stupid enough to refuse the flight and risk another round with Isabelle or Stan.

Fifteen minutes later, he was at the front door as the driver pulled up. Glancing back, he saw his captors glaring menacingly.

"Have a safe flight, Mr. Compton. Do come visit us again." Isabelle called after him, sarcasm thick in her voice.

As the driver pulled away, Stan looked at her. "Would've been easier if we'd just killed the son of a bitch."

"I know, but with the queen involved there was too much risk at this point. Maybe we'll get lucky and have another chance."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Dressed and ready for the evening, the two vampires sat chatting in the sitting room. Hearing three sets of approaching steps, they straightened slightly. When the three figures appeared in the door, they relaxed. It wasn't their fae. The older vampire looked curiously at his childe, it wasn't often that the three department heads descended on them at once.

"Mr. Northman, sir," the butler stepped forward. "Would it be impertinent of us to interrupt?"

"Thomas, there's no need for such formalities. It makes me think I'm about to get scolded." Eric tried not to smile, the butler and the two women tended to act like doting parents. "Please, join us." He pointed them to the couch.

Unable to hide his curiosity at what brought them, he asked. "Now, what can I do for you? Has something displeased you? I know we have more guests than usual, and I didn't give much notice of our arrival."

"No, sir," the housekeeper quickly exclaimed. "Quite the opposite, we're truly enjoying your guests. They're all very nice."

Picking up their explanation, "We just wanted to make sure you were okay with some changes Ms. Sookie has requested." Jamie paused briefly.

"I've already told you to obey her requests as orders." Racking his brain, he couldn't imagine what she'd requested that caused this.

"Yes, but you've always insisted that dinner be served with relative formality when you have guests. We'd all love to do as she asks, but didn't want you to think our behavior improper."

"What exactly has she requested?" Godric couldn't help but interject.

"Us to join them for the meal," Jamie blurted out.

Unable to stop his laughter, the Viking finally calmed himself enough to speak. "And you're afraid I'll think you disrespectful if you dine with them instead of serving them?" Seeing their slow nods, he continued. "Our dear Sookie is rather more self-sufficient than my previous guests. Really, everyone gathered here is. She has few friends, and only one relatively useless brother left."

Leaning back, he let his words sink in before speaking again. "The way she has acted so far, I'd guess she sees you as family, not employees." Seeing the sparkle in his staffs' eyes, he smiled. "I trust you to treat her with all the respect she is due, but I'm giving you permission to relax your normally strict standards. The two of us would do anything for her, but we will never be able to provide the type of human family she misses."

Understanding his meaning, they exchanged brief glances between each other before turning back to him with broad smiles. After a few additional questions regarding the household, the three rose to leave.

As they exited the room, Godric turned to the Viking. "I'm impressed. I believe the little one is reawakening your humanity."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Trying not to fall over in the ridiculously high heels they'd convinced her to buy, Sookie had a death grip on Amelia's arm.

"Relax, you're doing just fine in them, and like Claudine said, he's not going to want to let go long enough for you to fall over while you're out."

Laughing nervously, she hoped the witch was right. Looking down at her outfit, she couldn't believe they'd talked her into this.

"Take a deep breath, you look beautiful." The witch paused, giving her a reassuring hug before continuing on to the sitting room alone. Entering the room, she smiled at Alcide and the four gathered vampires.

Sitting next to the were, she kept her eyes fixed on the two male vampires. Feeling a warm breath on her neck, she heard Alcide whisper, "Once this is over why don't you go change, and we'll head out." Looking at him, she realized he was dressed in a black three-piece suit.

"I don't really have anything to change into," she frowned at him. As his gaze shifted, she followed the path of his eyes and spotted two carefully wrapped boxes from the boutique where they'd found Sookie's outfit.

"I can't keep up with the vamps, but I manage well enough," he winked at her.

Hearing the click of approaching heels, Amelia returned her focus to the vampires. Grinning from ear to ear, she knew this was going to be worth seeing.

"_Don't fall on your face. You can do this,_" the fae gave herself a pep talk as she closed her eyes and stepped into the room.

Standing behind a pair of chairs, the two men looked up as she stepped into the room. Unable to stop the reaction, their fangs extended as they took in the luscious fae. Wearing a fitted black sleeveless dress with slit clear to her thigh and a pair of strappy heels that made her legs look a mile long, she had them captivated.

As their gazes traveled up, they saw the diamond pendant glittering just between her breasts. Arranged elegantly, her hair was loose in the back, but pulled away from her neck, giving them a perfect view of her soft skin.

Hearing their fangs, Sookie forced herself to open her eyes and look at her vampires. A look of pure desire graced Godric's countenance as he stared open mouthed at her.

Shifting her gaze to the Viking, she inhaled sharply. Looking as if he'd stepped out of the pages of GQ; his black tuxedo fit his body perfectly. Watching him sent a rush of warmth through her body as she blushed under the heat of his eyes.

Hearing a crack, Eric looked down and realized he'd gripped the chair back hard enough to break it. The sound startled Sookie; dropping her wrap and small clutch, she turned to flee the room. Barely two steps out of the room she collided with the Viking's chest.

Grabbing her shoulders to keep her upright, the blond vampire arched his brow. "Lover, why did you run?"

Caught off guard, she answered honestly. "I'd hardly call that running." Seeing his exasperated look, she continued. "I can't go out like this. Standing next to a freaking Viking god," she gestured her hand at him for emphasis. "I look like an idiot. I'll just embarrass you."

Laughing softly, he nipped at her ear before whispering, "Lover, you will never embarrass me." He paused to kiss her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I will be the envy of every man with you on my arm." Feeling the shiver run down her spine he grinned wickedly. "Every Viking god needs a goddess to accompany him."

He captured her lips. As she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he lowered his hands to her backside to pull her firmly against his arousal.

Her startled gasp broke their kiss. Seeing his maker standing close behind her, a look of pure desire on his face, Eric silently invited him to join.

Moving his hands to her hips, he turned their fae slowly to face his maker. Pulling her firmly to him, he groaned as her body pressed against all the right places.

Reaching forward, Godric ran his hand slowly from her ear to chin as he closed the distance between them. Pressing their bodies together, he kissed her lips, teasing her mouth open.

Already excited by the Viking, the feel of Godric's erection against her made her lose what little restraint she had left. Leaning back into Eric, she reached behind her, gripping his hair. Taking the hint, he nipped at her neck, careful not to break skin as he slid one hand around to her breast.

Wanting to quench the growing heat between her legs, she suddenly appreciated the wickedly high slit of her gown. Wrapping her free leg around the ancient vampire's waist, he obliging shifted applying the pressure she craved.

Feeling Godric's hand gripping her bare hip as both vampires stroked her breasts she felt the heat spreading through her body. As they rhythmically pulsed against her, the pressure built. The ancient vampire covered her mouth with his, muffling her scream of pleasure.

Feeling their telepath break apart between them, both vampires convulsed. The force of their climaxes more intense than they could have imagined, they both fought the urge to bite. Taking her blood wouldn't interfere with anything, but they wanted her consent.

Approaching footsteps interrupted their reverie. The three broke apart, both vampires keeping a steadying hand on her. Blushing wildly as she realized what they'd been doing in the middle of the hallway. As Amelia walked quickly passed, the fae caught the huge grin on her friend's face.

As they straightened their clothes, Eric sensed his maker's desire to speak to their telepath.

"Why don't you wait here with Godric while I collect your things and see if the car is ready?" Kissing the top of her head, he disappeared.

"Little one, I'm sorry." his voice was full of sincerity.

Placing a finger against his lips, she sighed. "Shush. I know I should be mortified at what just happened, but I'm not. That was amazing." Kissing him softly on the lips, she stepped back.

"You are right. That was beyond words." Staring at her, he knew he needed to say something before she left. "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. Tonight is for the two of you, tomorrow will be ours. Whatever happens, know that he is the only one I could bear to share you with."

Blushing slightly, she realized what he was saying. "Thank you." It reassured her to know he would not be upset if something happened. "I can't wait until tomorrow night."

Reaching for his hand as they waited she remembered, "I almost forgot, your credit card is on the desk in my room if you need it."

"No need to worry, yours should arrive tomorrow." He said absently.

"What?" she stammered.

Realizing his mistake, he tried to look innocent as he replied, "I called last night and had one sent with your name on it. Saves you the hassle of asking for mine whenever you want to shop."

"You're kidding, right?" Rolling her eyes, she laughed as he gave the answer she expected.

"No, I'm perfectly serious. I told you I have more than enough money and it makes me happy to spend it on you." He smiled at her laughter. "Don't try to argue."

At that moment, Eric reentered the hall ready to escort her on their first date.

"You two have fun," Godric called out as he turned back to the sitting room.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

"Magister, you have a guest waiting for you." His secretary watched him anxiously as she delivered the news. Visitors rarely came unexpected; especially ones that clearly weren't vampires.

"And who is this visitor, Sarah?" Staring at the normally calm woman, he tried to control his frustration.

"He said his name was Mr. Brigant." An elegant looking business card was shoved toward him as she spoke.

Glancing down at the card, the magister snapped, "See him in, now!" Pacing behind his large desk, this was going to be interesting.

Straightening his shoulders, he watched as Sarah led his visitor into the room. Taking in the impressive form of the being he'd only heard of, he dismissed the woman with a wave.

"Mr. Brigant, a pleasure to meet such a legendary figure. I have to say I'm quite surprised to have you in my office. What can I do for you?" Starting on the right foot seemed imperative.

"Please, call me Niall." The faerie smiled, revealing his slightly pointed teeth. "I apologize if my visit has inconvenienced you."

"No, not at all I assure you." Clearly shaken, the normally arrogant vampire continued, "A visit from the faerie king could never be called an inconvenience."

Smiling kindly, the faerie took a seat, gesturing for the magister to do the same. "I'll make this quick. You will be receiving two claims tonight from Eric Northman. While I usually stay out of vampire affairs, one of these involves my great-granddaughter and the other is of interest as well."

Seeing the startled look on the vampire's face, he continued to explain, "Her true identity is known to only a select few. The North Man and his maker along with a few others have sworn to protect her."

"I understand. I will ensure the claim is taken seriously." Nodding gravely, he would throw the bloody book at whatever stupid vampire had managed to cross the faerie king.

"It is much appreciated. I fear her identity will not be a secret much longer now that she is coming into her own. Knowing her will serve you well. She is destined for greatness."

"Rest assured I will do everything in my power to protect the girl." Pausing briefly, he continued, "What of the other claim?"

"Recently abandoned by her maker, the claimant appears to be of my bloodline as well. She is unaware as the traits have not emerged yet, but I believe her safety will be relevant to the future of your race, as well as my great-granddaughter."

"I'll review both claims as soon as they arrive. Would you like me to inform you of the outcome of the trials?"

"No, it would be best if you let me initiate any future contact between us. Her protectors will keep me informed."

Not waiting for an answer Niall simply disappeared.

"Sarah!" the magister yelled. "If anything arrives from Eric Northman bring it to me immediately. I don't care what I'm doing!"


	14. First Date

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review. A huge thanks to my wonderful beta, GibbsLover77. All mistakes are still my own.

Sorry for the long wait on this one, hopefully you'll think it was worth the wait. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 14: First Date**

TRUE COLOR / TRUE COLOR / TRUE COLOR

Stepping out of the limo, Sookie beamed up at her Viking god. Going to the symphony was one of those things she and Gran used to talk about doing, but never actually had the money.

Slipping her arm through Eric's, she let him lead her toward the entrance. "Aren't we late? Don't these things usually start around 7:30?"

Smiling down at her, he laughed quietly. "Technically yes, but they won't have started yet. When their primary benefactor requests a delayed start, they are generally quite willing to oblige."

"Wait. You sponsor the symphony?" Disbelief crossed her features. "I'll admit I wouldn't have pegged you as a patron of the arts." She managed to get the words out with a straight face before a laugh escaped.

"I wasn't always, but living in Europe in the early days of orchestras I fell in love with the music." Seeing her face, he could tell she was struggling with something. "What are you thinking?" He stopped walking to wait for her answer.

Biting her bottom lip, she wasn't sure how to express what she was thinking. Seeing his expectant look, she decided to try. "It's just hard to reconcile the version of you I thought I knew, you know the heartless killer running a fang banger bar with no thought for others, with the version of you I'm getting to know."

Quirking his brow he couldn't help but ask, "What version would that be?"

"The one that cares for his maker more than himself, that took in a stray telepath and young vampire, has a household staff that adores him, and occasionally even admits that he's not one hundred percent perfect or right all the time."

"Don't let anyone hear you say that. I have a reputation to protect." He laughed in mock horror. "We better get to our seats so they can start."

Following him through the corridor, a smile playing on her lips, she assured him, "Your secret is safe with me. Pretty sure most people wouldn't have the guts to question your badassness."

Their laughter fell silent as they approached his box. As they took their seats, a flurry of activity broke on out stage. It was obvious they'd been waiting on his arrival, especially when the conductor looked straight at him waiting for his nod before turning to begin.

Entranced by the music, the young fae leaned forward in her seat. The Viking sat back, his arm draped behind her, eyes never leaving her face. In the last few hundred years, he'd attended countless symphonies and events with a multitude of guests, but he'd never enjoyed one as much as this. Seeing her joy, he contemplated the need to have them actually schedule more events after dark.

When the lights brightened, signaling intermission, Sookie finally leaned back closer to the vampire. "That was beautiful." She sounded almost breathless.

Unable to resist, he leaned in close whispering so she felt his breath on her neck. "I'm glad you are enjoying it." Pulling back slightly, he asked, "Would you care for a drink? They have a full bar."

"Sure," she accepted his outstretched hand as he stood. Letting him pull her close, they exited the box.

Feeling her resistance as they emerged into the crowded lobby, the vampire looked down at her. "Lover, are you okay?"

"They're all staring at us," she replied in a strangled whisper.

"Of course they are. You are the most striking woman in the building."

Trying to stifle a laugh, she quickly retorted. "I suppose you're entitled to your opinion. I'm more inclined to think it's the Viking god that stepped off the pages of GQ into their midst." Unable to resist she dropped her mental shields to find out what they were thinking. Surprisingly she found a mix of lust and envy targeted at both of them.

Rolling his eyes at her refusal to accept how beautiful she was, he guided her toward the bar. "Come, the sooner we get our refreshments, the sooner we can be away from prying eyes."

Expecting to wait in the long line, Sookie was surprised when a bartender approached before they reached the line. "Mr. Northman, sir, what can we get for you this evening?"

Looking to the fae, he waited for her to respond first. "A gin and tonic would be great. Thank you."

"My pleasure, ma'am. The usual AB positive for you, sir?" As Eric nodded, the waiter noticed his companion was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention focused on them. He offered, "I'd be glad to bring the drinks to your box, Mr. Northman."

"Please do. Thank you." Before she could ask, the vampire explained. "I may not attend often, but every member of the staff knows who I am. Most have at least seen me at the annual gala."

Returning to their seats, the telepath was surprised at how easily they fell into casual conversation. They barely seemed to notice the bartender delivering their drinks, although Eric was sure to give him a no doubt very generous tip.

As the lights dimmed, they returned their focus to the stage. Settling in, Eric reached across to cover her small hand with his as he slipped his other arm around her. Without hesitation, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Listening to the beautiful music from the orchestra gave the fae's mind a chance to wander. Sitting next to her vampire, she thought she might understand why Bill worked so hard to make sure she never gave the sheriff a chance.

In reality, while she never doubted his ability to be ruthless, he was a very complex person, full of a passion for life that was amazing to witness. Clearly not allowing himself to care for others easily, when he did the strength of his devotion was unparalleled. Pam and Godric were lucky to be on the receiving end. Could she count herself in that elite group?

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The young red head couldn't resist asking the ancient vampire as the three entered the mall.

"Yes, I want your help picking out a couple things. Promise, I'll try not to get in your way while you give Eric's card a workout." Taking a suddenly serious tone he continued, "Not to mention, I get to see my precious granddaughter so rarely." When both women's jaws dropped, he erupted into laughter.

Not waiting for them to recover, he started heading toward the wireless store. "Why don't we start with the new phone?"

Barely inside the door, a young male hurried over to assist. "What can we do for you this evening?" he asked helpfully. Clearly focused on the two women he barely spared Godric a glance.

"We need to move her number over to different account and get a new phone."

"Why don't we start with the new phone, then we can take care of the rest." Guiding them towards a wall of phones, he asked. "What kind of phone are you looking at? Unfortunately, if you're just transferring service between accounts you'll end up paying full price."

He looked regretfully at Jessica. Not realizing the three were vampires, he assumed she and Godric were Pam's kids. Fortunately, he didn't voice his assumptions.

"I don't need anything fancy," the young vampire started. The idea of a smart phone was fun, but since she wasn't paying, it didn't feel right to ask for a more expensive option.

"Don't be stupid. If you come back with some piece of crap Eric will just send Bobby to get something better." Gesturing to the smart phones, she pointed to one similar to hers. "We'll take that one."

Seeing the young vampire look surprised Godric put his arm around her shoulder. "You'll get used to it; my childe does nothing by halves. He'll have nothing but the best for his children."

"But I'm not his. I appreciate everything he's doing, but I can't imagine he's going to want a baby vampire around once everything settles down."

The older female tried not to laugh at the look on the clerk's face when he realized they were vampires. Letting her fangs quickly extend she smiled at him, "Surprise."

Backing quickly away, he laughed awkwardly. "I'm just going to go get the phone from the back."

Turning back to the other two, Pam decided to settle the issue. "Listen, when Eric decides he's going to do something there's little point in arguing. He's obviously decided you are worth the effort of raising, so unless you have some serious objection you might as well accept that you've been adopted."

The ancient vampire laughed, squeezing her shoulder encouragingly. "Welcome to the family. I have no doubt your new big sister will have your vampire shopping training well underway tonight. "

Before the red head could say anything, the clerk appeared with her new phone. Fifteen minutes later, Pam was leading them to the next store.

Several stores later, as they perused the racks of clothing, the male finally asked, "Pamela, are you okay with all the changes?" She'd been the only woman in Eric's life for a long time.

"I'll admit it will be different if she decides to stay, which I think she will, but I've always wanted both of you to be happy. Our relationship has never been like that, so I can't resent him wanting it with someone else." Seeing her answer pleased him, she quipped, "If I decide I'm being neglected I'll just take it out on his Amex."

"I don't doubt you will." He was pleased to know she was okay with their possible future.

"As for having an adopted sister," she elbowed Jessica in the side, "I'll teach her everything I know about how to keep Daddy dearest on his toes."

Finally exhausting the stores in the mall, the three headed back to the Escalade. The youngest vampire was sure her new wardrobe was easily twice the size of her old one and likely cost more than five times as much.

Eyeing the bags as they packed them into the back, Pam shook her head. "There are a few other great shops on the way home." Motioning to their purchases, she laughed. "This just isn't enough damage for one night."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Entering the Hotel Carmilla, the two vampires scanned the lobby. Seeing no one they knew, they turned to the desk.

"Are you checking in," the receptionist asked.

"No, we're looking for an associate of ours. We've been unable to reach him and wanted to know if he was still here." Andre replied, attempting to feign genuine concern.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to give any information about guests, especially after the Fellowship attacks." The slender woman looked both apologetic and slightly scared.

"The Fellowship attacks?" Having left before the bomb, Lorena was unaware of what happened.

"Yes, ma'am, they bombed the vampire's headquarters here in Dallas. Killed several humans and vamps, even more were badly injured. It was all over the news."

"Thank you for your assistance." Grabbing his companion's arm, the male vampire strode away. "When was the last time you spoke to your progeny?"

"Five nights ago, when he escorted me from the Dallas nest," she ruefully admitted.

"This was before the explosion?"

"Yes, this is the first I've heard of any explosion." Suddenly more concerned about not having heard from Bill she wasn't sure what to do next.

"The Queen spoke to him just before dawn that same night, but he mentioned nothing about an attack." Andre contemplated their next steps. "Let's head to the Dallas nest, perhaps they can give us more information."

Seeing her slightly dazed expression he continued, "You would have felt it if he'd met his final death."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Settling into the limo, the telepath was determined not to let the thoughts she'd heard as they left ruin her wonderful night with her Viking. Plastering a smile on her face, she let him help her into the limo.

"Lover, what's wrong?" The words were out of his mouth before the door shut behind them.

Slightly startled that he noticed, she tried to brush it off. "Nothing, the concert was wonderful." The look in his eyes told her he didn't buy it.

"Please don't lie to me. I've learned the difference between the fake smile you use when you're trying to hide something and the genuine one you had until a few minutes ago. Now, what did you hear that upset you?" Seeing her hesitancy to answer he tried to make her relax some. "I promise I won't kill them … unless they're planning to hurt you."

Unable to stop a real smile at his words she relented. "No need to kill them. If I hadn't been listening, I wouldn't have heard all the women wondering how I managed to end up with you when they each thought they would be a better match." Seeing his indignant expression, she couldn't resist. "I'm sure they're all still there. You could go pick one out, and I can call someone to get me."

"I don't want another woman. I want you." The steel in his voice left no room to argue. "I know I'm not as eloquent as Godric when it comes to explaining my feelings for you, but I promise to try. I'd like to believe my actions could make them clear and given enough time maybe they would."

Deciding to interrupt before the vampire determined he was in a hole too deep to escape, she put her finger to his lips. "Eric, your actions have told me volumes. Yes, it would be nice to know exactly where I stand with you, but I think I'm getting at least the gist of it."

Not wanting to force him into talking, she leaned quietly against his shoulder settling her hand on his thigh.

"Will you let me try over dessert?" The request was so quiet she barely heard it.

"Yes." She whispered in return. Slightly louder, she added, "What's for dessert?"

"You'll see. We should almost be there." After a few quiet moments, they felt the limo come to a stop.

Sookie was barely able to contain her curiosity. Trying to see where they were as she emerged from the limo, a wall of solid Viking blocked her view. Shooting a teasing glare at him, she stepped to the side to see. Letting out a surprised gasp, a quaint bed and breakfast was not what she expected.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to keep you hear all night, but Elizabeth assures me the desserts here are better than anything you could imagine. Plus, we'll have more privacy to talk than we would at a fancy restaurant."

Taking his offered arm, they started up the path to the porch. The idea that he'd plan something so sweet rather than trying to overwhelm her with fancy and expensive things touched her.

The door opened before they reached it, and a woman that bore a striking resemblance to Eric's head housekeeper stepped out.

"Welcome to our humble establishment." Gesturing them inside, she beamed brightly. "It's great to see you again, Mr. Northman. I was tickled pink when Lizzie called to say you would be coming by."

"It's good to see you too, Jane." Guessing Sookie had started to figure out the innkeeper's connection to him, he decided to introduce the women. "Sookie, this is Elizabeth's sister Jane."

Before he could continue, she grabbed the fae's hand, chatting away as she led her up the stairs. "Now dear, I'm sure standing around in those shoes is the last thing you want to do. I've arranged a table in our best room so you two can enjoy your dessert in peace."

Opening the door to a simple room, decorated with a distinctly southern charm, the woman told them to get comfortable while she ran down to get the dessert tray.

Standing somewhat awkwardly just inside the doorway, the Viking was suddenly at a loss for what to do. Usually being alone in a room with a bed and a beautiful woman meant only one thing with very little preamble. This was different. This was the woman he'd wanted since the first night he met her at Fangtasia; the woman that was reawakening his long lost humanity, as Godric so helpfully pointed out.

From the middle of the room, Sookie turned to look back at her vampire. Seeing him frozen near the door, she smirked. "Afraid I'm going to bite?"

Moving at vampire speed, he was suddenly next to her ear. "Lover, I would love nothing more than to feel your teeth against my skin." Trailing kisses from her ear to her bare shoulder, his fangs clicked out.

The knock at the door made them both jump. Regaining his composure, the vampire retracted his fangs and invited the innkeeper back into the room.

The woman was sweet, but very efficient as she explained to the fae what each of the desserts on the tray were. "You just help yourself, dear. I'll leave them all here so you can try as much as you want of each. I brought some water and tea along with some True Blood in case you two are thirsty."

"Thank you. They all look delicious." Mouth watering, the hardest decision was going to be where to start.

Heading toward the door, the woman paused. "You two are the only guests for the night, so you won't have any interruptions. Ring the bell if you need anything; otherwise, I'll leave you alone for the night. No need to say goodbye when you leave." Closing the door softly behind her, she couldn't help but smile. Elizabeth was right, their tough as nails vampire had fallen for the lovely young woman.

Stepping to the table, Eric pulled a seat back. "Ms. Stackhouse, would you care to take a seat."

Taking the offered seat, she allowed him to slide the chair toward the table. Unable to look away, she waited for him take his own seat before speaking. "I'm not sure where to start, they all look delectable."

The corner of his mouth curled up slightly just before the table became a blur of activity. "There, now I suggest you start alphabetically."

As he grinned irresistibly, pointing to the apple pie now sitting directly in front of her, she fell into a fit of giggles. He'd carefully arranged the desserts in the order he suggested. Unable to think of a better idea, she picked up her fork to take a bite.

Working her way through sampling the first few desserts, the two continued talking about little things, simply enjoying each other's company. Feeling a bit full, she set her fork down on the edge of a plate and sighed contentedly.

Realizing there were things he needed to say before their night alone ended, the Viking rose, moving his chair around the table next to hers. Resuming his seat, he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, eyes focused on the floor.

Scooting her chair around to face him, the telepath waited for him to speak. Reaching out, she carefully touched his cheek, prompting him to look up.

"Sookie," emotion was thick in his voice. "There are things about me that none but Godric know, not even Pam. Growing up when I did, war was a part of my life. I spent my entire human life killing or leading men to battle. I wasn't exactly a pacifist even before being made vampire."

"Sweetie, I think most people that have any idea how old you are assume you were a warrior. After all, muscles like that don't come from wielding a pen."

Reaching for her hands, he gave a small laugh. "Yes, that part is easily guessed, but there is more. Godric explained that I've cared for no one except my maker and my progeny since being turned. What he didn't mention is that was true even in my human life."

Pausing to gather himself, he looked into her eyes. Half-expecting mockery at his weakness, her expression encouraged him instead. "Sookie, my parents were murdered when I was a teenager. I was being selfish and wasn't there to protect them when evil came."

"Eric, nobody is going to expect a teenager to save their parents from a murderer." The pain in his voice tore at her.

"I was old enough to fight, I should have stopped them. I was there to see the man who took my father's crown and the wolves that helped him. From that day on my only focus was vengeance. My entire existence, I've never give up that quest."

"But that was over a thousand years ago, surely the man died a long time ago." Seeing him shake his head, she waited for the explanation.

"The man was a vampire, although I didn't understand that until after I was as well."

"So, you're telling me that you've been so focused on revenge that you never let yourself be happy, you never gave yourself a chance to open up." Tears streamed down her face, sadness for the lonely existence he forced on himself.

Using his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes, he slid to his knees, pushing the chair back. Kneeling in front of her, he spoke, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Lover, I don't tell you this to make you sad, but because you deserve to know what you getting with me. I cannot change my history and may never completely control the desire for vengeance. At the same time, in the millennium I have walked this earth, I have never cared for another being. I have never loved. I don't say the words not because the feelings aren't there, but simply because I don't know how to tell you."

Placing her hands on either side of his face, Sookie brought her lips to his. Pushing her chair away with her foot, she came to her knees in front of him, never breaking their kiss. It would take years to understand her Viking vampire completely, but she was quickly realizing she couldn't walk away. For all his imperfections, he was hers.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

As the guard escorted him in, Bill heard the telltale sound of dice. '_Not another game of Yahtzee,' _he thought. The young queen's obsession with the game was maddening.

"Your Majesty, the procurer has arrived." The guard spoke loudly, stopping across the room from the queen.

Standing from the table where they played, she approached. A disappointed pout on her lips as she spoke. "You've had us worried sick, Bill. You promised to be here within 72 hours, but you didn't show and didn't even bother to call."

Looking past him, to the remaining guards she hoped to see the telepath. As the guards indicated he came alone, she returned her focus to him. "Where is my present? You promised me the girl would be with you."

Refusing to meet her gaze, he spoke quietly. "I fear the telepath is no longer available." Before he could explain, he felt her grip on his neck, fangs bared at his this throat.

"You stupid fool," she spat, poised to rip his neck out. "I suppose I'm just going to have to order Sheriff Northman to hand the girl over. His fealty is still sworn to me."

"You misunderstand, Majesty." He choked out beneath her fingers. "She is dead."

"What?" The enraged queen shrieked, causing everyone present to duck for cover. There was nothing worse than the tantrum of a five hundred year old, teenage, monarch.

Throwing him to the floor, she stomped her foot. "What did you do, you stupid imbecile? I send you to acquire one measly telepath and you get her killed!"

Turning to the guards she screeched, "Get him out of my sight! Use the silver."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Starting so tender, the kiss quickly evolved into something more. Desperate to touch him, Sookie lowered her hands; reaching inside his tuxedo jacket, she pushed it off his shoulders.

As soon as his arms were free, he curled his fingers into her hair, deepening their kiss as she struggled with the buttons of his shirt. His tongue explored her mouth, tangling intimately with hers.

Frustrated with the slow progress on his shirt, the fae pulled back slightly. Breathless, she pleaded, "Please." The word barely left her mouth when he released her to rip the shirt off, sending buttons flying. As he pulled his hands free, she tugged his undershirt out of his pants, relishing the feel of the smooth skin of his stomach.

Wanting to give her free reign, the Viking jerked the shirt over his head, leaving her staring at his bare chest. Before he could pull her in for another kiss, she moved her mouth over his nipple. Drawing slow circles with her tongue before nipping gently at him, the sensation made him throw his head back, exclaiming in a language she didn't recognize.

As she worked her way slowly up his chest and neck, she felt his hand caressing her bottom, his fingers seemingly sending flames through her flesh. Reaching his mouth, she licked his bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth. Letting her tongue slither across his fangs, the moan that escaped the vampire sent shivers down her spine.

No longer able to maintain a passive role, Eric pulled her body firmly against his. Feeling the sweet pressure of her body against his throbbing erection, he lifted them off the floor, flying straight to the edge of the bed. Lowering her gently to the mattress, he held himself over her with one arm as the other ran up her thigh.

"Maybe I should take the dress off before it gets damaged." Even nearly incoherent from desire, the dress was too expensive to hurt.

Not caring about the price of the gown, he relented to avoid upsetting her. Raising himself from her, he pulled her up and quickly slid the dress over her head, leaving nothing but a lace thong covering her tanned skin.

Capturing her chin in his hand, he pulled her eyes to his. "Lover, are you sure." With emotion thick in his voice, it came out as a strangled whisper.

"Yes." She met his gaze, the decision clear in her voice. Lowering herself to the edge of the bed, she focused on getting the rest of his tuxedo off, her impatience growing.

Stepping just out of her reach, the Viking stripped almost before she realized he was out of contact. Slowing to give her time to realize he was now naked, he stepped back between her legs, pushing them further apart.

Unable to remove her eyes from his obvious arousal she licked her lips as she reached to touch him. Running a finger gently up his length, she jumped at the growl the erupted from him.

The feel of her hot hand against his cool flesh sent the vampire over the edge. Pushing her back onto the bed, he claimed her lips possessively. Sliding his hand over her bare skin, he snagged the thong. With a quick flick of his wrist, the thin lace was gone.

Stroking lightly along her hips and outer thigh, he increased the pressure as he traveled back up her inner thigh. Finally reaching her soft flesh, he pressed one finger toward her center, capturing her groan with his mouth as he felt her wetness.

Kissing a trail down her neck and stomach, he finally reached his destination. Before she could object, he began teasing her with his tongue. Gently lapping at her core, he reached one hand to massage her breast, brushing this thumb over her hard nipple.

As he continued his ministrations, she felt the pressure build inside her. Arching her back, she urged him on with moans of pleasure. Feeling his tongue flicking more insistently against her, she felt herself start to come apart.

Feeling her body almost vibrating beneath his touch, he pushed on. Wanting to feel her come, he pushed a finger deep inside her, stroking her as he continued flicking his tongue against her.

Unable to control the heat that consumed her any longer, her body pulsed around his finger. "Eric, please," she screamed his name, begging for more.

Quickly moving up her body, he covered her lips with his as he positioned himself above her. Slowly guiding himself into position, he pressed his tip against her before pausing, giving her one last chance to stop.

Wanting to feel him inside her, she raised her hips, pushing against him. Accepting her signal, he thrust slowly, giving her time to accommodate his size. Fighting to keep his last shred of control, he pulled slowly back, making her whimper at the loss.

Nuzzling at her neck, he grazed his fangs over her skin as he plunged back in. Feeling her meet his thrust as she nipped as his ear, he caved to his desire to move faster and harder against her.

Digging her nails into his back, she urged him on, wanting more. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him deeper as he reached between them to stroke her. Keeping the rhythm steady it was only moments before she shattered around him, triggering his own nail curling orgasm.

Before she could recover, she felt him pulling her off the bed, turning her away from him. Quickly understanding, she placed her hands on the bed, leaning provocatively over. Claudine's aptly dubbed 'fuck me heels' were about to live up to their name, putting her at the perfect height.

Leaning back slightly, she wiggled against him. Shuddering against her soft skin, he gripped her hips firmly, impaling her on his length. Pumping against her as if his very existence depended on it, he quickly felt his climax approaching. Leaning over her back, he kissed her neck.

Breathing heavily, on the brink of her third orgasm, the fae panted, "Eric, bite me."

Her words pushing him closer to the edge, he licked her neck before sinking his fangs into her flesh. As her blood hit his lips they both came erupted, his hold the only thing keeping her from collapsing.

Licking the wound closed, he whispered quietly. "Lover, you are absolute perfection."


	15. Time to Learn

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review. Thank you to my wonderful beta, GibbsLover77. All mistakes are still my own.

Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 15: Time to Learn**

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

After unloading the spoils from their shopping trip, Pam decided to head over to Fangtasia to make sure everything was okay during their absence. Her maker would need to make an appearance at the bar soon to avoid his absence drawing attention.

As she left, Godric turned to the young vampire. "So, what would you like to do now?"

Staring down at her hands, she blushed, nervous about answering the ancient vampire's question.

"Jessica, why are you afraid to answer the question?" Knowing what little he did of her background, he could only imagine the many reasons she had for avoiding a question. "I'm not likely to get mad, no matter what it is." Taking a seat he hoped she would relax.

"Well, I don't want to be a nuisance. Bill always got aggravated when I asked him to show me things." The only thing he'd taught her was how to glamour and that had just been on the way to Dallas.

"What is it you'd like to learn? I can imagine you have many questions about your new life. Perhaps it's something I know how to do."

The effort worked, she cracked a smile and laughed at the idea of the oldest vampire she knew not knowing something about how to be a vampire. "I want to learn to fight. Especially with all this crap with Sookie going on, right now I'm just a liability."

"Easy enough, why don't we go out to the lawn so we don't break anything?" Gesturing toward the door, he followed her out of the room.

Surprised at his easy consent she asked, "You really don't mind teaching me?"

"Not at all, you need to learn, and you are right about the risks to our little telepath." The idea of some sparring actually sounded like a good bit of fun. It had been quite a while since he'd done much fighting. "I'm sure Eric will be glad to join us once they return and she's gone to sleep for the night. He'll be able to teach you a good many tricks."

Setting his phone on one of the chairs, he waited for Jessica to do the same. No point in breaking her phone on the first night she had it.

Wanting to get an idea of where to start he questioned her. "Did you ever learn to fight as a human?"

"No, Daddy didn't believe in us girls doing anything like that." Honestly, her father expected them to be obedient little future homemakers and was more inclined to beat any other ideas out with his belt.

"Then we'll start with the basics; blocks, kicks, and punches. Then we can get into the fun stuff." Watching the young vampire, her excitement at the prospect of learning something new was fun to watch. "There are a few things to remember, a certain amount of our strength comes with age, so if you are attacked by a much older vampire you will have a harder time. The more you learn and practice, the better chance you'll have in such a scenario."

Nodding her understanding, she tried to stand still, facing the ancient vampire. She was pretty sure he could squish her like a bug if he wanted.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful not to actually hurt you tonight." Stepping closer he guided her into a fighting stance. "You want to minimize the target area; turning to the side gives your opponent less of a chance to make contact. You can also block a hit be either raising your leg up like this or using your forearm."

Demonstrating as he spoke, he gave her a chance to try each of the moves he showed her. "Great, now I'm going to act as your opponent and let you practice the blocks. We'll start slow while you get used to the movements then we'll speed it up."

Throwing a series of kicks and punches in her direction, he smiled encouragingly as she her reaction times got faster. Not wanting her to get cocky, he moved more quickly with one shot, landing a controlled kick to her ribs, forcing her back a few steps.

"Wow that was awesome." Recovering her balance, she quickly got back into position.

Laughing at her reaction, he decided to teach her a few offensive moves. "Let's move onto the basic attacks. We'll go through each one a few times."

He slowly showed her proper technique for a straight jab, a hook, and an uppercut. As she became more comfortable mirroring his movements he moved onto front kicks and roundhouses.

"I'm sure Eric will teach you fancier moves as you go, but these will give you a basic arsenal that you can combine as needed."

Hearing his phone ring, Godric gestured for the red head to continue practicing the moves so he could answer.

"Isabelle," he paused. "Is everything okay?" Listening to her answer, he laughed.

"So, you sent him off to New Orleans, and now they are poking around Dallas. That is quite interesting." Watching the young vampire as he listened to the voice on the phone, he grinned. She was picking up the moves quite well. They might just have a natural fighter on their hands.

"Yes, thank you for calling. Please, let them know we appreciate their assistance." Rolling his eyes at Isabelle's next comment, he replied. "Of course you are welcome to visit. I'm sure the girls would both love to see you, and you can help with the training I've started tonight with Jessica."

Laughing at her question, he explained. "I'm teaching her to fight." Quickly wrapping up the call, he set his phone down before turning back to his student.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Holding tightly onto the Viking's hand as she stepped out of the limo, the blonde almost fell back in when she heard a scream break through the night air.

Bracing himself protectively between her and the noise, Eric relaxed when he heard the sound of his maker's laughter follow the scream.

"Maybe we should go see what those two are up to." He grinned at the young fae, no telling what the oldest and youngest members of their party had managed to get into.

Leaning close against him, she nodded against his chest. Their first date was better than she'd ever imagined. As exhaustion settled in, she was still curious to know what was going on.

"Would you mind if I carried you? You look like you could fall asleep standing up and your feet have got to be killing you." Leaning down he gently kissed her. "Speaking of, did I mention how much I loved your shoes?"

"No, I don't, and yes, you did, several times actually. Giggling softly, she settled her head on his shoulder as he scooped her into his arms.

Making their way on the path around the side of the house, they continued to hear strange noises coming from the back lawn. Rounding the back corner, they paused, trying not to laugh as Jessica launched herself at Godric nearly landing a punch to his gut.

"Did he piss you off that badly during the shopping trip?" Eric gave up the struggle not to laugh.

Whirling around at the sound of his voice, the young red head looked like she expected a lecture. "I'm sorry, he asked what I wanted to do when we got home, and I asked him if he would teach me to fight." Her explanation spilled out so quickly, the telepath could barely follow the words.

"Jessica, there's no need to apologize. He's an excellent instructor; you could do far worse for combat lessons." Seeing her begin to relax he continued. "From what you said there are plenty of things Compton failed to teach you, but there is no reason for you to be ashamed of asking any of us to help you learn."

Hearing Sookie's jaw cracking a yawn he chuckled. "Would you like to say goodnight to the others before you head to bed?" Feeling her nod, he set her carefully on her feet.

Stumbling slightly as she stepped towards Godric, she would have fallen on her face had he not reached her. Pulling her into a gentle embrace, he kissed her softly.

Smelling the scent of sex and noticing the faint marks on her neck from his childe's fangs, he suppressed the twinge of jealously. He was pleased that things had obviously gone well.

"Did you enjoy your evening little one?" Holding her close, he couldn't wait until he had her to himself the next night.

"Yes, it was an amazing evening." Looking in his eyes, she smiled. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow night." Yawning widely again, she sagged against him.

Approaching quietly, the Viking spoke quietly. "Perhaps we should get her to bed." Turning to the youngest vampire, he smirked. "Give us a few minutes, I'll change and then I can show you a few things."

"Sure thing, take your time. I'll keep practicing." Turning back towards the open lawn, she continued trying different combinations of the moves Godric had shown her.

Wrapping their arms around her, the two men half carried her into the house toward her room. Setting her on the edge of the bed, the Viking started to remove her heels while his maker found her nightclothes.

Coming back to the bed with a pair of his pants and Eric's tank top he grinned slightly. "Didn't you buy yourself something to sleep in, little one?"

Blushing slightly she sighed. "Yes, but I like those better. They smell like you. The stuff I bought is in the dresser if you want them back."

"No," both men replied at once, before the younger continued. "You can raid my closet any time you want, lover."

Free of the shoes, she stood relatively easily when they pulled her up. Holding her arms above her head, she let the taller vampire pull the dress over her head.

Before she could be embarrassed standing naked in front of them, the older one pulled a shirt back over her arms before holding the pants out to help her with them.

Once dressed, she excused herself for a moment to take care of her human needs. Returning to the bedroom, she couldn't hide her grin, seeing both her vampires sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come, little one, we'll tuck you in for the night." Patting the bed, he encouraged her to crawl under the covers.

Snuggling into the pillows, the fae let each vampire kiss her goodnight as they arranged the blankets carefully around her.

"Sleep well, lover. We'll see you tomorrow night." Standing from the bed, he followed his maker into the hall. As the door shut behind them, he stopped. "Godric," the name came out very quietly.

"Yes, my childe?" His maker turned to face him, already knowing what he was feeling. "Eric, don't apologize."

"I felt it earlier; you were not pleased when you realized what happened." It would kill him to leave her, but he would tear himself in half if it meant letting his beloved maker be happy.

"It was petty jealousy. I made it clear to her that I was okay with whatever happened before you left, doesn't mean part of me can't wish I'd been in your shoes."

"Do you really think we'll manage not to kill each other depending on how this turns out?" The Viking half laughed.

"Yes. We both love her enough to want her happy, so I believe we'll manage to get over ourselves. At least it's looking hopeful for us both, provided I don't do anything stupid tomorrow." Grinning broadly, he was incredibly anxious for the next night.

"Come on, I should get changed so the young one can try to beat us up."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Muscles aching from the previous night's activities, Sookie stretch slowly as she woke. Still snuggly in the bed she let her mind replay the date. The entire evening had been quite wonderful.

Raising her head to look at the clock she realized she'd slept much later than usual. It was already nearly lunchtime. Sitting up she noticed a pile of boxes, neatly wrapped on the chair beside the bed. Unable to resist the temptation, she slid careful out of bed to grab them, sitting carefully back on the covers to open them.

The top box had an envelope tucked into the ribbon, her name written in Godric's careful script.

_Little one,_

_These are for tonight. I look forward to our time alone._

_Yours always,_

_Godric_

Excited at the prospect of a clue to what they were doing, she quickly unwrapped the first package. Holding up the contents, she was no more enlightened than she was before. Carefully setting the contents to the side, she reached for the next package. By the last of the four packages she'd had a good guess for at least part of what they would be doing.

Deciding a hot bath might help relieve some of the soreness from the night before she headed towards the bathroom. Taking care of her human needs, she noticed a jar on the edge of the large jetted bathtub with a note on top.

_Lover,_

_Elizabeth assures me a long soak with these bath salts will do wonders for sore muscles. _

_Thank you for last night. It was amazing._

_Yours,_

_Eric_

Reaching for the salts, she sighed; slightly embarrassed that he'd asked the housekeeper about getting rid of the soreness, it was still very sweet. His thoughtfulness continued to surprise her. Starting the water, she adjusted the temperature and let the water start filling before adding the salts.

Toweling off some time later, she definitely felt better. Leaving her hair wet, she threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading out to find the others.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS /TRUE COLORS

Spreading some of the catalogues across the coffee table, Alcide smiled as the little witch snuggled closer into this side.

"There sure are a lot of options. Hopefully she wakes up soon so she has some time to look through some of this." Kissing his neck, she watched him jotting things down in a notebook. "Whatcha writin'?"

Smiling down at her, he answered. "Just making some notes on things we'll need to think about based on what my crew has told me. If Sookie doesn't plan to go anywhere this afternoon, I might try to sneak down there later to check on the progress. Gotta make sure the crew is being careful with the cleanup and isn't tossing anything that might be salvageable."

"Mind if I come along? I can try to go through some of her stuff that the men probably wouldn't want to fool with." Not to mention, it would be a good excuse to spend more time with the handsome were.

"Sure, you'll probably save more stuff than they would think to. Plus, the company will be nice." Reaching over he brushed a stray wisp of hair away from her eyes.

Hearing footsteps, they both looked up to see who was coming. Seeing their telepathic friend look into the room the pair smiled.

"Hey Sookie, how'd the date go? I want to hear all about it." The witch was dying to get details.

"Why don't I go let Jamie and Elizabeth know you're up so they can get lunch on the table while you girls catch up. Something tells me I won't mind missing the details." Kissing Amelia on the top of her head, he rose and headed toward the door.

"So, spill it. Where'd he take you?" The witch patted at the couch next to her, encouraging her friend to sit.

Quickly filling her in on the symphony and the wonderful desserts at the bed and breakfast, the woman was impressed. Although she clearly wanted more details of what happened after dessert, the fae wasn't going to spill.

Waiting for Alcide to return, the two women flipped through some of the materials he'd left on the couch. "Look at this kitchen, Gran would have loved stuff like this." Changing the house that held so many memories was going to be hard. Of course, recently those memories involved violence, betrayal, and destruction so maybe change wasn't such a bad idea.

"I'm sure she'd approve of whatever you do. She would want you happy." The fae had a feeling her friend was referring to more than just the work on her house.

"Hey, look what I found in the hall." Alcide's voice interrupted their conversation as he reentered the room with Claudine on his heels. Seeing they'd started looking at the catalogues, he pulled a chair up to the table. "So, are you getting any ideas about where you want to start?"

"We got sidetracked by the kitchen. I swear you'd feel like a gourmet chef just walking in to one of these." She laughed, pointing to an image in one of the books.

The four grouped spent the next two hours going through different options. By the end, they had picked out the entirely new kitchen. The were was reasonably certain Eric would approve of the Viking appliances. The women all thought the idea of her Viking buying her the new appliances seemed quite funny.

"Well, if you aren't planning on heading out until the guys wake, I think Amelia and I might head down to the house to check on things." Stacking the piles of information neatly, he left the ones that showed what she selected out so she could show the vampires.

"I thought I might be able to go through some of the things you might not want the crew going through, if it's okay with you." The witch didn't want her to think she was just running off to spend time with the were.

Smiling at her friend, she gave her hand a quick squeeze. "I'd really appreciate that. I'm just going to hang around here and relax, maybe I'll check out the pool. Pretty sure I spotted a hot tub out there too."

"Oh yay," her faerie guardian clapped her hands. "I've got my bathing suit in the car if you don't mind some company." She was hoping for some time to talk to the younger fae alone and this would be the perfect opportunity.

"That'd be great. You two have fun." She gave the were and witch each a quick hug. "I'm going to go get changed." Glad that Claudine decided to stay, she hoped she might be able to get a few answers.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Dipping her toe cautiously into the water, she sighed realizing the pool was heated. Even with the warm afternoon sun, keeping such a large pool warm this time of year was a challenge. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Claudine slipping out of the house.

"The water feels great. I can't remember the last time I was able to spend an afternoon lounging around a pool."

Tossing her towel on one of the lounge chairs, the faerie made her way over to the telepath. "Well, let's not waste any time." Giggling, she dove gracefully into the pool. Following her lead, Sookie jumped into the water.

Letting herself enjoy the carefree feel of the moment, the telepath splash the water at the taller woman. Moments later, they froze like guilty children, when they heard the door to the house open. Seeing two of the younger staff members appear with trays they smiled.

"Ms. Jamie thought you might like some refreshments while you enjoyed the pool." The slightly older girl explained as they arranged the trays on a small table.

"Thank you. Please let her know we'll be sure to enjoy them." Smiling, she watched the two women hurry back into the house.

Spending a few more minutes floating around the pool, the two faeries decided to see what the girls brought them. Dripping their way over to the lounge chairs on either side of the table, they each grabbed a drink and leaned back.

"Sookie," hesitant to ruin their fun with more serious talk, Claudine knew they needed to. "Have you had a chance to think about what you are?"

Arching her eyebrow, the blonde laughed. "You mean the fact that I'm not entirely human? It's certainly been in the mix of hot topics to consider lately. Seems like I've suddenly got a lot to consider."

"Would you like to talk about it? It must be a challenge having so many big things going on and not really having anyone that understands. I've never been in precisely your position, but I understand your fae side and know enough of vampires to answer a few questions there. You know, in case you were curious about the whole bonding, marriage, mating thing."

Shaking her head, the fae considered all the big things going on. "The boys have tried to explain the vamp side of things, but I'm not always sure I have it all straight."

"Well, why don't you try explaining it to me and we'll see if you've got it." Grabbing a cookie off the tray, she grinned. "I swear I'm going to be twice my usual size if Jamie keeps this cooking up."

Licking her lips from the cookie she'd just finished off, she grinned. "I know the feeling. I haven't eaten this well since Gran was killed." Silently reflecting on her grandmother for a few minutes, she decided to take advantage of her guardian's offer to help.

"So, about the vampire stuff, I get that they can drink me and think I'm just a tasty treat. If I drink them it can totally mess with my head, and they can tell where I am and what I'm feeling."

Taking a sip of her tea, Claudine slowly nodded. "That about sums it up, but do you understand the difference when you exchange at the same time?"

"I think so. If we do that then it's more like the effects of their blood on me for both of us. I get the feeling the bond takes on a pretty significant meaning with them."

"Right, once you have bonded with a vampire it becomes a grave blood offense for any other to attempt to feed from you or take you. It is one of the few times they can kill another vampire in defense of non-vampire and suffer no penalty. The bond completes after three exchanges." Her tone was serious; she hoped the young telepath understood how much bonding with them would protect her.

"Okay, so I'd definitely be a lot safer if I bonded with one of them. Any idea what would happen if I bonded to both of them?" Part of her was afraid her vampire's would try to kill each other if the bond with one completed before the other.

"Well, I know it's not something that happens often. However, when I asked Niall about it he was confident that the unique bond between them would make the three of you quite the force to be reckoned with."

"What do you mean the unique bond between them?" She'd seen very few examples of the maker – childe relationship, so she had no idea what the norm was.

"Well, the relationship between vampires and their makers can go many ways, much like that of human parents and children. Regardless of the distance separating them, they've remained closely bound for a thousand years."

Interrupting, she asked, "And this makes Niall think they will be able to share?"

"Yes, personally, I don't think it will be smooth sailing all the time, but I do agree that you three will be quite wonderful together."

The faerie king hadn't told her the full story on her charge, but she knew enough to know Sookie would be far more powerful than the young telepath suspected and having the two vampires beside her would multiply that power.

"Do you really think I should bond with both of them?" Although she knew the guys would give her as much time as she needed, she didn't want to drag the decision out.

Countering the telepath's question with one of her own, she asked, "Do you love them?"

"A couple weeks ago, I thought I hated the big Viking, but it turns out I just hated who I thought he was. The more I see of him, the more I care about him." Not ready to admit she loved him, she knew she cared about him more than she could've ever imagined.

"And his maker," Claudine prodded.

"Yes, I think I've loved him all along." There was something about the ancient vampire, she'd immediately felt safe and happy with him.

"Can you imagine yourself with only Godric, excluding Eric from the relationship?" Seeing Sookie's head shaking adamantly, she continued, "Then yes, I think you should bond to both of them."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Pulling onto the driveway to Sookie's house, the first thing the witch noticed was the lack of gravel. Looking to her companion, she commented on it. "Either I was more tired than I thought, or the last time I was here this driveway was very uneven and somewhat covered in gravel."

"You were tired, but you're also right. Eric had me find a crew to pave the road first thing. I believe it had something to do with not tearing his Corvette up when they drive over." He shook his head, remembering the vampire's insistence that the driveway be smoother than most highways.

Nearing the house, Amelia was able to see the amount of work done so far. The crew had completely cleaned the grounds up. There was no trace of the bacchanalia only a few nights before.

Climbing out of the truck, she headed towards the front porch with Alcide. Stopping to chat with a few of the crewmembers, he seemed pleased with the progress.

"Why don't you go ahead and get started on the sorting. I'll come find you once I've gotten through all the questions and rounded up the information I need." Leaning down to give her a quick kiss, he watched as she headed through the door.

Walking through the house, she could see the crews hadn't done much inside yet. They'd obviously started on the exterior until someone had time to come deal with the contents of the house.

Spotting a pile of boxes, tape, and packing material in the corner of the kitchen she was relieved to see they'd thought of that. Grabbing a few boxes, tape, a marker and some trash bags, she headed to the master bedroom.

Assembling the boxes, she labeled one 'keep' and another 'maybe', hoping that Elizabeth and her staff might have some tricks to rescue some items. Starting at the dresser, she dove in anxious to find anything of her friend's to save.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Having moved to lounge in the hot tub for a while, the women continued to chat, the conversation slowly shifting over to what it meant to be a faerie.

"Who is Niall?" Sookie questioned. "They said he was going to come back soon to explain."

"He is your great grandfather." He'd forbidden her from revealing his official status to her. That needed to come directly from him. "I believe he will come very soon to explain more to you. He wanted to give you time to decide what you wanted first."

"So, is there anything you can tell me about what I am? Am I telepathic because I'm part faerie? Are there others like me? What about Jason?" Finally stopping to take a breath, she waited expectantly.

Trying to keep all the questions straight, the older faerie was at least glad nothing she'd asked fell under the realm of information she wasn't to share yet.

"Okay, let's take one thing at a time. Jason may never realize he is part fae, the spark is not nearly as strong in him. It probably explains why woman seem to fall over themselves to get to him, but that may be the extent of his fae side."

Giggling, Sookie admitted. "I knew there had to be some reason for that."

"Telepathy is not common amongst fae nor is it an exclusively fae trait. Niall seems to think there may be more in your roots than just human and fae, but isn't sure yet." Pausing to let her companion absorb this information, she took a drink of her tea.

Seeing the young woman wasn't going to respond yet, she answered another question. "There are other humans that have fae blood, but many are like Jason and will never realize it. For the fae traits to surface, it requires a very special person."

"So do you have any idea what else I'll be able to do? I haven't done the whole electricity thing with my hands since the night with the maenad and honestly don't know how I did it then."

Wishing she had a better answer, Claudine gave a small smile. "Only time will tell exactly what you are able to do. The more you are around other faeries, the stronger your traits will become. In your case, if you chose to take the vampire blood it will likely magnify the traits. It will also mean you will age much slower."

"What do you mean I'll age slower?" She'd heard of vamp blood being used for many things, but not the fountain of youth.

"Fae have very long life expectancies, so as your fae traits awaken, you will start to notice yourself aging better than most humans do. Their blood will make you healthier and stronger. When you combine the two, if you continue to exchange blood with them after you are bonded, you may extend your life considerably."

"Wow, that's crazy. I wonder how the guys will feel when they find out if they bond with me they'll be stuck with me for more than just the average human life span?" Part of her worried they might rethink bonding if they knew she'd be around for a long time.

"Something tells me they'll cope." Reaching across the table, she gave Sookie's hand a quick squeeze. "Now, it'll be dark soon and I believe you have a date to get ready for."

Blushing at the idea, she choked slightly. "You have no idea. Godric left me an outfit to wear just for our date."

"Oh really, can I see?" It must be of interest if it caused the telepath to turn such an intriguing shade of red.

An hour later, with Claudine's help, the blonde was surprised how well she could pull off the outfit her ancient vampire left for her. After a pep talk from her faerie guardian, she strutted down the hall.

Stopping in front the vampire's bedroom, she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, the fae turned the knob and stepped inside.


	16. First Ride

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, it's been a busy couple of weeks. Huge thanks to my beta, GibbsLover77. All mistakes are my own.

Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 16: First Ride**

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

It had been centuries since the ancient vampire could remember dreaming, especially something that felt so real. Was he really so anxious for his first date with the young fae that he was having erotic dreams?

Not quite ready to wake from his daytime rest, he allowed himself to enjoy the dream. Feeling a trail of heat running down his chest and abs, stopping just above his navel, he nearly groaned. The soft feel of long hair tickled his chest.

Rousing more, the feel of a soft, wet tongue over his nipple made him growl. Opening his eyes, his fangs clicked into place as he realized it wasn't a dream. The vision straddling his hips was his precious fae.

Lying still to avoid interrupting her, he noticed she was wearing everything but the jacket he had bought her. The black and purple strapless corset top and leather pants hugged her in all the right places.

Unable to resist, he reached up to stroke her side. Barely touching her, she startled him by gently grabbing his hands and placing them above his head. Pinning them there, she whispered in his ear, "No touching."

Feeling her nip slightly at his ear, while running her hands slowly over his muscled arms, she released her hold on them. He longed to touch her, but it was clear she intended to make him submit.

Her tongue gently traced his earlobe before she began to suck lightly. The intense feeling of arousal that shot through him was almost too much. Seeming to sense his frustration, she wiggled slightly above his hips teasing his erection.

Feeling her press kisses along his jaw, he moaned as she finally kissed him. He opened to her, letting her control the kiss. Not thinking, he moved his hand wanting to feel her and was surprised to feel his wrist captured and pressed back above his head.

"I told you, no touching." Nodding his understanding, he forced himself to hold still. This side of her was a surprise, but he wasn't going to argue. The feel of her against him was far too sweet.

Slowly trailing kisses down his chest, she flicked her tongue across his nipple, teasing it. Letting her hand wander until it hit the waist of his pants, she untied the drawstring, her mouth never leaving his chest.

The vampire's sudden intake of breath as her hand slipped under the material, grazing him, made her jump slightly. Looking up she could see desire, mirroring her own, clearly written on his face.

A knock at the door startled them both, followed by Thomas's clear voice. "Godric, sir, the items you requested have arrived. The gentleman said he would wait to take the ones you don't need back with him."

Glaring at the door, the ancient vampire groaned loudly before replying. "Tell him we'll be there in a few moments." Hearing the retreating footsteps, he pulled Sookie up to kiss her. "It appears we will have to finish this later, little one."

Kissing him lightly, she whispered, "If you insist," before sliding off the bed. Eyes still fixed on the vampire; she enjoyed the view of him laid out on the bed.

Noticing her attention as she sat in the large chair near the fireplace, he refrained from his normal routine of getting up and dressed at vampire speed. After the way she woke him, he was perfectly willing to let her enjoy herself.

Leaning back in the chair, the fae watched him sit up in bed, slowly stretching. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he rose allowing the untied pants to slip to the floor. Her gaze followed them down then worked slowly back up.

She'd seen him naked once before, but not on display like this. Not as tall as his Viking childe, he was every bit as glorious standing before her. Licking her lips, she couldn't wait until they had a chance to pick back up where they started.

Watching as he gathered his clothes, she grinned as he pulled the leather pants slowly over his narrow hips. Tugging a fitted grey t-shirt on, he bent down to lace up his boots. As he turned back to her, she had to admit that although the look was a stark contrast to his usual more laid-back appearance, it suited him well. He even looked a bit dangerous.

Reaching for her hand, he pulled her to her feet. "Come, little one. We need to pick out the last piece of your ensemble for the night." Bringing her close to kiss her, he slipped his arm around her waist and headed to the door.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Based on their clothing, she guessed a motorcycle fit somewhere in the plans.

"You'll just have to wait and see, little one."

Turning the corner into the sitting room, she saw her Viking, Pam, and Jessica talking to a man she didn't recognize their backs toward the door. Hearing them approach, Eric turned around and smiled wildly.

"Lover, how are you feeling this evening?" He strode toward her, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I feel wonderful." She smiled back at him. "Thank you for leaving the bath salts, they helped."

As the three of them approached the other man, she noticed a collection of motorcycle helmets sitting on the table behind him. Looking to Godric, she gave him a questioning look.

"If we're going to ride tonight, you need a helmet. Pam and Jessica helped with the rest of your outfit, but proper fit is too important for this part, so I asked Jimmy to bring some over for you to try."

Turning to man with the helmets, she introduced herself before he started to speak. "I brought a few different styles and sizes for you to make sure you get a good fit. You might want to tie your hair back, to keep it from getting tangled."

Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed a ponytail holder, glad that she and Claudine agreed not to do much with her hair for the night. After about 20 minutes trying on and discussing the various helmets, she picked one that fit well and was comfortable.

Getting ready to leave she gave the other three vampires each a quick hug. "Don't have too much fun at the bar tonight." They'd decided to venture to Fangtasia for a few hours so Eric could catch up on work and Hoyt could come see Jessica.

Following the ancient vampire to the garage, she was curious to see what kind of motorcycle he had. She had a feeling it would be something fast. Approaching the bike, she could see the sparkle in his eye; he clearly enjoyed riding.

"What kind is it?" Her knowledge of bikes being sorely limited, she had no idea what kind it was.

Holding her with one arm, he smiled broadly as he brushed his free hand over the back of the bike. "A Ducati Diavel Carbon, it's my newest one. Just got it a few months ago."

"You're not going to get me killed on this thing, are you?" This would be her first ride and while she was sure he would take care of her, she was still nervous.

"Little one, you have nothing to worry about. I've been riding for decades, grant it they've gotten much faster since my first one." Swinging a leg over the bike, he settled in. "I've never wrecked, but remember if anything goes wrong, I'm fast and I can fly. So as long as you hang on to me I'll keep you safe."

Quickly showing her where to sit and put her feet and things to avoid touching, he extended his hand encouraging her to climb on.

Taking the offered hand, she slipped onto the bike behind him, still holding her helmet in one hand. "Why don't you have a helmet?"

Laughing softly he replied, "Immortal, remember? Now put yours on and wrap your arms around my waist."

Doing as he instructed, she arranged the helmet and settled herself against his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Deciding this could be a fun way to spend the evening, she squealed as he started the bike and revved the engine.

"Hold on tight, little one." Feeling her squeeze him tightly, they took off through the open garage door.

A rush of terror shot through her as they flew down the dark road. After a few minutes, she began to relax feeling how in control Godric was. His vampire reflexes and speed made it seem simple.

Enjoying the feel of the air zipping past them and her body pressing close to her vampire, she quickly lost track of time. When he finally slowed, she realized they were at the gate to what looked like a large park.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

"So, have you found much to keep?"

Jumping at the sound of the were's voice, she took a moment to respond. "Geez, you could give a girl a heart attack sneaking up like that." She playfully punched him in the chest as he reached for her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Kissing the top of her head, he continued. "Didn't mean to leave you alone so long either. The crew had quite a few questions, but I think they're good now. Hopefully the vamps will bring Sookie soon. I need her to look over a few things."

"Yeah, have you heard from your guy about whether or not anything's been going on around here?" She knew they'd placed both day and night guards around Bill's house after finding Lorena and Andre there.

"It's been quiet so far, but I think we'll sneak over and check in before we leave."

"Sounds like a plan. Want to help me carry the boxes down?" Pointing to the corner, she indicated several boxes of Sookie's things. "Most of that is okay or will be with a little TLC."

Laughing, he couldn't help but comment. "I'm sure Eric's entire staff will gladly devote plenty of TLC to anything that would make her happy."

Smiling at the thought, the witch laughed. "You're probably right. They do seem quite taken with her."

Going over to grab a couple boxes, the were grinned. "We can take the first load, and I'll have a couple guys haul the rest while we go find Dawson. Are the bags over there trash?" Seeing her nod he continued, "Okay, I'll have them grab those too."

A few minutes later, they had the first few boxes in the truck, instructions delivered to the crew, and were headed through the cemetery towards Bill's house.

Staying concealed and quiet, he motioned for the witch to stop. After the last time she'd been here, she couldn't suppress the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

She jumped slightly when she felt his breath on her ear. "We'll wait here. He should catch our scent and come to us."

Sagging against him, she was glad the sudden stop wasn't a sign of impending doom. As predicted, it was only about five minutes later when another tall, tan, and vey well-built man strolled towards them in nothing but a pair of jeans.

Alcide's arm tightened around her, a clear warning to the other were. Amelia couldn't help but be flattered and amused at his move.

"Alcide, it's good to see you again. Who's the lovely lady?" The new were shook his hand.

"Good to see you too. This is Amelia Broadway."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm Trey Dawson." Reaching a large hand out, he gripped her much smaller one in a friendly handshake.

Not liking another were's paws on the witch, Alcide interrupted the introduction. "So, what's the story here? Any activity?"

Picking up the other were's tone and posture, Trey stepped away from Amelia before responding. "No activity since Felicia reported the two left the other night. She should be here any minute if you want to ask her, but she reports to Eric nightly."

"Nah, I'll let Eric fill me in. Are you good to keep up for a while longer? I'm not sure when they'll decide it's clear." He suspected it would be sometime after the cases went through the magister.

"That's fine with me. He's not half bad for a vamp, and he pays better than running the shop."

"Excellent. I'll let you know when things change, but for now, I'd continue as is. Just call me if anything comes up. In the mean time, we're gonna head back to Shreveport."

Nodding his head as he turned to go, Trey looked back over his shoulder. "You two have fun." Winking at Amelia, he took off through the cemetery.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Pulling up to the gate, Godric reached out to enter a code into the keypad. As the gate shifted, he continued down a tree-lined path. Stopping a few moments later, he helped the fae off the bike before dismounting himself.

Staring out over the small lake they were near, the water looked so calm and peaceful. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, she leaned back against him resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful, but where are we?"

"Eric's lakeside property, I wanted us to have plenty of time to ourselves." Guiding her towards a nearby tree, he leaned over to kiss her.

Leaning back to catch her breath, she noticed a large basket sitting next to the tree. "What's in there?"

"I asked the caretaker to leave a few things out for us." Kneeling next to the basket, he pulled out a blanket. Walking to a clear grassy area, he spread the blanket and motioned for her to join him on it.

As she knelt next to him, he continued talking. "I used to love watching the stars, but it's hard to do in Dallas with so many other lights competing." Gazing up at the sky, he started to pull his boots off.

Following his lead, the fae sat back and removed her boots as well. Turning her focus back to him, she realized he'd lain back across the blanket. Scooting closer, she leaned back splaying her hand on his chest as she rested her head against his arm.

Wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulder, he inhaled the scent of her hair. Since the day they first met, her scent was one of his favorites.

"Little one, how are you feeling? You've been through a great deal in the last few days." Part of him worried that she would start regretting everything when she realized how quickly her entire life had changed.

Sitting up slightly so she could see his face, she finally answered. "There's a lot from the last few months I wish I could change." Seeing his crestfallen expression, she brushed her fingers over his cheek. "I wouldn't change the last couple of days though. It feels like my entire life's been turned upside down, but I feel safer and happier than I have since before Gran died."

He couldn't suppress the laugh that slipped out. "You have a vampire Queen and ex-lover trying to kidnap you and are probably on the Fellowship's hit list now and you feel safer?"

"Okay, so it sounds ridiculous, but think about it. Until recently, I trusted the wrong guy to keep me safe. Now I know who the threat is and have far better protection." Shifting onto her knees, she leaned over, placing a one hand on the other side of his body. Lowering herself, she kissed him.

"Now, aren't we supposed to be enjoying ourselves? Are we alone here?" Kissing him again, she trailed kisses to his ear so she could nip at his earlobe.

Reaching to unzip her jacket and push it from her shoulders, he agreed. "Yes, the caretaker is in the house for the night, so we are completely alone."

Pulling her hands free of the jacket, she straddled his hips. Wanting to touch him, she tugged the hem of his shirt out from his pants, sliding her hands along his torso. He willingly sat up so she could get the shirt over his head.

Capturing her neck with one hand, he pulled the ponytail holder free from her hair, tangling his fingers in her blonde locks as he pulled her to him. Remembering what they started earlier, their kiss was full of passion.

Sliding his hands down her sides, she shivered at his touch. Wanting more, he brought one hand to the zipper on the front of the corset. Pulling down, he exposed her breasts. Licking his lips, he brought his mouth to one nipple. Discarding her top, he encircled her waist with one arm as the other cupped her breast.

Moaning with the sensations running through her, Sookie ran her fingers through his short hair, pulling him firmly against her chest. Shifting above him, she could feel his growing arousal trapped beneath his pants and wanted more.

Backing slightly, she lowered her hands to the button of his pants. Struggling to undo it, she let out a frustrated hiss just before it came free. Unzipping the leather pants, she stroked him gently, eliciting a growl from deep in his chest.

Standing to allow him to remove them completely, she looked down at her vampire. Seeing him completely naked on the blanket under the stars sent a rush of desire straight through her.

Stretching his arms toward her, he quickly unzipped the leather that still clung to her hips. Pushing to his knees, he slid his hands inside the waist of her pants, forcing them down her hips along with the lace underneath them.

Placing a kiss just below her navel, he helped her balance as she stepped free of the leather. With her feet on either side of his legs, he held her hand as he leaned back to the blanket.

She seemed to enjoy having control earlier and he was more than willing to let her control things now. Slightly unsure, she hesitated. Bill was a traditionalist in bed and while certainly less conventional, Eric had maintained control in their lovemaking.

His voice husky with desire, Godric encouraged her. "Little one, don't be shy. Just do what feels right."

Blushing, she whispered. "I've never done this before. Are you sure?"

Pulling her gently down, he took a sharp breath has he felt her wet heat against him. "Yes, you may ride until your heart's content."

It seemed to her as if the entire evening had been one long round of foreplay leading up to this moment. Near bursting from the need to have him inside her, she rose slightly allowing him to position himself.

As his hands gripped her hips, she lowered herself carefully. His hands supported her, but he let her set the pace. Raising and lowering herself slowly at first, her hands on his chest she could feel the pressure building.

Increasing her pace, she gasped when he brought his mouth to her chest, running a cool tongue over her nipple before latching on. Feeling his fangs against the sensitive skin of her breast as she continued riding proved too much, she came so hard she had to fight not to collapse on top of him.

Gripping her hips tightly, he brought her down on him one final time, sending him over the edge. Feeling him shudder against her, she brought her neck to his mouth, inviting him to bite.

Licking her slightly sweat dampened skin, he sank his fangs into her. The taste of her blood sent an electric shock coursing through his body, the sensation increased as he felt her body quiver around him.

The two bodies, still intertwined, fell back to the ground. The fae trying to catch her breath, as her vampire ran his hands gently over her body.

"What was that?" Her voice came out as a mere whisper.

"I have no idea, but I'll gladly do it again any time you want."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Entering through the employee door, the three vampires headed toward Eric's office.

"Will you make an appearance for the humans or be tied up in here all night?" Pam hoped he'd shut the crowd up for a while; the regulars had started to comment on his absence.

"I suppose I should do my part to enthrall the masses." Truthfully, the mob of adoring fangbangers was getting old. He was tired of humans throwing themselves at him. What he wanted was to get things done and be back home when Godric and Sookie returned.

The youngest vampire stood in the corner, looking around the neatly kept office. She had an idea how to avoid feeling as if she was living off his charity, but wasn't sure if he would think she was up to it.

Turning to face the Viking, she spoke timidly at first. "Would you be willing to let me work here? I don't want you to think you're stuck paying for everything for me and getting nothing in return."

Surprised at her question and comment he laughed. "Don't be absurd. I'm certain you'll turn out to be quite useful in your own right. Of course, I'm sure Pam would enjoy being able to work a bit less." Pausing he looked to his childe, seeing her obvious agreement. "If you're interested in learning the family business, we'll be glad to show you."

"Why don't I start showing her the ropes tonight after her human leaves? I'm guessing he's probably here waiting for her."

"Excellent idea. Jessica, we do need to be clear on one thing. I won't have any childe of mine, made or adopted, left wanting." He grinned at the wide smile his words brought to her face. "Just ask Pam, she's perfected the art of spending my money."

Heading out of his office, he led the way to the main bar floor. The vampires on the floor immediately turned and nodded their acknowledgement of their sheriff's presence. Many of the humans paused to watch his progress.

Eyes rushing over the crowd, Jessica's face brightened when she saw Hoyt sitting at one corner of the bar. Excited to see him for the first time since leaving Bon Temps, she sped over until she was standing immediately behind him.

Suddenly nervous, she stopped with her hand inches from touching him. Apparently sensing someone near, he spun around. Seeing her so close, he reached out and pulled her to him before she could argue.

Watching the young vampire and her human, Eric felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to be back at the mansion with his maker and their fae. She hadn't said she would stay and bond with them both, but after the night before he was hopeful.

Not really paying attention to the crowd, he was slightly taken aback when a young, scantily clad, brunette knelt at his knee.

"Master, please bite me." The fangbanger groveled. Disgusted at her behavior, Eric shoved his foot into her chest, sending her flying backwards. Several humans in the crowd gasped, but to his disappointment, many looked excited by his behavior.

Resisting the urge to retreat to his office, he forced himself to remain in the seat. Catching his childe's sympathetic eye roll, he sneered at the crowd.

Once upon a time, he'd loved it when they threw themselves at him wanting to be bitten or fucked senseless, but it held no appeal now. His dear fae would never demean herself like that.

An hour later, he couldn't stomach it any more. Seeing Jessica saying goodbye to Hoyt, he caught Pam's eye. Gesturing toward the office, he disappeared. They could entertain the crowd.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Standing at the front entryway, Andre rang the doorbell and stood back to wait with Lorena. The trip to the Dallas nest was largely unsuccessful.

The vampires there were cleaning up from the bombing and very hesitant to speak to outsiders. A few recognized Lorena from that night and were even less hospitable.

Sending her back to wait in the car, Andre hung around as inconspicuously as possible for a while and finally got lucky. Two new vampires showed up and were discussing visiting the sheriff in Grapevine; after a bit of persuasion one was convinced to give him the address.

Waiting impatiently for someone to open the door, the red head tried to act calm. If this was where her progeny was, she could get no sense of him. It had been years since she'd felt him clearly, but she should have felt something.

At last, a tall dark haired, bearded man opened the door. His southern accent clear when he spoke, "What can I do for you two?" Glaring down at Lorena, he obviously recognized her.

"We've come to speak to the sheriff on business for the Queen of Louisiana." Pushing passed the other vampire Andre entered the foyer.

His sheriff had already warned him these two were likely to show up and given clear orders that he was to play nicely. Swallowing the desire to hit the obnoxious right hand man to the Queen, he stepped aside to allow Lorena entrance.

"Please, take a seat." He gestured sarcastically to the sitting room. "I'll notify the sheriff that you desire an audience." Watching to ensure they went as told, he turned and headed up the stairs as soon as they sat.

Entering the study, Stan closed the door behind him. Not wanting them to overhear, he kept his voice low and approached close to Isabelle.

"They are here, as expected. It appears your plan worked."

"Excellent, hopefully the others aren't too much worse for the wear after they had to be convinced to share our location."

The receptionist at the Hotel Carmilla promptly notified the sheriff as soon as the two visiting vampires had questioned her. So far, the two had done exactly as she'd expected which led them here.

Rising from her chair, she gave a sly grin to Stan. "Well, I wouldn't want to make our esteemed guests wait."

Entering the sitting room below, she smiled graciously at the two waiting vampires. Noticing the irritated look on the male's face, she guessed he was still unaware of the change in leadership.

"We came to see the sheriff, not his secretary." Andre sneered at her.

"I am the sheriff, and I suggest you watch your tone if you care to remain in this house."

"What happened to the previous sheriff?" Lorena felt a pang of worry. Had the two managed to kill each other?

"He stepped down to pursue other interests. Now, what can we do for you? Are you visiting the area on business or pleasure?" Trying to remain amiable, she really wanted to throw them both in the basement and leave them to rot. The idea of either getting their hands on Sookie absolutely revolted her.

"Business," the male leveled his fiercest glare at the new sheriff; thoroughly incensed when she appeared not to notice. "Bill Compton missed a meeting with my Queen and has not been heard from. The Dallas nest was his last confirmed location."

"Why yes, Mr. Compton stayed with us for a few days. He was injured during the bombing so we provided lodgings for him here."

Shooting out of her chair, the red headed vampire was in the sheriff's face immediately. "Where is he? I demand to see him."

Putting her hand up to keep some distance between them, the sheriff spoke calmly. "I'm sorry, you just missed him. He returned to New Orleans last night."

"Are you sure?" Andre interjected indignantly. Surely the Queen would haven notified him that he no longer needed to search for the wayward vampire.

"Yes, quite. I arranged the plane personally and saw him off with one of our drivers. He confirmed that Mr. Compton boarded the plane."

Whipping out his cell phone, Andre dialed New Orleans. Less than a minute later, he was off the phone. "Well, I apologize for disrupting your evening, it appears there was a miscommunication that caused us not to receive notice of his return in a timely fashion. We'll be returning to Louisiana as soon as possible."

Not waiting for any response, he turned for the door snapping at Lorena to follow.

Back in the car, the male was seething. It was no miscommunication; apparently, his Queen hadn't even spared a thought to calling him. He'd devoted his entire existence to his maker, and she completely forgot about him as soon as he was out of sight.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Packing away the empty containers and neatly folding the blanket, the telepath sighed deeply. After two amazing nights, she was more relaxed than she'd been in ages.

Turning around, she watched her ancient vampire staring out over the lake. He looked so calm and peaceful. It was funny to think how well he and his childe balanced each other. They appeared different in so many ways, but in some of the ways that mattered most they were very much alike.

Oblivious to anything aside from the sight of her vampire, Sookie froze when she felt a hand grab her ass. "Now, what are you doing with a kid like that, when you could be with a man like me?"

Reaching into his mind, she could tell the new visitor was a were. Wheeling around to face him, she pushed him back, succeeding only because the move surprised him.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I suggest you leave. This is private property and you certainly weren't invited."

Unaware that the man she was with was actually over two thousand years old, the arrogant were pushed his luck. "I'm not leaving you alone. You need to learn your place, and I think I'm just the one to teach you."

Grabbing her arm roughly, he jerked her making her fall forward. Before she hit the ground, a cool arm slipped around her waist.

"I suggest you release her arm." The vampire's normally warm voice was ice cold, his tone with Lorena in Dallas sounded down right pleasant in comparison.

"Just what do you think you're going to do about it?" The taller man sneered down at him. Seeing the other man's fangs click into place, recognition lit his features.

Sookie felt like she was watching in slow motion as Godric grabbed the man's hand, wrenching it violently away from her. Crushing the were's knee forward, he pinned his arm to his back.

Letting out an undignified screech, the intruder flailed his free arm as they launched into the air. "Next time I suggest you listen when a lady tells you leave."

Hovering over the middle of the lake, the vampire released the hold on the were's arm, holding him by his neck. Slamming the now free hand into the man's nose, he leaned close to his ear.

"If you ever set foot on this property or near her again, I will hunt you and I will kill you." Before the larger man could acknowledge his words, he opened his hand letting the body fall into the water.

Ignoring the thrashing, he quickly returned to his fae's side. "Little one, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I should have been paying more attention."

Letting him pull her into his embrace, she shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I'll probably have a bruise on my arm, but I've had worse. Don't start blaming yourself; you had no reason to expect someone to be here."

Squeezing her tighter, his voice was quiet against her ear. "If anything had happened to you..." Turning to press her lips to his, she cut him off.


	17. First Meeting

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. The combined forces of real life and writer's block made it tricky.

Thanks to my beta, GibbsLover77.

**Chapter 17: First Meeting**

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Landing in front of the mansion, Eric could feel his maker approaching. He took off from Fangtasia as soon as he felt the older vampire's fury; leaving the car for the women to return.

Initially starting toward his lakeside property, he'd deviated to home when Godric finally responded. She was okay and they were almost back.

Seeing the light of the Ducati approaching, he sped to the garage door opening it for them. As soon as they stopped, he grabbed the fae off the bike. Squeezing her to him, he inhaled her sweet scent.

Feeling her struggle he set her down. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

Reaching for the Viking's hand, she shook her head. "It's okay. I just couldn't breath." Smiling she leaned into his chest, reaching for Godric with her other hand. Standing in the garage sandwiched between the two ancient vampires, she could feel the tension dissipating.

"I take it you picked up on what happened at the lake?" That was the only thing she could think of to make him react like that.

"Not the details, just his rage and desire to kill. Given how calm he usually is, you can see where it would get a rise out of me." Keeping an arm around her, he started to lead them towards the house. "So, what exactly happened?"

Godric recounted the meeting with the were. His childe was ill pleased at the idea of unknown weres on his property. "Looks like I'll need to increase security and see if we can find out who our guest was."

Barely inside the house, Thomas greeted them. "Sir, the gentleman that visited with the doctor after you arrival is in the library. He wishes to see the three of you."

"Thank you Thomas. I hope his arrival didn't wake you." It was clear the butler was trying to hide his tiredness. "We've been keeping you up at all kinds of strange hours haven't we?"

His master was correct, since he was rarely in residence, the house generally kept normal human hours. With all the excitement they'd been catching naps where they could not wanting the human visitors to feel snubbed and not willing to let their beloved employer's welfare be left to the junior staff.

"I'll be just fine, sir." The butler tried to stifle a yawn.

"Thomas, don't try to lie to me. Go back to sleep and find Jamie and Elizabeth and tell them to do the same. We can make do without you for the rest of the night." Seeing the butler was about to argue he continued, "You're no good to us if you work yourself to the point of exhaustion. Now go sleep!"

"Yes sir." Turning toward the kitchen his shoulders slumped.

It was easy to see Sookie's concern for his staff. Catching her chin and pulled it up so she was looking at him. "If you can find a way to convince them to relax some and let their teams do some of the work I would be eternally grateful."

Genuinely pleased with his concern, she smiled brightly at him. "I'll see what I can come up with." She might have to be a bit sneaky about it, but she had an idea.

Releasing her chin, he kissed her forehead. "Now, I suggest we all go change into something more appropriate to greet Mr. Brigant. Not sure how he'd feel about his great granddaughter in leather."

Remembering what she was wearing, the telepath blushed. "Good idea, wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea."

Several minutes later, the three were changed and headed to the study. Walking between her vampires, she clung to their hands trying to steady her nerves. This felt like their first meeting since she'd been largely incoherent during the previous one.

"Little one, take a deep breath. He's not going to hurt you and we'll be right there with you." Although the faerie king could be ruthless, Godric was confident he would do nothing to harm her.

Pausing outside the study door, she took a deep breath before nodding for the Viking to open the door. Stepping inside, flanked by the two vampires, she felt reassured.

Rising from the large leather chair near the center of the room, the faerie king smiled encouragingly at the three. Aware that the young fae was likely nervous, he wanted to put her at ease.

"Sookie, dear one, I've been so anxious to meet you." Stepping toward her, he stopped quickly when she shrank back into the safety of her vampires. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. Why don't we sit and talk for a bit?"

Resuming his seat, he was very intrigued watching the three. The vampires knew she would be safe with him, but they were clearly not going to back down until she felt comfortable.

Trying to remember her manners, the young fae forced herself to smile. "Listen, I know to you we're family, but to me you're a complete stranger. I want to get to know you, but you can't expect me to walk in here and act like this is all normal."

The vampires smiled, pleased that she wasn't letting the older faerie overwhelm her into silence.

"I know and I can understand your feelings. I'm hope that you'll give me a chance to earn your trust." Seeing her nod, he continued. "Claudine told me she spoke to you this afternoon; I hope she's been helpful for you."

"Yes, she's been wonderful. Although I don't really get why I deserve a guardian as a mixed breed, wouldn't she be more useful guarding someone more important?"

Leaning forward in his seat, Niall knew it was time to tell her more about who she was. "Dear one, although you are not a pure faerie, you have great value. As my great granddaughter you are royalty."

"What? What do you mean I'm royalty? Who the… What the…" Unable to string together a full question she stared blankly at him.

Watching the vampires shift closer to her in silent support, he explained. "I am the King of the faeries. As the only living direct descendent of my eldest son, you are my heir."

Jumping out of her seat, the young fae was nearly screaming. "But I'm not even a full faerie! Aren't there rules against that?"

Remaining silent for a moment to let her calm down, he waited until she resumed her seat between the men. "No, there are no rules against it. I'm sure they never expected the royal line to be so devastated that this would happen."

"I'm not leaving my entire life behind just because some great grandfather I don't know pops out of some other world telling me I'm royalty." Out of sheer habit, she plastered a fake smile on her face to mask the panic she felt. Did she escape captivity with Sophie-Ann just face it her own family?

"Dear one, if all goes well you'll never have to take the throne; however, your bloodline gives you a certain standing in the supe community that may be useful." Pausing he looked at each of the vampires in the room. "Sookie, if it is okay with you, I'd like to speak with you alone for a few moments."

Nodding numbly, she let go of the death grip she had on her vampires. They each placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.

"I'll holler as soon as we're finished. I do appreciate you giving us some privacy." They understood his meaning; go far enough away that you can't hear normal conversation.

Sitting quietly to give them time to move away from the room, Niall watched his great granddaughter.

Tired of waiting for answers, the telepath spoke up. "So, what does all this mean for me? What did you mean about my standing in the supe community?"

Not wanting to give her too much detail yet, he kept his answer purposefully vague. "Simply that you are likely to develop a great many gifts that will help you navigate life amongst supes. You'll have to decide how you want to use them."

Sighing as she sank back into her seat, she laughed. "In other words, you aren't going to tell me yet." One thing she'd learned about supes, getting information out of them before they were ready was virtually impossible.

"You are quite perceptive." The faerie king was pleased with the spirit he saw in the young fae. Given the right circumstances, she would be everything he hoped. "Now, I have a couple questions for you about those two."

Narrowing her eyes at the older man, she was prepared to argue if he started telling her to stay away from her vampires. She was sick and tired of people trying to tell her who would make her happy.

Seeing her reaction, he held his hands up as if to surrender. "Don't get mad yet. I just want to know if you trust them and if you love them or think you could?"

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, the questions were a relief. "Yes, I do on both counts."

"Good, I suspected as much, but I'm glad to hear you say it. I've been watching the North Man since I found you, in case I needed to find protection for you here. Despite his ruthless nature, or possibly because of it, I always thought he would do well."

"How long have you known about me?" If he'd been watching Eric, did that also mean he'd been watching her?

"A couple of years now, but I tried to stay out of your way." Trying to change the subject, he picked up his earlier train of thought. "I know little of his maker, other than what I've picked up from others, but he is very well respected by those that know him."

Smiling to herself, she interrupted. "I can imagine he's had plenty of time to earn their respect."

Glad she was relaxing, he continued. "From what Claudine has told me over the last couple of days, you seem quite happy with them and they balance each other well. I know you don't need my blessing, but I would be thrilled to see you bonded to them."

Thinking for a moment, she replied confidently. "You're right, but it is nice to have it anyway. I don't have much family left, so I'd hate to alienate what I do have."

Rising from his seat, he moved to sit next to her. When she didn't object he took her hand in his. "Dearest, now that I've found you, I want to get to know you not make you feel pressured into seeking my approval. The choices you make are yours alone and I will support whatever you decide."

Knowing she cared for the two vampires; it was much easier to say those words than he thought it would be. He would have supported her if she'd decided otherwise, but having her with them increased the likelihood she would remain safe.

Letting him pull her into a hug, she was pleasantly surprised with how the first meeting with her newfound relative had gone. There were clearly things he wasn't going to share yet, but at least she knew a little more.

Wanting to know more about the faerie king, Sookie willingly sat on the couch chatting with him. He gave a few indications of other gifts that faeries were prone to exhibiting, making her wonder what else she might develop.

Catching sight of the clock on the wall, she realized close to an hour had lapsed since the vampires left.

"Maybe we should call the guys back. I'm about to drop and I'm sure they're getting restless."

Rising from the couch, Niall went to the door and spoke a bit louder than usual. "You may return." He laughed that their return was much faster than their departure.

Exchanging goodbyes, the king promised to return for another visit soon. Handing Sookie a card, he explained it provided the information she needed to contact him in case of emergency.

Turning to Eric he added one final note. "Let the young vampire know I'd like to meet with her soon. I'll try to give a little notice so I know she'll be available." As soon as the vampire confirmed he would see to it, the faerie king turned for the door.

Before he was out the door, the young fae was sagging against Godric.

"Little one, you look like you're about to fall asleep standing." Feeling her small nod against his shoulder, he swept her into his arms and started toward her room, his childe following.

Settling her into bed, the two vampires sat on either side her. Taking their turns kissing her goodnight, they made sure she was comfortable before standing. Waiting at the foot of her bed, they watched as her breath slowed and she fell soundly asleep before turning to leave.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sitting in the library with the other three vampires, Godric was slightly surprised when his phone rang. Seeing the caller ID he smiled as he answered.

"Isabelle, how are things in Texas?" He looked to his childe and saw he was listening carefully, worried that something was wrong.

"Everything appears to be going well. The visitors came, as expected, and left almost as quickly. He seemed rather put out with his queen."

"Well, he'll have to get in line on that one." Chuckling slightly, he could imagine the growing line to stake the selfish brat.

"Anyway, I called to let you know I was thinking of coming for a visit."

Before she could explain, her former sheriff interrupted. "Being away from the excitement getting to you already?" Eric was shaking his head, trying to smother a laugh. Neither male was surprised at her desire to join them in Shreveport.

"It's not the excitement, but I would feel better being there. If you don't want me to I'll stay here."

Letting a laugh escape he spoke quickly. "No, you are welcome here. I'm just surprised you aren't here already. Let us know your arrival time once you have it. I'm sure Eric can make sure you are picked up at the airport."

After a few minutes, he disconnected the call and noticed Jessica's face. The young vampire was clearly happy with the prospect of seeing the older female.

Both males were pleased she was coming. They had little doubt that her presence would be welcome to both the young vampire and their precious fae.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

The next morning, Sookie woke to a quiet knock on her door. The sound startled her. Usually she was left to wake on her own.

Rolling over she noticed it was almost lunchtime. The late nights were definitely affecting her sleep habits. Sitting up she heard another knock, this one more insistent.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She shouted, sounding more annoyed than she intended. Grabbing her robe, she wrapped it around her as she moved toward the door.

Opening the door she saw Claudine and Amelia, both looking entirely too excited. Of course, they'd probably been awake for hours at this point. Moving to the side, she gestured for them to come in.

"Is everything okay?" As the fog lifted from her head, she started to worry that something was wrong.

The witch spoke first, "Yes. We just thought you might like to get the day started." Seeing the glare from her friend, Amelia continued. "Apparently, at least for the time being, the coast is clear around your house so the vamps told Alcide you could go visit."

Brightening considerably at the idea of going to see her house again, the young fae decided being woken up wasn't such a bad thing. "Really?"

"Yep. We made quite a bit of progress yesterday. I made it through your room and brought back several boxes that might be salvageable. Elizabeth has her crew working on them now. Anyway, there were a few things waiting on your opinion and we thought with the four of us we could make a big dent in clearing out the rest of the rooms."

Nodding her head, the telepath smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Do I have time for a quick shower before we take off?"

"Sure thing and Jamie's already got a quick lunch ready for us. We'll meet you in the kitchen."

Ushering them out the door, Sookie grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, she was heading down the hall, damp hair trailing down her back, anxious to see her house.

Approaching the kitchen, she could hear the sound of the familiar voices. Turning into the door, she quickly spotted the empty chair between Elizabeth and Jamie clearly intended for her.

Exchanging quick greetings with everyone, she settled into the chair and filled her plate from the spread on the table. As the seven ate, Sookie smiled at the group that was starting to feel like a family, albeit an eclectic one with the three senior house staff, a were, a witch, a faerie, and her – the hybrid.

During the meal, Sookie managed to convince the three senior staffers to spend the rest of the day and evening relaxing by the pool or catching up on sleep. They argued, worried that someone might need them.

Amazed at how stubborn they were, the young fae tried to reassure them. "Trust me, we're going to be tied up in Bon Temps all day and I'm sure others will join us as soon as the sun sets." Seeing they were still trying to resist she added, "Please, I'm really worried about the hours you guys are keeping. It'll make me feel better if you get some rest."

Unable to deny her pleas, they finally conceded. After securing their promises that they would really take the day off, the four headed out to Alcide's truck. The two faeries piled into the back, letting the couple sit together in the front. Although little had been said, it was clear the two were quickly becoming more than friends.

Once on the road, conversation focused on how things were going with the work on the house. The were tried to prepare Sookie for the changes she would see already, although he suspected it wouldn't be as traumatic as her last visit, seeing her family home in the midst of major work was bound to be a bit hard.

Pulling into her driveway, the truck got much quieter. Everyone kept an eye on the telepath to see how she would react. The nervous smile plastered on her face fooled no one, even after few short days they recognized that smile.

Reaching for her companion's hand, Claudine kept her voice quiet. "Are you sure you're ready?"

The sight before her upset the telepath less than expected. The house and property looked far better than it did the night of the maenad. The crew had removed all signs of the festivities, although the grass was in a sad condition.

As the truck pulled to a stop in front of the house, Alcide looked back at Sookie before getting out. "Why don't we walk around first so I can show you what's been done and how things are shaping up."

Nodding her agreement, she opened the door and slipped out. The four gathered at the front of the truck.

Wanting to let her friend absorb the changes without a huge audience, Amelia suggested she and Claudine start going through the kitchen to box up anything that was still in good shape.

As they walked around the house, the were pointed out the various repairs and modifications they were making to the grounds and the exterior. They'd already discussed many of them while in Shreveport, but others were based on the crew's findings as they worked.

Rounding back to the front of the house, Sookie was surprised to see Jason's truck barreling down the driveway. No wonder she barely had any gravel left, he was sending it flying.

The vehicle barely came to a stop before he was flying out of it. "What the hell, Sook?" he yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" she countered. Her brother was either going to back down quickly, or Alcide would end up ripping him to shreds. The were was already planting himself protectively in front of her, a growl rumbling from his chest.

Watching as several of the crew made their way, forming a protective arch around his sister, Jason realized he better calm down quick or get ripped to shreds.

Seeing her brother's posture relax, the telepath breathed a sigh of relief. The idiot had no idea that the men standing around her were supes. "Jason, how'd you even know I was here?"

Shrugging he answered. "I didn't really, but I've been coming up here every day and none of these jokers will tell me what's going on."

Turning to her guard, she patted his arm gently. "Why don't you guys get back to work while I talk to him." Seeing the were eye her brother suspiciously, she smiled. "Don't worry. He won't hurt me, but we'll sit on his tailgate so you can see me."

Satisfied that he could still keep an eye on her, Alcide backed down and motioned for the crew to follow.

They didn't really know anything about the woman he was assigned to protect, so he was surprised at how quickly they'd stepped up to protect her. Most of his crews were normal humans, but he kept this single were crew for any projects involving supes.

Grabbing Jason's arm, Sookie led him to the back of his truck. Pulling the tailgate down she hopped on and motioned for him to join her.

"Now will you tell me what's going on? Where have you been and how the hell are you affording all this?"

Before she could answer he cut her off. "I never got to talk to you after what happened at the Fellowship. Luke blew the vampire's house up before I got to ask what was going on with you and Bill. One of the other vamps put me in a car to the hotel and somebody said Eric, you know the big one from the vampire bar, had arranged a flight home for me."

"Yeah, I know who Eric is. I've actually been staying with him and Godric." Pausing she waited to see if he recognized the name.

"That's the little one the Fellowship wanted to kill, right?"

"Yes, that's him. Anyway, what happened after you got back here?" She was curious what if anything he remembered from the maenad debacle.

"Nothing for a few days, at least I don't think anything. I must have been drunker than usual." Shaking his head, she could tell he was very hazy on the events. "Seems like there was a big party out here, but you weren't here. Is that why the house was such a mess?"

"Yeah, some friend of Tara's got a bit wild, but it's all taken care of."

"I can see that, but I don't see how you're going to pay for it all. I saw Sam the other day and he said you quit. Something about arguing over the stupid blood suckers."

Rolling her eyes, she snapped. "Don't call them that, Jason. Sam was way out of line."

Holding his hands up as if to surrender he laughed. "Okay, okay. Don't shoot me."

"Anyway, I'm not actually paying for it. Eric is since I did so well on the trip to Dallas." That seemed like a safe answer. "Anyway, I'm going to be out of town while all the work is being done, but I'll try to give you a call. If you need me for anything just call my cell."

Looking a bit confused, he asked. "You're not going to tell me where you're staying?"

"Sorry, it's just better if you don't know. Don't worry, they're taking very good care of me and things are going well." She hoped he didn't argue since she really didn't think it was safe for him to know all the details.

"Well, as long as they're treatin' you good."

Smiling brightly, she nodded in confirmation. Watching her brother stand, she realized she needed to tell him one more thing. "Hey Jason," pausing she waited for him to turn around. "If you see Bill or any other vampires you don't know around, don't tell them anything, okay?"

Looking equally concerned and confused he nodded his head. "Sure thing, Sook."

Less than an hour later, shortly before sunset, Jason pulled his truck back out of the driveway. Standing on the front porch between the witch and the faerie, the telepath breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes her brother being less than bright was a good thing, it kept him from asking questions.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Shortly after sunset, the two vampires landed near the front porch of the house. Their sudden appearance startled low growls from a few of the crew, until they realized who the intruders were.

The Viking was tempted to snarl back at them, but in truth their aggression pleased him. Had it been other vampires showing up he hoped the weres would have followed through with the threat their reactions implied.

Acknowledging the crew with a slight nod as they finished packing up their trucks for the day, the two vampires sniffed the air. A heightened sense of smell paired with the now very familiar aroma of their fae made it easy to locate her.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, they could hear the three women debating the best layout.

"Might as well move things around some since we're redoing the room anyway. Still not sure how Eric is going to feel about remodeling the entire house when it wasn't all destroyed. Some of the rooms just need a good cleaning."

Knowing that she didn't realize they were there yet, the vampire in question tried not to laugh. "I think he'll be fine with it."

Jumping at the sound of the Viking's voice, Sookie flushed a bright red. "Geez, are you trying to scare me?" The attempt to make her voice sound annoyed failed as she breezed across the room toward him.

Opening his arms he pulled her tight against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, I'm not trying to scare you. Simply reassure you that you could build an entirely new house for all I cared."

Leaning back, she stretched up on her toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Hearing a sound behind him, she pulled out of his embrace and looked around him. Spotting the older vampire still standing in the doorway, she launched herself toward him.

Thankful for his quick reflexes, Godric caught his fae in his embrace. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips he laughed. "Well, I'm glad to see you too."

Both vampires pleased to see her in such good spirits. They'd suspected the chance to spend the day at her home would be good for her and were glad they were right.

"So, care to tell us what you're thinking for the kitchen." He knew she loved to cook and hoped Alcide was able to convince her to create her dream kitchen, not just a slightly updated version of the outdated one they currently stood in.

The other two women laughed as Sookie started describing the modifications to the room itself. It was quickly clear the kitchen was getting a major overhaul complete with a large island and breakfast nook.

Wanting a visual reference for where certain elements would go, she started rearranging her companions as if they were the various appliances. The other two women and Alcide erupted into laughter when she pulled Eric into position declaring, "And this is where the big Viking will go."

Not entirely sure what she meant and why the others found it so amusing, he quirked his brow. "Didn't know I was going to be a permanent fixture in the kitchen?"

Staring up at him as if he'd lost his mind, it finally dawned on her that he didn't know which appliances she'd picked out. "Silly Viking, I meant the Viking refrigerator not you."

Finally getting his laugher under control, Alcide interjected. "All the new appliances are Viking brand."

"Sounds like a good choice to me." Eric grinned smugly. He wasn't sure why the idea of her selecting that particular brand pleased him so much. Then again, maybe he was. There was a good chance the appliances would always remind her of him.

Over the next two hours, the group meandered through the house and grounds as Sookie and Alcide described the work being done.

Ending up back on the front porch, the telepath suggested Alcide take the other two back to Shreveport. "I'll catch a ride with one of these two, but I'd like to go visit Gran's grave first. I've missed my last few visits."

As the three piled into the truck, she stood to head toward the cemetery. Stopping a few steps from the porch she turned. Her vampires stood silently watching her, their desire to follow clear, but she appreciated the fact that they waited for her invitation.

Extending both hands toward them, she felt their cool hands enveloping hers a second later. That was all the invitation they needed.

Walking slowly through the cemetery, she tried to explain how important Gran was to her and how hard her death had been. "She was the only person that was always there for me. She never judged me and never tried to tell me I couldn't do something just because I was different."

Reaching the grave, she released their hands and knelt slowly, reaching out to touch the headstone. "I wish she could have known you, maybe she'd still be alive."

They understood the unspoken words. If it had been them instead of Bill they would have protected her. They would have given anything to keep her beloved Gran alive.

Unable to bring her relative back, they settled for what comfort they could provide. Kneeling beside her they held her close as she cried.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sitting quietly in the library, the two vampires read their respective books. After the trip to Bon Temps neither felt up to getting into anything, so they'd retired to the quiet haven after making sure their fae was settled for the night. The temptation to stay with her was hard to resist, but they worried their presence would keep her awake.

They hated to see her sad, but clearly understood she needed time to mourn. She'd explained how much she still missed Gran, how much she hated the part her ignorance of Bill's deceit played in her brutal death, and how she was most sad that the woman that raised her couldn't meet the two of them.

Lost in their thoughts, both heads snapped up as a faint sound reached their ears. Concern was etched clearly on their faces, but both hesitated to move. It was only a whimper, but they listened more carefully for any further signs of distress.

Second later, the two flew from their seats sending their chairs flying to the ground as the blood curdling scream broke the night air.


	18. Declarations

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review. Many thanks to my beta, GibbsLover77.

**Chapter 18: Declarations**

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

The telepath's screams were still echoing through the halls when her vampires flung the door open. Their senses quickly told them there was no one else in the room, and the sight of her thrashing in the bed confirmed it was a nightmare.

Moving to her bed, they heard footsteps behind them. Glancing backward it appeared the entire mansion had heard her scream and come running. The Viking held up his hand to keep them from flooding into the room.

As Elizabeth pulled the door closed, giving them some privacy, the two vampires sat on either side of their fae. Unsure of what was causing the nightmare and worried they would scare her worse, the two reached cautiously toward her still thrashing body.

As soon as their cool hands touched her sweat dampened skin, she let out another shriek. Hoping to help her break free from whatever dream she was trapped in, Godric leaned close to her ear, still keeping her hand in his.

"Little one, it's okay. We're here with you, just wake up. You're safe." The movement of her body slowed as he continued to murmur in her ear.

With little warning, the fae's eyes shot open and she launched herself into the ancient vampire's lap sobbing. The Viking still held her other hand and felt her pulling him closer. Scooting across the bed, he wrapped himself around her back tucking her safely between their bodies.

As her sobs tapered off, he finally spoke. "Lover, can you tell us what the nightmare was about?" Feeling her head nod slowly against his chest he leaned back slightly, giving her room to breathe and speak.

Sitting up straight, the telepath's tear stained face made them both want to kill whatever had upset her so badly.

"It was Gran's killer. The night he tried to kill me I kept seeing his thoughts. I had to see him kill her. It was so brutal. It should have been me. If it had been me she'd still be alive."

Tears continued to stream down her face as she spoke. The vampires struggled with their desire to protect her. They couldn't kill someone that was already dead, although the idea of killing Compton for his part in creating this heartache was tempting.

Instead, they settled for holding her close as she began to calm down. Both men spoke gently; reassuring her there was nothing she could have done to stop the killer.

"Lover, if you had been there chances are he would have killed you both. From what you've told us of your Gran she led a full life, and I suspect she would have willingly sacrificed herself to save you."

Softly stroking her cheek, the smaller vampire spoke. "You know he's right. She wanted you to have a good life. I'm sure she's keeping an eye on you now and is happy that it was her and not you that night."

Sniffling slightly, Sookie looked at each of them thoughtfully. "I never really thought of it that way. It's just so hard with her gone. The only family I've got left is Jason and well, I love him to bits, but he's not exactly the most reliable. I always wished we'd had a big family and now I feel like I don't have any."

"That's not true." Godric hurried to reassure her.

Picking up on his maker's thought, Eric spoke up. "He's right. You have your faerie relatives and everyone in this house considers you family regardless of blood ties. Not to mention, you'll always have us."

Shifting so his back was against the headboard, the Viking pulled her into his arms as the other vampire rose and headed toward the door.

Seeing her puzzled expression he whispered, "The entire mansion came running when you started screaming. He just needs to let them know you're okay and doubtless bring back the tea Jamie will have brought to help you relax."

As predicted, Godric came back through the door less than a minute later laden with a tray of tea and a light snack. Setting it on the nightstand, he climbed back in the bed before offering her the cup.

Laughing quietly, Eric smirked. "Told you that you had family, I can assure you my senior staff are going to be fretting over you all day tomorrow after this."

After several sips of tea, Sookie yawned so big her jaw cracked. Before they could get any ideas of leaving, she asked, "Can you please stay here with me, at least until dawn?"

Taking the cup from her and setting it back on the tray, the older vampire spoke first. "Of course, little one, we can stay as long as you want."

"The room has light tight shutters, although I'd disabled them for you so you wouldn't wake up to a dark room every morning. If you'd like I can turn them back on and we can stay here with you until you wake up."

"I'd like that." Yawning again, she shifted herself down so her head was on the pillow. Eyes only half open; she watched as her vampires shed their shoes and shirts and fixed the covers before slipping back into bed.

Safely tucked between their cool bodies, a small sigh slipped out as she drifted off to sleep.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Slowly extricating herself from the tangle of limbs, Sookie woke more well rested than she would have thought possible. The nightmare from the night before hadn't returned once they'd woken her.

She suspected it was being back in her family home and visiting Gran's grave that caused it. She'd had nightmares about the murders immediately after everything had happened, but she'd managed to suppress them rather quickly.

She supposed in the mess of everything with Bill, she never really had a chance to think about it. As she climbed from the bed, she looked back at her sleeping vampires. Deciding they were right, she was determined not to let her sadness over missing Gran make her mope around. Gran would be the first one to insist she do something more productive.

Grabbing a fresh change of clothes, she ducked into the bathroom to make herself presentable for the day. After last night, she rather hoped for a quiet day around the house.

An hour later, she was ready to head out the door. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised to see it was only around eleven. Grant it, there was a time when that was considered late, but with the hours she was keeping, she was quite pleased to be up and ready to face the day at this hour.

Venturing down the hall, she headed straight for the kitchen, the most likely place to find people this time of day. Entering the room, she smiled brightly at the group she found.

The four women quickly rose, approaching to embrace her and make sure she was okay after the excitement of the nightmare. The two men remained seated, but listened to her response, both keenly interested in how she was.

"I'm fine really. Just a bad dream after being back in Bon Temps." It took her a second to realize she hadn't called it home, and she wondered why.

Letting Jamie and Elizabeth wrap their arms around her shoulders as they guided her to a seat at the table, she could see the Viking was right. The eclectic mix of people, human and supe, were as much her family as Jason.

"So, what are you guys up to this morning?" She didn't think they would be going back to the house today, but had no idea what was on the agenda.

The were shrugged and let the women tell her. "Honestly, we haven't made it out of the kitchen yet. I don't think any of us made it out of bed until after eight."

Eyeing the staff questioningly, she noticed their guilty looks. Grinning widely at them she smothered the laugh that threatened to escape. "Good. I think we all needed some sleep."

The three looked relieved at her words, which gave her an idea. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"So far, nothing," Amelia piped up.

"Great, everybody suit up. We're spending the day at the pool." The idea of spending an entire day lounging around sounded perfect.

Rising from her chair, Jamie spoke. "You kids go get changed and we'll bring you some refreshments."

Shaking her head, Sookie slipped out of her chair. "No, we'll help get things together and then all of us are going to spend the day relaxing. You three," she pointed at each of the staff, "are going to do nothing productive for the rest of the day."

Staring at each other in thinly veiled shock, the three weren't sure what to say. Alcide chuckled quietly and made it easy for them. "Don't forget, didn't Eric say something about her requests being considered orders?"

That seemed to jar them into action. Less than an hour later, the seven were outside with a table covered in food, two coolers underneath for drinks.

"This was an excellent idea." Amelia grinned, soaking up the sun with her eyes closed. The were mumbled in agreement from the seat next to her, reaching over to take her hand. Eyes closed, the pair looked calm and relaxed.

The two faeries eyed the couple from their position in the pool. Gesturing for the other three to stay quiet, the two glided closer to their friends.

Silently counting to three, the fae splashed the water as hard as they could, quickly soaking the two. Alcide's reflexes kicked in and he dove over the two into the pool preparing for revenge before the witch could even stand.

Watching the water fight before them, the three staff members laughed heartily. Jamie called out a warning when the splashing threatened to soak the food then laughed harder when Alcide seemed to be the only one genuinely concerned about the food.

Moments later, his keen hearing caught the door to the house starting to open. Not expecting visitors, the well-muscled were rose to his full height in the pool. Slipping in front of the three women, he assumed a clearly defensive posture.

Startled by his sudden behavior, they each tried to peek around him to figure out what was going on.

The intruder came to a sudden halt when he took in the scene in the pool. Holding up his hands as if to surrender, he stayed frozen until the were's stance relaxed.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you." The were shook his head apologetically at the junior butler.

"That's okay, Mr. Alcide. I didn't mean to interrupt, but Ms. Sookie has a visitor." Seeing the larger man's shoulders stiffen again, he quickly continued. "It's Dr. Ludwig. She said Mr. Brigant sent her."

Before he could explain further, the petite doctor pushed past him and strode towards the edge of the pool. Turning to the startled butler, she quickly dismissed him. "That'll do, they know I'm here now."

Glancing to his supervisor, the young man was relieved to see the nod of dismissal and wasted no time retreating inside the house.

"Dr. Ludwig, it's nice to see you again." Sookie scrambled towards the pool steps. "If I'd known you were coming…"

Cutting off the apology, the doctor smiled. "No need to apologize, dear. Niall stopped by after his visit last night to see if I could drop in. I should have called before heading over."

"That's okay, we were just bumming around for the day." Reaching for her towel, she wrapped it quickly around herself. "Is there anything particular you needed to see me about? I can run in and change if we need to talk inside."

"No need, we can chat out here. Eric has always assured me the staff here can be trusted." Eyeing the three humans, she was pleased to see them nodding in earnest agreement.

"In that case, help yourself to anything that looks appetizing. There's a pretty good selection of drinks in those." Pointing to the coolers, she grabbed a small plate and piled a few pieces of fruit on before opening a cooler to grab a soda.

The doctor followed suit and followed the young fae over to a small shaded table. Sitting so they could watch the rest of the group, Sookie couldn't help watching the doctor uncertainly. She hadn't seemed overly friendly in their early encounters, so today's behavior seemed odd.

Catching the curious expression on the fae's face, Dr. Ludwig decided to explain. "I suppose you're wondering what brought me here voluntarily since I'm usually rather annoyed when your Viking calls me."

A quiet giggle escaped the blonde's lips as she confirmed the guess with a quick nod.

"As you may, or may not, have figured out from the night the vampire blood was removed from your system, your great grandfather and I have known each other for a long time. We've actually become friends, of sorts."

Pausing to take a bit of her food and a short drink, the doctor slowly returned to her explanation. "Last night, Niall came to me after leaving here. He seems to think you are likely to bond to the vampires."

Seeing the fae's cheeks begin to flush at her words the doctor chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed. You've chosen well with those two, but if you ever tell the Viking I said that, I'll deny it."

Starting to catch on to where this was headed, Sookie finally spoke. "So, he asked you to come explain what's going to happen, didn't he?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know the fundamentals of how the exchange happens, but the effects are likely to be somewhat different for you. Your faerie side is strengthening which means the vampire blood will react differently in your system now than it did even a few days ago."

"Different as in the exchange could be dangerous?" This notion should have made her think twice about swapping blood, but all she could muster was curiosity.

Reaching across the table, the doctor patted the young woman's hand. "No, no, dear. Their blood won't hurt you, but I expect it will accelerate some of your gifts. I'd be willing to bet you will manifest new gifts that have been dormant and will gain additional power with the ones you have."

"So really, we don't know exactly what's going to happen, but chances are I'm going to come out of this being more than just a telepath?" Staring at the plate in front of her, she thought for a few minutes before speaking up. "Well, I suppose if I'm going to spend my life around supes I might as well fit in."

Relieved at her response, Dr. Ludwig smiled at her. "Your great grandfather is right, dear. You are going to be something to behold when your gifts fully manifest themselves, especially with those vamps beside you." Quickly realizing she may have said too much, the doctor tried to steer the conversation. "Anyway, here's my cell phone number so you can reach me at any time. I'd appreciate if you called after the first exchange to let me know everything went okay. We can figure out the other two from there."

Recognizing the look in the petite woman's eye and the sudden change in tone, Sookie didn't bother asking what her comment meant. She knew when she was going to get stonewalled.

"Of course, should I call as soon as it's done or give it a little time first?"

"If anything goes wrong or you feel at all uneasy, call me as soon as possible. Otherwise, go ahead and wait until the next morning. Depending on what happens, it might be best for me to be here when the subsequent exchanges take place."

"Thanks, Dr. Ludwig. I appreciate your willingness to help."

"No need to thank me. It's a pleasure, I assure you." If Niall was right, this girl would be valuable to them all and she certainly didn't want to risk something going wrong.

Finishing their refreshments in silence, the doctor rose from her chair. "Well, my dear, I should get going. I have several patients back at the clinic that I should check on."

Rising to escort the doctor out, she was brought up short by the woman's hand on her arm. "No need, I can find my way out. You enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

After watching the doctor go back through the door, the fae set her towel down and headed back toward the pool. Seeing the questioning look in her friends' eyes, she shrugged.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. She just wanted to give me a heads up on what to expect when I take their blood again."

The expressions reminded her she hadn't told them her decision yet.

"So you're going to do it?" The witch beamed up at her. The other two looked equally pleased.

"Yes, although I haven't actually told them yet so please keep it quiet until I can." Still standing at the edge of the pool, she was surprised to realize Jamie, Elizabeth, and Thomas had approached behind her.

"Welcome to the family." Elizabeth spoke before the three embraced her. Smiling at the easy acceptance she found with the group, she was happy with her decision.

The deep tone of Alcide's voice interrupted the moment. "If you're staying with them, what's going to become of the newly remodeled Stackhouse residence when it's finished?"

Jumping into the cool water, she thought for a minute before responding. "I'm not sure, but I know I want to keep it. Guess I'll have to come up with something so it doesn't sit empty all the time."

"As long as all my hard work doesn't go to waste." The were playfully splashed her with water then laughed as the three other humans jumped into the pool and assaulted him.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Shortly before sunset, the seven gathered in the sitting room. Everyone was showered and dressed after spending most of the day in and around the pool.

Sookie was pleased that the senior staff looked more rested than they had since she'd arrived at the mansion. Stretching slightly from her position in the oversized chair, she realized she was also feeling more rested and relaxed as well.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the room, all eyes turned to the door as a low growl emanated from the were. Raising her eyebrow, the telepath looked at him for an explanation.

"Bobby," was all he said.

Rolling her eyes, she groaned. Dealing with Eric's day man was never fun. Although she hadn't encountered him since her Viking reminded him of his place, so this could be interesting.

Not stopping to give the junior butler a chance to introduce him, Bobby walked into the sitting room as if he owned it. Eyeing the staff members sitting amongst the house guests he snapped, "Since when does Mr. Northman pay you to sit around all day."

Not appreciating the smaller man's tone, Alcide rose and stood between him and the other occupants. "What they do with their time is none of your business. I believe Eric pays you to run his errands not harass his household staff."

"I didn't come here to deal with attitude from a stupid dog." The deepening growl from the were made him take a step back. Perhaps smarting off to the were wasn't the best approach. "I just came to let you know that the magister called. He will be here shortly after sunset to discuss Mr. Northman's recent claims."

Trying to calm things before they got out of hand, Sookie approached and placed a hand on Alcide's arm to get his attention. "He's not worth it." Turning to Bobby, she turned on her best fake smile. "Thank you for coming to let us know. I'll be sure that Eric is made aware as soon as he rises."

Glaring at the telepath, he couldn't resist the chance to make her feel like the trash he thought she was. "I'm surprised he hasn't sent you back to the sticks where you came from yet. You must be a great fuck…" The next words were cut off by a large hand around his neck.

Not wanting Alcide to have to go to the trouble of killing the obnoxious twit, the butler jumped up from his seat. Grabbing the day man's arm roughly, Thomas pulled him away from Alcide in the direction of the door.

"Alright, you've delivered the message. Now I suggest you take yourself back to whatever hole you spend the day in before Master Northman hears about your behavior."

The butler rarely spoke so formally about Eric, but the little weasel needed a reminder that he was merely an employee and not the hot shot he seemed to think he was. Returning quickly to the sitting room, he approached Sookie.

"Ms. Sookie, I'm sorry. He has no right to speak to you like that."

"Thomas, there's nothing for you to apologize for. As long as he works for Eric we're going to have to figure out how to tolerate him."

Grumbling as he returned to the seat next to Amelia, the were half snarled. "You should have let me rip his head off. Then we wouldn't be tolerating it."

"And just whose head did they stop you from ripping off?" The master of the house made everyone jump with his sudden appearance.

"Head ripping? Did I miss the party?" Pam sounded excited at the prospect of tearing someone apart.

Trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't make the Viking mad, Sookie was silent. Unfortunately, she was the only one in the room with the slightest twinge of conscience when it came to letting him kill the day man.

"Bobby," answered six voices in the room.

Snarls ripped from the two male vampires, both remembering how the man had dared to treat their fae the last time he was in the mansion.

"What did that little fuck want?" the female vampire sounded thoroughly annoyed. She never liked her maker's day man, but had never bothered to complain loudly enough to get him fired.

Seeing there was little chance of avoiding trouble, the telepath answered. "He came to let us know the magister would arrive shortly after sunset. Unfortunately, he managed to smart off to them," she gestured toward the staff, "and attempt to insult me."

Both her vampires were quickly at her side, "Are you okay, little one?"

"Yes, like I said, he was just trying to be an insulting ass. Alcide had him by the throat and Thomas removed him from the premises." Reaching for their hands, she tried to calm them both down. "Really, he's nothing more than a pain in the ass. We should focus on the magister's visit."

"You are right, lover. However, I believe I'll make a quick phone call first." Flipping out his cell phone, he hit the speed dial and waited. "Bobby, you're fired. Felicia will meet you at Fangtasia to ensure you return any of my belongings."

Pausing, he let the human grovel for a few seconds before cutting him off. "Either show up in 15 minutes, or she'll come after you, and I guarantee you won't like that."

Ending the first call, he quickly made another. Explaining the situation to Felicia, he received her promise to handle the former day man.

"So, anybody know a good day man? It appears I have a position to fill."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

The red headed vampire looked cautiously around at her surroundings. She never met the Queen of Louisiana and wasn't particularly thrilled at the prospect of doing so now. Unfortunately, it appeared her progeny, in his infinite wisdom, had sworn allegiance to the little brat and subsequently botched his first big assignment.

Shaking her head, she silently cursed herself for releasing him in the first place. She knew it was a bad idea when he threw a fit and insisted she let him go.

Clearing his throat, Andre tried to bring Lorena's attention back to the present. "Remember what I told you before we left Texas. Don't do anything stupid."

Approaching the entrance to Sophie Ann's mansion, he was torn between relief at being home and irritation that she hadn't bothered to call him back when Bill arrived. He was her progeny, her right hand, her only male lover; he thought he was important enough that she would remember him even when he wasn't by her side.

Reaching for the door, he was surprised when it opened for him. Wybert, one of the Queen's Saxon warriors blocked his entrance.

"Who is she?" the guard asked.

"This is Lorena Ball, she is Compton's maker. We've been traveling together in the search for the missing vampire." His voice dripped with sarcasm over the term 'missing'.

"I'm not here to stir up trouble. I just want to ensure that my progeny lives." The female tried to appear submissive.

"See that you don't, I'd hate to have to hurt a pretty thing like you." The Saxon grinned slyly at her as he moved aside. "The Queen is by the pool, as usual."

Andre could have guessed as much. The mansion's indoor pool area was designed to make it look like it was a beautifully clear afternoon. Most nights were spent in the area where Sophie Ann could pretend she wasn't a creature of the night.

Unfortunately, this also meant she was likely playing Yahtzee, again. How she could stand the sound of the dice in that little cup with her enhanced hearing he would never understand.

Leading Lorena toward the Queen's location, he heard the jingling of the dice growing louder.

"What is that noise?" His companion asked, clearly irritated by the sound.

"Dice. As long as you're here you might as well get used to it." At least he wasn't the only one annoyed by the incessant rattling.

Entering the room, he quickly spotted Sophie Ann perched on a cushion at the low table used for the game. Expecting some acknowledgement of his return, he was piqued when she barely spared him a glance before turning back to the game.

"Your majesty, I apologize for my delayed return. I was unaware that Compton returned until last night when we met with the sheriff in Dallas."

"Yahtzee!" The Queen squealed with delight at her score, ignoring her progeny's attempt to apologize. Passing the cup to the next player, she finally turned to him. "I'm sure you two are tired from your trip, why don't you get her settled into a guest room and we can catch up before sunrise."

Flipping her hand in the direction she expected him to go, she turned back to the game.

Lorena eyed Andre cautiously. This treatment from the Queen was not what she expected from what he'd told her. After spending a few days with the other vampire, she was quite surprised that he'd stuck around so long with this kind of treatment.

Guiding the visiting vampire toward the guest quarters, the male was completely confused. What the hell was going on with his maker? She'd never treated him like this before. Was she tired of him after all their years together?

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

"Mr. Northman, the magister has arrived." Although Eric didn't hold the staff to such formality, Thomas was determined the magister would see his employer was well respected. He didn't know all the details of what was going on, but knew this vampire could make things very difficult for their little family if he so desired.

"Thank you, Thomas. Please show him in." Looking around the room, the Viking hoped the magister didn't get the wrong impression at the gathered group.

He'd asked Pam to remain at the mansion for the evening in case the magister wanted to ask them any questions, the same went for the witch and the were.

Sitting on the couch, he and Godric sat on either side of their beloved fae, arms draped behind her. Jessica sat in a chair immediately next to Eric's position on the couch, his progeny next to her. The statement was clear, the young vampire was part of the family.

Alcide and Amelia sat quietly in chairs off Godric's side of the couch. Trying not to draw unnecessary attention to himself, the were did a good job of looking like he could kill without being menacing. The witch tried to look serene as they waited for the magister to enter.

As the footsteps neared the sitting room entrance, all the breathers in the room took a final deep breath. Everyone tried to remember the magister was there in response to their claims, they had done nothing wrong.

Eric rose in greeting. "Magister, it is a pleasure to have you in my home. I must say I was surprised to hear you would be visiting this evening." Gesturing to the nicest chair in the room, the Viking offered it to their guest.

Nodding in acknowledgement, the magister took the seat. "I hope my visit hasn't caused any undo alarm. I received a visit from a rather notable individual the same evening I received your claims. Although I assure you, both claims would have received my immediate attention regardless, the visit has prompted me to be extra thorough with these matters."

Seeing the magister eyeing the occupants of the room, Eric quickly introduced them all.

"Ms. Stackhouse, delighted to meet you. I trust you are doing well?"

Keeping the smile plastered to her face, she replied. "Yes, quite well. Thank you for asking. It's nice to meet you as well." She fought to keep the quiver from her voice, all she really knew is that this was the vampire that forced Bill to turn Jessica.

"I assure you Ms. Stackhouse, there is no need to fear me. Based on the discussion with my visitor, your safety is rather high on my list of priorities. A rare thing for a breather, believe me."

Already having an idea of the visitor's identity, the fae wanted to know for sure. "Would you be so kind as to let us know who the visitor was? It seems they made quite an impression."

"Indeed, the King of the Faeries tends to make a strong impression." The magister noticed the woman didn't seem surprised that her elder relative had paid him a visit.

"I hope my great grandfather didn't cause any trouble. I'm afraid he's rather protective."

Looking at the posture of the group surrounding her, the magister thought those words could describe them all. Oddly, though he was generally impartial when dealing with claims, he found himself eager to join the ranks of her protectors, regardless of the prompting of the faerie.

"No, it was actually quite an honor to receive a visit from him. Although his reputation is known throughout the supernatural world few are granted the privilege of meeting him."

"Magister, we know your time is quite valuable, so if you'd care to let us know what we can do for you we'll do our best to assist." The ancient vampire spoke calmly, but with an air of authority. Even sensing the magister intended only to help, he wanted this over with soon.

"Of course, I believe I have all the information I need to make the decision on the claims, but you know how the trials can sometimes go. It seemed a good idea to make sure we were all on the same page to ensure a speedy resolution."

The seven nodded their heads, quickly agreeing with his comments. "What do you need from us?"

"For the offense against the newborn, I need to know what the intention is. I recall the night she was turned and am quite disappointed that Mr. Compton took so poorly to his responsibility. From the claim, I understand you are providing Ms. Hamby with temporary asylum, but it appears there may be more to it."

Jessica straightened in her seat, slightly afraid of the man that took her human life from her. She was also very interested to see what Eric would say when the magister could take his answers and hold him to them.

"You are correct; I offer more than temporary asylum to Jessica. I offer to take the place of her maker. Though it was not my blood that made her, I will assume responsibility for her care as I do my progeny by blood."

Pleased at the older vampire's words, the magister turned to the young vampire in question. "Ms. Hamby, is Mr. Northman's proposal acceptable to you or do you wish for other arrangements? If you don't trust him, speak now and I will make sure you are taken care of."

Looking to the three on the couch, Jessica nodded. "They are acceptable. I trust him. I trust them." She indicated Eric's maker and progeny.

"Ms. Ravenscroft, since this decision impacts you as well, do you accept your maker's decision to adopt the newborn?"

Reaching to place her hand on Jessica's shoulder, she squeezed gently as she spoke. "Yes, I accept his decision and offer my assistance in teaching my new sister her way around the family."

"Godric, what is your opinion of your progeny's decision?"

"I too have offered my assistance with her training. She is a welcome addition to our family." The ancient vampire winked at Jessica, he could see their willingness to declare their acceptance meant a great deal to the young vampire.

"In that case, I will support Eric's claim of adoption for Ms. Hamby. At the trial, Mr. Compton will formally lose all claims on you as his progeny. Additionally, he will be punished for failure to fully carry out his previous punishment. Finally, although I'd venture a guess that the resources aren't necessary, Mr. Compton will forfeit half of his wealth to Ms. Hamby."

Jessica opened her mouth to say it wasn't necessary, but quickly shut it. The idea of having some resources of her own was nice, plus the magister's expression told her arguing was pointless.

Seeing her think better of arguing the magister laughed. "Although this is not usually the case, I find great pleasure in punishing that arrogant bastard."

Everyone in the room was startled by this announcement. Bill had annoyed the wrong vampire.

"Now, the other claim is certainly more complex. Disobeying an order from his sheriff is certainly a significant offense, but I have a feeling it may be more grievous than I first believed."

This statement caused no little amount of confusion amongst the group. "I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning." The Viking wasn't sure where the other vampire was headed with this.

"Unless I am mistaken, it appears there is something between the two of you and Ms. Stackhouse. I'd like you both to state your intentions for the woman."

Reaching his free arm across his lap, Godric took her hand in his. "I believe Ms. Stackhouse to be my mate. If she so chooses, I will complete a blood bond with her."

The Viking took her other hand in his, stating his intentions. "I also believe Ms. Stackhouse to be my mate and am prepared to complete the bond of blood with her if she accepts."

Sookie squeezed both their hands, a silent gesture of acceptance. It was certainly an interesting night for declarations.

"I must say, it is rare for two vampires to mate with the same individual, but it is not completely unheard of. Do you both accept the claim of the other?"

"Yes, the choice is hers to make. She can take one or both of us with no threat from the other." The older vampire answered.

"I agree, the choice is hers and will be respected."

Normally the idea of letting a breather make the decision would be beneath a vampire; however, when dealing with the direct descendent of the King of the Faeries that stance was a wise one.

"Good. I must say, having Ms. Stackhouse mated to either or both of you will make it easier to convince the populace it is right to punish Mr. Compton for his acts." Focusing his eyes on the telepath in question, he continued. "Ms. Stackhouse, I do not want you to feel forced into a decision, as I'm certain your great grandfather would send me to my final death, but if you know your answer it would be best to have it in the open."

Scooting forward on the couch, the young fae sat up straight, looking fully confident as she spoke. "I have made my decision. I will accept them both."

All the vampires in the room looked pleased with her decision. The were and the witch tried to feign surprise, although they knew from earlier.

"In that case, might I suggest you three complete the blood bonds before the trial? The exchanges must be at least twenty-four hours apart, so if we have the trial in four nights that gives you a bit of leeway."

"Little one, are you sure? Once the bonds are made you are stuck with us." The look in his eyes told her how much this meant to him. Turning to the Viking, she saw his maker's look mirrored in his own.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is what I want."


	19. First Blood

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. Eventual S/G or S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Huge thanks to my beta, GibbsLover77. I know this chapter has been weeks in the making. Life got a little busy and this chapter took a few rewrites to get it where I wanted it. The next chapter is already in progress so hopefully it'll be up sooner.

**Chapter 19: First Blood**

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Escorting the magister toward the door, Eric paused in the foyer.

"There is one more thing you should know before the trial." Pausing, he allowed his companion to turn toward him.

Cocking his eyebrow, the magister prompted him to explain. "And just what would that be?" As unusual as this was turning out, he didn't even want to venture a guess.

"Sookie's presence at the trial is likely to cause quite a stir with Mr. Compton. He is presently operating under the assumption that she is dead."

Shock flitted briefly across the man's face. "I'm guessing this has something to do with the witch in the other room." Holding up his hand to stop the taller vampire from speaking, he continued. "I don't want to know the specifics of what led him to make that assumption, but how do you know?"

"He was in the care of the sheriff in Dallas following injuries he received there. Knowing his plot to harm Sookie, the sheriff chose not to correct his assumption. We all believed she would be safer until the trial if he believed she had perished."

Nodding slowly as he considered the words, the magister understood the logic. "Likely a wise decision, by the time he knows she is alive the bonds should be complete and her safety easier to ensure. I'll be sure not to mention this visit when I serve Compton his summons."

As Thomas opened the front door, the Viking stepped through with their guest. "It's been a pleasure. We will see you in a few days." The entire visit had gone better than expected, but he was relieved for it to end.

Starting to turn back to the house, Eric heard the sound of an approaching vehicle as the magister disappeared into his own car. Glancing to the clock inside the foyer, he realized it was likely Isabelle.

Leaning against the column by the front steps to wait, he smiled graciously as the Lexus pulled to a stop in front of him a few moments later. The butler quickly descended to open the door for the new arrival.

Emerging from the car, the brunette vampire straightened her jacket before looking up at him. "How are things here, Sheriff?" She winked at him as she addressed him by his title.

"Coming together quite nicely, Sheriff." Offering his arm to her, the pair headed inside the house. "I think there are a few people inside that will be happy to see you."

"I hope so. I'll admit I've been quite anxious to see the girls." Seeing the Viking's surprise, she smiled. "Godric too, of course."

Stepping into the sitting room, Eric smiled at the group. "Look what I found out front." Shifting to the side, he let them see Isabelle.

Releasing his arm, the female quickly moved toward Sookie and Jessica as both women jumped from their seats at the sight of her. After a warm, but brief, reunion Sookie introduced her to Alcide and Amelia before they all settled back into their seats. Pulling her chair close to Jessica's, Isabelle waited to hear the latest.

Still standing, Pam turned to her maker. "Since I'm already current, it might be best if I head over to the bar. You know how the minions get unruly when we aren't there." As much as the fangbangers annoyed her, letting things get out of hand with their absence was a far greater irritation.

"Very true." Reaching for his fae's hand to capture her attention, he asked. "Would you be opposed to making an appearance tomorrow evening? The vampires in my area are loyal to me, but they will likely respond best if they hear the news directly from me."

Although an evening at Fangtasia wasn't high on her list of things she was dying to do, she understood his meaning. "That's fine."

Understanding her lack of enthusiasm, he smirked. "I promise we won't stay long since we have other things to attend to." Turning his focus back to Pam, he gave her instructions. "Make sure everyone will be there an hour after sunset tomorrow. Delay opening for an hour after that."

"Consider it done." Not bothering to wait for a response, she disappeared out the door nearly toppling Jamie and Elizabeth as they entered.

"Pardon us, Master Northman. We brought some refreshments for your guests." Setting the trays on the table, they bowed formally at him.

Everyone looked a bit startled at their formal manner. Eric quickly realized they didn't know who Isabelle was. Until they were sure of any newcomer's relationship to him they would bend over backwards to ensure he looked every bit the revered master.

"Thank you, ladies. No need for formalities though. This is Isabelle Beaumont, the Sheriff of area nine and a close friend of ours." Feeling slightly guilty for his lack of forethought, he added. "It appears I failed to mention we had another guest coming to stay with us."

The two visibly relaxed at his words. Warning would have been nice, but neither would ever hold that against him.

Elizabeth spoke reassuringly. "No worries. We'll get a room prepared." Turning to the new visitor, she smiled. "Welcome, please let us know if you need anything while you're here. If it's okay with you I'll have Thomas fetch your things from the car and take them to your room."

Handing the keys to the housekeeper, Isabelle returned their smiles. "Thank you, ladies. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Watching as they retreated to the door, she commented. "They seem very nice, Eric. Although something tells me if I crossed you that might change."

Laughing loudly, he shook his head. "I'd be more worried about crossing Sookie. I think my entire staff would send me out to meet the sun if they thought it would make her happy."

Hitting his arm, the telepath looked taken aback. "You know that's not true. They all adore you."

"Well, perhaps we should try not to test that theory." Godric smiled at the two as he pulled Sookie back into his side. "I'd prefer not to force them to make the choice."

"I agree. Now, would one of you care to tell me why I passed the magister on my way in? I didn't think he usually made house calls." The brunette vampire was anxious to know what had happened since she last spoke to her former sheriff.

"No, he normally doesn't, but it appears our claims have garnered special attention." The Viking led the explanation with each of the others chiming in bits they thought were relevant.

Pleased with Sookie's decision, Isabelle wasted no time encouraging them. "Why don't the three of you go get started?" She ushered them out the door, stifling a laugh as the fae flushed a deep red.

Standing up to stretch, she looked down at Jessica. "Perhaps the two of us can find my room and catch up. Something tells me those two," she tipped her head towards Alcide and Amelia, "will manage to amuse themselves without any help from the pair of us."

Rising quickly from her seat, Jessica was thrilled with that proposal. "Come on, I know where to find Elizabeth to see which room you'll be in." Grabbing Isabelle's hand, she led her towards the door. Glancing back to the couple still seated in the room she winked. "You two stay out of trouble."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Entering her room, the telepath was nervous. She'd had blood before but never in preplanned ways and never with the primary purpose of swapping blood. Would it be different, having their blood without Bill's to pollute the effects? Would her time around her faerie relatives mixed with the infusion of blood really make other gifts appear? Of course, the more pressing question, as the door closed behind them, was if she was ready for sex with both, in the same room, at the same time. After all, she knew how closely blood and sex tended to be tied in a vampire's mind.

Watching his mate, the Viking didn't need the blood exchange to see the questions and emotions flitting across her face. Was she changing her mind? Had she spoken sooner than she planned out of fear of the magister? He wanted her, but he was afraid of the consequences if they bonded before she was truly ready. Would she come to hate them for this?

The last one through the door, both the oldest and youngest of the three, saw their faces when they turned. His childe's expression and their bond told Godric he feared rejection. He feared this wasn't what she wanted. For all that Eric was a ruthless vampire, he cared enough for their mate to want this to be right.

Shifting his gaze to his mate, he could see uncertainty in her face, but he also saw excitement and determination. More importantly, when she met his eyes he saw love. Their fae would not reject them, of that he was almost certain.

"Little one, you appear nervous, but we cannot sense your emotions yet to know what exactly you are feeling. Will you tell us? Are you truly ready for this?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely a squeak and she groaned inwardly at sounding so weak.

Unsure which question she answered, Eric asked. "Yes, you'll tell us or yes, you're ready?"

Trying to appear calm, she smiled up at him. "Both."

Approaching the bed, Godric sat and patted the spot beside him. As they joined him, he spoke. "Would you like to talk about what is going to happen? I know Dr. Ludwig addressed the anticipated effects of the blood, but I expect this is the first time you've been involved in a planned exchange, much less one with two vampires."

Relief flooded through her body, showing clearly in her expression. When the Viking noticed, his countenance relaxed. She wasn't regretting her decision, she was just anxious. Feeling more confident, he reached for her hand and held it tightly

"Lover, please don't be nervous. We want this to be as enjoyable for you as it will be for us." Seeing her cheeks turn an endearing scarlet color he stopped.

His maker quickly fit the pieces together. "Are you worried about making love to us together?" Although they'd all been well sated in Dallas, they hadn't actually had sex so it made sense that she might have some trepidation if she thought they expected her have a wild threesome as part of the blood exchange.

A barely perceptible nod confirmed his guess. "Little one, your innocence is nothing to be ashamed of. We will teach you to enjoy a wide array of intimacy, but we don't expect you to be ready for it on our first night together."

Seeing where his maker was headed, Eric chimed in. "Would you be comfortable making love to one of us with the other in the room?"

Taking a moment to think, the fae envisioned herself naked underneath the Viking with Godric watching from a chair near the bed. The look of desire she pictured on his face made her smile. She had a feeling she could handle that. "I think so."

"Okay, then this should be quite easy tonight. We just take turns. I assure you'll we'll enjoy watching even when we aren't participating." The Viking grinned devilishly as he spoke.

Before he could say something that would make her uncomfortable, Godric interrupted. "If you change your mind, at any point, you need only tell us and one of us can leave the room." Disappointing though that prospect was, they wouldn't force her into something she wasn't ready for.

Sitting between them, the three of them joined at the hands she was feeling much more relaxed. She appreciated the lengths they were going not to overwhelm her. "Thank you." Wanting to say more, she couldn't find the right words, so she simply watched them.

Not wanting to sit in silence, Eric asked. "Do you have a preference for which of us has the privilege of being first?"

Closing her eyes, she thought for a second then shook her head no. She couldn't stand the idea of hurting one by choosing the other.

Eric was about to suggest Godric take the lead, but his maker spoke before he was able.

"My childe, I would like you to go first." Although he would love to give first blood, he knew the insecurity the younger vampire tended to feel where Sookie was concerned and wanted to let him feel the proof of her affection. As endearing as his awkwardness could be, he knew Eric hated feeling vulnerable.

The Viking simply nodded sure there was a reason for the decision and he wasn't going to argue. Looking to their mate, he was pleased to see no objection from her.

"I would be honored." Eric finally voiced his consent. Looking at his maker, he added, "We should take care of one quick thing before we start. Why don't we give Sookie a few moments to see to her human needs?"

Immediately understanding his intent, from the words and the accompanying thoughts, Godric agreed. Each giving the fae a brief kiss, they hurried through the door.

Unsure of what they were up to, she was in too good of a mood to argue. Crossing to her dresser, she found one of the nice new nighties from her shopping trip and hurried into the bathroom.

A half hour later, the telepath emerged freshly washed in a simple lavender chemise. Both perched on the edge of the bed, her vampires watched as she walked toward them. When she stood a few feet away, Godric slipped from the bed, kneeling in front of her.

Reaching silently for her hand, he kissed her fingers gently before speaking.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I offer you myself as your bonded mate. I promise to protect you with my very existence, to love you above everything else, and to respect you as the extraordinary being that you are. Will you accept these promises and take my blood, giving me your blood, trust and heart in return?"

A tear trickled down her face at the sincerity in his voice. This wasn't something the vampire took lightly. He meant every word. Fighting back the tears, she nodded her head. "Yes, I will."

The smile lighting his face was brighter than she'd ever seen on him. So distracted by his expression, it took her a second to realize she felt something cold, that wasn't him, on her finger. Looking down she saw a rather oddly designed ring, it looked as if it was missing something.

Before she could question him, the ancient vampire stood and kissed her. As they broke apart, he leaned closer to her ear, "I'll love you forever, little one." Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he stepped back to the bed.

The Viking rose, as his maker resumed his seat. Quickly closing the gap between them, Sookie jumped slightly when he fell to his knees in front of her. As he looked up at her, a single red tear slid down his cheek.

Clasping her hand, he too placed a kiss on her fingers before speaking.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I offer myself as your bonded mate. I promise to protect, love, and respect you more than I ever have or ever will another. I also promise that I will likely be a pain in your ass and drive you insane at times, but even then, I would do anything to make you happy. Will you accept these promises and take my blood, giving me your blood, trust, heart, and a promise not to stake me when I piss you off in return?"

Staring into Eric's eyes, torn between laughter and tears she finally burst into laughter. "Well, that's definitely the most honest proposal I've ever heard. I might have to think about it for a while."

Seeing the sudden panic in his eyes, she knew he thought he'd just messed up. Leaning down close to his ear, she whispered. "Silly Viking, of course I accept." She kissed his forehead, and he sighed audibly.

Before she had a chance to change her mind, he produced a ring, looking very similar to the one already on her finger. As he slipped it on her, she realized the two rings fit together perfectly, creating a beautifully intricate design with their diamonds.

As Eric rose, he kept her hand in his and tugged her toward the bed. "Although we will never be joined in a traditional human ceremony, we wanted you to have a wedding ring."

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." She gazed down at the rings; although the diamonds were large, they weren't over the top.

"No, you wouldn't have. We had them custom made by a friend of ours. Fortunately he works very quickly." Seeing the shocked look on her face, Godric continued. "Don't worry. We weren't that certain of your decision. We wanted to be prepared, so we each picked an individual ring as well as the custom one."

When the Viking started laughing, the other two looked at him. "What? I just realized that I don't particularly want to send the other ring back. You might as well keep it; after all, a woman can never have too much jewelry, or at least that's what Pam tells me. Then again, she says that about shoes too. Either way, you can have all you want of both."

Grinning at his childe, Godric agreed. "He's right. You should keep both the others."

The telepath started to argue that she didn't need so many diamond rings, but they looked so pleased with themselves. "I'm sure I'll love them both."

The Viking stroked her arm gently as they all sat on the bed. He was clearly thinking about something. Looking to him, she raised her brow in question.

"Lover, I have one question before we proceed." When she looked up at him, he continued. "How long have you known you were going to accept us both?"

Suddenly feeling awkward that she'd made the announcement in front of an audience instead of speaking with them privately she stood silently walking a few steps away, staring at the floor.

"Little one, we are not upset that you spoke when you did." Closing the distance to her, Godric brought his hand to her cheek, gently raising her eyes to meet his. "Believe me; your declaration pleased us both immensely. We've been hoping for this, but expected to wait much longer. I believe my childe is just curious what made you decide so soon."

Stepping away from him to sit on the edge of a chair near the fireplace, Sookie took a deep breath. "I was pretty sure within a day of removing the blood. I think the only thing stopping me was the idea that the people I care about wouldn't approve."

Hearing a low growl coming from Eric, she shook her head at him. "I know it shouldn't matter. I should be used to disapproval, but for the first time I'm surrounded by people that don't care about my odd ability, and I didn't want to lose that."

"So what happened to change that?" The ancient vampire was curious why the obstacle suddenly wasn't.

"It appears the people that care about me all want me to be happy and actually seem to like the three of us together. Niall, Claudine, Amelia, Dr. Ludwig, Alcide, Elizabeth, Jamie, Thomas – all of them have apparently spent the last several days just waiting for us to get it over with already. Even Jason decided not to be a pain about my choices, although he really doesn't know what's going on."

Both vampires couldn't help but laugh at the idea of her brother actually understanding enough to be worried. They knew he loved her, in his own way, but weren't particularly impressed by him.

"Well, whatever the reason, I assure you we are both thrilled to have you as our mate." Approaching the chair where she remained seated, Eric took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Are you ready?" He would go as slowly as she needed, but after talking so much about what was coming, he was anxious to begin.

Meeting his gaze, she felt ready. She wanted a future with the two vampires and what they were about to do was the beginning of that. "Yes, I am."

Pulling her toward the bed, he saw Godric move to sit in the chair she had just vacated. Feeling the edge of the bed against his leg, the vampire sat pulling the blonde so she straddle his legs, sitting on his lap.

"Now, you can either bite me, the same way I will you, or I can open my wrist and let you drink from that. Though I'll admit, it'll feel much better if you bite."

When her brows shot up his words, his expression changed. Seeing the sudden panic in his eyes, she knew he thought he'd just messed up. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered. "Silly Viking." Before he could say anything, she placed a gentle kiss on his neck and bit down.

His gasp, followed by a low growl, told her she succeeded in surprising him. It wouldn't take him long to learn she could hold her own against his antics. His words surprised her, only because she didn't realized being bitten would be pleasurable for him.

Releasing his neck, she placed one more kiss over the already healing bite marks, before leaning back against the arms that kept her from falling. She watched him, as he sat with his eyes closed for a moment.

Starting to wonder if something was the matter, she relaxed when his eyes shot open and she saw a mix of excitement and adoration there. "I can feel you." The awe in his voice made her tremble. "It's so much clearer without other blood in your system."

Unsure of how to respond to that, she asked the only thing she could think. "Should you bite me now?"

Smirking at her, he leaned close to trail kisses along her jaw line toward her ear. Nipping slightly at her ear, he whispered. "I'd prefer to wait until we climax. It intensifies everything that way, and I'd rather only drink once since I'm not the only one taking your blood tonight."

"Um, ah, okay." His cool breath against her ear and his body pressed close to hers seemed to make her unable to string a coherent response together. Even though he was fully clothed, the thin nightie did little to block the feel of him.

Suddenly anxious to see him, she reached her hands toward his waist and tugged at the edge of the t-shirt. Understanding what she wanted, he released his grip on her long enough to pull the shirt over his head.

Faced with his bare chest, Sookie licked her lips. Her Viking looked absolutely delectable. The combined effects of his blood and their conversation gave her confidence to take control.

Pushing against his chest, she met no resistance as he lowered himself to the bed. Sitting atop his hips, she could feel his arousal pressing against his jeans. Gazing at his exposed skin, she trailed her fingers gently from his neck down to the button of his pants.

The hiss that escaped his lips told her he enjoyed the attention. Emboldened by his response, she leaned over, flicking her tongue against his nipple. Shooting to her sides, his hands gripped her and pulled her to him. Capturing her lips, his control was quickly slipping.

When she broke contact to catch her breath, his whispered voice sounded almost pained. "Lover, please." Able to both feel her arousal through his blood and smell it, he needed to make her fully his.

Understanding the desperation in his voice, she started undoing his pants as she moved to kneel beside him. Her hand brushed him as she lowered the zipper and he shot out of bed. Before she could blink, he was leaning over her, completely naked. Before she knew it, he had discard her nightie, leaving her completely exposed.

Unable to think clearly, she wrapped her hands around his neck, biting his lower lip as he moved to kiss her. Careful not to hurt her, he leaned her back onto the bed. Breaking free of her hold on his neck, he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. Coming to her breasts, he stopped to appreciate them.

His tongue left a trail of gooseflesh along her tender skin, making her squirm beneath him. The moment his mouth found her nipple, his fangs clicked out. Careful not to break skin, he let his fang gently graze her skin, eliciting a moan from the fae.

Warring between the desire to drag the sweet torment out longer and the desire to claim her and taste her blood she made the decision for him. He felt her need through his blood and heard her voice, husky with desire, pleading for him to take her.

Using his knee to separate her legs, he rose up and stared down at his mate. Her eyes misty with desire, he growled in satisfaction as he pushed himself inside her. The two moved their hips together, their urgent need for each other dominating their pace.

Feeling her tighten around him, the Viking claimed her lips briefly, pushing her towards the brink. With a final thrust, he felt her come apart around him. Hearing his name ripping from her, he felt his own release coming.

Licking her neck as a brief warning, he sank his fangs into her as he came. Taking his time, yet careful not to take too much, he shuddered as he released her neck. Pricking his finger on his fang, he rubbed a small amount of blood over the bite marks to help them close quickly.

Looking down at the woman that was well on her way to being his bonded mate, the often stoic vampire smiled broadly. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

Grinning back up at her clearly very pleased vampire, she giggled quietly. "I love you too, Eric. Now move before you crush me, you crazy Viking."

Shifting to her side, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her securely against his chest. When she gently nipped at him, he relaxed his hold slightly so she could breathe. "I find I have no desire to let you, but I'm afraid my maker will soon order me out of bed if I'm not careful."

Godric's laugh rang out from near the fireplace. "Come, my childe, I'm not that mean. I'll admit I'm anxious for my turn, but I would not rush your enjoyment."

Happy with the pleasing tone between her vampires, she extended her hand toward where the older vampire sat, beckoning him with her finger. "Care to join us?"

"_Ditch your clothing. I get the feeling she'd like that."_ The Viking's message surprised his maker, but the smaller vampire was quick to comply. Moving at full vampire speed, he was naked and slipping into bed behind their mate in seconds.

Feeling his cool, hard body pressed against her back, Sookie sighed contentedly. The exchanges were only half way through, but after thoroughly enjoying the first, she was anxious to start the second.

Propping herself up on her elbow, the fae placed a gentle kiss on Eric's forehead. "Off you go." Struggling not to laugh as he pretended to pout, she was relieved he seemed to go willingly to the chair. She'd been so engrossed in the Viking, she hadn't even paid attention to having an audience, and she hoped to do the same with Godric; after all, they each deserved her undivided attention.

Turning to face the vampire still lying beside her in bed, she took his offered hand. Shifting onto his knees, he pulled their mate up with him. Leaning closer to her, Godric leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Bite, beloved."

Hesitating for only a second, she leaned down to his neck. Nuzzling his exposed skin, she inhaled that scent that was uniquely his. Bracing her hand on his shoulders, she inhaled deeply before baring her teeth and biting down.

Sucking deeply, she heard him moan as she took his blood. His arms came up, caressing her sides and stroking her. As his hand grazed her breast, she shuddered against him, finally releasing her grip on his neck.

He could feel his blood in her. The pull he felt in Dallas when she first took his blood was magnified now that only he and his childe had blood in her. Closing his eyes, he let himself marvel at the feeling.

The sound of her voice, shaken with emotion, brought him back. "Godric." He opened his eyes and stared up into hers. "Are you okay?"

"Absolutely wonderful, little one."

Reaching up and tangling his fingers in her long hair, he pulled her closer, his lips crushing hers, a fiery mix of possession and passion. There was no delay in her response; she met him fully, wrapping her arms around him, leaving no space between them.

He had allowed her to take the lead the first time they had made love, but tonight he wanted to claim her. Lifting her, she quickly took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Presented with a wonderful view of her breasts he quickly took one into his mouth. The lusty moan coming from his mate made him growl in response. Having both their blood in her magnified the arousal he felt. In two thousand years, he had never felt so much like an overexcited teenager.

Carefully lowering them onto the bed, he kissed her gently, running his tongue along her bottom lip before he nipped at it playfully. He felt her legs loosen slightly around him, giving him room to reposition himself.

Taking a breath, he tried to calm himself so he could take his time, but the fae was clearly impatient. Tightening her legs around him, he slid firmly into her. Growling at the feel of her, he withdrew slowly before pushing firmly into her again.

Quickly falling into a rhythm, he reached a hand between them to caress her. She jumped slightly at his touch, but soon felt her body racing toward climax. Feeling the pressure continuing to build, she dug her fingernails into his back.

Breaking apart, her scream was muffled by his kiss. As her body drifted back down from the second amazing release in under an hour, she watched his expression change as he neared his own completion. Kissing along her jaw, he found his way to her neck.

The words, "I love you," were so faint they barely reached her ears before she felt his fangs penetrate as his body shuddered in release. She could feel him drinking from her then seconds later felt his tongue sealing the mark on her neck.

Leaning back, he saw the surprised and slightly hurt look on her face. "You taste absolutely exquisite, but I don't want to take too much and weaken you. Not when I will have many more opportunities to taste you."

Relief flooded her eyes; she knew it was stupid to worry when he drank more quickly than Eric, but her fear of not being enough was hard to avoid. Draping her arm over him, she rested her head on his shoulder and held him close.

"I love you." The words were muffled against his chest, but she knew he could hear them.

"I love you too, little one." He squeezed her tightly to him, surprised to hear a quiet giggle. Looking at her, he gave her a questioning look.

"Eric, quit feeling left out and get over here. I'm tired." Her words made the ancient vampire laugh, she'd felt his childe's anxious desire to join them.

As the Viking slid into bed beside them, she clasped his hand in hers and pulled him close. Sandwiched between them, a blissful sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep.

More relaxed than he'd been in years, Eric kissed her shoulder as he rubbed his thumb over the hand he held. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander. _"I can't believe how much I love her."_

Arms still wrapped around her, Godric scooted as close as he could to his beloved. Holding her closely, he was lost in his thoughts. _"I know I don't deserve her, but I will love her forever."_

"I love you both too, but can you please be quiet so I can sleep?" The fae mumbled sleepily, her eyes closed as she lay snuggled between her vampires.

"Lover, we didn't say anything."

"What?" she bolted straight up in the bed. "Oh shit!"

"_Stay calm, figure out what upset her and fix it."_

"Oh fuck, I can't believe this."

"Little one, what is it?" He had no idea what had her so upset when only seconds before she was drifting off to sleep.

Looking at Eric she asked, "What were you just thinking?"

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at her for a moment before answering. "That I needed to stay calm and figure out why you were upset so I could fix it."

Heart racing, the fae jumped out of the bed. "Oh shit, oh shit. I'm dead." Seeing their panicked expressions, she demanded. "Think something."

They both closed their eyes and focused on what they were thinking. Hearing a loud sigh escape her, they opened their eyes, looking questioningly at her.

"Little one, why did you say you're dead? You know we won't let anyone hurt you."

"You say that, but I've always known that if I could hear vampire thoughts I'd end up dead."

"Maybe before, but not now. No one will dare to hurt our mate." The Viking nearly yelled the last part. The idea of anyone trying to hurt her filled him with rage.

"My childe, yelling is not going to help her calm down." Directing a pointed glare at Eric, the older vampire approached their mate. "Little one, were you able to hear what we were thinking when you told us to?"

"No, but I could hear your thoughts when we were in bed." Seeing his outstretched hand, she instinctively reached for the security of his embrace.

"_Can you hear me now?"_ He held her tight as she jumped.

"Yes." Her voice quavered.

"There is nothing to panic about. It appears with the blood exchange you have gained the ability to hear our thoughts when we are touching. That could prove quite useful and is certainly nothing to be afraid of." Feeling her relax against him, he picked her up and brought them back to the bed. She was clearly exhausted.

"Godric?" Both vampires looked down at her.

"Yes, little one?" Waiting patiently, he wondered what question she had.

"Just curious, is the proposal usually part of a blood exchange?" Nobody had told her about that part.

"No, although the final exchange is usually taken seriously because of its permanence, many vampires give little thought to the temporary effects of the first two."

Shifting so she was leaning against the Viking's chest and facing her other vampire, she started to ask another question but was stopped by his voice.

"Then why did we? Because this isn't something either of us take lightly. Unlike some of our kind, the two of us have exchanged blood very rarely. Aside from that, this was not just the first step in creating the blood bond, but the acceptance of your status as our mate."

The fae was speechless. Even though they'd mentioned not being able to have a traditional human ceremony, she hadn't expected them to consider it so important. Happy with their answer she snuggled in back into the bed.

Eyes closed, she felt them wrap themselves around her. All three were at peace now that the first blood exchange was complete. Whatever the future held, she didn't have to face it alone.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

The next day started slowly. Having stayed up until well past midnight, Sookie felt no need to rush out of bed in the morning.

Sitting around the dinner table with her new family she tried to focus on the meal, but her mind kept wandering back to earlier in the day. She could certainly get used to waking up tucked safely between her vampires. Grant it, extricating herself from their limbs felt like trying to move large tree branches.

By the time she had made her way out of the room it was just after lunch time. The sounds coming from her stomach reprimanded her for sleeping so late. Of course, when she made it to the kitchen Jamie and Elizabeth were waiting for her with a spread of food worthy of a queen.

The three had spent the afternoon around the table talking. She told them how much she'd always wanted a big family and they eagerly welcomed her into theirs, including Thomas who came in for a quick snack. The more they talked the more she had to admit Eric may have been right; they just might send him out to meet the sun if he made her mad enough.

The sound of the front door slamming and the young butler yelling startled the telepath from her reverie. Reaching out with her gift, she quickly discovered what the commotion was.

"Bobby," was all she got out to the others around the table before he barreled into the room. She really wished Alcide and Amelia had made it back from Bon Temps.

"You, bitch!" Directing his rage at her, he poised himself to attack. Jamie stood between them and tried to stop him from getting to her. As he shoved her roughly to the floor, Sookie pushed her hands out in front of her willing him to stop.

Much to her surprise, his approach stopped, although the menacing glare continued. "What the fuck did you to me, you stupid whore?"

His words jarred her, and she realized he was trying, but couldn't seem to move any closer.

"What the heck?" muttering to herself, she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing to him. Was it possible that her latent powers were surfacing so strongly after only one exchange?

Testing the theory she used the part of her mind that had been willing him to stay away to see if she could lift him off the ground. Lying on the ground next to his feet, Jamie gasped as his feet left the ground.

Thomas and Elizabeth made their way around the table to stand next to the fae. The butler helped Jamie to her feet as they all stared at their employer's former day man floating well above the ground.

Midair suspension did nothing to improve the man's demeanor. The string of cursing and threats that streamed from his mouth did nothing to help his case.

"What do you think we should do with him," Sookie asked her companions.

"Well, if it's not hard for you to keep him like that, I say we leave him there until the vampires rise." The housekeeper smirked at the man she'd always despised.

Able to hear Elizabeth's thoughts, since her shields were down, the telepath laughed. "Good idea. I'm sure he'll appreciate the chance to have some fun."


	20. New Perceptions, Old Misconceptions

**True Colors Summary:**

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing so far. I apologize for the long delay between chapters; however, during the last few weeks I went back and posted major revisions to the first 5 chapters.

Second, this story has been nominated for an Energize W.I.P. Award. The link to vote is on the top of my profile if you're interested. Finally, thanks to my beta, GibbsLover77, for all her help.

**Chapter 20: New Perceptions, Old Misconceptions**

Shortly after dusk, the vampire residents of the house arose. While the women took their time getting ready for the trip to Fangtasia, the men used vampire speed to get them to their mate quickly.

Approaching the dining room, Eric snarled recognizing the scent of his former day man in the house. The scent was fresh enough to indicate he was still in the house with their mate. Turning the corner into the room, expecting to find an unpleasant scene, instead the small form of their beloved fae nearly plowed them over.

With a quietly muttered, "oops," the telepath stepped back from them. It took barely a second for them to realize they'd heard a loud thud in the corner and notice the senior staff and Amelia all laughing hysterically from the table.

Remembering the scent, both vampires focused their attention on to the corner. Their eyebrows quirked at the scene in front of them, Bobby was in an unceremonious heap on the floor. Alcide towered over the man, looking every bit the menacing bodyguard despite the deep, rumbling laugh he was unable to contain.

Resisting the urge to kill his former employee simply for being in the house, the Viking maintained his calm. Clearly, Sookie remained unharmed, and he doubted she would take kindly to unnecessary violence no matter how much he may enjoy it.

His maker's voice interrupted his silent contemplation of Bobby's demise. "Little one, care to enlighten us on what you've been up to this afternoon?"

Holding her hand, he moved them further from the day man. Putting distance between his childe and the day man while they figured out what happened seemed wise. Although their mate appeared unharmed and everyone was clearly amused by something, the man's presence in the house was unwelcome and indicated trouble.

"Why don't I keep an eye on him," Alcide kicked the now sitting Bobby, "while you take them in the other room? He may not live through the story if he's within reach during the telling." The were smirked as he spoke. Surely, the idiot wouldn't live much longer even if she did make it through the story.

Gripping her vampires' hands tightly, she tugged them out of the room. Alcide made a good suggestion, but she could tell the reasoning had not helped lessen their desire to kill.

Hearing the other women coming down the hall, she hurried her vampires out of the room and toward the library. They didn't need an audience for this, and at least that room had a door she could lock. It wouldn't stop them, but it might slow them down.

Walking down the hall and keeping a close hold on them, she replayed the events of the last hour in her head. She wanted to get her thoughts in order before trying to explain what happened to them.

When she reached the part where Bobby approached to attack, she almost lost her grip on the vampires. Feral growls erupted from them both as they pulled back toward the dining room.

Freezing where they stood in the passageway, the fae's voice shook slightly at the ferocity of the sounds coming from them. "Godric... Eric... Why are you growling?"

Looking around she didn't see anything that posed a threat. Turning her eyes back toward them, she saw the rage clearly shining in both sets of eyes.

Clearly, there was no immediate threat, so she tugged them silently into the library. Closing the door behind them, she gasped as a possible explanation for their seemly erratic behavior presented itself.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" She'd been so engrossed in her own head she hadn't been listening to what they were thinking. The vampires reached back out to take her hands as they silently confirmed her guess.

"_You might as well finish the story."_ Godric's thoughts rang clearly in her mind.

Pulling them toward the leather sofa, she waited until they sat to speak. "I'll finish and let you see everything, if you promise to wait until I'm done to decide what you're going to do."

"Yes, little one, we promise." Giving them both a look that clearly said she wasn't kidding, she leaned back into the sofa and continued where they'd left off.

From her Viking's thoughts, he was clearly pleased the staff had attempted to defend her. He wanted to know how his former employee managed to get on the grounds, so he could correct any flaws in the security.

Sookie's mental replay of the story was careful to leave out no detail. Reaching the point where her new telekinetic abilities appeared, she paused. The two vampires stared at her as she took a deep breath.

Both tensed, anticipating something bad even though she clearly escaped unharmed. Realizing she was alarming them, she released her breath and resumed the tale.

As soon as she showed how she stopped Bobby, they interrupted. "Seriously? That's amazing," the Viking exclaimed.

"Have you tried with anything else?" Godric's voice held a hint of amazement.

"Not yet, but you may want to see the rest." Once they refocused, she made it the rest of the way through, showing Bobby floating in the corner and Alcide's initial desire.

The were's initial desire to rip the idiot to shreds and eventual concession that her vampires deserved the privilege to execute the punishment served him well. Both were well pleased with his desire to protect and intelligence to restrain.

Sookie concluded with the image of the two of them entering the room so, they would know they'd missed nothing.

"Well, that certainly explains the thud and why he was piled in the corner." The ancient vampire chuckled quietly.

Wrapping his arms around their mate, Eric laughed. "Your gifts are certainly manifesting strongly. That is quite impressive."

"Yes it is," agreed Godric. "We should certainly work on exploring it further, but I believe we need to decide what to do with the imbecile and get to Fangtasia for our announcement first."

At his maker's words, Eric leaned over to give Sookie a kiss before rising. "I believe we'll lock him up for now. Since our mate was so thoughtful, we should deal with him when we have the proper time to enjoy the process."

Helping the fae to her feet, the three headed back to the dining room with the others. Godric quickly noticed the former day man was sporting a newly forming bruise and looked questioningly at Alcide.

"He decided to offer up a few choice words about Sookie when you left the room." Shrugging he continued, "The ladies didn't particularly care to hear them."

His eyes following the path of Alcide's gaze, he saw three female vampires all smiling demurely. "I see." Pam, Jessica, and Isabelle clearly wanted their shot at the human.

Shaking his head, he was amazed Bobby was so stupid. Looking to Eric, he laughed. "How in the world did he ever survive so long in your employment?"

Reaching down to grab the human in question by the neck, he tossed an annoyed glance at Godric. "I have no idea, but I'm going to haul the trash down to the basement for later."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Pulling into the parking lot, Sookie saw the line of humans waiting to get into the bar wrapped around the building. Expecting Eric to pull around to the employee entrance, she was surprised when he parked next to the main door.

The Viking smirked as he exited the car; much of tonight was about appearances. Though it sometimes irked him to maintain the carefully constructed façade that was his public persona, it served him well. Tonight would reinforce the belief in the vampires of Area 5 that he was their leader.

Dressed in his usual solid black, the outfit was still clearly nicer than usual. The highest quality leather clung to his hips and thighs, as a fitted t-shirt spanned his chest. A new Italian leather trench flowed open giving him an even more dominating look than was normal. Strolling around the car, he shot a glare at the gathered crowd.

Standing beside their fae's door, Godric looked impatiently at the crowd. The women clearly did not know or care that the vampires could hear their comments as the human women ogled the pair.

Though smaller and less menacing than his childe, the ancient vampire still attracted a great deal of attention in his fitted leather pants and charcoal grey button up shirt that revealed part of a tattoo. Ignoring the women speculating on what the rest of the ink may look like, the vampire maintained his focus on their mate.

Opening the door, Eric reached over it to extend a hand to Sookie as Godric offered his own. Two slender hands clasped theirs as a beautifully tanned leg swung out of the car.

A collective gasp escaped from all that could see the view. A six-inch purple Louboutin heel planted on the pavement as the vampire's pulled their mate from the car. Lust surged through them both as they eyed the fitted white dress that hugged her curves, providing a tasteful, yet ample view, of her cleavage and stopping mid-thigh.

Standing between them, she raised an eyebrow in question as they both hissed. "The human males are a little too free with their comments on your appearance."

Squeezing his arm, she smiled sweetly. "Eric, you have no reason to be upset by their comments. I'm not here with them."

"She has a point, my childe. Albeit, if a single one of them crosses that line it will be to their detriment."

Hearing a laugh behind them, the telepath looked over her shoulder at the three vampires approaching. "Perfect timing, I may need your help to keep these two from slaughtering all the hormone ridden humans tonight."

"It appears that way. We will do our best to keep them from causing trouble." Isabelle winked at the telepath as she spoke.

Laughing with the three women, Sookie said a silent prayer of thanks that the vampire blood made walking in the ridiculous heels Claudine insisted she wear easier. For someone that claimed to be there to protect her, she certainly spent a lot of time dressing her up in potentially fatal footwear.

As the Viking led their party toward the door, the telepath's curiosity got the best of her, and she dropped her shields to hear just what the crowd was saying. There were a few lusty thoughts directed at her, but a great deal more wondered who she was that she was permitted in the closed bar with the vampires while women that considered themselves far more attractive were stuck outside.

As they neared the door, it opened to reveal one of the vampires that worked for Eric. Glaring at the fangbangers as she waited for her sheriff and his five companions, she hissed at them before pulling the door closed.

Approaching the Viking, Felicia bowed slightly. "The crowd is assembled as requested. Everyone from the area is accounted for aside from Bill."

Entering the main area, Sookie maintained her hold on the arms of her mates. The room was full of vampires, several she knew and more she didn't. They all nodded in acknowledgement as Eric strode through the room though many gave her questioning looks.

Looking toward the platform where Eric usually held court while at the bar, the fae was surprised to see it looking much different. On her previous trips to Fangtasia, a rather old Viking looking throne was flanked by two more simple fur covered wooden chairs.

Now, three uniquely carved thrones sat close together on a slightly raised surface. To each side and slightly lower sat two additional but slightly smaller seats. Though the five looked beautiful together, she could see each had a unique design suited to the individuals that would sit upon them.

"Does your jeweler have a friend that makes furniture?" She jokingly asked Eric. Clearly, these had been made since Dallas.

"No, but an acquaintance of Isabelle's does and she was kind enough to make a call for us." Smiling down at her, he silently added. "_I hope you like them."_

"_They're beautiful. I love them."_ She replied in kind.

Stepping onto the dais, Eric made a production of seating her in the center before gesturing the others to take their places. Isabelle slipped behind Sookie, standing in a manner that left no question to her allegiance.

Turning back to the room, he took in the gathering of roughly twenty vampires. "Thank you all for joining us this evening. I'll make this brief so you can enjoy yourselves, and we can open for business."

The vampires nodded their assent of his plan.

"I'm sure you've noticed a few changes this evening." Gesturing behind him to his entourage, he continued. "Much to my pleasure, my maker, Godric, has chosen to join us here in Shreveport. While I remain as your sheriff, I expect his orders to be adhered to as if they were my own."

Pausing he observed the crowd as they eyed Godric with genuine interest. Everyone recognized the ancient vampire by either sight or name and appreciated his reputation and age. He highly doubted any of the much younger vampires would question his decision.

"Secondly, you'll notice a second vampire seated as one of my children. Those of you that know Jessica should disregard any knowledge of her history. She is my childe and should be treated with the respect afforded that position."

Turning slightly to meet her eyes, the Viking received a nod from his new childe. Returning his eyes to the crowd, he saw a few confused looks, but no one moved to challenge him. He suspected parts of what happened in Dallas had made their way back to Shreveport and many would be ill pleased with Bill. Compton had won few friends since moving to Louisiana.

"Finally, I invite you to celebrate the most important piece of news. Godric and I have taken a mate." Reaching his hand back for the fae, he helped her to her feet and pulled her to his side. "Protect her as you would me, and remember we will brook no offense where our mate is concerned."

Alec broke from the crowd to approach the dais. Dropping to one knee in front of Sookie, he took her free hand and kissed the rings that tied her to the two vampires. "Mistress, I pledge myself to your protection."

Rolling his eyes, Eric smirked at the kneeling vampire. "Alec, I see you've lost none of your dramatic tendencies." Though only a couple hundred years younger than himself, the knight was one of the most loyal and trusted vampires in area five and always thrilled the women, vampire and fangbanger alike, when at the bar.

Rising from his knee, Alec winked at his sheriff before stepping back into the crowd. All joking aside, Eric knew the outspoken acceptance of the only vampire close to he and Godric in age would go far in establishing the tone for the others.

"If there are any objections, speak now." Scanning the crowd, he was pleased to see no dissent within those gathered. Instead, a cheer rang out from many.

"Good. Unfortunately, as some of you may have heard, we go in front of the magister soon due to an assault on our mate and the mistreatment of my new childe. Until these matters are resolved keep what you have learned here tonight to yourselves."

"Yes, Sheriff." The unanimous response reverberated through the room.

"Now, let's get to work." Motioning for Pam to open the doors, he added. "We make no profit when the doors are locked."

As the blonde made her way toward the entrance, Alec, Felicia, and several others approached their sheriff.

"What can we do to assist?" The knight spoke for the group, but all clearly wanted to help. They'd all heard about the change in leadership in Dallas, and it was not lost on them that the new sheriff was present. To them, this indicated a greater risk to the security in the area as well as Eric's new mate. Though loyalty did not always run so deep amongst vampires, they respected their sheriff and found themselves inexplicably drawn to protect the human woman.

"The trial will be in three nights. Until then it is critical that what you've learned tonight and the simple fact that Sookie is still alive remains secret." The Viking stared at each of them, seeing the sincerity in their expressions before he continued. "Second, the trial and its result may shake things up in our fine state. If any of you are willing, your attendance and support would be appreciated."

This time Felicia answered, after looking to each of her companions. "We will be there, just let us know when and where."

Sookie couldn't help but stare at the exchange taking place in front her. Glancing to Godric, the faint hint of surprise in his expression told her this was an unexpected, but welcome development.

"Meet at my estate. Come as soon as you are able after sunset on the day of the trial. We'll have some refreshments and finalize any last minute strategy before departing."

Hearing the sounds of humans entering the bar, the group nodded a quick confirmation to their sheriff before dispersing.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Entering the room drenched in fake sunlight, Lorena gritted her teeth at the sound of yet another game of Yahtzee underway. When this was over, if she ever heard a set of dice being tossed onto a table again, it would be too soon.

Approaching Sophie-Anne, she planted a smile firmly on her face as she nodded at Andre.

"Your majesty, how are you this evening?" Lorena used her sweetest voice.

"Cut the bullshit, Ms. Krasiki. I'm not letting your brat out of the dungeon." The red-haired vampire didn't bother to disguise the aggravation in her voice. Since her progeny had returned with Bill's maker in tow, the other female had driven her nuts with incessant pleas to free her childe.

"Why do you insist on holding him for something that was not his fault? My William was in Dallas, gravely injured, when the bloodbag was killed. He had no part in it."

Andre shook his head, although he was increasingly unhappy with his maker, the stupidity of the younger female astounded him. Did she really think challenging a spoiled brat like Sophia-Anne would get her anywhere? She was more likely to end up meeting her true death.

Before he could interrupt to prevent an outburst, the queen's Yahtzee cup went flying, hitting Lorena squarely in the forehead. The queen herself followed the cup, gripping the younger female by the throat.

"I suggest you remember to whom you speak! I am twice your age and have every bit of the power you seem to wish was yours." Bringing her face bare inches from Lorena, the venom in her voice made everyone in attendance shudder. "If you ever challenge me again, I'll snap you in half so fast you won't have a chance to beg for your miserable existence."

Tossing Lorena carelessly into the pool, the fiery red-head strolled back to the small table as if nothing had happened, clapping her hands happily when she saw her companions were ready to continue the game, someone having retrieved the cup while she was busy.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Jessica sat quietly on the dais, slightly unsure what to do now. The only instruction Eric had given her before coming tonight was to enjoy herself.

She had briefly considered calling Hoyt, but their last meeting hadn't been a huge success, and their only conversation since this was awkward. He wanted her to come back to Bon Temp, move in with him, and act like a happy human couple. He didn't understand why it was important to her to stay with the others.

Suddenly a figure blocking her view interrupted her thoughts. Lifting her head, she met the vivid blue eyes of the vampire that had been so dramatic following Eric's announcement earlier.

Extending his hand toward her, he waited for her to place hers in it. Bending forward he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "My lady, what is it that has you looking so far away this evening?"

The newborn was temporarily shocked into silence, mesmerized by his eyes. Finally regaining her composure, she shook her head slightly. "Nothing important."

"I beg to differ, but if you do not wish to talk perhaps you wish to dance." Still holding her hand, he stepped to the side, gesturing toward the dance floor with his free hand.

She stood carefully, the fitted silver dress clinging to her curves as she rose eliciting a small hiss from Alec. Following him onto the floor as 'Built for Sin' came on, she took her time enjoying the view he afforded.

Clearly built for sin, he wore dark wash jeans that showed off his narrow hips and shapely backside. Nearly as tall as the Viking, the royal blue button up shirt stretched across his back and shoulders accenting his dark brown hair and fair skin beautifully.

Stopping in the middle of the floor, he turned to bring her into his arms and began to dance. The top two buttons of his shirt left undone revealed an intricate tattoo.

"It seems we should try to talk about something, if not about what is bothering you." Alec tried to lure her into conversation. "How about you pick a topic?"

Curious to know more about the vampire in front of her, she answered quickly. "Okay, tell me more about yourself."

Chuckling softly, he sighed. "Possibly not the most fascinating subject, but as you wish." The smile that graced her features pleased him. He hadn't been at the bar much in recent months, but he'd quickly learned her history after the sheriff's announcement and was drawn to her.

"I'll try to make this short. I served with Richard the Lionheart during the crusades. Shortly after our return to England, I was attacked while traveling alone through a forest. The vampire that made me was lonely and wanted a companion."

He saw a flash of pain in her eyes before she looked to the floor. "I'm sorry. I know your own beginning was less than pleasant."

As she looked up at him, she forced a smile. "True, but that doesn't mean I wish that on others. Please, continue your story. I'd love to hear all about what it was like to live during those times."

Across the bar, the Viking was discussing business with a few other vampires while carefully observing Alec and Jessica. The knight appeared to be trying to make her smile. Catching the other vampire's eye as he looked up from the newborn, he could see a silent question there and nodded. Eric knew the slightly younger vampire would treat her well, and he was a trusted ally.

Turning his attention back to his companions, a rather slutty looking girl with badly dyed black hair approached. Rolling his eyes at the other vampires, they all knew what was coming.

As the girl slithered up to him, he plastered his most bored expression on his face. Looking down, he shook his head. "Whatever you're offering, I'm not interested."

The girl seemed undaunted by his words. Pressing herself up against him, she showed her neck. "Oh come on. You've gotta prefer the real stuff to that bottled crap."

Shoving her roughly away, he snapped. "Indeed, I do enjoy fresh at times, but I will only drink from one woman."

Conveniently, she appeared at his side as the last words left his mouth. Wrapping her arm lovingly around his, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Your friends are quite charming, dear. I think a few would be willing to give you a run for your money." She teased as he leaned down to kiss her.

The fangbanger glared at them both and stormed off to the bar. Sookie looked after her and laughed. "Now Eric, aren't you supposed to play along with them to keep them amused?"

The other vampires standing with them laughed at his expression, but agreed when he answered. "Only to a point. Most of them don't really expect us to take them up on the offer and would probably be terrified if we did."

The younger of the males standing near them shook his head. "Something tells me you should be wary of that one. She seemed pretty determined."

As the men continued their conversation, Sookie scanned the room until her eyes found Godric appearing to be on the verge of being bored to death by some relatively young vampire.

Slipping her hand down Eric's arm to grasp his hand she thought quickly. _"I'm going to go rescue Godric before he dies of boredom."_ The Viking winked at her, acknowledging her silent message as he kept the flow of his other conversation going.

Making her way across the room, she noticed that most humans and vampires cleared a path for her. Only the latter knew her relationship to Eric, but the humans noticed something.

Godric was facing away from her, but she could tell from his posture that he was not enjoying himself. Focusing on her mate, she didn't notice Eric's rejected fangbanger closing in on her until it was too late.

"What exactly do you do that he's so willing to ignore every other woman in this place?" The girl was clearly on something or had a death wish. "You're just his little pet. I bet he'll buy you shit until he gets tired of the lack of variety and then your ass will be out on the street."

Sookie had enjoyed the evening up to this point and really didn't want to let the desperate trash ruin it. "I suggest you take your opinions and head out the door. Trust me; you have no idea what you're talking about."

Starting to push past the girl, a small arm thrown around her waist stopped her retreat. "What, afraid I might be right? Enjoy it while it lasts, in a few weeks he'll be drinking me." Her voice rose as she spoke until Sookie didn't doubt the entire bar could hear.

Catching a gasp behind her, the fae realized ending this quietly was no longer an option. This stupid girl got herself into more trouble than she ever dreamed of.

"I suggest you remove your filthy hand from my partner." The Viking's voice was venomous. The fangbanger's face turned ashen as she removed her hand and stepped away from Sookie, making a hasty path to the exit.

Slowly turning to face him, the fae wondered how Eric had turned the girl so frightened when only a few minutes before she was literally throwing herself at him. Locking eyes with her mate for a second, it was only when she realized there were nearly twenty vampires gathered behind him, all looking equally pissed that she understood.

Feeling Godric's cool arm slipping around her waist from behind, she leaned against him. "I'm sorry, Eric. I didn't mean to cause a scene."

To her surprise, Felicia spoke not the Viking. "There is nothing to apologize for. That whore needed to be kicked out the second she walked in the door. Her type is nothing but trouble."

As the crowed murmured in agreement, Eric stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have gotten rid of her after she approached me. We all saw she was likely to be trouble."

"Little one, why don't I join you for a drink while Eric finishes his business? I believe we'll be leaving soon to take care of business that is more private." The smile playing at the corner of his mouth gave away where his thoughts were.

Watching them walk away, the sheriff turned back to the other vampires. Only a few more he needed to speak to and they could head back to the estate.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

On the way home, the fae snuggled against Godric in the backseat as Eric drove. She was exhausted after all the schmoozing with vampires and the blow up with the human woman.

Part of her hoped word would spread around the fangbangers and prevent further issues. Watching Eric in the rear view mirror, she conceded she was destined to repeat the scene. Some women would stop at nothing to try to seduce him.

One thing the girl said bothered her. The accusation of being a kept woman and wanting the money that came with two very old vampires rubbed her the wrong way.

"So, now that I'm not working at Merlotte's anymore, I thought I might go out after the trial and try to find another job."

"No!" The tone of the Viking's voice did nothing to sooth her aggravation.

"And just why not?" She shot back defiantly. "I'm not going to sit around all day eating bonbons or spending your money."

Realizing then what sparked this sudden need to get a job, Godric decided to remain silent for a bit longer. Eric needed to learn to think before speaking, and they both needed to respect her wish not to appear as the kept woman.

"It's our money, not mine. No wife of mine is going to demean herself by…"

"By what? Being a waitress? I've been one for years; does that make me less valuable than someone with a more 'respectable' job?" The telepath almost hit Godric making the quotes with her fingers. Her voice got louder and angrier as she spoke. "Not to mention, outside of the vampire world, I'm not your wife. I'm just the lucky woman that landed two vampires." Tears sprang into her eyes in her anger.

"But…" the Viking started.

"Eric, stop." Godric's voice was calm, but commanding, and his childe had no choice but to obey.

"Little one, do you truly wish to work or are you concerned about the appearance of being with us for the money? I know what that stupid fangbanger said to you."

Surprised that he came right out and asked, her anger faltered. "Both. Grant it, I don't mind not working nonstop just to make ends meet, and I don't really want to be a waitress, but I'm used to being busy and earning my way, and waitressing is the one thing I know how to do. College was never an option between my telepathy and the cost."

Sighing she leaned back against the seat, even more exhausted than she'd already been. She should have known Eric wouldn't take well to her wanting to work; after all, he came from a different era.

The three rode in silence as they considered the situation. The two vampires knew she was destined for bigger things, but couldn't explain that to her without going against Niall, and that seemed unwise. There had to be a solution that would give her what she wanted without making her go back to a job she didn't really enjoy.

"Love, would you consider an alternative to finding a job immediately?" The ancient vampire thought he might have an idea.

"What kind of alternative?" That it came from Godric was promising, but she was still cautious.

"Well, paying for school is no longer an issue." Seeing she was about to argue he held up a finger begging her to wait. "Like it or not, our money is yours. Yes, we are not yet legally married outside the vampire world, but with the new laws in place, either of us would be glad to take that step. Human laws do not allow for three parties in a marriage, but if you prefer to have the ceremony with one of us to keep gossip at bay that is fine."

She really hadn't thought much about that, even with vampire and human marriages legally accepted now, polygamy wasn't. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Now, for the concern about your telepathy, perhaps the solution lies in non-traditional education. One of my nest mates from Dallas actually completed his degree through an accredited online university. There are several to pick from with a wide array of degrees. All you need is a computer and an internet connection."

"Good plan, but I haven't seen a computer anywhere in the house that would imply an internet connection exists." The vampires both noticed the spark in her eye. The idea of being able to go back to school and do something different clearly appealed.

Smiling, Eric chimed in. "Actually, we already have high speed internet. Elizabeth let it slip a few months ago that Jamie thought it would be fun to write a food blog."

Both his companions stared at him in mild disbelief. "You're telling me you added internet just so Jamie could blog?"

Taken aback that this move surprised them so much, he laughed. "Yes. If you'd heard Elizabeth when she explained it, you would have done the same thing."

Shaking her head, the fae smiled at him. "I swear I can't figure you out for anything. One minute I want to beat you senseless and the next I just want to give you a hug."

"Does that mean you like the idea of going back to school?" Eric was almost giddy that his maker had found a solution that would make her happy without putting her in unnecessarily risky situations.

"Possibly. I've never bothered getting a computer, and I'll have to look at what programs are available." She couldn't hide the smile. She'd always wanted to go to school and really be able to do something with her life, but never thought she'd have the chance.

"The computer should be easy enough to remedy. One of the other vampires in the area is quite the computer nerd. He helped me get all the ones for the staff, so I'm sure he can find the perfect set up for what you'll need. In the meantime, I'm sure Jamie or Elizabeth would let you borrow theirs to do some research on programs."

Unable to control herself, Sookie laughed loudly at the Viking. "You're telling me you not only got the internet, but bought them all computers to go with it?"

"Don't laugh. You know they're the closest thing other than Godric and Pam that I've had to family. I felt like an ass when she brought it up, as techy as everything is anymore, I should have done it before then."

Leaning forward in the seat, the telepath placed a gentle kiss on Eric's temple. "That is incredibly sweet of you."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for overreacting earlier?" Though he was smiling, his eyes held a hint of apprehension. They still needed to exchange blood tonight, and he really didn't want her to be mad when they did.

"Yes, but only because we came up with a better idea." With that, the Viking pulled the car into the lane heading toward the mansion. As it came into view, the anticipation of what they were about to do grew.


	21. Loyalties

**True Colors Summary:**

A different take on how things could have gone in Dallas when Bill's true colors start showing. Not Pro Bill. S/G/E.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please take a moment to review. Thanks to my wonderful beta, GibbsLover77, for her recommendations and editing skills.

Also, if you haven't already please take a moment to hop over to my profile and click through the link to vote for True Colors in the Energize W.I.P. Awards (voting ends 11/15).

**Chapter 21: Loyalties**

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Closing the door behind them in the fae's room, Eric couldn't help but notice that Godric was nearly carrying her. Spending so much of the night awake with them and still trying to be up during the day was wearing on her and it had only been a few days.

"Lover, make sure you sleep in during the day. No one will think badly of you if you aren't up before lunch." Seeing she wanted to argue, he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Remember, you're living with vampires, everyone is accustomed to our schedule. Something tells me if you start sleeping later the others might take advantage of the extra time to do the same." He guessed the idea that the staff might rest more would motivate her more than her own well-being.

Yawning widely as he talked, she finally nodded. "Fine, you win. I'll stay in bed a bit longer tomorrow."

"Good, but it's not about me winning. I don't want you to fall on your face from sheer exhaustion. Our blood will make you stronger and healthier, but you'll still need rest." Both vampires wanted her well rested before the trial. Bill's reaction to her being alive was unpredictable.

Leading her toward the bed, Godric sat and pulled her into his lap. Instinctively, she curled into him and closed her eyes.

Brushing the hair from her eyes, he smiled kindly. "Little one, as much as I believe Eric and I would love to have a repeat of last night's exchanges, I think it best if we keep it simple and let you get some sleep."

Opening her eyes, she couldn't hide the disappointment even though she knew she was about to fall asleep. Feeling the bed sink behind her she smiled as the Viking kissed the top of her head.

Leaning close to her ear, Eric's cool breath against her skin made her shiver. "Lover, I promise, we have no other engagements tomorrow night, and we'll both be glad to make it up to you."

Feeling his fang brush softly against her earlobe, she wished she weren't so tired. "I'll hold you to that." Her whispered reply made both vampires grin.

Shifting, Godric repositioned her so she could bite his neck and reached for her arm. Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled her sweet scent before licking her wrist. Feeling her nuzzling his neck, he carefully bit her flesh and immediately felt her sink her teeth into him.

Her blood tasted absolutely delicious, the hint of fae seemed stronger since the night before. As appealing as it was, he was pleased that it required no struggle to stop himself. The desire to protect his mate clearly outweighed the desire to overdose on the richness of her blood.

Releasing her hold on her vampire's neck, she gently kissed the mark as it began to fade. Looking up at him, she met his eyes as he moved to kiss her lips. His kiss was gentle and loving. She smiled against his lips, knowing he was holding back in an effort to keep them both from getting too excited.

"I love you, my little one." The words were a mere whisper as she felt herself being shifted toward the Viking and quickly felt his strong arms embracing her. Before she could snuggle into place, he turned her so she faced the opposite direction.

The move confused her until he reached for her arm. Of course, he was being careful not to bite the same arm. Eric squeezed her firmly against his body for an instant before relaxing his hold. The feel of his fae in his arms was something he wasn't sure he would ever get used to.

Seeing her watching him, he grinned down at her. "Ready, lover?" She nodded her head, as she sat up slightly straighter to reach his neck. He obligingly shifted his arm to hold her comfortably in the right position.

Kissing him on his neck, she bit down and began to suck. As soon as she started drinking, she felt his fangs penetrate her wrist and felt the pull as he drank her blood.

The exchanges done, she remained safely in Eric's arms. Her mind wandered, curious to know what would change while she slept. After seeing the new power she gained last night, she could only wonder what the second set of exchanges would do.

Feeling the air move around her, she opened her eyes and realized he'd stood up and she was now several feet off the ground.

"Where are we going?"

"You, my dear, are going to take a bath. Godric already has the water started." He tried not to laugh as she jerked her head around to look back at the bed where she thought the other vampire still was. "You were otherwise occupied when he got up."

The blush that crept across her face made him smile, until he heard a rumbling from her stomach. "Lover, when was the last time you ate?"

Biting her lower lip, though she'd never tell him, his absolute attentiveness was truly adorable. "Well, I was eating when Bobby came in, but never really got around to finishing."

A low growl escaped before he could stop it. Once she was settled, he and Godric were going to have a little chat with Bobby in a language it would be very difficult to misunderstand.

By this time, they were in the large bathroom, and he set her on her feet so they could disrobe her. Godric had lit a handful of candles around the bubble-filled tub.

Once she was ready, they helped her step careful into the tub and watched as she leaned back. As she watched them in return, her words surprised them.

"Shouldn't you two be downstairs taking care of our visitor?" The smirk on her face told them exactly who she meant. "I don't ever want to hear his disgusting thoughts again, so please take a few good shots for me."

Her casual mention of what they were planning to do disarmed them both.

Turning to his childe, Godric laughed. "I believe we've just been dismissed." He leaned over the tub and gave the fae a quick kiss before stepping back.

Eric repeated the motion before standing next to his maker. "We'll swing by the kitchen and see if someone can bring you something to eat before you fall asleep."

Watching them head toward the door, she smiled contentedly as she sank further into the warm water.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Climbing the steps onto the porch, Jessica was slightly nervous about the idea of Alec joining them at Eric's property. The Viking had left with the other two a good hour before the idea even came up.

Pam assured her that it was no problem at all. Eric would likely welcome the idea to discuss the upcoming trial and current events more with the knight without so many ears around. Still, as Alec led her through the front door, she couldn't shake the feeling of being a teenager trying to sneak a boy into the house.

The young butler met them in the foyer and handed her a note, folded neatly on a thick, gold embossed sheet of paper. Looking questioningly at Pam and Isabelle she hesitated to open it.

Confused by her apprehension, the butler spoke up. "Ms. Jessica, this was delivered for you by Mr. Brigant's assistant."

Realizing the note must be the notice she'd been waiting for of his upcoming visit, she stepped away from the others to open it. Isabelle and Pam knew, but she wasn't sure if the information about the faeries was something Alec would know about.

Seeming to understand her desire for privacy, he chatted casually with the other two women.

Quickly reading the note, Jessica refolded it and joined the others. "It sounds like we'll be having a guest tomorrow night."

Before the others could question her, Eric's voice carried from down the hall. "Alec, it's wonderful to see you again so soon." His voice was inviting as he greeted his friend.

Pam laughed and elbowed her new sister playfully in the ribs. "See, told you Daddy wouldn't ground you for bringing a boy home."

Raising an eyebrow at his progeny, the Viking then smiled down at his newly adopted childe. "This is your home now too. If you want to invite a guest over, I trust you to use your judgment. I ask only that you let me know someone is here so I don't accidentally attack them. Not to mention, I don't want Sookie alarmed to run into someone she isn't expecting."

The knight bowed graciously at Eric and smiled affectionately at the newborn. "I see you are still finding your place amongst the powers here. Don't let them scare you, these two may be the oldest and strongest vampires of my acquaintance, but I trust them with my existence."

The laughter coming from both Eric and Godric surprised them all. Shaking his head, the oldest vampire finally choked out. "Some things never change, you amongst them, Alec. You're the same as you were when we first met almost 700 years ago."

The group bantered back and forth as the Viking led them toward the kitchen. When he opened the door, they found Jamie and Elizabeth at the table discussing what the next topic on the food blog should be.

Looking up from the computer, the two women both stood to greet the vampires. Spotting Alec behind their master, Elizabeth smiled broadly.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. It's been over a year since you've bothered to come see us."

The other vampires laughed as he stepped forward, taking the woman's hand to kiss it, and apologizing profusely for neglecting the two finest women in the south.

Meanwhile, Jamie approached Eric. "Is there something we can do for you, sir? Is Ms. Sookie okay?"

"Yes and yes. She's relaxing in a pre-bed bath at the moment, but seems to be rather famished."

Before he could continue, the chef was heading further into the kitchen. "No need to say more. I'll take something to her room in a jiffy." Looking over her shoulder, her expression became serious. "I assume you and Godric are headed down to take care of the problem from earlier."

"Indeed, we are." Alec noticed the icy tone in his friend's voice.

"And just what problem would that be?" The knight looked to the others in the room, waiting for an explanation.

When her employer didn't answer promptly, Elizabeth replied. "Mr. Northman's former day man found his way onto the property earlier and attempted to attack Ms. Sookie. Fortunately, he wasn't able to harm her, though he did manage to get in plenty of insults. Since everyone had a previous engagement, the little weasel has been waiting in the basement since shortly after nightfall."

Glancing over to the telepath's mates, Alec gave a wry smile. "Has he indeed? And would you gentlemen care for any assistance?"

Both vampires regarded him for a moment, before Godric spoke. "I believe some of your experience may prove useful." Turning to Pam and Jessica, he added. "The two of you are welcome as well. I believe we would all like a shot at the wretch."

The women both nodded. "I believe I'll enjoy this one." Pam grinned mercilessly. "Though, if you don't mind I'll take the food in to Sookie first." Seeing Eric's questioning look, she added. "Just need to have a little girl talk."

Before he could argue, she grabbed the tray from Jamie and headed out the door.

Staring after his childe, the Viking shrugged. "That should be interesting."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Not bothering to knock on the heavy wooden door, Andre slipped inside the room where Lorena was staying.

Sophie-Anne was so engrossed in her latest pet and their endless game of Yahtzee that she didn't notice when he slipped out. If she did, the queen probably assumed he was on one of his routine security checks.

Looking toward the window, he saw the silhouette of Compton's maker. "You shouldn't have done that, you know?"

The woman whirled around to face him, her hair finally drying but slightly frizzy from her unexpected swim. "What would you have me do? Wait patiently while she tries to starve him to death in the dungeon. Don't think I don't know that she's withholding blood."

Striding forward, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her firmly against him. "Just what good do you think you will do him when she gets fed up with your attitude and stakes you?"

Pushing at the queen's progeny, she stepped away from him. "Why the hell do you care anyway? You're stuck too far up your maker's ass to pay attention to anything else."

Andre's voice came out as a hiss. "I care because that bitch has spent my entire life playing with those around us. We all laugh at the little human pets she keeps, but we're no better. Every one of us in this ridiculous mansion is here for her amusement. The minute we no longer serve our purpose she won't hesitate to dispose of us."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Wrapped in her thick robe, the blonde did her best to dry her hair. Her stomach growled and she mentally thanked Eric for noticing how hungry she was. She could have eaten at Fangtasia, but the food wasn't great, and she was petrified of getting something on the dress that she guess cost more than she used to earn in a month.

Before she could get further sidetracked by her thoughts, she heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be one of the staff, she called loud enough for another human to hear. "Come on in."

Hearing the door open and footsteps, she was surprised to hear Pam's voice sarcastically responding. "No need to yell."

Popping out of the bathroom, she stared at the blonde vampire standing in the middle of her room with a tray full of food. Her expression must have asked the question she was too shocked to ask.

"No. I didn't draw the short straw and get stuck on waitress duty. I volunteered to bring the food so I could have a few minutes alone with you."

Eying her Viking's progeny, Sookie was suddenly a bit nervous. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to Pam about any of this and always got the feeling before that the vampire didn't really care for her. Would the idea of Eric mating with a human, even a mixed blood one, offend her?

Seeing the telepath's expression darken, the vampire laughed, moving to set the tray down on the small table near the fireplace.

"Relax. I didn't come to lecture you or kill you if that's what you're thinking." Sitting in one of the chairs, she watched the human.

Still puzzled by the vampire's desire to have a few minutes alone with her, Sookie swallowed nervously. Walking over she took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Well, you have me to yourself, and I'm all ears." Crossing her arms in front of her, she leaned back into the chair, curious to hear what the other woman had to say.

"I'll make this quick, you know I don't do well with the whole female bonding shit." She laughed to herself. "I'm really happy for the three of you. I've known them both a really long time and never seen them this excited about life."

Pam stopped, she told herself she wasn't going to get emotional and yet, she was fighting back bloody tears.

Without thinking, Sookie leaned forward and started to move toward the vampire, but stopped when Pam's hand shot up in front of her. "It's okay. I just never expected to see them like this, and it gives me some hope that maybe someday I'll find that."

Realizing she was getting into emotional territory that she wasn't ready to talk about, the vampire quickly wrapped up what she planned to say. "Anyway, I'm happy for you. Blah, blah, I'll drain you if you ever fucking hurt them. Blah."

With that, she stood abruptly and started toward the door.

"Thanks, Pam." The telepath's voice made her stop midstride.

Turning back to face her, the vampire looked at her as if she was crazy. "I just threatened to drain you, and you're thanking me? Isn't that taking the southern charm a little too far?"

"No, it's not. I'm pretty positive that I will fight with them, but I know what you mean, and I'll never hurt them like that. The first time I find out someone does, I'll expect you to help me drain them."

Throwing her head back as she laughed, the vampire surprised Sookie by speeding over and giving her a quick hug before heading back toward the door.

"I like the way you think. You might be just what that stubborn Viking has needed all these years."

Smiling at the departing vampire, Sookie was glad they'd had their little chat. Had Pam disapproved it wouldn't have made a difference, but knowing she approved made the fae even happier.

"Hey Pam," she called just as the vampire reached the door. "Do me a favor and get a few shots in for me. I'm too tired to keep my shields up so I don't have to listen to him, or I'd go down and do it myself."

Turning back to her maker's mate, she winked. "I'll be sure to give him your compliments." Shutting the door behind her, the vampire paused in the hall. The telepath was a lot more fun now that she wasn't Bill's pet.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Opening the door to the basement, the vampires heard Bobby running his mouth, flinging accusations about the telepath. His words were silenced by a loud cracking sound.

Alec looked questioningly at the others; no one had mentioned a guard being left with the former employee.

"That was Alcide. Amelia went to meet with some local witches tonight, so he volunteered to keep an eye on things." Jessica explained as they entered the hallway.

"From the sound of it he's doing more than just watching." The Viking grinned. "That were is rather protective of the ladies residing in the house, and he seemed to take it personally that the dumbass not only attempted an attack but upset all of them with his stupid mouth."

"Hmm, witches and weres; what's next, faeries?" Alec quipped as they rounded the corner.

Jessica froze beside him, unsure of how much the sheriff planned to tell him. Eric didn't miss a beat. "If only you knew. Don't worry, we'll have a drink afterwards and get you completely up to speed. You might want to know what you're getting into before you decide to stick around."

"Can't wait." The knight was intrigued. It had been way too long since he'd had any excitement, and this was shaping up to be quite an adventure.

Stopping before they entered the room, the sheriff turned to the others. "Now, I really don't want to have to deal with the mess of my former employee suddenly turning up dead, so we aren't going to kill him. We will however, teach him quite a lesson for the next few nights. Everybody gets a shot and you can come pay him a visit any time you feel like. Afterwards we'll turn him over to Dr. Ludwig. He ever shows his face near Sookie again and all bets are off."

Finished with his instruction, he opened the heavy door and stepped through.

The five vampires formed a line blocking the door as they stared at Bobby, his feet shackled to the floor and arms stretched above him by chains suspended from the ceiling.

The bruises on his face and blood on Alcide's knuckles indicated he'd been busy running his mouth while they were gone.

Alcide was leaned casually against the wall, glaring at the prisoner. "Hope you don't mind, Eric. I tried to refrain, but he just wouldn't shut up, and I didn't think you'd care for his descriptions of your mate."

Stepping forward, the Viking slammed his fist into the day man's gut. "Don't mind at all, though I do appreciate you waiting on us before having too much fun." Turning back to the others, he continued. "Now, who wants to take a shot?"

All eyes turned to Godric. Everyone knew he tried to take a more peaceful stance on life than his childe, but all but Alec also knew about the encounter with the were. Where those closest to him were concerned, the ancient vampire was fiercely protective.

Nodding to acknowledge his companions, the smaller vampire marched forward with a determined look. Before Bobby could brace himself, a leg snapped up and connected with his chest, knocking the human back as far as the chains would let him go.

Trying to regain his footing, the man sneered at the vampires. "All this over one little fangbanging slut…"

The words were cut off by Isabelle's ice-cold grip around his neck. "Only the desire to have a little more fun prevents me from snapping your neck this moment. If you ever speak of Ms. Stackhouse in such a manner again, they will be your last words."

Still gripping his neck, the sheriff of Area Nine slammed her knee into his groin. His body instinctively wanted to buckle, but the chains and her strangle hold kept him upright.

Striding back toward the other vampires, she noticed the three men all eyed her cautiously. "Relax boys, I don't indiscriminately attack. You must admit he had it coming."

A laugh coming from the door made them all turn. Pam stepped forward and continued laughing at the men. "What is it with men? No matter how deserving the recipient is they always cringe when another dick gets smashed."

Jessica buried her head in her hand at the other woman's words. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to Pam. Feeling firm hands pulling at her own, she looked up to see Alec smiling gently at her.

"You can learn a great deal from her, but don't let her turn you into something you aren't. You can be strong without being a bitch." He ducked as Pam smacked the back of his head and grinned at both women.

Stepping around the others, Eric's childe stood toe to toe with the prisoner. "Ms. Stackhouse asked me to give you her compliments."

With that, she sent a fist slamming into his jaw, leaving an imprint of the large ring she wore. Her elbow quickly flew back, connecting with the other side of his face as her knees smashed into his side, cracking a few ribs.

Standing calmly in front of him when she was done, the vampire hissed. "You ever think of getting near her again and I'll serve your balls for dinner."

His answer was nothing more than a pained grunt. None of the vampires were pulling their hits, he'd be lucky if he could move any time in the next month. Alcide merely sat watching from the sidelines.

Alec nudged Jessica. "Ladies first, my dear." She glanced up at Eric and saw him nod. Stepping forward, she replayed some of the things they'd taught her about how to fight.

Bobby hung by his arms, no longer bothering to bring himself up right. Reaching forward she grabbed his hair, pulling his head up.

Seeing his glare, she jerked his hair slamming his nose into her knee. Releasing her hold, she sent her elbow crashing into the back of his neck as his head slumped forward.

"Damn, that felt good." The red head smiled as she went back to the knight's side. Seeing the approving looks from the other vampires, she laughed. "What? The asshole fucked with my best friend."

"Jess, you don't have to explain yourself to us. Our little punching bag here deserves every shot he gets." The Viking smiled widely at his newly adopted daughter as the others snickered.

Giving the newborn a quick peck on her cheek, Alec rolled up his sleeves. "Suppose that means I can take one as well."

During their exchange, Bobby had managed to pick himself up though it was clearly a struggle for him to stay upright.

The knight approached slowly, enjoying the fear in what little he could see of the detestable human's swollen eyes. Observing his prey carefully, the only area that appeared unharmed were his legs.

In one swift move, Alec lunged forward, crushing the prisoner's knee under his black boot. The howl of pain coming from the crumpled form made everyone else in the room smile.

Ignoring his cries, all seven filed out the door. Alcide shut the door before following the others toward the steps to help drown out the noise.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sitting around the table in the kitchen, as had quickly become habit, Jamie was regaling the group with funny stories of comments and questions left on the blog.

"It never ceases to amaze me the things that some people ask, but I enjoy being able to help the ones I can." The chef beamed as she spoke of the project she'd begun only a few months before.

Remembering the comment from their employer the night before, Elizabeth changed the topic. "So, I hear you plan to try your hand at earning a degree online. Have you thought about what you'd like to do?"

Sookie looked around the table at her friends, as if their faces might provide some sudden inspiration. "Not really. I should probably borrow one of your computers and start checking into the options."

The housekeeper slipped out of her seat and went over to a box on the counter. "No need. Eric's tech guy dropped this off earlier this morning." Pulling a smaller box out, she brought it to the table. "Here's the laptop, the rest can wait until you decide where you want to set up."

Never having dealt with technology much, the fae looked puzzled. "What else is there?"

Amelia snuck over to the larger box and laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Looks like he got everything you could possible want. You'll either be studying or running a small country."

"He does nothing half assed, does he?" The telepath snickered as they all shook their heads.

Before they could get much further, Thomas interrupted them. "Ms. Sookie, you have a visitor."

Everyone turned to face the door, as no one was expecting a visitor. Seeing the local supe doctor following behind the butler, Alcide moved to pull another chair up to the table.

"Dr. Ludwig, I wasn't expecting to see you today." The telepath slid out of her chair and went to greet their guest.

"I know, dear, but your mates called last night to let me know how things were progressing. I just got couldn't resist stopping by while I was in the area."

Given that the estate wasn't exactly on a common route, everyone looked surprised; however, they all understood the doctor's curiosity.

"Would you care for some tea?" Jamie offered quickly. The few times she'd met the small woman before Sookie came to stay with them she'd been gruff and unpleasant. Since the young woman joined them, the doctor had taken a turn for the nicer.

Sliding into the seat the were provided for her, she nodded at the chef. "That would be wonderful." Looking around the table, she was pleased and not at all surprised to see the group gathered with the fae. It was as Niall predicted.

Interested to hear Dr. Ludwig's take on her newly enhanced gifts, the telepath was glad she'd decided to visit. "So, what all did they tell you?"

"Only that you're telepathy has enhanced so you are able to hear them when touching and they are able to do the same with you. The Viking was being rather mysterious about the other talent he said you picked up. Said I'd have to wait and see."

Waiting clearly annoyed the doctor. Knowing how antagonistic their relationship had been, that explained why Eric would withhold information. Not wanting to annoy her further, Sookie decided a demonstration was probably easiest.

Holding her hand up, she focused on a bowl of fruit that sat on the counter. Isolating one of the oranges, she used her mind to pick it up and bring it to rest on the table in front of the small doctor.

Gasping, Dr. Ludwig stared at the piece of fruit. "Oh dear, that is simply amazing. We suspected you would grow stronger, but had no idea it would happen so quickly and be so strong."

Sookie laughed. "Here I was hoping you'd have more ideas of what I should expect. I haven't noticed anything new since last night's exchange, so maybe this was it."

Now it was the doctor's turn to laugh. "Somehow I doubt that. Would you mind if I gave you a quick examination to see if there are any physical changes you may not have noticed?"

Jumping lightly out of her chair, the blonde shook her head. "Not at all. Why don't we use the library since the guys are still sleeping in my room?" Looking over at Claudine she made a quick request. "Can you show Alcide the pictures we found earlier for the floors at the house? I'm curious if he thinks we can find them somewhere local."

As the faerie moved to retrieve the magazines they'd been looking at before the were and the witch joined them, Sookie and Dr. Ludwig headed toward the Viking's library.

Moments later, she closed the door behind them and nervously faced the doctor. To this point, the rare occasion Dr. Ludwig had for examining her were unpleasant, and she was trying hard to remember that this was different.

"Relax, my dear. The only thing that might hurt a bit is the blood sample that I'd like to take. Otherwise, this should be a perfectly painless experience." She gestured to the leather sofa, indicating the girl should have a seat.

Taking a deep breath, Sookie moved to the sofa while watching the smaller woman remove a few things from her medical bag.

As she began checking the telepath over, the doctor chatted casually. "So, what did I hear about you studying something when I came in?"

Glad to have something to focus on, the fae started to explain. "The guys and I came to a compromise last night. Rather than me going back to waitressing, I'm going to work on getting a degree online so that I can do something more interesting. The only problem is I haven't decided what I want to study and haven't checked yet to see what's available."

"You should look at Arizona State. I have some acquaintances that went through their programs and liked them. I'd be glad to help you pick a major when the time comes."

Surprised at the offering, Sookie smiled as the doctor quickly finished the exam. "Thanks. I never really thought much about college, so I appreciate the offer."

Looking down at the small bandage covering the area where the blood was drawn, she was relieved that it really had been quick and painless.

Heading back to the others, Dr. Ludwig let her know that she'd have the blood work back in about a day and would come back by to let her know if there was anything interesting and to see how she was after the final exchange.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Stepping out of the truck in front of The Home Depot, Alcide reached back to open the rear door for Sookie as Amelia and Claudine walked around the back.

Heading toward the entrance, he noticed the stares of the other customers. He was a regular customer, but couldn't blame them for staring given the three women he was shopping with today.

The women in question weren't oblivious to the stares, but knew there was nothing they could do about it. They stayed close to the were, appreciating the effect his presence had on any men that might otherwise consider approaching.

Alcide navigated them straight to the flooring department. He'd seen several hardwoods similar to what the fae picked out in the magazines earlier at the stores, so he suggested they come down and actually pick them out before dinner.

"Here you go." Sweeping his arm across a display, he laughed. "These are the most expensive ones, so you should be safe to pick from any of them." Eric's insistence that she only pick the best had become a running joke, particularly when she realized she wouldn't be living in the house any more.

"I do wonder why he still insists on this when it's pretty apparent I'm going to be staying with him, not in Bon Temps." Shrugging her shoulders, she looked closely at a few of the options.

"Well, when you're like Eric, you probably want to know you have several places readily available should you need to get away. I'm sure you'll be able to arrange to have the house taken care of when you aren't there. With the additional upgrades the crew is making, the boys will even be able to join you." Her faerie guardian grinned at her.

The were watched the three women discussing their preferences in flooring. He was careful to stand where he could see the main aisle and any potential threat while blocking any easy access to the women from the back.

Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of several weres approaching. Clearing his throat, he caught the women's attention and whispered quietly. "Several weres approaching. I think they're friendly, but stay behind me until I confirm."

Impressed by their calm reaction, he stepped around them just as four large men rounded the corner.

"Ha! I told you we smelled the boss." Alcide's stance relaxed as he saw four of the men from his crew.

"Busted off the job site, I'm surprised you came looking for me." He laughed at their slightly ashamed looks.

"No worries, boss." Looking around his employer, the largest of the weres spotted Sookie. "Ma'am, things are shaping up right nice. We finished tearing the kitchen out yesterday to make way for all those fancy Viking appliances."

Alcide watched in amazement as the four generally gruff weres proceeded to start chatting it up with the telepath. He'd never seem them this calm.

He looked to Claudine as if the faerie would have some answer and saw her give a small shake of her head indicating he should keep his mouth shut. Amelia looked between the two, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, all five weres turned to face the front of the aisle, barely audible growls erupting from them all.

"I don't recognize the scent, but it's definitely shifter of some variety." Alcide's voice barely reached the women, but he knew his crew could hear.

Two of the men stepped around him. "We'll stay here and distract whoever it is. You guys get her out of here, now." The were pointed toward the rear of the aisle and motioned for Alcide to get moving.

The women didn't argue as the weres hurried them out of the aisle. Snaking their way cautiously toward the exit, three large bodies managed to surround them.

Amelia gave a questioning glance to Sookie, but was answered only by a puzzled shrug of her shoulders. They both looked at Claudine as if she was losing her mind when she laughed quietly. "That was absolutely amazing."

Reaching the truck, the two men of Alcide's ensured they were safely in the vehicle before turning back to the store.

As the truck pulled out of the lot, Amelia was the first to ask, "What the hell was that?"

Looking at the small witch beside him, the were reached for her hand. "Nothing to worry about. We just caught the smell of unknown shifters in the store. Given the desire to keep Sookie here under a low profile until after the trial, it was best not to risk an encounter."

She nodded her head, but the telepath was less inclined to let it slide so easily. "That explains your reaction, but why would the other four care. They're getting paid to remodel my house, not protect me."

Meeting Claudine's eyes in the rear view mirror, Alcide wasn't sure who should answer the question.

Deciding it was time to explain a bit more to her charge, the faerie spoke up. "You know there are things that Niall didn't want to fully disclose, right?" When Sookie nodded, she continued. "One thing he suspected shortly after learning of you is that you will find supernatural beings are drawn to you more than normal humans."

Staring at Claudine with an open mouth, the telepath tried to process what she was hearing. "So, you're telling me that I'm what, a magnet for anything that isn't human? Why?"

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. Niall is coming to see Jessica tonight, maybe you should ask him."

Sookie raised an eyebrow at the other women. She knew what that meant, Claudine knew something, but wasn't at liberty to say what.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

Extra kudos to anyone that can guess which wonderful British actor I have mentally cast in the role of Alec.


	22. Revelations

**True Colors Summary:**

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Another big thanks to my beta, GibbsLover77. Thank you to everyone that took the time to review or PM me, the feedback is very motivating.

**Chapter 22: Revelations**

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Absolutely stuffed from the wonderful dinner Jamie had prepared, everyone lounged comfortably around the sitting room.

Claudine didn't bother leaving this evening since Niall would be coming. Instead, she and Amelia helped Sookie start figuring out her new laptop.

Once they'd connected to the internet, they found a listing of the degree programs that ASU offered online. The initial search of online colleges turned up so many options that the telepath had declared she would start with Dr. Ludwig's suggestion and only look into the others if they didn't have anything that interested her.

"I don't know. If I'm getting sucked into the world of supernatural politics maybe I should study Political Science? Health Sciences or anything strictly human related seems stupid given the circumstances."

Everyone laughed at her last comment. "Very true. I doubt ASU is up on the latest vampire, shifter, or fae health issues." Amelia couldn't resist commenting.

Relaxing amongst her friends, Sookie let her mental shields fall. Sometimes it was just nice not to think about it, and she had permission from everyone here since they trusted her not to repeat anything she might hear.

"_Eric, get your Viking butt out of bed, or I'm going to find her without you."_

Sookie looked up from the computer and toward the door at Godric's voice. Shaking her head, she swore she heard him, but his comment made no sense if he was approaching the room already.

"Sook, everything okay?" Alcide noticed her puzzled expression. Following the direction of her eyes, he listened carefully for someone coming.

"_I'm up. I'm up. You sure are impatient this morning."_

Hearing nothing in the hall, he noted. "I don't hear anybody coming. Are you okay?" The were wasn't sure what to think as she nearly dropped the laptop and ran out of the room.

Claudine caught the laptop before it crashed to the ground. All three sat staring at the door with completely puzzled expressions.

"What the hell? It's like she was heard something, but there was nothing there." Alcide stood and went to the door.

Rushing around the corner toward her room, the telepath collided with two half-dressed forms.

"Lover, what's wrong?"

"Little one, are you okay?" The two vampires spoke over each other. All they knew is that one second they were getting up and ready; the next they felt a spike of anxiety from their mate as she ran through the house.

Slightly out of breath from her sprint, the fae sagged against the two sets of arms that surrounded her. "I heard you."

The men looked at each other over her head; both understood she didn't mean the words they just spoke. They'd been waiting to see what effect the second exchange had.

The Viking swept her into his arms and carried her back toward the bedroom as his maker followed.

Hearing footsteps behind them, Godric called out. "No worries, Alcide. She's safe with us." He paused, waiting for a response.

"'K, just wanted to make sure. Niall should be here in a couple hours, so we'll see you then." With that, the footsteps headed back to the sitting room.

Closing the door, the ancient vampire turned to see his childe embracing their mate. He leaned back against the door, letting them have a moment to themselves.

Eric had set the fae back on her feet, but pulled her body close to his as he lifted chin up. Kissing her gently, his touch quickly made her relax. The chaos of everything around them was forgotten for a few moments as they focused on the pleasure of the moment.

When she finally broke for air, she caught sight of Godric out of the corner of her eye and reached out her hand for him. Wasting no time with human speed, he appeared at her side and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Little one, is everything okay? Was it just the new development in your telepathy that spooked you?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "I know you told me not to worry that I could hear you, but what happens if it gets stronger after the third exchange? What happens when I can hear everyone?"

The Viking wrapped his long arms around them both. "If that happens, we will keep you safe. No one in their right mind will challenge our mate." Pulling them toward the bed, he grinned devilishly. "Now, if I remember correctly, we promised you plenty of attention tonight."

His maker spoke up. "Indeed, we did. It appears your great grandfather will be here in a couple of hours, but I believe that gives us plenty of time to make up for last night."

Instead of responding aloud, Sookie shifted against Godric. Flicking her tongue across his earlobe, she opened her mouth and gently sucked. The near instantaneous response she felt pressing against her belly made her smile.

"Lover, before we get too distracted, do you want to complete the bond before or after the meeting?"

Leaning back so her head rested on his chest, she arched her neck to look up at him. "I vote for before, since we have no clue how long that will take, and an infusion of vintage vampire blood should give me an energy boost to help focus."

Both men laughed at her joking reference to their blood, though what she said was true. After speaking to Dr. Ludwig the prior night, they were curious to see the effect of the third exchange. The good doctor's theories on why she was so exhausted last night and why the second exchange hadn't created an immediate effect like the first were quite interesting.

"It appears someone is feeling playful this evening." Eric reached down and grazed a fang over her neck. "Are we corrupting our sweet, innocent fae already?"

Turning to face the taller vampire, Sookie smiled sweetly, making sure her mental shields were in place. Stretching onto her toes, she reached up to kiss him. After a quick peck, she shoved against his chest, catching him by surprise and sending him backward onto the bed.

"Possibly." Grabbing Godric's hand, she pushed him onto the bed as well. "You two close your eyes until you hear the door shut, and then make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Watching to make sure they complied, she rushed to the dresser, opening a drawer and reaching to the back. Looking over her shoulder, she made sure they weren't peeking before pulling out the Victoria's Secret bag and sliding the drawer closed.

Hurrying across the room, she ducked in the closet to grab a pair of shoes before dashing into the bathroom. Leaning against the now closed door, she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure where the sudden bravado came from. Maybe the lack of pressure she felt from the pair actually made it easier to let go.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see the effects of the vampire blood. Nearly perfect skin, shiny hair, and brighter teeth were definite rewards to the exchanges, but she also felt stronger and more confident.

Reaching inside the bag, she pulled out the lace teddy that Claudine insisted she buy. Staring at the barely there black lace, she hesitated for a brief second before giving herself a mental pep talk.

"_I can do this. Or I might freak and they'll stop the second I ask them to."_ With that, she shed her clothes and donned the lingerie. Stepping into the ridiculously high-heeled slippers, she appraised herself in the mirror before wrapping the silk robe around her and stepping toward the door.

At some point in the next two hours, the three would be joined forever through their blood bond. She wanted to make every moment of this memorable. As best they knew, the spell Amelia used could remove blood, but once the full bond was created there was no going back.

Peaking around the door, the fae spotted her vampires on the bed. The pair wore only boxers, slung low across their hips. Legs dangled over the side of the bed as they leaned back onto their elbows. Sleekly muscled torsos and chests were on clear display for her.

Two sets of eyes watched intently as the telepath remained mostly hidden behind the bathroom door. Smiling excitedly, they remained completely still afraid that any movement on their part would cause her to bolt.

Listening carefully, they could hear their mate's uneven breathes. Both focused on thinking reassuring thoughts in case she was listening in.

After a long moment, Sookie stepped from behind the door with a nervous smile plastered to her face. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders. The black silk robe stopped mid-thigh giving them a delightful view of her tanned legs ending in a seductive pair of red stiletto slippers.

The fae's face flushed red as their fangs clicked into place. Watching their expressions, she gained some confidence from the desire she found there. Her eyes drifted down and she found their fangs weren't the only things coming out.

"Lover, are you going to stand their all night or are you going to join us." His voice was husky with desire, the sound making her heart race faster.

"Little one…" Godric's voice trailed off as her hands moved to loosen the tie on the robe.

Turning slowly so her back was to them, she opened the robe and let if falls slowly from her shoulders. She heard them both gasp as they saw her nearly bare skin revealed. Only one thin black strap across her back hinted that she wasn't naked under the robe.

Peeking over her shoulder, she saw both men were perched on the edge of the bed, looking ready to pounce. Bracing herself, she let the robe drop into a puddle at her feet.

Jaws dropped when they saw that the single strap and g-string were all that made up the back of the lace teddy. Both caught an unnecessary breath as she crossed her legs and spun around to face them.

Black lace left little to the imagination as the halter-top left a gap from her neck to a few inches below her navel, held together by three narrow bows.

Taking one step toward the bed, the telepath's progress was halted by a cool mouth sucking her breath through the lace. Her breath hitched at the unexpected sensation and she briefly thought she would have fallen had it not been for a hard body pressed against her back.

The ancient vampire moved her hair to one side, nibbling at her neck and ear as Eric continued his ministrations with her breasts. Godric's hands caressed her hips and pulled her firmly back against his erection.

A moan escaped her lips as a pool of heated raged through her body. The Viking reached up to take her lips as his thumb continued to rub her hard nipple. She felt the g-string come apart with no resistance under her other mate's hand and instinctively shifted her legs further apart.

Leaning slightly forward into Eric's kiss, his mouth captured her sigh as his maker slid a hand between her legs. Stroking her carefully it was clear she was ready for him. Spreading kisses over her shoulder and the back of her neck, he used one hand to position himself at her entrance.

Sliding slowly into her heat, he felt her body shudder around him. Moving in slow, smooth strokes, he held her hips tightly to keep her from pressing harder against him. Despite his two thousand years, he was reasonably certain if he wasn't careful he'd cum in mere seconds.

Sookie felt the pressure mounting inside her as Godric continued his painfully slow attack on her body. Sensing her need for release, Eric skimmed one hand over her body as his tongue continued its assault on her mouth.

Tugging the lace out of the way, his thumb found her clit and began expertly rubbing it. Her body trembled against the steady onslaught. Nearing her release, she strained against Godric's hold, wanting to increase the pressure.

Giving into her desire, he pulled her hips firmly back and he slammed inside of her. Only a few rough strokes and he felt her tighten around him as he came inside her.

Knees almost giving out, the fae convulsed against her vampires they pressed against her from both sides. Sensing she was about to collapse, Eric swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed, managing to tear the final remnants of the lingerie off her in the process.

His maker climbed onto the bed beside her as she leaned back against the soft surface, her knees hanging over the side. As Godric nuzzled her neck, the Viking knelt beside the bed carefully placing her knees over his shoulders.

Looking down at him, she caught a devilish spark in his eyes as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue against her sensitive nub. Her hips bucked as her body was still very sensitive following her first orgasm.

Bringing his hands up to hold her in place, Eric continued licking at her as he slid two fingers gently inside her. Straining against his hold, she felt the pressure building again as he maintained a steady rhythm.

Godric caught the lace around her neck with his fang, and ripped it apart. With nothing left to hold the teddy on her body, he plucked it off and tossed it to the floor. Taking a moment to stare at her bare breasts, the vampire licked his lips before leaning down and carefully grazing her erect nipple with a fang.

As their mate whimpered, the two vampires continued to worship her body. So timid only two days before, their beloved fae drove them near to madness with her willingness to give herself to them.

As her breath quickened, Eric stood, repositioning himself to take her. Bring her feet up to rest on his shoulders; he was silently thankful the bed was tall enough to position her perfectly.

In one fluid motion, the Viking plunged himself inside her. Feeling her raise her hips to meet him, he was careful not to hurt her as he slammed against her. Just as he was about to slow his pace so he wouldn't peak before her, he felt her muscles clench around him as she yelled out with her release.

That was all it took to push him over the edge. Their eyes met as she squirmed underneath the teasing of Godric's tongue on her breast. Playfully swatting at him, she smiled up at Eric.

"Please tell me we don't have to stand anytime soon. I honestly don't think I could if I wanted to." Her voice almost purred with contentment. Unable to move, she felt Godric pull her further up onto the bed so she was no longer hanging over the edge as Eric crawled into bed beside her.

"No, little one, I believe we still have a while before we have to be ready to greet Niall." Perfectly willing to stay snuggled in bed all night, he did realize that they would need to get showered and changed before her great grandfather arrived.

Laughing at the pair of them, the Viking nuzzled her shoulder with his nose. "Are you saying you'd like to wait until later for the exchange?" His voice was teasing, but he wasn't completely able to mask the fact he was anxious to complete the bond.

"No!" The simultaneous reply from both maker and mate made Eric smile. Sookie sat up in bed, looking rather taken aback that he'd even suggested waiting.

"Let's finish it now. I want our bond to be complete when meet with Niall." Suddenly reenergized, she was ready for the third exchange. "Who wants to go first?"

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Hurrying toward the entrance Andre silently wondered what the Queen had gotten them into now. There was no love lost between she and the magister and the man generally didn't just pop by for a visit.

Rounding the corner, he met the magister's icy glare. "I see when I told the muscle here to call the Queen he called the dancing monkey instead."

The insult hit close to home, but Andre gave no outward indication. "What can we do for you this fine evening?"

Stepping past the guard, the older vampire rolled his eyes. "Don't bother acting polite. You and I both know that I'm not here for a social call. Now, I suggest you take me to your maker."

Sweeping his arm in the direction of the Sophie-Anne, her childe gave a sarcastic bow. "Right this way."

Entering the room ahead of the magister, he heard her whining. "Andre, where did you disappear to? I asked you to go fetch Hadley and you…" Her fussing stopped short when she saw the vampire behind him. "Oh, I see you brought company."

"Forgive the intrusion, your majesty." The magister's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I won't take much of your time, but I have information that William Compton is here."

Startled by this, Sophie-Anne eyed the other vampire closely. "What business do you have with Mr. Compton?"

"He is due to appear for his trial tomorrow. Now, if you would be so kind as to direct me to him I'll give him the information and be out of your hair." Irritation saturated his voice; he hated dealing with the spoiled brat.

Stomping her foot, the Queen was on the verge of a tantrum. "I demand to know what you are talking about. Why in the world would Bill need to show up for some stupid trial?"

Standing several feet away, Andre shook his head. This wasn't going to end well. "Your majesty, perhaps I should go get Mr. Compton so the magister can be on his way."

Wheeling around, she glared "Shut up, Andre! I don't need you telling me what to do." Swinging back around on the magister, she shrieked at him. "I don't have to release him. I can have your sorry ass thrown in the dungeon for harassing me."

Everyone in the room shrank away from the Queen. No one wanted to deal with her in a foul mood and those familiar with the magister wanted no part in the trouble she was stirring up.

Used to dealing with rebellious vampires, the magister replied coolly. "I advise you to stop talking now. Your threats will get you nowhere with me. I answer only to the Authority. You have no dominion over me, and if you care to keep your title you will not interfere."

Before his maker could say something she would soon regret Andre stepped to the other vampire's side. "Why don't I show you to Mr. Compton?"

He'd quietly been able to send two of the guards to move Bill to a more appropriate room to avoid any suspicion. With the three of them within earshot, certainly Compton wouldn't be stupid enough to divulge anything.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

"Eric, I hate to mess with the beautiful décor, but at this rate, we're going to need more seating in here." The fae laughed as she pointed to the clearly mismatched seating that Elizabeth had commandeered for the room.

"I'll leave that to you and the ladies. The library and my bedroom were my design; the remaining rooms were Elizabeth's handiwork. This is your home now; if you want to redecorate the entire place go for it."

Sookie was right; the present group represented the largest gathering the mansion had ever seen. The Viking was starting to wonder how many supes they'd be hosting by the end of this.

In his typical fashion, Alec rose from his seat amongst the three female vampires and approached the telepath. "Your devoted servant, my lady." He knelt, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Sookie couldn't help the giggle that escaped. The knight looked every bit as confident and lethal as her Viking, but where Eric developed a façade of indifference Alec opted for an endearing charm. The thick English accent he still hadn't shaken only made it more disarming. She suspected they were equally unnerving to an opponent.

Looking up from their Scrabble game, Claudine and Amelia grinned widely at their friend. The telepath was visibly relaxed compared to when they last saw her.

As Sookie joined them at the small table, her faerie guardian leaned over to whisper in her ear. "It's done?"

Nodding in confirmation, the telepath noticed the pure faerie's shoulders relax.

"That is wonderful. Niall will be here any moment and I'm sure he'll be glad to know." Shortly after the words left her mouth, they heard someone at the door.

Sookie moved over to sit with her mates as they waited for their guest. Moments later, Thomas entered the room formally presenting Niall to Eric and the rest of the assembled group.

As the oldest among them, Godric rose to greet the King as the others nodded gravely in acknowledgment of his presence.

"No need for such formality. We are, after all, family now." He smiled to his great-granddaughter. He could easily tell the bonds were complete. Looking around the room, he noted the additional vampire. "I see you have another guest."

"Welcome, sir. Yes, Alec is an old friend of ours and asked to join us for a few reasons." Everyone knew it was both the upcoming trial and a desire to be near the newborn that lured the knight to the estate.

"I see. Something tells me I may want to know about those reasons later." Seeing the vampire in question bow in his direction, Niall moved to greet the others.

Unsure of how the faerie wished to proceed, Godric spoke up. "If you wish for privacy, you may use the library again." The room was separate enough to provide a buffer for the vampire hearing in the house.

Looking to Sookie and Jessica, he deferred to them. "We can speak in private or with whomever you are comfortable hearing this with you." The faerie king was interested to see how well his great-granddaughter trusted those around her.

The telepath looked to her friend and was startled to realize she could hear her thoughts. Masking her surprise at this new revelation, she answered Niall. "As you said earlier, everyone here is family, so I see no reason for secrecy."

The newborn vampire nodded her agreement. She'd noticed a quick shift in the telepath's expression and looked quizzically at her. Holding up a finger, Sookie motioned for her to wait before saying anything.

Looking back to her vampires, she opened her mind up and heard their thoughts. They too were waiting for her to explain. Mentally feeling her way around the room, she could hear Alcide and Amelia as usual.

Reaching what would normally be a blank spot, she instead heard Alec wondering what was causing the look of concern on Jessica's face.

"Relax, Alec. She's fine. It just appears the final exchange gave yet another boost to my gift." The knight's eyes grew wide when she answered his unspoken question. The Viking warned him the night before that her telepathic abilities were growing, so he quickly recovered from her revelation.

"Lover, can you hear all of us?" Eric grinned widely, impressed with how her gifts continued to manifest.

Nodding her head, Sookie looked to the female vampires, anxiously scanning their thoughts. She was relieved to read no hostility at the news, only curiosity and awe.

"This could be quite useful." Eric's childe commented. "Of course, it is probably best if your new abilities stay between us."

Niall chose this moment to interrupt. "Yes, discretion is critical here. Sookie was already sought for her human abilities. I shudder to think what some would do to possess her new talents."

Involuntarily shivering at the idea of being hunted for her new gifts, Sookie felt the reassuring arms of her vampires around her.

Realizing his words had upset his great-granddaughter Niall stepped toward her. "I'm sorry, dearest. It was not my intention to alarm you."

Taking his offered hand, she squeezed it gently. "It's okay. I've always known that if I was able to hear vampires I would be in a risky position." Pausing to look at all the supes around her, she took a deep breath. Somehow, she knew everyone in the room would do anything to keep her safe.

Pulling her tighter into his arms as he read her thoughts, Eric was the first to speak. "Indeed, lover, we will all protect you and help you learn to better defend yourself should the need arise."

Letting her head fall back against his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the combined scent of her vampires to calm herself. Opening her eyes, she felt her vampires pulling her back to the couch as Niall sat on a seat opposite them.

The faerie gestured for Jessica to bring her seat closer and smiled warmly as Alec grabbed the chair as soon as she rose and carried it for her. Once she sat back down, the male vampire stayed close behind, resting his hand on the top of her chair.

"I know I have much to tell you both." Looking to his great-granddaughter, he continued. "I suspect you have questions for me."

The room was silent for a moment as she thought. "I do, but I know Jess has been waiting to know what news you have for her. Why don't we start there?"

The king's smile widened. The young fae's compassion was a credit to her. "As you wish, my dear." Turning to the newborn vampire, he wasted no time. "I'm sure you are curious what we think is so special about you. I know you fear that you have no gifts and are destined to be no more a credit to your race than your maker."

A lone, red tear threatened to spill over. The truth of his words was not lost on the young vampire. Feeling Alec's strong hand squeeze her shoulder, she straightened her shoulders and nodded. "Yes, being around so many gifted people starts to make you feel rather inferior."

Shifting to the edge of his seat, the faerie king leaned closer to her. "Jessica, you are very rare indeed. Pure faeries can sense the fae essence in other beings. Because of the particular relationship between faeries and vampires it is highly unusual to find a vampire of fae descent."

Several startled gasps interrupted his words. Seeing her friends all taken aback, Claudine interjected. "Since faerie blood is intoxicating to most vampires, it is very rare for one to survive the turning instead of being drained."

Staring confused between the two pure fae, Jessica shook her head trying to clear her sluggish thoughts. "Wait, are you saying I'm part faerie?"

Nodding slowly, Niall confirmed her guess. "Yes, dear. As soon as we met I knew you had some fae blood in you, so I went back to my home and began researching. It appears my younger brother had a tryst with a human in 1932. The result was your great-grandmother."

As Jessica sat frozen, Alec quickly did the math. "So, you're telling us that she's one sixteenth fae?"

"Yes, I am." Returning his focus to the newborn, he waited for her to speak again.

"What exactly does this mean? Clearly, my faerie traits aren't as pronounced as Sookie's. So, what? I just get to say I'm one of the few partially fae vampires on the planet?"

Disappointment was clear in her voice. She'd hoped that whatever Niall had to say would give some indication of a gift or talent that she might realize.

Trying to encourage his adopted childe, the Viking spoke up. "Jessica, I'm sure Niall wouldn't have gotten you excited over something trivial. Maybe there is more?" Staring at the faerie king, he willed him to have something more concrete for the young vampire.

"Mr. Northman is right. You likely possess many faerie traits within your latent fae essence. We just need to wake them up." Watching he saw her eyes brighten with hope. "I've spoken to Dr. Ludwig and we agree that an infusion of pure fae blood is likely to do the trick."

All the vampires in the room perked up at that idea. Though the gathered individuals had great restraint, it was a rare vampire that could resist the temptation of fae blood.

"Just how to you expect to do that without running the risk of the faerie being drained?" The telepath asked the question they were all thinking.

Laughing quietly at the reaction his information caused, Niall gestured for everyone to settle down. "It will be simple enough. The good doctor will take a dose of blood from me and inject it directly into Jessica."

"When?" The young vampire was anxious to see what would happen, but was also nervous about trying something so untested with the trial tomorrow.

"Knowing that you all need to be in top form for tomorrow's meeting, I recommend waiting until sometime after that. We are not sure exactly how things will manifest, so please take some time to decide if you wish to go through with it."

Jessica looked to the telepath, anxious to see what she thought. "Is there any risk that it will hurt her?" Sookie knew her friend wished for more than just being the discarded vampire childe. Something in her told the fae that this would be more than just helping a young vampire discover some hidden talents.

"Dr. Ludwig assures me that the worst case scenario is that the infusion does nothing other than provide some nourishment as any human blood would. Best case is that one dose is enough to reveal her gifts. The more likely outcome is that it will take a few doses before their full strength is realized."

Before they could discuss it any further, a timid knock came from the doorway. "Pardon me, Master Northman, but Jamie and I brought refreshments." The housekeeper dipped a shallow curtsy before proceeding into the room.

Sookie and Eric struggled to keep straight faces. Though the staff did not completely understand the world of the supernatural, they knew even to know their visitor was a dignitary of some type. As such, they were going to great lengths to ensure he was well aware that in their eyes, the Viking might as well be king.

Realizing she was now the hostess and the two women were waiting for her instruction, she motioned for them to place the trays on the table in front of her. "Thank you. This was very thoughtful."

After carefully arranging the trays, the pair stood quietly next to the table facing the telepath. When Jamie winked at her, Sookie realized they were waiting for her to dismiss them.

"We'll let you know if we need anything else." As they hurried quietly, back out of the room she looked at Eric. "Remind me to let them know that Niall is family, and they don't need to be so formal."

Meeting the faerie king's eyes, she was surprised to see a hint of approval there. "It was very nice of you not to scold them in front of everyone. I gather things are generally more relaxed here, but it is a credit to your household that they are so attentive to things when not explicitly given direction."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh then. "You are right. The staff are as much family as any of the rest of us and are typically treated that way. They do have an uncanny ability to play very straight-laced whenever they are unsure of a new presence. Though I am surprised they still feel the need given you've been here a few times now."

The next several minutes passed quietly as everyone enjoyed the assortment of human and vampire refreshments the women provided. Niall was impressed with the delicious treats Jamie had concocted and found the idea of a food blog vastly entertaining.

While they ate, Sookie regaled them with the tale of their trip to The Home Depot to pick out flooring. Alcide handed her the brochures she'd picked up before their retreat so she could get the vampires' input.

"Personally, I think I'm leaning more toward the oak finish since it's not some grand mansion. The darker woods are beautiful, but I think they'll look too overdone in Gran's house."

Pointing to a few she liked, she looked expectantly up to Eric. "Lover, I'm sure it will look wonderful no matter what you pick. Now, tell us about the rest of the day."

The expression on the were's face when she began talking about their trip made it clear there was more to the story, but he was willing to be patient and let her tell them in her own time.

Finally explaining the meeting with the other weres and the hasty departure, she glanced up at Niall.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you're keeping from me?" To Niall's surprise, she didn't seem angry, only curious.

"My dear, it is true there are a great many things about you and your future that I have not disclosed. To spell it all out for you know would ruin the way it is meant to work; however, there are some things I believe I must disclose."

Leaning back into his seat, the faerie king looked reassuringly at her. Knowing she was clever, he asked a question. "Have you come up with any theories of your own?"

Absent-mindedly tracing patterns on her vampires' arms with her forefingers, she sat quietly for a few minutes. "I'm starting to believe I'm some sort of magnet for supes." Her expression dared him to argue.

Seeing his great-granddaughter wanted answers, he complied.

"It's more than just the supernatural community being drawn to you, but a distinction of their intentions. All those that seek to coexist in a reasonably peaceful manner will have a natural inclination to protect you. That is what you see with those here and what you experienced with Alcide's crew."

The faerie king paused to let her absorb this new information. She was clearly thinking about what this meant.

"What about those that don't wish to peacefully coexist?" Her Viking's voice broke the silence as the arms wrapped around her shoulders tensed. Everyone in the room had a foreboding expression.

"I see you anticipate the answer, and unfortunately, I fear you are right. The bad among all the supernatural races will seek to harm your mate. They want to prevent the unification she can bring amongst the individual factions."

Low hisses escaped from every vampire and a guttural growl erupted from Alcide. Looking around at the nine individuals gathered in the room, he noted that while Sookie looked contemplative with the news the supes all looked fit to kill.

"Anger will not help in this situation. Careful diligence regarding her protection will be critical though. Fortunately, because of her gifts it will be more difficult for those intending harm to get close enough to try anything."

Eyes shifted to Sookie as everyone realized how important her newly developed gifts would be. The ability to hear everyone's thoughts, including vampires, coupled with her ability to communicate silently with her mates could mean the difference between survival and death in the right circumstances.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Stepping into the open door, the magister saw Bill reading quietly in a chair. The bruises from Dallas were healed but he still looked tired.

The guards stationed on either side of the room were the only real indication that the man's stay with the queen may not be his idea. Unfortunately for Compton, the magister didn't care if he was being held prisoner or not.

Pulling a heavy envelope out of an interior pocket, he handed it to the seated vampire. "Your presence is required at my Shreveport office tomorrow night. Be there by midnight."

Slowly opening the envelope, Bill looked confused at the papers. Opening his mouth to question the magister about the charges, he was hushed by the older vampire.

"Save it for the trial." Leaving no time for response, the magister turned on his heels and strode out the door. "Andre, if your maker knows what is wise she will make sure he is there promptly at midnight."

Keeping stride with the lawman, the younger vampire nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll be sure arrangements are made tonight." Watching the magister from the corner of his eye, he ventured a question. "Can you tell me what charges are being brought against him?"

Nearing the exit, the magister stopped and faced his companion. "It is probably best you know as little as possible. By the way, while the Queen is within her right to attend, if she can't control herself she will be far better off staying here."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, the magister headed out the door to his car glad to be done with the lot of them. Something told him the next night was going to be a real headache.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS


	23. Preparations

**True Colors Summary:**

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Thanks to my beta, OrangePlasticGummyBear, for her assistance.

**Chapter 23: Preparations**

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Scanning the trees around her, Jessica listened carefully for any approaching footsteps. Hearing a twig snap behind her, she instantly regretted letting the others talk her into this.

As strong arms grabbed at her waist, she slammed her heel down on the instep of the form behind her. Putting as much force into it as she could, she sent her elbow sailing into the attacker's ribs.

A low hiss preceded the attacker's words. "Not bad, my dear. Not bad at all, but what next?"

At his question, she shifted her body, bringing her fist down hard toward his groin. She couldn't help but laugh as he groaned even as she pulled the hit just before impact.

"Did you really think I'd hit you?" She turned to look at him.

Giving her a devilish grin, he answered. "I hoped not, my lady, but it's always nice to know for sure." Wrapping his arm around the red head's waist, he whispered in her ear. "Your reaction times are improving, and I believe our canine companion will be sporting a bruise for at least a day or two."

The wolf in question appeared, back in a low-slung pair of jeans. "Nah, I'm hoping my little witch or one of the house moms will have a brilliant remedy for it."

Jessica frowned at him. "I'm sorry, Alcide. I didn't mean to hit so hard with you, I just got used to hitting the other vamps."

Shaking his head, he threw an arm around the shoulder of the girl he was starting to view as a younger sister. "No apologies! I told you, I'd rather you train how you need to fight so it's more instinctive if you ever have to use it."

"Fine, but you have to protect me from Amelia when she sees it."

Wrapping an arm around each of the men, she let them escort her back to the house as they enjoyed a laugh at the idea of what the witch could do to her.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

The two vampires reclined in the bed, content to watch their mate sleep for the last hour before dawn.

As the Viking gently rubbed her back, he caught a sudden flash of thought from her. Looking questioningly at his maker, he saw the surprise on his face.

"Do you think we're able to see her dreams now because of the telepathy?"

Still a bit startled, Godric though for a second before responding. "It appears that may be the case."

Shrugging their shoulders both closed their eyes to enjoy the dream with her. Her subconscious was faithfully reliving the blood exchange from early in the night.

"Who wants to go first?" Sookie looked expectantly at her mates, the exhaustion of only a moment before forgotten.

Pulling her into his lap, Eric grinned. "I say we do it at the same time."

Looking up at him, she arched her brow as she asked. "And just how, my dear Viking, do you propose I drink from you both at the same time?"

Laughing heartily at her comeback, he let Godric answer. "I believe he means for you to drink from each of us first, then for us to drink simultaneously. That would complete both bonds at once."

The excitement at this suggestion made her heart race. Smiling brightly, she nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds like a plan."

Scooting back against the headboard, the tall blond vampire pulled her between his legs, encouraging her to lean back against his chest.

Nuzzling his mate's neck, he nipped gently at her ear, careful not to let his fangs break skin.

Her hands caressed his thighs as he teased a moan from her. "Lover, you should drink before we end up late for our visitor."

Wrapping one arm securely around her waist, he brought the other wrist in front of her mouth.

Grabbing the offered arm gently with both hands, the telepath licked the cool skin of his wrist. Looking up she met Godric's eyes as she sank her teeth into the Viking.

Their eyes stayed locked as she drank deeply. Lost in the ancient vampires gaze, she stopped only when he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Lover, you keep drinking like that and we'll start to think you are a vampire."

Closing her eyes, she felt her cheeks flush at his comment. Before she could open her eyes or reply, cold arms lifted her from the bed and she felt herself being settled in her other vampire's lap.

Reaching down slightly, the ancient vampire placed a gentle kiss on her lips, tasting the trace of his childe's blood there.

"Are you ready?" His voice was low but clearly excited.

Shifting to sit between his thighs, she rested her back against his chest. She smiled slightly at the difference between her two mates. Her head was at chest level on Eric, but with Godric it reached his shoulder.

It still felt slightly unreal that she was about to tie herself not only to two vampires, but two vampires that were at times so vastly different.

The ancient vampire's wrist suddenly appeared in front of her mouth, breaking her out of the train of thought. Gripping his arm as she had the Viking's she brought it closer to her lips.

Running her tongue over her lips, she flicked it out to lick the spot she was preparing to bite. She could hear his sharp intake of breath at the sensation and knew he was as excited as her.

Without hesitation, the fae bit into his wrist and felt the blood start trickling into her mouth. As before, she felt herself getting lost in the taste and sensation of the blood.

Her body seemed to know this was different from the other times she drank. This was bringing them ever closer to the permanent bond.

Sookie's senses appeared to be heightening as she drank. She felt much stronger than she ever had. Relishing the feeling, she finally released her mate's arm.

The two vampires watched their mate, both pleased and curious that she'd taken so much more blood for this exchange.

The fae pushed herself forward and on to her knees, turning to face them. Her eyes shone brightly, and it was clear to them her complexion was impossibly clear and teeth perfectly white.

"Lover, I have to say a few doses of high quality V and you look like you've spent the last year relaxing at the spa."

Giving him a slightly puzzled look, she turned her eyes to a large mirror on the wall. "Wow." She choked out. "I guess the third dose really does make a difference."

Her laugh made both men grin widely. They loved seeing her happy and healthy.

Godric glanced at the mantle clock. "I hate to rush things, but we should finish before your great-grandfather arrives." Scooting over a bit, he created a space for her between them.

Needing no other invitation, the young fae turned and scooted into the spot.

"Little one, are you sure you want to do this? Once we drink and complete the bond I know of no way, other than death, to break it." His voice was serious and full of emotion. He wanted to give her a final chance to change her mind, though he knew the loss would destroy both he and Eric.

Rather than speak, the telepath opened her mind, letting her mates see her thoughts and emotions. She knew those would convince them more than any words of how committed she was to them.

As they read her thoughts, the fae lifted her arms to them in silent invitation. In seemingly synchronized motion, the two gripped her arms, kissed her wrists, and sank their fangs in, drawing the blood that would finalize the bond.

Sitting beside their sleeping mate, both vampires moaned silently as they recalled the feeling of pure elation that had accompanied her blood. Silently continuing to watch her dream, they jumped as she scrambled up in the bed, tears springing to her eyes.

All three sat frozen for a short second, before she launched herself into their waiting arms. Holding her tightly, they tried to reassure their beloved mate.

"It's okay, little one, it was just a nightmare."

Through her sobs, she spoke. "It felt so real, one minute I was reliving the bond and the next Bill dropped onto the bed and staked you both." Her small frame trembled as she recalled the nightmare.

"Sshh, lover. We're here and very much not staked." Feeling her nod against his chest, he could tell she started to relax.

"I know it's probably just nerves about the trial that caused it, but the idea of him hurting either of you is terrifying."

Leaning back so she could see his face, Godric spoke up. "We are taking every possible precaution for the trial tomorrow night. If he is stupid enough to try something with everyone present he will be the one getting staked."

Reading her thoughts, the Viking couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that would work too. You are going to be quite chilling to anyone stupid enough to cross you with your powers."

Seeing their mate starting to relax, they lay back on the pillows and snuggled close against her.

"Now, try to get some more sleep. We'll be right here when you wake up, though likely less responsive since it's nearly dawn."

Yawning, Sookie snickered at the Viking's remark as she could already feel herself slipping back to sleep.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Jamie moved quickly around the kitchen, taking a mental inventory of what was left to do.

"Are you sure we can't help?" Amelia asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"No, no, dear. I've got it all under control." Turning to Alcide, the chef asked a quick question. "How many weres did you say would be here?"

Trying not to laugh and make her mad, he quickly answered. "Seven counting me, ma'am, but really there's no need to go to any trouble. Those boys are used to pretty low end fare."

The look she gave him made the normally intimidating were quickly shut his mouth.

"No need to trouble myself, eh?" It was clear he'd crossed a line. "First, no welcome guest has ever been able to complain that Mr. Northman's hospitality and food is subpar, and I certainly don't expect to give them a reason to start now. Second, you should know by now that I don't consider taking care of the lot of you an ounce of trouble."

Looking like a young boy after being scolded by his normally calm and patient mother, Alcide sat down in his seat.

"Now, Ms. Jamie, you know I didn't mean it that way. I just feel guilty sitting around here while you're so busy."

The look Amelia gave him told him he should just give up and stop talking. "Maybe I'll slip out and go for a run around the property."

Both women laughed at him, but the witch spoke first. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. Go burn off some of that extra energy, and leave us in peace. We'll holler if we need anything."

Jumping out of the chair, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and planted a quick kiss on the chef's cheek before bounding out the door.

The ladies were still shaking their heads and giggling when a voice interrupted them a moment later.

"Keyed up about tonight, isn't he?" Sookie's laughing words came from the doorway. "He just about plowed me over in the hall."

Heading toward the table with a cup of coffee and a plate full of fresh cut fruit, Jamie smiled at the young woman who was now mistress of the mansion.

"You look like you got plenty of rest." The chef set the cup and plate down on the able for Sookie. "I've got biscuits about to come out of the oven if you'd like some."

Climbing into the seat next to Amelia, the fae immediately reached for the steaming cup of coffee. "That explains the delicious smell I followed in here. I'd love one when they're ready."

It was an adjustment getting used to having someone waiting on her all the time, but the telepath knew that feeding and caring for the occupants of Eric's estate was what made the staff happiest. She did have to admit, it was nice not having people barking at her and demanding beer and greasy food.

Looking around the kitchen, Sookie noticed the inordinately large amount of food preparation going on. "Jamie, why does it look like you're preparing to feed a small army?"

The chef couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Might as well be, several of Alcide's pack are joining us this evening as additional security for the trial. They'll be arriving around dinner time to review the plans."

Nodding her head, the telepath wasn't surprised that they were bringing in reinforcements; after all, Godric said they were taking every precaution.

"Is there anything I can help with?" She fully expected the answer, but couldn't help but offer.

"No, you just try to relax for the day. Dr. Ludwig called early, and said she'd be by around noon. I'll have lunch ready for you guys in the library."

Finishing the mouthful of fruit, she nodded her acceptance of the plan. "Where's Elizabeth hiding?"

Turning to grab the biscuits from the oven, Jamie answered over her shoulder. "She's making sure all the guest rooms are ready. Given the late hour of the trial, she wanted to have things ready in case anyone preferred to stay here after. You know her; she didn't trust the girls to have everything done just right."

With Jamie's back to them, Amelia and Sookie exchanged an amused look. The housekeeper and chef were so much alike.

"So, what are you going to do until the doctor gets here?" The witch leaned back in her chair watching as the chef plucked two biscuits off the sheet and placed them on a pair of waiting plates.

Eagerly watching as the plates were brought to the table, Sookie answered. "Well, if you're up for helping, I'd love to get my little office setup. Eric said he was going to clear part of the library for me."

Buttering the biscuit in front of her, Amelia readily agreed to assist. "Sure thing. Have you given any more thought to what you want to study?"

They sat quietly eating their food as Sookie thought over her options and Jamie continued preparing food for later.

"I've narrowed it down to either Political Science or Organizational Studies." Leaning back in her chair, she sipped the last of her coffee. Seeing that Amelia was finished as well, Sookie took a deep breath and slipped out some of the chair to put her dishes in the sink.

As the witch followed, the fae made one final offer of help. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do for you?"

Jamie couldn't help laughing at the women. "I appreciate the offer, but I've got it all under control. Go get your stuff set up. I'll have lunch ready when Dr. Ludwig arrives."

The two headed down the hall toward the library, anxious to see what Eric had done to the library. The room was very large with thousands of books on the oak shelves lining two full walls and a wall of windows that provided plenty of light.

Sookie pulled the door open, but when Amelia moved to follow her inside instead she bumped right into the now frozen fae.

"I shouldn't be surprised, should I?" A sign followed the question as her eyes remained locked in place.

Following her gaze, the witch laughed. "No, you shouldn't."

One entire corner along the windows now held what appeared to be ridiculously expensive furniture. The large L shaped oak desk was situated so she could enjoy the view from the backyard when the curtains were drawn. A matching cabinet and hutch were positioned for easy access to provide plenty of storage. The box full of her computer gear sat on the floor beside the desk.

Finally moving closer to inspect the area, Sookie couldn't resist plopping down in the leather office chair.

"Well, guess I won't have to worry about having enough space to study." Spinning the chair, she faced where Amelia leaned against the neighboring shelf and noticed several shelves empty aside from a neatly folded note.

Rolling the chair over the few feet, she plucked the note from the shelf and smiled as she read.

_Beloved,_

_We hope the furniture pleases you, if not we can return it and let you select something more to your liking. These shelves have been cleared so you can conveniently store any books and reference materials you wish. There are several bags of basic supplies in the cabinet to get you started and you can order anything else you need._

_Love always,_

_Eric & Godric_

Setting the note on the desk, she reached over to pull the cabinet drawer open. It was almost entirely full of bags from the local office store.

"Well, looks like we better get started. Do you want to untangle the tech stuff while I see what's in the bags?"

Reaching down to grab the box, Amelia smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

By the time Jamie and Elizabeth entered the room with the trays for lunch, the pair had everything in place.

"You two have been busy." The housekeeper surveyed the new setup and nodded her head in approval. She was delighted that Ms. Sookie decided to pursue her education.

Returning the woman's smile, the fae looked at the fully loaded trays now sitting on a table near the sofa and chairs. "Looks like you guys have been too."

"Not at all, we just threw together a simple lunch, but we should get back to things for this evening."

As the two ducked back out of the room, the telepath and witch couldn't help but laugh. You would think the household was planning a major holiday dinner for an army not just something for people to munch on while finalizing strategy for the trial.

Each grabbing a drink, the two sat on the on the leather sofa, shoes kicked off, and feet tucked under them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave when she gets here? It really is okay if you'd prefer some privacy." Amelia didn't want her friend to feel like she was intruding.

Playfully exaggerating the rolling of her eyes, Sookie's voice was serious. "No. I want you to stay. I have no idea what that blood test is going to say and someone else needs to be here in case I pass out and don't remember anything." Keeping a straight face, she gave a small wink that made the witch giggle.

"Hopefully she'll get here soon. You've gotta be as anxious as I am to get the results."

As if on cue, Thomas opened the door. "Ms. Sookie, Dr. Ludwig is here to see you."

Rising from the couch, she started toward the door as the doctor entered. Thanking the butler, she watched as he bowed his exit and closed the door behind him.

"Sit down, dear. No need for formality with me." The small woman moved toward the table. Taking one of the seats across the table from the telepath, she surveyed the spread on the table. "Mmm, that looks like some of Jamie's handiwork."

Gesturing to the table, the fae handed the older woman a plate. "Yep, it is. Please, dive in."

Filling their plates, the three leaned back into their seats. An easy silence held for several minutes while they ate before Dr. Ludwig started.

"How are you feeling now that the bond is complete? Niall popped by earlier and mentioned your telepathy has strengthened tremendously."

Not surprised to hear her great-grandfather had already seen the doctor, Sookie answered. "I feel amazing. I didn't expect the last exchange to make so much of a difference."

Leaning forward, Dr. Ludwig opened her bag and pulled out a medical file. Sensing the fae's questioning look, she explained. "After our first meeting I started a medical chart for you. Something told me I'd be seeing you again."

A small sarcastic laugh escaped the blonde. "Well, at least the last few meetings have been under more pleasant circumstances. Can't say I care to repeat our first couple meetings."

Amelia and Dr. Ludwig both chuckled at her words. "No, I'd imagine not. At any rate, would you like to know what I've found thus far?"

Sookie readily picked up on the unspoken question in her thoughts. Confirming that she wanted the witch to stay, she encouraged the doctor to continue. "Yes, we're both anxious to know what you found."

Flipping the file open, she scanned the page to ensure she'd forgotten none of the details before handing a copy of the results to the telepath.

Hesitantly taking the paper, the telepath shifted closer to Amelia so they could both see the page. "What does it say?" She met the doctor's eyes, searching for any sign of concern.

"It says you are healthy as can be, but should absolutely avoid human doctors." Both women looked startled at her words. "Your blood was different even before you started bonding with those two. I'd taken a sample after the spell was completed and you had no identifiable human blood type, but it still showed very similar characteristics to humans."

Pausing for a moment to let them absorb this information, Dr. Ludwig took a drink of her tea. Setting the glass back down she received a nod from Sookie encouraging her to continue.

"Had you ever had blood drawn before?"

Thinking for a while, Sookie shook her head. "No, I was always pretty healthy."

"That's good, though I do wonder if the physical fae characteristics didn't start manifesting when you reached maturity. At any rate, that isn't relevant." It was clearly a point of curiosity with the small woman, but didn't affect the current situation.

Pulling a second set of papers out of her case, Dr. Ludwig continued the explanation. "The difference between the blood samples that night and the last one I took is tremendous. Claudine was kind enough to give me a sample to aid the comparison and your blood more closely resembles hers than the previous sample."

Sookie looked from the doctor to her friend, trying to take in what she was hearing.

Amelia found her voice first. "So, you're saying that drinking the vampire blood has turned her into more of a faerie?"

Chuckling softly at the witch's choice of words, the doctor nodded. "In simple terms, yes."

The telepath let herself fall back against the sofa cushions. The news didn't really surprise her, after all, something had to explain the change her in abilities with the blood exchanges. She did wonder why having Bill's blood didn't trigger anything.

Seemingly reading the question straight from her head, Dr. Ludwig continued explaining. "I suspect the strength of their blood compared to Bill's and the frequency of drinking it is why you're seeing the acceleration of your fae traits now."

Sookie took a drink of her tea while contemplating what all this meant. "That makes sense. Any idea what this is going to mean for me?"

"I don't know completely, but I believe it will mean you will age considerably slower than most humans. The upside to being with the vampires publicly is that people will probably assume it's a side effect of their blood and nothing more. Otherwise, I'd expect your abilities to continue to strengthen over time if you continue drinking their blood."

Peering over at Amelia, the fae saw her nodding her head and smiling. Clearly the news wasn't a great shock to her either. Sookie struggled not to laugh at the idea that not that long ago the idea of being part fae had thrown her for a loop and now the idea of being more fae than human really didn't bother her at all.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Sitting around the table playing Yahtzee as usual, Sophie Ann's whining voice grated on her childe's nerves.

"But Andre, I don't want to go to the stupid trial. It's bad enough the magister knows Bill is here. I really can't put myself at risk by making it look like I'm involved in whatever trouble he's in."

Rolling his eyes from his position behind her, the Queen's right hand man tried to keep his voice level. "Do you trust him to keep his mouth shut about his business dealings with you and to come back here after the trial if finished?"

Andre fully expected Bill to attempt to blame everything he did on the Queen. Really he couldn't blame him. The other vampire hadn't told them what the trial was actually about, but he could guess it had to do with the human telepath.

Personally, Andre wanted to see what the sheriff had up his sleeve so he could plan his own future. Escorting Bill to the trial would provide a wonderful opportunity to do just that.

"True. Why don't you go with him? You can keep him inline, bring him back, and give me a full report about what all the fuss is about."

Groaning, mostly so the Queen wouldn't get suspicious at his easy acceptance, Andre paused briefly before answering. "If I must. Is there anything else you need while we are out?"

Still paying more attention to the game than her childe, the red head's tone made it clear she was ready for the conversation to be over. "No, just bring him back. I'm not done with him yet."

"As you wish, your majesty." Giving a slight bow he turned to leave the room and collect Bill for their trip.

Lorena was likely still sulking in her room after the Queen's latest set down, and he hoped to have Bill on the road before she was aware. The last thing he needed was her angering Sheriff Northman and ruining his potential options.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Hearing the sheets rustling in the bedroom, Sookie popped her head out of the closet.

"What exactly does one wear to a vampire trial with the magister?"

Imagining what they'd like her to be wearing, both vampires snickered before Eric called out. "For me something that exudes power, for him something that portrays calm authority, for you something simple and feminine. After all, you are the victim in the case."

Ducking back into the closet, she reappeared a moment later with a simple a-line pale blue and white dress. Holding it up, she dropped her shields to hear both their spoken and thought reactions.

"That's perfect, little one." Both vampires were pleased she chose a modest cut that would also help make her appear young and vulnerable.

Picking up on their thoughts, the fae began changing as she questioned them. "Does that mean you don't want to me let on that my powers have increased?" The small smirk she gave them clearly told them she understood the desire for secrecy.

Putting the finishing touches on their ensembles for the evening, Godric wore a simple linen outfit similar to what he'd worn in Dallas. His look was a stark contrast to the leather pants and tightly fitted black t-shirt worn by his childe.

The Viking moved to help their mate fix a simple pearl necklace around her neck and give her a quick kiss.

"Shall we head out to the others? I believe I heard Alcide and his friends arrive."

Reaching down, Sookie clasped his hand as she stretched her other out to his maker. Together the three headed toward the dining room.

Approaching the room, Sookie caught the familiar voices of the staff, current residents of the mansion, and Claudine. She also made out the voice of the were she'd met at The Home Depot and several unfamiliar tones that she guess were Alcide's other friends.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Eric tried not to laugh as he heard Jamie scolding the weres to eat up so no one left hungry. "I think she's trying to fatten them up."

The room fell silent as they rounded the corner. The fae found it difficult not to blush under the attention.

Sensing her unease, her mates each slipped an arm around her while mentally reminding her that everyone was on her side.

Claudine stepped forward, having already gotten familiar with the group, she pulled her charge forward to start introductions.

"Why don't I introduce you to our security detail for the night?" At the sound of several throats clearing, she modified her statement. "Okay, for the foreseeable future. Better?" She shot a playfully irritated look at the men.

"Yes, ma'am." The were to Alcide's right, that Sookie recognized, nodded at the women.

"Okay then." Checking to make sure the telepath and her mates were paying attention, the faerie started pointing out the newcomers. "Sookie, you already met Jared and likely know Trey from Bon Temps. The others are Wes, Ben, Lucas, Charlie, and Micah."

"It's nice to meet you all." The telepath greeted the weres, receiving slight bows from them in acknowledgement. She noticed they were all dressed in black cargo pants and t-shirts with various weaponry strapped to their sides and who knows what hidden in the pockets.

Formalities dispensed with, Eric directed them to the chairs near the head of the table. "Why don't we all sit and discuss tonight over the meal." Following his lead everyone claimed a seat at the table.

Once the vampires were seated, Elizabeth brought each a wine glass with their preferred True Blood. Everyone else began serving up the food placed on the table, keeping one eye on the Viking.

"Alcide, have you brought the others up to speed on the reason for tonight's trial?" The were dipped his head in confirmation. "Excellent, as everyone is aware then, we are meeting at the magister's Shreveport office at midnight for Compton's trial in relation to his treatment of my adopted daughter, Jessica, and his assault on my mate."

Eric was pleased to see Alec slip a protective arm around the newborn at the mention of Bill. He didn't want her left vulnerable tonight, but knew his own attention would be focused on protecting Sookie. He also caught Isabelle reaching for Jessica's hand to give a reassuring squeeze.

"Security should be relatively simple, as the magister is well aware of the importance of this trial and of ensuring the safety of both Sookie and Jessica. To that end, are any of you familiar with the facility?"

Alcide replied confidently. "Yes, Jared and Lucas did some recon early this morning." Shifting to face Jared, he waited for the other were to recount what found.

Pulling a folded paper out of his cargo pocket, the were opened it to reveal a careful sketch of the building exterior and grounds including markings for exits.

"It's a simple five story building with three exits. Two remain locked after 6pm with the main entrance remaining open. There is a security desk with video surveillance of all public areas, entrances, and camera angles from each corner of the building exterior."

The were pointed to each of the location and the lines on his sketch that indicated where things pointed.

"Do we want to know how you found so much out?" Alec interrupted. They'd done recon during the day so the magister couldn't have provided the information.

"My cousin is on the security staff for the building so he was willing to provide plenty of information. He also confirmed that he is working tonight which will make it easier for us to have access." Lucas answered, pleased that he'd been able to provide some additional value to the night's endeavor.

"I must admit, I'm impressed by your diligence in gathering the information. Do any of you have a recommended plan for the security? I see no point in dictating if you came equally well prepared in that area."

At his question, all weres shifted their focus to Alcide. The vampire was right to suspect they had a plan. The room fell silent as the resident were finished chewing his mouthful of food. After finishing and taking a quick drink, he accepted the sketch from Jared.

"We thought it best to keep our visibility at the actual trial to an absolute minimum. From what we know Bill will arrive at or before midnight and the magister expects you to be there just after." Raising an eyebrow at the Viking, he waited to continue until receiving confirmation.

"Yes, he agreed we should arrive after Bill for security reasons."

"Good. First off, Niall was kind enough to provide communications equipment for us so we can all remain in communications. We have twelve devices available. If it works for you, we'd like to have all eight weres, Amelia, Claudine and two vamps wired. Amelia agreed to stay at the security desk with Lucas's cousin to help keep an eye on the monitors. Claudine has offered to stay in the lobby as an extra set of eyes in case we need emergency contact with Niall."

"That sounds good. I agree that all the vamps don't need to be wired since we're all going to be in the same room. Alec, Pam are the two of you okay being wired? You are least likely to have direct engagement in the trial which should make it easier for you to keep an ear on security."

"Absolutely." Eric tried not to laugh at his childe's evident enthusiasm at being included as part of the security.

"Of course. I'm glad to be of service in any way possible." Alec readily accepted the responsibility, after all, he was a logical choice and was keen to keep Jessica and Sookie both safe.

"Since that's settled, I'll move on to the positioning for our team. Micah, Ben, Wes, and Lucas will arrive at the location at 11:30 for a perimeter check. They will also report on Bill's arrival. The rest of us will arrive with you."

Alcide paused to take another drink and look around the room to see if there were any questions yet. Seeing none, he continued. "During the trial, Charlie, Wes, Trey, and Ben will be posted around the perimeter of parking lot and building to watch for any attempted entrance."

The were pointed to the locations the perimeter team would be stationed on the drawing. "Since the building is set back about two tenths of a mile from the street, Micah will keep watch at the entrance to the drive. This will give us advanced warning of any approaching vehicles. Inside the building, Lucas will stay in the lobby while Jared and I are on the fifth floor where the trial is being held. Any questions?"

The three male vampires looked carefully at the drawing, both Alec and Eric pairing it with their personal knowledge of the site.

"It appears you've covered all angles." The knight looked to the sheriff to judge his response.

"It looks that way. I'm okay with your recommendation. With the six of us and Sookie in the room we should be able to handle anything from Bill and his escort."

Understanding the business portion of the gathering was complete, the telepath stepped into her role as hostess. "Excellent. Now, why don't we enjoy the rest of the meal? Eric, what time do we need to leave?"

"At night it only takes about 45 minutes to get to his office from here."

With a quick glance at the clock, everyone relaxed content to enjoy the food and company for the next two hours. There would be enough time to worry once they hit the road for the trial.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A/N 4/2: I promise the next chapter is well on its way to being completed and will contain the trial. In the meantime, if you haven't I highly recommend checking out my sister's True Blood fics. You can find them under OrangePlasticGummyBear.


	24. Consequences

**True Colors**

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I'll save you from the excuses and just say I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 24: Consequences**

Sitting in the back of the SUV between her mates, Sookie let her shields drop. She'd noticed they were getting easier to control and use in more ways.

In her early years, she'd been able to focus on a single mind only when there were no others around. In crowded rooms, she would only get indistinguishable chatter. Over time, she'd developed the ability to focus on a specific mind and essentially turn the others into background noise.

Now, she was realizing she could follow multiple minds at once. At present, she could clearly hear her mates contemplating the evening and everything they could do to ensure her safety. She could also hear Alcide's mental inventory of their plan and Amelia's determination not to fail her newly found family.

Realizing this ability would prove useful at the trial, she wanted to share it with her vampires. Directing her thoughts to them, she provided a quick mental explanation.

"_Well, lover, that may serve you well this evening. It will certainly make it easier to keep up with what everyone's intentions are in the room."_

"_Very true. How many can you hear at once, Little One?"_

"_I had no problem with the four of you. We're traveling close enough, I can see if it will expand out to one of the other cars."_

Maintaining the physical contact that they'd found magnified the vampires' abilities to see her thoughts, the two waited as the telepath reached out. Next thing they knew they could hear the thoughts of everyone in their vehicle and the one ahead of them.

"_You are becoming quite powerful, lover. I am impressed."_ The Viking reinforced his praise with a quick kiss to the top of her head.

Before their silent conversation could continue the SUV slowed to make the turn into the drive for the magister's building. Alcide, Godric, and Eric all nodded in acknowledgement of the were concealed at the entrance. He'd stepped out just enough for them to spot him.

As the three vehicles pulled to a stop in front of the building everyone took a second to orient to their surroundings before the recon team opened the vehicle doors facing the building.

Eric stepped out, reaching a hand in for Sookie. As she emerged, Godric slipped out behind her. The others quickly surrounded them, everyone clearly on alert.

"No surprises yet. Compton arrived with one other vamp about ten minutes ago. We believe it is the Queen's lackey. Otherwise, it's the magister, Lucas' cousin at the desk, the secretary, and four guards brought in for the proceedings."

The Viking arched a brow at the mention of the four guards, prompting the were to explain.

"According to his cousin," he gestured toward Lucas, "the four guards are used by the magister when he has a case involving VIPs and wants to ensure they are protected."

Everyone's eyes immediately focused on the young fae standing among them. After Niall's visit to the magister, they had no doubt she earned a VIP distinction.

Nodding his understanding of the report, Eric looked to Alcide. He'd let the were direct the troops since he'd formed the plan and appeared to have everything well in hand.

Wasting no time, the were gave the orders. "Everyone get to your positions. Remain on comms at all times, but silent unless warranted. Any questions?"

Receiving confirmation from the entire team that there were no questions and they were ready to execute the security plan, they did a quick comms check before moving to their respective locations.

Entering the building, Sookie kept a firm hold on her mates as she provided her own silent information. Lucas' cousin was eager to do well by them, hoping to please both the weres and vamps. She suspected he hoped for a full-time career in supernatural security.

Reaching up toward the fifth floor, the telepath first picked up the secretary. She was determined everything would go smoothly, but nervous as she'd noticed the magister's nervousness leading up to the trial. She didn't know much, but clearly the arriving party was very important and being fiercely loyal to her employer, she was determined to do her part to make things go smoothly.

Sookie felt bad for the poor woman. Being a human in the midst of vampire politics was never fun and sadly, she had a feeling that there was an underlying power play in this trial, not that seeing Sophie-Ann brought down a notch or ten would bother her in the least.

The four guards' thoughts were much calmer. They understood their roles well – protect the human and keep Compton in check. They asked no questions and wanted no other information. These men were simply hired muscle, well paid by the magister. She did pick up an undercurrent of displeasure with the Queen and hope that there would eventually be a life without her. Sookie couldn't help but feel they might be useful.

Skipping over to the magister she found him focused on getting through the trial with no harm coming to her while making Bill's life as miserable as possible. The authority tired of Sophie-Ann's antics. Giving the magister free reign over her errand boy's punishment seemed to be their way of indicating they would not protect her. She also got a clear train of thought from him that he both respected and feared her mates and great-grandfather.

The fae struggled not to laugh when she felt smugness oozing from Eric at the last point. Clearly her Viking was pleased.

The telepath's next stop was her ex-lover. His thoughts were filled with a smug conceit. He was curious what bullshit charges the toy sheriff had brought against him convinced that he could talk his way out of them with little effort and a few subtle hints around his dealings with Sophie-Anne. After all, why would the Queen have sent her trusted deputy if not to lend credence to such a claim?

The final stop on her mental tour of the fifth floor was Andre. The inner workings of the Queen's progeny were a surprise. His thoughts were split between pondering the myriad of things that could 'accidentally' lead to Compton's demise on their way back to New Orleans and debating how best to ingratiate himself to Northman so he could get the hell away from his increasingly annoying sire.

This last bit surprised the three. It wasn't hard to believe that Sophie-Anne could drive a vampire insane, but the genuineness of his thoughts surrounding wishing to join Eric's ranks was unexpected. Exchanging looks the three simply shrugged their shoulders. Andre's possible conversion could be useful, but didn't need to be dealt with immediately.

Confident with Sookie's assessment of what they were walking into, Godric pushed the button for the elevator. Seconds later, the group was crowded in an elevator headed to the fifth floor.

Jared and Alcide were the first to step off the elevator, quickly scanning the lobby area to ensure no surprises. The weres motioned the all clear signal to the others, preferring to remain silent to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to their presence on the floor.

The vampires and telepath quickly exited the elevator, proceeding to the entrance to the magister's office. Through the glass doors, they could see his secretary was clearly watching for their arrival as she jumped from her seat and opened the doors to allow them in.

"Please, come in. The magister is waiting with the guards and two others in the main conference room. If you'll follow me I'll show you the way."

The Viking nodded curtly, successfully masking his amusement at the woman's eagerness to please. Lucy immediately started toward the hallway. As they approached the door, Eric and Godric each placed a kiss on the top of Sookie's head before she stepped back allowing them to block her from view. Pam and Isabelle flanked her to one side with Alec and Jessica to the other.

Lucy paused in front of the door and looked back to the group. The telepath grinned as she registered the woman's pleasure that the vampires were clearly going to protect the young human with them. She may not know the details, but the woman looked so sweet, and she was sure the vampire on trial must have done something horrible to make the magister so angry with him.

Turning back to the door, the secretary opened the double doors and stepped inside. "Magister, sir, the others have arrived."

Her employer immediately motioned for her to step aside and let them in. "Mr. Northman, welcome to my offices. I trust you found everything without issue?"

The underlying question was clear to Eric, the magister wanted confirmation they'd found nothing suspicious.

"Yes, everything went smoothly on the way here." As they exchanged pleasantries Sookie continued her silent feed of information to her mates.

Compton had yet to pick up on her presence, as he was too absorbed with his unfounded belief that once he dropped Sophie-Anne's name any charges against him would be dropped and the focus would turn to punishing the Viking and his brat of a maker for the demise of the human that rightfully belonged to the Queen.

The telepath in question fought the urge to reveal herself and physically harm Bill at his thoughts. With Godric's help she reminded herself that he would pay in the end, but they would gain nothing by disrupting the proceedings.

As the three moved further into the room the remaining four vampires never faltered from their protective positions around Sookie. Once they were all inside the room, Lucy quickly took her leave.

The door barely shut before Bill abruptly stood and growled at his progeny. "What are you doing with this bunch? Have you stooped so low since I refused to cater to your whims?" His words didn't match his thoughts, his mental voice raged at the idea of Northman possessing something that should be his, no matter how little value he placed in it.

"Sit down, Mr. Compton. I believe you were told to sit quietly until we started." The magister spoke to him as if he were scolding an unruly school boy. As the younger vampire petulantly growled a lone guard stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder causing him to wince as he was guided back into his seat.

Alec placed a reassuring hand on the small of the young vampire's back, smirking at the idiot's expression as the guard kept his hand firmly planted. Given his outburst at Jessica's presence, it was a slight relief to see him restrained before he could notice the faerie's presence.

"Sheriff, the trial participants can be seated along this side of the able. The others can sit or stand along the wall behind you." The magister didn't want to discourage the vigilant protection provided by the additional vampires.

As Eric, Jessica, and Godric moved toward the table, Bill could tell someone was behind them, but though the scent was somehow familiar, he could not place it. Instead, he glared steadily at the two men.

Both vampires reached back, parting slightly so he could catch a glimpse of the hidden individual. "Sookie!"

Rising so quickly that his chair toppled over, Bill started to lunge across the table. As the two much older vampires shielded his human, the guard's hand tightened its grip on his neck bringing him crashing down on the edge of the table.

"Again, I suggest you sit back down, Mr. Compton, before I am forced to have you chained." The magister's voice we dead calm and serious.

An inkling of concern crept through Bill. When the summons indicated only two charges against him by his sheriff, he expected something that was utter bullshit. He was quickly starting to realize the situation might be more serious.

Unsure of what the young blonde was doing amongst the other vampires after he was sure they'd killed her, the stubborn vampire tried to assert his position. "What are the two of you doing with my human? You both know Sookie is mine."

The feral growls that ripped from the vampires on either side of the human made him shrink back. He'd seen Eric mad before, but he'd never witnessed the fury written clearly on his face at those words. Why would the calloused Viking care that he claimed his pet? More confusing, why Godric, Jessica, and the other three vampires with them look almost equally pissed.

Standing back from the table, the magister was amazed at the depth of Compton's stupidity. He'd never been a fan of the rather pompous vampire, but he had no idea his idiocy was so far ranging.

As he chided the younger vampire, yet again, for his outburst, the magister watched the scene on the other side of the table curiously. Alec stood directly behind Sookie and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. Though Bill was oblivious, the lawman was fascinated by what appeared to be a silent exchange between the telepath and the knight. Whatever was said or done, she seemed to relax slightly as he flinched.

Knowing she had completed the bonds with Godric and Eric, the magister was now curious if her telepathic abilities had strengthened with the bonds. Deciding to test the theory, he tried to focus his thoughts at her.

"_Ms. Stackhouse, can you hear me?" _He noticed her flinch slightly as she tried to avoid meeting his eyes. _"No need to worry, my dear, your secret is safe with me; however, I believe it might prove most useful this evening."_

The magister watched as she glanced up at him and quickly noticed both her mates flashing him a look that would make a lesser vampire cower.

"_Please, let them know I mean no harm." _She must have been relaying his communications instantaneously as their expressions became less severe. _"We're about to get started. Hopefully everything will proceed calmly, but if it does not there are stakes attached to the underside of the table in front of each of you."_

Instead of waiting for any sign of acknowledgement, the magister turned to the guards. "I believe it is time to begin before our defendant becomes more impatient. Mr. Compton, you have been brought here tonight to face two charges. We shall start with the lesser of the two."

Bill rolled his eyes, still trying to believe the charges would be easy to beat. He would have looked over at Andre to gauge his reactions, but the guard that had put him back in his seat was still holding him in place.

"William Compton, you are charged with willful neglect of your duties as the sire of a newborn vampire of less than one year. The claim, filed by Jessica Hamby, states that you released your progeny prior to her first year of being undead, failed to properly instruct her in the ways of survival, and left her with no resources in a state not of her residence. What do you have to say to these claims?"

Seemingly unable to comprehend that the lesser of the two charges was one that was punishable up to and including true death, Bill simply shifted his gaze from the magister, to Jessica, and back again. "Well, um… ah."

Rolling his eyes, the magister took a seat at the head of the table. "Perhaps I should start with something more simple. Did you release your progeny?"

Still looking puzzled, Bill at least managed a coherent answer. "Yes, but…"

"No buts. Answer what you are asked and only that, you'll have a chance to comment further later." Raising an eyebrow at the defendant, he waited for confirmation that he understood before continuing. "Were you visiting the state of Texas when this occurred?"

"Yes."

"Was the vampire in question made vampire less than one year ago." The question was fired without pause.

"Yes, but…" The magister's growl caused him to stop suddenly.

"Again, you will answer only what you are asked. Did you provide Ms. Hamby with resources to return to her home state?"

"No." Starting to add more to the statement the sound of the guard shifting behind him made him stop short.

"Did you fulfill the responsibilities of a maker to instruct their progeny in everything required to survive as a vampire?" The magister was quite anxious to finish the line of questioning so he could dole out the first punishment and move on to the second charge.

"I taught her what she needed to know to live." A stifled snort from the opposite side of the table drew his attention toward Eric. "What the hell are you smirking about?"

The Viking looked to the magister, trying to refrain from opening his mouth unless prompted.

"Sheriff Northman, do you dispute his assertion that he prepared his progeny for this life sufficiently?" Leaning back in his seat, he mentally added, _"Please do, I'm dying to hear him try to defend this."_

Having seen that thought through Sookie's gift, Eric was more than willing to comply. "Yes, magister. Based on my experience with Ms. Hamby, the only thing Bill taught her was how to heat a True Blood. She had no understanding of vampire law, suitable means for earning a living, supernatural etiquette, or self-defense when she was abandoned. Not to mention, he chose to leave her to her own devices in a strange place, immediately following a blatant attack against the local nest."

If it were possible, Sookie was reasonably certain that Bill would have been red with anger. The entire time her mate spoke, the idiot was mentally seething that anyone would dare say such things. After all, he was strapped with the pain in the ass against his will. She shouldn't have been his problem.

As soon as Eric finished speaking the argument ensued. "It was not my responsibility to baby the little brat. I never asked to be her maker, and I never wanted to be strapped with the ungrateful bitch." Growls from Godric, Eric, and Alec cut his rant short.

"Mr. Compton I suggest you refrain from speaking of Ms. Hamby in such a manner. You would do well to remember that you created her at my behest. Clearly, you don't seem prepared to dispute the claims against you. As such, I will pass my judgment if you can keep your mouth shut long enough."

Belatedly realizing his outburst may have been unwise, Bill simply nodded.

"With regards to the claim in question, William Compton you are found guilty. You are sentenced to one month confined in silver. Additionally, fifty percent of all your assets are surrendered to Ms. Hamby." Seeing Bill about open his mouth, yet again, the magister slammed his hand on the table leaving a slight impression. "I wouldn't interrupt if I were you. I have more to say, and we still have the second claim to address."

The telepath remained calm, silently feeding the thoughts from the room to her mates. They were all quite amused by the magister's running internal commentary. He was annoyed by Bill's behavior, but was honestly having entirely too much fun trying to scare the younger vampire.

On the other hand, Bill was fluctuating between anger at his treatment and fear of what this meant for him. He still had no idea what the other, supposedly more severe claim could be. Despite Sookie's presence, he couldn't fathom that her near death at his hands was an issue vampire law would condescend to address. If only he knew.

"Now, usually the released progeny would become something akin to a ward of the state and would have a surrogate maker assigned. However, in this case that does not appear necessary. Mr. Northman, you filed a request with Ms. Hamby's claim asking for her formal recognition, with Pamela, as your progeny. Does that request stand, are you prepared to adhere to all customs and rules as her sire?"

"Yes, magister. It does." The Viking responded seriously before looking down at the young vampire next to him and smiling. He was thrilled to claim the red head as family and could feel his mate's pleasure at the idea as well.

"Ms. Hamby, do you wish to formally tie yourself to Mr. Northman as his childe adhering to all customs and rules as his progeny?"

Clasping the hand that Eric offered her, Jessica looked at the magister before meeting her original sire's rather shocked glare. "Yes, magister. I do."

"Excellent, the request is officially approved. Now, I believe we have one more matter to resolve before we conclude the evening. First, Ms. Stackhouse, would you care for a break or refreshment before we continue? I believe I have been rather remiss in my hosting duties." His face remained serious as he silently added, _"Water, tea, coffee, or perhaps a shot of something stronger to make tolerating Mr. Compton more bearable?"_

Stifling a laugh, Sookie smiled sweetly. "Why yes, a drink would be nice."

Pressing a button on the phone, the secretary promptly came through the door. "Lucy, Ms. Stackhouse would like some refreshment? Do you have a preference my dear?" He addressed the final question to the telepath.

"Some tea would be delightful." The other woman wasted no time rushing off to bring the refreshments.

The room remained silent while Lucy was fixing the tea. The telepath's mates both encouraged her through their bond. Everyone but Bill, Andre, and the guards knew the details of the second charge and the likelihood of things escalating quickly. Although unaware of the specifics, the guards knew enough to be prepared for trouble.

Moments later, Sookie had a steaming hot cup of mint tea in front of her as she gave the magister a quick nod.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

From his vantage point concealed amongst the branches of a tree just off the road, Micah watched as a black convertible turned into the drive. No one else was expected and vampires didn't just drop in to visit the magister, so these two were not welcome company. Careful not to make them aware of his presence, he chirped quickly into the comms.

Hearing the signal indicating incoming traffic, the two weres closest to the coming vehicle moved quickly into place on either side of where the driveway entered the parking lot.

Charlie and Ben tightened their grip on the silver chains they'd pulled out as the convertible entered the parking lot and slipped into a spot near the exit. Before the vampires could get out of the vehicle, the two weres looped the silver around their necks.

"Care to tell us what you're doing here?" The question came out as a menacing growl.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

A/N: The second half of the trial is already underway and I'll do my best to get it finished and posted sooner rather than later. Since the chapter was getting quite long I thought I'd be nice and split it into two. Hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews are much appreciated.

In the meantime, check out the True Blood fanfics posted by my wonderful beta and sister, OrangePlasticGummyBear.


	25. Consequences Part 2

**True Colors Summary:**

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N:

**Chapter 25: Consequences Part 2**

Standing behind the fae, Alec appeared perfectly calm as he waited anxiously for confirmation the potential threat had been neutralized. He was impressed the young woman had given no noticeable response when he'd let her know they had company. Of course, they'd anticipated the possibility.

The knight had been careful to set the volume on his comms so low that the other vampires in the room wouldn't hear anything and was now glad for that forethought.

"Two vamps, both from Sophie-Ann's guard. We have them detained and will work on getting information, but will make sure they're available for you guys when you're done."

Quickly passing on the information, he knew Eric would use this to their advantage if the need arose. He also knew those two better prove useful, or they wouldn't make it back to the Queen.

Trying to sit still in her chair, the telepath was getting anxious to have the trial over with, but knew the worst was likely yet to come. Receiving a reassuring squeeze of her hand from Godric, she took a slow sip of her tea as the magister rose.

"_It will be over soon, little one. Remember, no matter what happens we will keep you safe."_ Although he tried to keep his thoughts positive, a mental image of him staking Bill slipped through.

Before he could apologize for the slip, she reassured him. _"If it comes to that, I'll stake the bastard myself."_

Although their instincts were to protect her, both of her vampire mates radiated sheer pride at her silent declaration. She was definitely not the plaything Bill had managed to manipulate any longer. Their mate was made of stronger stuff than the idiot could ever comprehend.

Antsy to get to the point of actually punishing, the magister called for everyone's attention. "It's time to move on with the remaining claim."

Compton squirmed slightly, still unsure about the second claim. The only idea he'd come up with was some variety of insubordination against Sheriff Northman, but surely his connection to the Queen would quickly put that to rest.

Sookie silently wondered how many hours of amusement their family would get from Bill's thoughts during the trial. If it weren't such a serious occasion, she would have spent the better part of the evening laughing at his unique mix of arrogance and stupidity.

Fixing an icy glare on the guilty party, because really there was no point in referring to him as merely accused, the magister began.

"William Compton, you are charged with the assault and attempted murder of Ms. Sookie Stackhouse while she was under the protection of the Sheriff of Area Five, the now former Sheriff of Area Nine, and the current Sheriff of Area Nine."

To no one's surprise, Bill jumped out of his seat ready to argue, only to slam back into the seat when his shoulders encountered the large hands of the guard behind him. Growling in aggravation, he tried to sound authoritative as he declared, "She is my human and was in Dallas as such. What right did they have to interfere in our personal relationship? As my human, she had and has no claim on their protection."

A series of hisses erupted from every vampire across from him. The magister, temporarily stunned by yet another outburst, simply stared at him as if he were waiting for lightning to strike. The fact that he didn't deny the attempted murder portion of the claim wasn't lost on the lawman.

"_Is he serious? How in Hades did you ever put up with his shit?"_ Sookie quirked her shoulder slightly at the knight's question, frankly she wasn't sure about that herself. She was starting to compare him to a spoiled preschooler that thought every toy they touched was theirs.

Allowing a moment for the Shreveport group to settle down from the idiot's latest outburst, the magister shook his head. "Mr. Compton, must we go over this again?"

Not waiting for an answer, he motioned to two of the guards. The large men each reached a gloved hand into the pockets of their leather coats and pulled out two lengths of lightweight silver chain. Getting a nod from the magister, they stepped forward as the guard behind Bill restrained him.

"You were warned to keep your seat and control yourself. Now you will suffer the consequences." As he spoke, one guard wrapped the silver around Bill's wrists and the arms of the chair while the other did the same to his ankles.

"Now, if everyone can be patient I'll continue reading the charges."

As the magister picked the claim back up, Sookie and her mates struggled not to roll their eyes at Bill's internal panic. _"Continue? What the hell? Isn't their stupid claim of attempted murder enough? What else can they possible pair with that? Damn, this silver fucking burns."_

"_Anyone care to venture a bet on how long before he forgets the silver and has another outburst?" _The Viking teased.

"_Knowing what the magister is about to say, no way!"_ The fae wouldn't touch that bet.

The magister's voice focused their attention back on him though everyone kept an eye on Bill. "Additionally, you are charged with the assault and attempted murder of the mate of the vampire Eric Northman and the vampire Godric."

Bill's expression was pure confusion as he processed what he'd just heard. _"What, they aren't mated to anyone. I would have noticed if I'd attacked three women."_

The magister retained a solemn expression while mentally anticipating his reaction. _"Outburst in 3, 2, 1…"_

"That's a lie. The only one I touched in Dallas was Sookie."

"_And there's the admission of guilt." _The magister smirked.

"I don't know what lies those two and their minions fed you, but I didn't lay a hand on any other whores they may call their mates." A round of animalistic growls from the vampires surrounding Sookie silenced him for a moment.

"No one said you attacked anyone other than Ms. Stackhouse; however, since you seem too stupid to connect the dots I'll spell it out for you. You made a grievous mistake when you attacked Ms. Stackhouse. Although you seem determined to insist that she was your human, she had, according to multiple witnesses, terminated her relationship with you. During this time, she came under the protection of the sheriffs, two of which also happen to be mated to her."

"I don't care what they say, it's all lies. She is my human. They are manipulating her to stay with them by forcing their blood on her." His verbal argument was frantic; his internal panic more so. _"She's going to kill me. Shit, Sophie-Ann is going to kill me when she finds out the stupid telepath is still alive and I didn't deliver her."_

"Oh for fuck's sake, shut the hell up so we can get this finished!" Pam couldn't take his rambling. If he kept this up, she was going to stake the pathetic excuse for a vampire herself before he drove them all insane. She'd seen fangbangers with more self-respect. Suddenly remembering where they were, she looked semi-apologetically at the magister.

Past the point of being offended by someone else saying what he wished he could, the lawman simply grinned at her. "I'll second Ms. de Beaufort's request. The sooner you settle down the sooner we can resolve the claim against you." The magister leaned back in his chair waiting to see what would happen next.

Bill wisely chose to listen. Leaning back in the chair, he stared at the magister waiting for the older vampire to continue.

"Setting aside your latest outburst, I need to determine the details of what occurred in Dallas. I'm going to ask a few questions and I highly recommend you stick to answering them without additional commentary."

Everyone present nodded in agreement and waited silently for the questioning to begin.

"Mr. Compton, while in Dallas did Ms. Stackhouse separate herself from you and indicate a desire to have no further contact?"

Squirming in his seat, Bill watched Sookie as he responded. "Kind of, but she was tricked into it. Not to mention, as my human she had no right…"

Interrupting before any more bullshit could come out of his mouth; the magister was starting to wonder how Compton hadn't gotten himself staked years ago.

"What did I just say about answering questions? At any rate, I'm going to take that as a yes. Second, were you instructed by Sheriff Northman to allow Ms. Stackhouse to initiate any additional contact?"

Grumbling to himself, he finally spoke clearly enough for everyone to hear when the magister cleared his throat. "Yes."

"When meeting with Ms. Flanagan, was Ms. Stackhouse accompanied by any vampires?"

"Yes." Bill's tone conveyed his annoyance clearly. He needed a chance to explain why he had to keep Sookie, once the Queen's connection was made clear this would all blow over.

"Which vampires?"

"Eric, his pest of a maker that caused all this fuss, and the bitch that's stuck up his ass." Amazingly, the three in question showed no response. At this point, being insulted by him was almost a compliment.

Slamming his hand down, yet again, the magister left another indention in the table. His voice elevated as he spoke. "Mr. Compton, I will not tolerate such disrespect. One more comment like that and you're going to lose a fang."

"Fine." To everyone's amusement, he was acting more and more like a petulant child.

"On the night in question, how did Ms. Stackhouse end up in your room?"

Reading his thoughts, the fae and her mates knew he was going to lie. Fortunately, they also knew the magister had called the hotel and retrieved security camera footage that showed what truly happened.

"She came to my room, begging me to take her back and forgive her for her earlier behavior. She insisted they'd coerced her into going to them and declaring she didn't want to speak to me."

Raising an eyebrow as he brought his folded hands to his chin, two fingers stretched over his lips, the magister sat quietly staring at the accused for a moment. The silence made the idiot squirm as he silently wondered if there was any way the magister could know he'd lied.

"Are you sure that's the way it happened." The straight face question gave no hint of what would come next.

"Of course I am." His declaration was at odds with his thoughts. _"Of course I'm not, but you've got no way of proving that."_

"Then you won't mind if we take a look at the security footage from outside your room?"

Bill seemed to start choking at the question, suddenly unable to respond. _"Shit._"

Standing from the table, the magister moved to the flat screen television on the wall behind him and pushed a few buttons. Seconds later, the screen came to life with the sight of Sookie running down the hall.

Feeling the telepath's emotions spike at the memory of why she was running down the hall that morning, both mates tried to flood their bond with as much love and calm as they could. Giving a small smile, she was thankful they were at her side.

Even knowing what was coming; Sookie flinched as she watched herself being grabbed on the screen.

"Now, would you like to take another shot at answer the question?"

Realizing he'd been backed into a corner, Bill decided it was now or never. "She needed to be taught a lesson. I had to make her see reason so she would come back to Louisiana with me. I was supposed to deliver her…"

"Enough!" Everyone jumped as Andre shouted, from where he'd been standing silently throughout the circus.

"But it's her fault that I'm in this mess. He'll let me go if he knows I was only following orders."

"Following orders? What orders were you given that involved nearly killing the girl?" The magister encouraged him to make the claim he so desperately wanted to so he'd have official record of Sophie-Anne's dealings.

Everyone but the guards knew what Bill and Andre were referencing. Of course, everyone but the pair also knew that the Queen's involvement wouldn't save him from anything.

"Gentlemen, and I use that term very loosely, would you care to explain to the rest of us what orders you are referring to?"

Before Bill could answer, Andre cut him off. "No, he is simply trying to shift blame to save himself. The information isn't relevant."

Compton looked stunned at the other vampire's words. He'd been certain Sophie-Anne sent Andre with him to help clear whatever charges were levied, not stop him from explaining.

Seeing the Queen's right hand wasn't going to let Bill drop the information yet, he decided to continue. "So far, Mr. Compton, you've done nothing but lie to me and turn this trial into a three ring circus. Clearly, you are guilty of attacking Ms. Stackhouse. Is there anything you can say to defend your behavior?"

Looking across the table at the telepath, Bill thought for a moment. "She's only human, why are a bunch of vampires so concerned with what happens to her?" Perhaps if he could convince them she wasn't worth the hassle.

Eric gripped the arm of his chair in an effort to focus the rage he felt at Compton's words. As the wood creaked, the magister glanced at him before returning his gaze to the defendant. "Not your wisest choice of words."

Placing his hands on the back of the chair he had occupied earlier, the magister leaned forward. "If she is only a mere human, why are you so concerned with trying to keep her?" Seeing Andre stepping toward Bill, the magister shook his head. He understood the man's purpose here, but he needed to give him a chance to hang Sophie-Anne with him.

Realizing the truth was coming to come out, one way or another, Andre leaned back against the wall. The best thing he could do now was stay out of it and hope that he could find a way to prove himself to Sheriff Northman.

"I am under orders to procure the telepath for my queen." Pausing dramatically, he expected more of a reaction. He expected this to be a startling revelation for the magister. Unfortunately, his hopes seemed to fall short as the man simply smirked at him.

"Given the directive from The Authority to do our best to fit in with human society and not make more enemies, do you think forcing the telepath into service with Sophie-Anne was the correct decision? So much for being Nan's poster boy for mainstreaming."

Rolling his eyes, Bill failed to consider his next words before he spoke. "She's just a stupid waitress from a little backwoods town in Louisiana. Who the hell was going to notice, or care, when she stopped showing up to work?"

Turning his back to the table, the magister opened a door on a cabinet against the wall. When he turned back, he held a pair of pliers in his hand. "I believe that qualifies as disrespect, and I already told you I will not tolerate it."

Using his full vampire speed, the magister was next to Bill shoving his head back brutally in less than a second. Instinctively the younger vampire's fangs extended. They'd barely finished when the pliers gripped one and jerked it out.

With a final squeeze of Compton's neck, the magister crossed the room and dropped the fang into a jar half full of other fangs.

Oozing blood from the new hole in his mouth, Bill sagged in his chair.

"Now, do you mean to tell us that your presence in Bon Temps was entirely due to your assignment from Queen Sophie-Anne?"

His reply was somewhat garbled from his recently acquired wound. "Yeah."

"I believe it is time to determine your punishment. First, after you serve any elements of punishment that require your presence here, you will leave Louisiana and never return. Second, of those assets remaining after Ms. Hamby has received her portion ninety-five percent will be forfeit to Ms. Stackhouse."

Sookie, Godric, and Eric would have argued that they wanted nothing of his, but they didn't wish to displease the magister. It took only a second for the young fae to decide she would donate the entire sum to some place that aided battered women in Shreveport. It seemed only fitting that the beating she received from the man she thought loved her would give many other women a chance at a better life.

Her mates were less than surprised at her decision. She wouldn't want money from him, even if she didn't have access to both of their rather sizeable fortunes.

"Now, the remainder of your sentence will be served following the previously established punishment for your dealings with Ms. Hamby." The first thirty day so silver would leave him nicely weakened before it went further.

"Following your silver treatment, you will be subject to a beating courtesy of Godric and Mr. Northman and any they invite to participate." Based on his knowledge of the young woman's family and the group present during his visit to Northman's residence he expected it to be a large and colorful group. "They will be given one week to complete their portion of your sentence, during which time you will be confined here and tended to by me."

By tended to, he meant given just the drop or two of blood that would keep him alive without rendering him any real ability to heal from the beating or the silver.

"At the end of the week, you will spend another sixty days in silver. Upon your release, you will immediately leave Louisiana. Do not stop to pack or feed. What you need immediately following your release, I will provide for you."

Bill looked completely stunned at the severity of his punishment. He'd be lucky to survive one day with Northman and his oddball gang, much less a week followed by two months in silver. Perhaps he could use the first thirty days to convince the magister to free him.

"One more thing, every vampire in this room should be aware that I am placing a protection order on Ms. Stackhouse and fully expect The Authority to back it. If any vampire makes any attempt to harm her, in any way, they are subject to immediate true and final death. There will be no trial and no punishment for those defending her."

It didn't take a mind reader to know how pleased the majority of the vampires in the room were with this proclamation.

Staring straight at the Queen's progeny, he added further clarification. "That includes orchestrating or participating in any attempts to abduct Ms. Stackhouse or place her into service. Now, Andre, do you think your queen will heed the warning and back down?"

With barely any hesitation, he replied. "I don't believe you should trust the queen no matter what she promises."

Everyone in the room, aside from Bill, gave him a questioning look. His emphasis on saying _the_ instead of _my_ in reference to Sophie-Anne was not missed.

The Viking took this opportunity to mention their guests outside. "I'm inclined to agree, it appears she sent two of her guards to keep tabs on things this evening."

The magister's focus shifted to the Viking with a questioning look before returning his gaze to Andre. "Did you know she was sending additional guards?"

No one needed the answer; the expression on Sophie-Anne's progeny's face said it all. "No. She pawned Compton off on me and told me to report when we returned."

"_That stupid, bitch is going to get me killed if she keeps this shit up."_ Andre knew her well enough to know she wouldn't back down. She would have mixed reactions to losing Bill. She really couldn't stand him, but he was willing to grovel appropriately and feed her already inflated ego.

Tired of dealing with Bill, who was largely unresponsive at this point, the magister turned to a pair of the guards. "If you gentlemen would care to escort Mr. Compton to his new accommodations, I'll join you shortly to take care of the distribution of his assets."

Using their gloved hands, the two men removed his silver restraints before hauling him out the door. As the heavy doors shut behind them, the magister turned again to Andre.

"I suggest you return to your maker and advise her against continuing her pursuit of Ms. Stackhouse. I would recommend you remain ignorant of the presence of her guards outside."

Pushing himself away from the wall, he nodded. "Yes, magister." Turning to Eric, he met the Viking's eyes. "For what it's worth, I will do my best to let you know if I catch wind of anything." Not waiting for a response, he fled the room before anyone spoke.

Understanding their presence was no longer required, the other two guards headed to join their counterparts in Bill's cell.

Everyone remained silent long enough for them to get out of earshot. The five still in their seats rose as each of the vampires moved to give their beloved fae a hug.

Alec spoke quietly and quickly through the comms. He provided no details, but let everyone know things were wrapping up and had gone well.

"Mr. Northman, I think we have quite a bit to discuss, but I need to deal with Mr. Compton and have a call with The Authority later tonight."

Seeing the alarm in the eyes of Eric and Godric, he quickly reassured them. "You can be assured of my discretion regarding Ms. Stackhouse's gift. If it is agreeable, I'll give you a call tomorrow to set up a time to come by and speak with you."

The Viking glanced at his maker before replying. "That is fine with us. Other than popping by Fangtasia to check on things, I believe our schedules are open the next few nights."

"I trust you'll be taking the uninvited visitors with you?"

"Yes, I believe we'll drop them by the club to deal with tomorrow. Frankly, we have better things to deal with tonight."

Exchanging brief farewells, the group quickly made their way to the exit. Everyone was anxious to get back to the house and recount the evening.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Charlie pulled the SUV around to the employee entrance of Fangtasia. As they'd all prepared to leave the magister's office, Eric asked him and Ben to escort Pam and Isabelle to drop off their prisoners.

The rather intimidating female vampires had insisted that he drive so they could spend a little quality time with Sophie-Anne's guards.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, the two weres jumped out to open the doors for the vampires. The ladies had no problem maneuvering their prisoners out of the vehicle.

Pam handed Ben a key to open the employee door then preceded them into the building, leading the way to the dungeon.

"Boys, would you mind hooking our friends here up to those shackles." She motioned her head toward the far wall in what appeared to be a small cell.

"Yes, ma'am." The roll of her eyes indicated her annoyance at being called ma'am.

Ten minutes and a quick loop through the club later, the four piled back into the SUV. It was time to go home and celebrate.

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Given the lateness of the hour, Eric expected to find it rather quiet when they walked into the house. Instead, they found his three most trusted employees waiting anxiously for news.

As soon as they saw Sookie, the three visibly relaxed. She'd returned unharmed and in good spirits, a clear indicator that everything had gone well.

The telepath quickly noticed their presence and gave them a broad smile. "Relax, everything went well. The magister was clearly on our side from the get go, and Bill didn't know what hit him."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Godric pulled her toward the hall leading to the bedroom. Throwing a glance over his shoulder at the group coming in behind them, he laughed. "If you all will excuse us for a bit, we have something to attend to before we debrief."

The laughter of the weres followed them down the hall as Sookie blushed a deep crimson. "I can't believe you just said that. I'd expect that from Eric, not you."

Leaning over to nuzzle her neck, the ancient vampire whispered. "He was going to, but I beat him to it. Little one, you must know that after tonight we both feel a very strong, instinctual need to claim you as ours."

His words sent a shiver down her spine. If she was honest with herself, after everything the jackass said she felt a need to be claimed by those she knew honestly loved her.

As soon as they were inside the bedroom door, her Viking finally spoke up his voice somewhat strained. "Lover, we will do our best to go slow and worship you as you deserve, but…"

Breaking free of Godric's hold, she placed herself directly in front of her other mate and placed a finger over his lips. "Eric, let yourself feel what I feel and pay attention to what I'm thinking."

Closing his eyes, he did as she instructed. Godric did the same from behind her. They'd been so pre-occupied worried they'd upset her if they got to excited they hadn't realized she needed this as much as they did.

Seeing the image in her mind of what she wanted, they were more than willing to comply.

The Viking roughly claimed her lips as he backed toward the bed, ripping the clothes free of her body. When the back of his knees hit the bed, he broke free to divest himself of his clothes.

Already naked, Godric circled his arm around Sookie as he left a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulders. The fae gasped as one hand caressed her breast and the other trailed lower. Her body jerked with sheer pleasure as his fingers found their destination.

"Oh fuck, you are ready aren't you?" The question came out as a low growl.

Opening her eyes, the fae took in the sight of a very naked and very aroused Eric leaning back on the bed, knees spread so she could reach her destination.

As Godric pressed his steely length against her backside, she placed her hands on either side of Eric's hips and gave him a wicked grin that was almost his undoing.

Lowering her head, she ran her tongue gently up the length of his shaft, before taking him in her mouth. The sudden hiss that escaped his lips told her she was doing something right.

As she found her rhythm with the Viking, Godric gripped her hips firmly and eased himself into her. An involuntary moan escaped her as she kept her mouth and tongue working.

Fully seated inside his mate, the ancient vampire pulled slowly back. The overwhelming pleasure from his beloved's heat making his eyes roll back.

Hearing a small whimper from her as he withdrew, he quickly slammed back into her. Matching his rhythm to hers with Eric, he let himself go.

It took only moments before he felt her tighten around him as her release approached. As she went over the edge, it pushed him to find his own.

No one in the house would be left guessing what was happening, as the two vampires yelled out as they came.

Despite his slightly stunned state, Godric was careful to catch Sookie as her body sagged from the force of her orgasm.

As the after sex euphoria settled around the three, the vampires were surprised again as their mate pulled Godric's wrist to her mouth and bit. After a few long pulls, she licked the wound and stretched her hand out toward Eric, silently asking for his. Repeating the process, she licked her blood stained lips.

Pulling her closer, to the bed, the Viking stretched up, gently caressing her neck as he licked his lips. With no hesitation, she shifted her head to the side, allowing him access to bite. When he finished, she shifted to the other side giving Godric access to bite from behind her.

"Lover, I believe we need a shower before we rejoin the others."

TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS / TRUE COLORS

Nearly two hours later, the trio finally made their way to the sitting room. At the smell of food, Sookie's stomach growled causing her vampires to frown.

"We better feed you before Jamie accuses us of trying to starve you to death." Eric winked at the chef as she looked up. The woman came forward and clasped the telepath's hand, dragging her over to the buffet she'd set up along one wall.

Seeing the sofa was open, the two vampires made their way over to wait for their mate.

They'd no more than taken their seat when Eric's cell phone rang. Pressing a quick button, he answered. "Magister, I'm surprised we're hearing from you so soon."

A long pause followed as the Viking listened. "Good, we'll see you here tomorrow evening. I look forward to hearing more about this meeting request from The Authority."

As he disconnected the call, every pair of eyes in the room focused on him.

"Well, it appears The Authority wishes to have a video conference with the three of us in a few days."

Stunned silence overtook the room, everyone wondering just what the three most feared vampires in the world wanted with them.

- THE END -

A/N: Epilogue will be up shortly and then it's on to the sequel.

In the meantime, check out the two True Blood fanfics posted by my wonderful beta and sister, OrangePlasticGummyBear. The stories are titled "The Blood That Binds" and "The Sheriff's Nest: Living Bizarre In Dallas"


	26. Epilogue

**True Colors **

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to someone else.

A/N: Hard to believe I started this story 10 months ago and it's just now coming to a close. Of course, now there's a sequel to write. If you've enjoyed the story, please take a moment to review.

**Epilogue**

Escorting the magister into the sitting room, Thomas was curious to see the vampire's reaction to the crowd assembled within. Although he'd expected Alcide to stick around after the trial, the butler was quite surprised when Eric gave the okay for the entire contingent to stay at the house for a few days.

Stepping through the doors, he announced their guest. "Master Northman, the magister has arrived."

Rolling his eyes at his butler's insistence on formal address, he nodded. "Thank you, Thomas. There should be no other arrivals tonight, so you may relax."

The man stepped to the side, allowing the magister to enter and taking in the slight widening of his eyes as he took in the group.

"Might I assume that this is the reason you were able to capture the Queen's guards last night?" The vampire gestured to the collection of weres scattered around the room.

Exchanging a quick look with Alcide, the Viking grinned at the lawman. "Indeed, they may have tipped the scales in our favor. If you'd care to take a seat I can introduce everyone, though I believe you already know a fair number of us."

Moving to the empty seat indicated between Isabelle and Alec, the magister appeared perfectly relaxed.

"Well, I'll save you some of the trouble. Obviously, I know you, Godric, Ms. Stackhouse, your two progeny, Isabelle, Alec, Claudine, Amelia, Alcide, and Chris." Turning to the were, he simply stated. "Now I understand why you weren't at the security desk this evening."

Nodding in the direction of one of the other weres, he grinned. "Lucas, my cousin, invited me this morning." His grin faded, concern over whether the magister would be displeased he'd had someone else cover his shift to attend this meeting settling in.

"Relax, given that I'm not in the office tonight I really don't care which trained monkey is at the desk. I'll wager you'll be more useful with this crowd than watching a bank of monitors."

Eric snickered at the magister's comments. "Well, you know over half the crowd. The others are part of Alcide's crew." Seeing the pointed looks from several of the pack, he corrected. "Or perhaps I should say part of Sookie's volunteer security detail."

The amended explanation drew a loud and unexpected laugh from the magister. Looking right at the fae, he smiled. "I had a feeling after our last meeting that you'd be attracting lots of friends."

Blushing slight, the young blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. Anyway, let's get the introductions out of the way so we can get started." Pointing to the various men seated around the room she quickly listed them off. "Micah, Trey, Ben, Jared, Lucas, Wes, and Charlie."

All giving a quick nod or tip of their hat, the weres acknowledged the magister.

"It's a pleasure, gentlemen. Now as Ms. Stackhouse suggested, why don't we get down to business. First, I have a few questions for you." Directing his gaze at the couch where the three mates sat, he started. "Who were our unexpected guests, and what did they want?"

Eric's gaze shifted to Pam and the magister's followed. Taking her cue, she spoke up. "We haven't had an opportunity to spend much time with them; however, I believe you know who Sigebert and Wybert are. As for the purpose, I believe the two oafs intended to kill off my dear maker and grandmaker and make off with their lovely little mate."

Her teasing tone hid the fury she felt at their attempt on her family. Those that knew her well understood her reaction.

"Are they still in your custody?"

"Yes, I paid them a visit late last night. I'm reasonably certain they'll be enjoying our hospitality for a day or two before they feel up to traveling." The Viking had enjoyed a rather interactive session with the pair.

"You realize, based on the edict I issued last night, you are within your rights to execute them?" The lawman was somewhat surprised they hadn't.

Godric decided to answer the implied question. "Yes, sir, but knowing that would see you tonight and will soon be meeting with The Authority we thought it wise not to act too hastily. We also thought you might be interested in getting additional information from them."

Resting his chin on his fist, the magister thought for a moment. "You have a good point regarding the information. For the first issue, you have nothing to fear in that regard. The Authority fully backs the protection of Ms. Stackhouse."

Too anxious to wait for the magister to bring it up, the Viking decided to ask about the meeting. "Do you know why they want to meet with us? It's unheard of for them to meet with non-vampires, and we don't want to put our Sookie in jeopardy. Do they know of her family ties and gifts?"

The telepath's mates both moved to increase the physical contact with her, as if maintaining contact helped remind them she was safe.

"I do not know the full reason for the meeting. What I can tell you is that they have a great deal of respect for both you and Godric. I would bet my existence they mean you no harm. As for Ms. Stackhouse, they do not know of her gifts or her family. Based on my over five hundred years with them, I would advise you tell them sooner rather than later. Keeping secrets like that makes it look like you're trying to pull something."

"Duly noted," the oldest vampire replied. They would have to consider how best to handle the meeting.

The next two hours were spent recounting various parts of the previous night. Even though most had participated in the debrief the prior night, some of Bill's antics were just as amusing during the second retelling.

Noticing that Sookie appeared on the verge of falling asleep, the magister suggested it was time to depart.

"I can bring the equipment here for the video conference, so you don't have to come back out to the office. It has been a pleasure this evening."

Godric, Eric, and Sookie all rose with him to escort him to the door.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I'm relieved to see things working out for you. No one deserves to deal with Compton for a lifetime."

Leaning into Eric's chest, as she the exhaustion was truly setting in, she smiled at his comment. "Please, call me Sookie. There's no need to be so formal."

"In that case, you must call me Demetri." Winking at the young fae, he added quickly. "Just not in front of The Authority." With that, he disappeared out the door.

- THE END -

A/N: If you've enjoyed the story, please take a moment to review.

The sequel, True Calling, is in the works. Once I have the first few chapters ready I'll start posting them. Please add me to your author alert list so you don't miss the sequel and feel free to send me a private message with anything you'd love to see.

In the meantime, check out the two True Blood fanfics posted by my wonderful beta and sister, OrangePlasticGummyBear. The stories are titled "The Blood That Binds" and "The Sheriff's Nest: Living Bizarre In Dallas."


End file.
